A Werewolf's Love
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Toshinori knew he was different. From the moment he woke up as a child he knew that there was something wrong with him. Not just his dislike for people, or even doctors but he knew that he was different. Oh wait, maybe it was because he was a werewolf! What was he to do when he meets Inko? A woman that he feels like he's met before in the past? And what about his nightmares? R&R
1. Nightmares

_Trees surrounded him, along with pain surging through his body. He didn't know where he was, all he could recall was escaping from a horrible place, a place that was nothing but screams, cries, tears and begging, pleas for help. No one would come for him, he knew that much. Why cry and plea for help when he knew that no one would ever come to get him?_

 _Looking back, he only saw darkness, shadows closing in on him as he tried to get away from the darkness. Fear shot through his heart, making him push himself to go faster._

 _Whimpers reached his ears, as had the sounds of foot falls hitting the ground. Though they sounded a little off to him. Shaking his head, he ran faster, noticing that blood was dripping down his body and could only watch as darkness came closer and closer to him. He screamed and cried for help as he tried to get away._

 _The darkness shot something out, causing him to scream out in pain as he fell onto the ground and groaned. Curling in on himself as he looked over his shoulder. Eyes wide and filling with tears of pain as he saw a figure standing above him. No, this couldn't be happening, he had gotten away from this. Whatever it was, he knew that he had gotten away. Shaking his head, the young man pleaded with the shadow man. Telling him to leave the poor boy along but it seemed that the shadow only smirked as he mumbled something under his breath._

 _His ears couldn't hear what it was that he was saying, nor could he read his lips either. All the shadow man did was soon laugh as he shot a hand out and went to grab onto the poor boy, causing him to scream bloody murder._

Eyes snapping open before he quickly sat up in bed. Breathing heavily, the young man looked side to side as he tried to figure out what happened. Where he was, only to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw that he was in his bedroom. Drawing his knees close, the young man covered his face as he let out a groan. He had thought that by now his nightmares would have ended.

Nightmares that he had no idea what they were even about.

Taking a deep breath, the young man looked over at his side table as he saw his clock. It was just an hour before he was supposed to get up for work. Maybe it was better that he woke up now anyway, he wasn't going to be going back to bed any time soon.

Pushing himself up from, the young man grunted a bit as he ran a hand through his sweaty locks. He'll have to shower after he had breakfast. He was starving really. Blinking his eyes sleepily, he sighed softly as he walked out of the room. Already missing the warmth of his bed as he just wore a pair of blue flannel pants to bed.

A lock of his long blonde hair got in his face, causing him to brush it back. Maybe a shower first wasn't so bad to do right now. Sighing, the young man made his way to his bathroom, though grabbing some clean clothes to change into afterwards. Rubbing his eyes, the young man blinked as he saw his reflection as he walked into the bathroom.

His fluffy blonde hair was almost like a rats nest from sleep. Yet, the two locks of his hair, rather long for his liking framed his face as they reached his chest. Looking up, he noticed that he had slightly dark circles under his blue eyes. To others, they just seemed to be a nice shade of blue, almost like that of the ocean and sky mixing together. Yet, if one would look closer, you would noticed sparks within their depths, as well as his pupil not being rounded but nothing other than a slit. Though he noticed that his blue eyes were edged with a golden yellow tint. Must have been from his fear caused by his nightmare.

The young man was rather tall, well taller than a lot of people here in Japan. He was muscular though not overly so, at least while he wasn't using his quirk. Yet, his eyes drifted to the many, many scars that he had on his chest, as well as his arms. They were something that he had always had, he couldn't remember anything as to how he got these scars, and most of his childhood was a blur to him. Yawning, the young man grumbled a little as he felt his fangs poking at his lips. That was another thing he had noticed, he saw many people that had fangs in the world but no one had fangs like his that would change in length.

Closing his eyes, the young man tried to calm his nerves, the nightmares for the most part had lessened over the years. But, there would still be times where he would have those nightmares but he would, yet he also would recall something else that brought him a sense of peace.

"Eyes…" He whispered to himself that was the only thing that he could recall from his nightmares the most. Even in his own memories, he would recall something green, kindness and some kind of warmth.

Wiping his face, the young man made his way to the shower, removing his pants and boxers before stepping into the hot shower. He winced at first, until he let out a comfortable sigh. Closing his eyes, the young man couldn't believe that he had this nightmare again though, then again it wasn't as bad as it usually was.

Even with being a Pro Hero, the nightmares scared him more than it should. Most likely because his mind had reverted to when he was a child. Must have been the trauma that he had gone through beforehand. He didn't know, nor could he really be sure as to why that was in the first place. No one really knew what the nightmares were telling him, nor would he ever really tell anyone about those nightmares in the first place. Not even his masters could get him to speak about his past, or even his nightmares though, not like he could really remember his past in the first place.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man grabbed his shampoo and conditioner as he started to wash his hair. A soft scent really, the only thing that his sense of smell could tolerate. _'Curse my sense of smell…'_ He thought to himself before sighing softly.

Running his fingers through his blonde locks, he couldn't help but think as to what would happen today. He knew that he had to patrol the city today, though he was sure that he had to patrol with Hizashi today. Not really sure, he'd have to double check, knowing him his memory would just fail him here and there.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, allowing the water to wash over him. Hoping that it would wash away all of his troubles. If he was honest, he felt like he was missing something rather important. Though he couldn't be sure what it was. It had to do something with his missing memories. Though he couldn't be sure what it was. Even his master couldn't be sure as to what had happened to him, as he had nothing to his name but dog tags that held a name, which they assumed to have been his name on them.

"Who was I?" He whispered to himself before shaking his head and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower the young man grabbed his clothes, throwing them on rather quickly after drying his hair and body. He had on a white shirt and dark green cargo pants before throwing on his belt buckle. Turning his head to his reflection, he saw that he did indeed look a little better than before but, still a far cry from being a hundred percent.

Shaking his head, the young man walked out of his bathroom as he started to make his way toward the kitchen. Yet, the closer he got to the living room, the louder the sounds were getting. It sounded like someone was either playing video games or watching TV. He couldn't really be sure. Tilting his head, he walked into the living room as he saw two people.

One was a tall man with long blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He wore orange tinted sunglasses that hid a pair of hunter green eyes. The man wore a dark blue tank top and green shorts. He sat crossed legged on his leather chair as he held a gaming controller as he seemed to be busy shooting at his enemies in the game.

Turning his blue eyes over toward the other man, he saw that he was drifting in and out, which was to be expected. He had long shaggy black hair that covered his equally dark eyes. He had stubble on his cheeks and chin, giving him a scruffy look. He had on a black sweater and matching black pants. The only thing he didn't have from his hero costume was his long grey white scarf and his goggles, along with his black boots.

The blonde seeming to sense him as he turned his head and grinned. "Hey Toshinori! You're finally awake!" Toshinori turned his blue eyes toward the blonde in the chair and gave a small wave.

"About time that you did, we were starting to think that you were gonna over sleep." The raven haired man said as he looked over at the tall blonde. "We were starting to think that you were having another nightmare."

Toshinori seemed to flinch a little at that.

"You did didn't you?" asked the other blonde.

"I did Hizashi but I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Toshinori said with a small smile.

"It isn't fun for us to hear when you wake up screaming." Hizashi said before looking over at the raven haired man. "Right Shouta?"

"Yeah." Shouta grumbled.

"You're both ones to talk. Think it's fun for me to hear when you're both having sex?" Toshinori countered, causing both men to blush softly. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get myself some breakfast."

"I'm going to bed." Shouta grumbled, the sound of his foot falls echoed the hall until the door closed. Toshinori shook his head that was typical of Shouta but to be expected. He worked all night, almost never having time for Hizashi though Toshinori knew that they were in love. Nothing would change that, though he let out a soft sigh as the young man started to make himself some breakfast. Some bacon and eggs sounded really good right now.

Licking his lips at the idea of having some meat, Toshinori let out a growl of contentment as he started to pull out the bacon and eggs. Yet, as he stared at the bacon, he couldn't help but whine a little. A part of him longed to eat raw meat though he knew that wasn't what civil people did.

Tightly shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath hoping to calm his senses. He knew that he couldn't act like the beast that he had to act like himself. He wasn't that beast anymore, even though it was just under the surface.

Shaking his head, Toshinori turned back to the task at hand and saw that the bacon was cooking, as was the eggs. Smiling, he licked his lips before he placed his foot on a plate and buttered up some bread and made his way over to the couch and sank into the softness of the pleather. "So, what's the plan today Toshi?" asked Hizashi, not looking away from the TV.

"Well, I have to do some patrols today. Otherwise, nothing really exciting as we don't really know what to expect while out on patrols." Toshinori said with a shrug of his shoulders as he started to place his eggs on his bread and ate it like a sandwich.

"Well, I'm patrolling with you today, but I just have to make a couple stops before I do join you." Hizashi said before pausing his game and looked over at his friend with a frown. "Toshi, talk to me here buddy. What happened in your nightmare?" asked Hizashi with concern.

"What makes you think I had one today?" asked Toshinori as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"The fact that before I even came out here, I heard you tossing and turning as well as whining." Hizashi pointed out, crossing his arms across his chest as he pretty much glared at the blue eyed man. Toshinori sighed softly after finishing the last bite of his egg sandwich and nibbled on the bacon. This was something that they had spoken about a couple times… and it always ended with Toshinori never saying anything about the nightmares.

How could he? They were his burden alone. It was something that he has dealt with his whole life, or at least from what he could remember. Nightmares that he could never really figure out though he wasn't sure if it really meant anything or if it was just his mind wanting to torment him in some way or another. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked over at his friend as he said "Look, the nightmares are nothing for you or Shouta to be concerned about."

"Toshi, we're your friends! You should be able to trust us with this at the very least."

"You know I don't trust easily Hizashi." Toshinori said without really thinking. That was another thing that he had noticed, but he had terrible trust issues. Not sure where that came from either, though he knew that it was something that he had for the most part overcome growing up. But even now, he still had trouble opening up to people.

Finishing his breakfast, the young man set the plate on the table before he looked over at Hizashi. "Just because I don't open up though Hizashi doesn't mean anything alright? I trust you and Shouta more than I do most people."

"Besides Nana and Gran Torino." Hizashi pointed out with a chuckle.

"That's different. I kinda had no choice but to trust them." Toshinori said with a chuckle before his expression sad. "I still feel terrible for how I treated them back then. I was such a brat." He was, recalling how he had attacked and bitten Nana and Gran Torino, they had only tried to help a little boy but he had treated them terribly. He couldn't help but sigh softly as he ran a hand down his face at the memory.

"Toshi, please just talk to me about the nightmare? If not me then a doctor."

"Never!" Toshinori snarled, baring his fangs at his friend. Hizashi backed up a bit in fear, causing Toshinori to calm down before looking away. "You know how much I hate doctors Hizashi, come on I have to be knocked out in order to get treated. I barely tolerated Recovery Girl and she's not technically a doctor but a Pro Hero."

Hizashi sighed softly, it seemed that he could recall all their times in school when they were still in training to be heroes. Toshinori had to be unconscious before he would go into a hospital if it was something that Recovery Girl couldn't heal. Or, he would have to be heavily medicated so he wouldn't attack anyone in the room.

It was what came with his 'special' kind of condition as even Recovery Girl, the only other person to know what it was had no idea how something such as that was possible. It was something that he never told a soul, but only a special selective few knew of the truth.

Turning his gaze to the window, Toshinori calmly said "Look, Hizashi, I do trust you and Shouta more than I do others but I still can't talk about my nightmares. I burden you guys enough as is." He sighed softly before pushing himself back up and took his plate. "Anyway, I have to head out now. I'll meet you later." Toshinori made his way toward the kitchen and washed his plate quickly before making his way out.

He sniffed the air and frowned a little. "Yo, Hizashi bring an umbrella with you alright? I think it's gonna rain."

"Then what about you? We only have one."

"I'll be fine, I'm warmer than you." Toshinori calmly said before he walked out of the apartment. Honestly, he didn't have to leave for work for at least another couple hours but, he was rather angry. Not at his friends, nor at anyone really. He was angry at the nightmare, he couldn't escape those nightmares and he wasn't sure what he could do. It just seemed that his nightmares didn't just bother him but his friends as well.

He couldn't be sure what he was to do about them. There was no way that Toshinori could talk to a doctor about such a thing as he just didn't like doctors to begin with. No matter what, every time he confronted someone who was a doctor, he disliked them right away. It just bothered him, though maybe that was part of the past that he just couldn't remember.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a dog tag that held his name on it. "Is this even my name or something that I had ripped off of someone?" asked Toshinori, not really expecting any kind of an answer from someone. After all, who would hold the answers for him in the first place? No amount of searching would ever help him find out what it was that he was missing, to find out who he was or even if he had family left in the world.

Closing his eyes, the young man took a deep breath before shoving the tag back in his pocket and started to make his way out of the building. May as well enjoy a nice walk before he would go on his patrol.


	2. Mine

Toshinori sighed softly as he walked through the city. He was easily able to patrol better this way, no one would distract him this way. Staying in his civilian persona was the best way to him at least. Though, he could go without all of the overloading smells and sounds hitting him at once. It was the one thing he hated about his enhanced senses for it, though it did give him an edge to when he was on cases with his friend in the force.

Turning his gaze up at the sky, the young blonde couldn't help but be curious. His life was something that was full of mystery. Where he had come from, who his parents were. What were they doing and what had happened to them? Was these abilities of his a quirk or was it a curse?

Better yet, did they even want to find him?

Closing his eyes, Toshinori took a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves. He knew that he shouldn't be worrying about such a thing. If they were worried about him then they should have been able to find him. Right?

He opened his eyes, the clouds drifting across the sky. The scent of moisture in the air was a little more overpowering than it was moments before. Maybe the rain would come and hit them harder than he had previously thought. Maybe if he was lucky, no villains wouldn't dare to try to attack during a rain storm. Unless their quirks made them stronger during the rain storm. He couldn't really be sure, but he knew that he couldn't allow his guard to be down even for an instant.

Turning his gaze over, he saw many happy people walking down the streets. Some by themselves, others in happy groups or even couples. He couldn't help but envy couples. It was one of the things that he envied Shouta and Hizashi over. If he was truly honest with himself, he wanted to have someone like that in his life but, at the same time he knew that it couldn't be.

Looking down at his hand, he glared at his entirely normal hand before he saw his claws grow in. _'So long as I am like that, I could never allow myself to have someone in my life. Not like that…'_ Thought the blonde before he let out a soft sigh, his claws shrinking back to normal looking human nails.

Lowering his hand back into his jacket pocket, he sighed softly. He couldn't help but frown a little as he looked up and saw that the crossing light was on. Smiling a little, he started to make his way across the street as he thought about his patrol. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't help but wonder where Hizashi was. Was he on his way or had he been held up back at the radio station? Frowning a little at that, Toshinori checked his watch seeing that Hizashi was most likely still at the station.

Hizashi was one man that loved his show and of course to make people happy more than anything in the world. Sure, Hizashi was rather loud and hyper but he knew how to bring a smile to people's faces. That was for sure. Yet, he couldn't help but be a little curious as to what the show was about today.

There had to be something, but he just couldn't be sure what it was unless he had a radio on him or something along those lines.

Knowing him though, it was to help build awareness of some kind. Maybe to bring awareness to the homes that villains have destroyed and to help rebuild city blocks. Or even to help children who had been orphaned by villains one way or another.

If he was honest about that, well, Toshinori wished that it had been the one thing that could have helped him growing up. Sure, he had Nana and Gran Torino helping him. Raising him to be the fine young man that he had become well, he couldn't help but feel dejected in some way. There was never enough help for such a wild child that he had been so long ago. It was a feeling that he carried with him, something that still bothered him so much growing up.

Even though he had almost no control over his actions back then since he was a boy. A boy that needed to learn how to control himself and whatever powers he possessed. Nana saw something in him, she saw that he needed help, that he needed someone to help him. To guide him through his life. Well, that was something that Nana had told him once, when he had asked her why she bothered with such a troubled child such as himself.

 _"Because you are a special boy Toshinori. A boy, with eyes so big, so innocent yet deep within their depths I can see in them that you want help. That you want someone to save you from such a fate and this is the only way to help you is for you to stay here. With Gran Torino and myself."_

That was the very thing that had broken him back then. He cried, cried until he couldn't utter a sound anymore and he trained hard until he could learn to control himself. It was the one thing that helped him, the one thing that allowed him to harness control over himself. Thanks to that control that he now possessed, he was almost a normal human being. Even though, even with that power he still considered himself quirkless.

Until his mentor, his master and… his mother figure, gave him a quirk. One that wasn't passed down by blood, but passed from one generation to the next just by choice. If you are deemed worthy enough to possess such a quirk. He would never regret his choice in accepting such an honor but he just hoped that he would live up to her expectations.

Soon, his ears picked up a sound. It sounded like someone had fallen from behind him. Frowning, he turned around and saw a woman. He could make out green hair though he couldn't make out her face. Frowning, he saw that she was struggling to get up, the scent of blood reached his nose.

He heard her mumbling to herself about how much of a klutz she was. Toshinori could make out her items that had scattered out of her purse. Keys, make up, her wallet even. Did everything fall out of her purse? Just as he was about to turn away, Toshinori's hearing picked up something else.

Head whipping to the left, Toshinori could make out a transport truck rushing toward her. Blue eyes widen in shock, the driver didn't seem like he was going to stop for the woman. Snarling, he turned to stare at the woman who didn't seem to look up from what she was gathering. Narrowing his eyes, he rushed forward. He couldn't waste time, he couldn't lose this, she was in danger yet she didn't even know it.

The woman seemed to have heard the truck rushing down the road as she seemed to stare at the truck. Toshinori still couldn't make out her face as her hair obscured it from his view. In fact, from the sudden change in her scent, he could tell that she was scared, scared out of her mind. Most likely thinking that she was going to die in that moment. There was no way that he would allow her to die.

Pushing himself harder, the young man jumped, wrapping his arms around the woman's tiny frame and rolled on the road, holding onto her as tightly as he could to make sure that she wouldn't be any more injured than she already was.

The sound of the truck seemed to whiz by the two, the two locks of his hair whipping around his face from the speed that the truck had gone by, Toshinori shielded the woman from the dirt and pebbles that had pelted him from the speed of the truck zipping by.

Breathing deeply against the woman's neck, Toshinori felt like everything had slowed down. This scent, he knew it from somewhere before. He wasn't sure where it was that he had heard it before. But he knew that right now was not the time to be thinking of such things in the first place. Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm himself, the young man pushed himself off of the woman as he asked "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm okay."

He felt something stirring deep within himself. This was bad, it wasn't time yet, and this was not the time for it to come out yet! He knew that yet this woman seemed to have stirred something within him. It shouldn't even be possible. Gulping a bit, taking a deep calming breath the young man hoped to calm himself, to push down that feeling deep down within himself. Right now wasn't the time for that but to be professional.

"Are you okay though?" came her voice, causing him to stiffen a little. He had a few scrapes and cuts on his hand, even some on his knees from his jeans ripping a little but even now he could feel those healing for him. Gulping a little, the young man could only nod his head a little to her. Not yet having a good look at the woman, her hair blocking his view once again. Damn hair though maybe it was best, he wasn't really all that handsome to look at.

He was too tall, crazy blonde hair that stuck out behind him with the two long locks framing the sides of his face? Well, to him that wasn't something that anyone would want to see saving them in the first place. That was why he would willingly change forms from 'Toshinori' to his hero persona.

The breeze zipped by, blowing his hair aside, and that was when he saw it. The woman's green hair flew to the gentle breeze, as if it was caressing her face to brush aside the green strands. It was then, he saw pools of emeralds gazing up at him.

 _'Mine…'_ a voice echoed deep within his mind, his eyes glowing bright blue, he could see it in the reflection of her eyes. Tightly shutting the glowing orbs, he tried to calm himself, damn it. What the hell was going on? This was a feeling that he hadn't felt before and it was something that he didn't think was natural.

"Are you okay?"

A grunt escaped him. Honestly, right now he wasn't sure if he was alright. This was still so strange to him, though it was weirder when he realised that he had yet to get up from the poor woman. Taking a deep breath, opening his eyes the young man pushed himself off of her before helping the young woman up onto her feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep… um…" He blushed a little at what it had looked like.

"No, it's okay!" She said, a small smile on her face as she gazed at him. Toshinori felt that feeling stirring deep within himself again. Though it didn't sound angry, no, more like it was content for the first time in a long time. It seemed that he had some kind of connection to this woman somehow though he wasn't sure what that was. "Thank you for saving me. I didn't think of getting up I guess, I wanted to make sure that I had everything and… I thought I had enough time."

Toshinori shook his head before placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to gaze back up at him. The feeling seemed to be a little confused at his own actions. "Do not be sorry, you didn't know that a crazy driver like that would have just rushed through without any concern for anyone." Turning his attention to the road, he saw that her items were still there. Rushing over, he saw a few cars having starting to move on once again.

He knew that it was a little stupid, reckless even. But knew that if he could grab a hold of the young woman's items, that he would feel better knowing that she wouldn't have to replace them. Easily dodging the cars, Toshinori would even flip onto his hands just to help himself evade the vehicles as they tried to hit him. A few of them even honking their horns at the poor man.

The woman called out to him, telling him not to worry about her things. Yet he didn't bother with such a thing, he managed to grab a hold of the young woman's fallen items and made his way back to her.

Her eyes, they bore right through him. Right into his soul and Toshinori couldn't help but shudder at the thought of such a feeling. It was strange, yet at the same time it had felt so right to have this feeling. But why? Shaking his head, the young man held out her items that hadn't made it back into her purse until he had grabbed her, rolling the young woman out of harm's way.

His hands shook, a part of him wanted to grab this woman and take her far away from here. To do… something. Whatever that is, he had no idea but knew that he couldn't follow through with such a feeling.

Holding his hands out, he gave the young woman a bright and cheerful smile as accepted her things back. The young woman, she seemed to have her own rays of sunshine as she gazed up at him. The blonde couldn't help but take a deep breath of her sweet smelling scent once again. She smelled like sweets, flowers with a touch of vanilla mixed together. He couldn't help but be drawn to her scent and it made him curious as to why that is.

"Thank you for saving me." The woman said, her voice was so soft. Kind, gentle even. God why did it all seem so familiar to him but damn it all. He just couldn't remember why that was in the first place. It was a memory all right, but one that was surrounded by nothing bug fog. A fog that would not lift itself, as if it was telling him that it was best, not to remember.

Breathing in deeply, the young man gave the woman a calm yet gentle smile. "You're welcome. Happy to be of service my lady." Toshinori said with a chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood. Though, he wasn't sure if the woman would even laugh with him. Yet, when she giggled, he couldn't help but blink in shock. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, but he knew that he couldn't allow himself to be drawn in. It wasn't right.

Right?

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, a while ago your eyes glowed and seemed to have… changed." That surprised him. Toshinori frowned a little as he tilted his head to the side. Not really sure what was going on, or what had happened for that to concern her. Though he had a sinking feeling that he knew what the answer was. "Well, your eyes, they glowed a bright blue that anyone would see even in the dark but, they were surrounded by a yellow tinge, almost gold."

Toshinori almost felt everything freeze in that moment. That couldn't be right, he wasn't stressed, the nightmares that he had before he woke up were long gone. There shouldn't be a way for that to have happened in the first place!

"Are you okay?"

Blinking in shock, Toshinori look over at the young woman and tilted his head. It seemed that he hadn't expected the young woman to be so concerned about him. Turning his gaze away, the young man calmly said "I'm fine, though… I should get going. I have a friend to meet up with." It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Hizashi was most likely done with his show now and he needed to catch up with him.

"Oh, um… thank you again for saving me. I hope to see you again." She said with a bright and cheerful smile. Toshinori couldn't help but gaze at her. His heart leaping up into his throat as he gazed upon her. Honestly, he wanted to see her again but knew, that it wasn't right to do so. He had to avoid her at all costs, there was no way that he could do this. It wasn't right, it wasn't right of him to invade in on her life more than he already had.

Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply before turning to stare at her once again. "You're welcome." He whispered softly before walking off.

That feeling deep within him kept stirring. Telling him to go back, to be near what is theirs. Toshinori knew that he couldn't allow such a feeling to cross him, to control his actions. That much was true, but at the same time he wanted to follow such feelings and instincts. Closing his eyes, the young man tried to control himself. Tried to push aside such feelings from his heart, from his very soul but he knew that it was nigh impossible for such a thing to be possible.

But even he knew this about himself. The feelings that would always stir from deep within could never just 'go away' like he wanted. No, far from such a thing, it would only keep growing and growing until he could no longer hide from such a feeling anymore. It would soon take its hold over him if he kept ignoring it, and he would end up losing control and change into the beast that he despise more than anything in this world.

 _'I won't turn into that beast anymore…'_ thought Toshinori, yet even he couldn't shake that feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	3. Wolf's Curiosity

Toshinori sighed softly as he sat in his chair at home. Patrol was rather lonely today. Though, that was mostly due to Hizashi not being able to show up. Though, not like he would have been able to keep his focus anyway. He couldn't stop thinking about that woman, it was the only thing his mind would be thinking about and it was driving him nuts.

Covering his eyes with a groan, the young man just wasn't sure what was wrong with him. It just seemed as if he would go mad at this rate.

"What was that though?" Toshinori whispered softly. Not really sure what that feeling was in the first place. It seemed weird that he would suddenly want to 'claim' that woman as his, like what that beast of his was telling him to do. Shaking his head, Toshinori thought to himself. _'I can't do such a thing. That isn't human… I'm a human being damn it!'_ He snarled to himself, his free hand digging into the chair's arm.

Breathing deeply, the blonde tried to calm himself down but he couldn't get himself to calm down. It just seemed that he was restless, uneasy.

"Toshi?" came a voice, causing him to jump and rip a hole in the arm of the chair. He cursed to himself and growled. Turning his attention to the source of the voice, he saw Shouta standing at the doorway, his tired black eyes blinking slowly. "You alright? You seem agitated." Shouta grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen as he started to brew some coffee.

Taking a deep breath, the young man calmly said "Just had an odd encounter while on patrol." He looked back up at his roommate and saw that Shouta gave him a bit of a questionable expression. "Plus, your eyes…"

Blinking his eyes, the young man closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Hoping to calm his nerves though he wasn't sure what he could do. What he could say really… Letting out a deep breath, Toshinori opened his eyes as he looked at his friend as he asked "Better?"

"Still a little yellow around the edges but better than before." Shouta mumbled before pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Want some?" asked Shouta.

"No, I'm worked up enough already." Toshinori whispered as he looked down at the arm of the chair. More puncture marks in the arm of his chair. Great, what he didn't need right now. At this rate, he'll have to replace this damn thing.

"So, what's eating you?" Asked Shouta with a grumble before he sat down on the couch. Giving his friend a calm yet calculated stare.

Toshinori just let out a groan as he leaned back in his chair. God, how was he to explain that? What could he really say in the first place? That he saved a woman and that ever since then this strange alien feeling kept telling him to go and find her? That he had to find her more than ever before? Or, was it that he had felt this feeling before a couple times growing up, he would feel such a thing as that, that he had to find something but he just couldn't be sure if it was the same thing.

For all he knew, that was a feeling to find a place to belong. To be with people who would understand what he was and who he was as a person. To never be afraid of him, but to be his friend. His adoptive family so to speak.

Then of course Hizashi and Shouta.

But otherwise, Toshinori didn't trust anyone. Anyone new that would come into his life, well he would have a problem. He'd feel defensive and the desire to protect himself starting to come to the surface. It was something that was a problem for him, but he knew that he would have to overcome it somehow but damn it all. It was hard.

"Toshi?"

Blinking his blue eyes, Toshinori turned his gaze to his friend as he saw the concern look in his tired black eyes. He must have been rather deep in thought to have missed that. "Sorry, I… I was just thinking is all." Toshinori whispered before shaking his head and looked up at the ceiling. "I saved someone today."

"Okay, so why would that bother you? You're a Pro Hero, unless they figured out who you were." Shouta said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Toshinori sighed softly. His hand on his forehead before he slid it down his face. "If only it was that. At least that was something that would make some kind of sense." Toshinori mumbled before letting out a soft groan. "No, it was when I looked at her." He whispered, his eyes showing just how troubled he became. Honestly, he had no idea what had caused such a feeling, not sure if it was normal for someone like him, or if it was something else altogether.

"So, what happened when you looked at her? You wanted to lick her face, wag your tail and have her call you a 'good boy'?" Shouta mumbled.

Toshinori snarled at his friend, his eyes flashing gold for a moment before returning to their natural blue colour. Honestly, what was he to do about the dog jokes? Though, Shouta was the only one that made the jokes, while Hizashi only made one maybe once every few months or so. Depending on the situation.

"Far from it ass. No, the moment I looked at her, her eyes… I felt like I had seen them before and um… uh…" Toshinori blushed a deep crimson. Not really sure what he could say to such a thing like this. He was so nervous that his claws grew out and the beast within tried to help him calm down. Trying to comfort him so he wouldn't accidently transform into the beast he hated so much. "I seemed to have wanted to make some kind of claim on her. My thoughts said 'Mine'. I had to get away from her as quickly as I could, at least after I give her, her things back."

Shouta blinked as he seemed to stare at Toshinori. As if he was trying to think on what was going on. Toshinori was starting to get a little anxious as to what it was that the man was even thinking about while he just sat in the chair.

Yawning, Shouta ran a hand through his hair, before scratching at his stubbly chin. "Well, only thing I can think of is that your wolf claimed a mate."

If he was honest, Toshinori didn't think his face could go any shade darker than it has ever done before until now. Of all the things that Shouta had to say it had to be _that_ over anything else?! "Shouta! My wolf doesn't make any choices for me!"

"Apparently it does when it comes to who your mate should be." Shouta mumbled as he sips his coffee, only to frown when he sees that it's empty. "Oh, I'm gonna get a refill then I'll berate you some more."

"I'm not a child."

"You're acting like one right now."

"Shut up!" Toshinori snarled before he covered his face with both hands. Ugh, why did this have to happen in the first place? Of all the things that his wolf had to do, it was this? That it had to be that? How was that even possible? No one even could figure out his wolf instincts though, then again he didn't really trust any doctors in the first place so, that was one reason at the very least.

Looking up, Toshinori saw that Shouta was walking back into the living room when he saw the raven haired man holding a steaming mug of coffee. "Anyway, tell me what happened and I'll give my input alright?"

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori looked over at his friend before starting to explain what he could. Such as how the woman had tripped, her things falling out of her purse and how she tried to get everything back in place. Only for a truck heading straight for her and didn't seem like it was going to slow down in the least so he had jumped out and saved her from being ran over.

Yet, when he looked at her eyes, well that was when he had heard his wolf speak to him, claiming Inko as 'theirs' but that shouldn't be possible. Though, the only other thing that bothered him was how familiar she was to him. From her scent to her eyes, it was all familiar to him but he just couldn't figure out why that was in the first place.

"Hm… you said that you feel like you've met her before but can't seem to recall when?" Shouta asked as he sipped at his coffee.

"Yeah, I mean, I've had dreams of seeing green eyes but… those were just dreams right?" Toshinori said with a frown, not really sure what more he could say. It just seemed as if his life was trying to shove something in his face but not sure what it could be. It bothered him, and it worried him all at the same time. It just didn't seem possible, so what could he be missing here?

Shouta hummed softly under his breath. Just seeming to stare at his coffee as if it would hold all of his answers to the problems that dwelled within Toshinori's heart. "Maybe, she is part of the past that you can't seem to remember?" Toshinori blinked a little at that. What was that supposed to mean? "Think about it, before the age of what? Nine? You have no idea where you came from, how Nana and Gran Torino found you. Otherwise, you lived a normal life but even then you'd have nightmares that you couldn't describe to anyone right?"

Toshinori nodded to that.

"So, maybe this woman is connected to your past in some way or another." Shouta grumbled before sipping at his coffee. "I'd say, try to interact with her a little more. Find her and learn something about her maybe it could lead to something from your past. After all, there has to be something more to her than meets the eye right?"

Toshinori frowned a little more at that. There was no way that he would be able to even find her in the first place. It just didn't seem possible, come on he was in a big city. There were millions of people in the city and they had most likely covered up her scent at this point. There would be no way to be able to track her down even if he had somehow memorized her scent. He hated himself that he had already done so in the first place.

"You may have a point but me being able to find her is easier said than done." Toshinori said with a soft sigh. Looking out the window, he saw that it was getting late, and Hizashi hadn't come back yet. Most likely stuck at the station or he was called in for something or another. The life of a Pro Hero isn't an easy one but it is rewarding to Toshinori to be able to help people.

Even if they have no idea who he is.

Closing his eyes, the young man took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself. God, it felt like everything was going crazy. It just seemed as if there would always be one thing or another that would try to stand in his path. Or to try to derail him on something in his life. Though, he wasn't sure what it was that he could do. It just seemed, there would always be something that would stand in his path of happiness. That he could never truly be happy no matter what he would do.

He could never be happy.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Toshi, if you keep worrying about this you'll end up with grey hair before your thirty." Shouta grumbled before he pushed himself up and looked at the time. He groaned a little before turning back to his friend as he calmly said "Anyway, I have to go get ready for my patrol. I think there is an underground ring going on with human trafficking."

Figures. There was always something like that going on though, it was different here and there. But, lately, it was mostly human trafficking.

Toshinori nodded his head before he pushed himself up and started to make his way to his bedroom. Maybe it was best that he went to bed. After all, everything would be figured out at some point right? After all, Toshinori knew that he wasn't alone anymore. He had his friends and his adoptive family though, he knew that there was still things that he never told them about. And that was the nightmares that he would have once in a while.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, hoping to calm his nerves. Toshinori couldn't help but be a little curious. What had happened in his life? What was once in his life all those years ago? Every time he would think about that life, Toshinori couldn't help but be curious but at the same time he wondered if it was even worth learning.

What happened to his biological family? Were they still alive? If they were, were they looking for them? So many questions, yet no answers. It just seemed as if he would never have those answers, there would never be answers for him and it had him worried.

Tightly shutting his eyes, Toshinori let out a choked up breath as he tried to calm himself down. He couldn't get anything figured out if he allowed himself to get worked up beforehand. Opening his eyes, the young man saw that he was already at his bedroom.

A small smile grew on his face before he made his way through his door and closing it behind him. Stripping himself down, Toshinori grabbed his red flannel pants before he laid on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head as he just stared at the blank ceiling. As if it would hold the answers to all of his problems, though he knew that would be far from the truth.

He couldn't help but think back to that green haired woman. She still held his thoughts for the most part, though at the same time he couldn't be sure of such a thing. What did she do? What kind of power did she really have over him? Did his wolf really see her as his… Moving his hand from behind his head, Toshinori covered his face as he thought about such a thing.

Of all the things that his wolf did, it was find someone that he 'should' be with? No, he couldn't be with her. She would only be in danger because of him. If he involved himself with her too much, there was a chance that she would be put in danger because of him. Either the wolf would lose control and possibly attack her or villains, should they learn on who he really is may end up trying to hurt her. Or worse, kill her just to get to him.

But, at the same time his wolf was pushing him. Pushing him to go and see her. To find her, to claim her as his but, damn it all. He just couldn't bring himself to do that. The fear was overwhelming and made him want to ignore these feelings that grew deep within himself. Covering his face, the young man let out a moan, yup nothing was going to go his way.

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori removed his hands as he looked back up at the ceiling over the tips of his fingers. Not really sure what more he could or should do right now.

Tilting his head a little, Toshinori just laid on his bed, trying to sort everything out. There had to be something more to it than that. His wolf had to have a reason, for picking her of all things. Though, he wasn't sure, no one else had this problem other than him. At least, he was sure that no one else had this problem, having the ability to transform into a wolf at will and still have the senses while in human skin.

Maybe it would be one of those things that he would never have an answer too.

A trip in town tomorrow would come in handy for sure, though Toshinori wasn't really sure if he would be in the mood for such a thing in the first place.

 _'Find her… find what is ours!'_ his wolf said, as if trying to push him to go look for the green haired woman. Could he find her? Would he even be able to find her in the first place? He highly doubted that, but the voice was so appealing. It was almost soothing but he knew that he couldn't follow such a voice. Closing his eyes, Toshinori took a few deep calming breaths, wanting to clear his head so he could sleep.

Sleep was one thing that he would really need. Though, it still seemed to elude him in some way or another. Yet, even as he tried to sleep, the only images that flashed through his mind was green eyes gazing down at him with concern. Worry, kindness and warmth. He couldn't help but feel more drawn to her in that moment yet he tried to ignore such a thing. There was no way that he would be able to forgive himself if he became too involved with her.

After all, who would care about a monster like him? At least, in that kind of way. It was one thing for Hizashi and Shouta to care, they were his friends and he had helped them so many times over the years. Nana, and Gran Torino because they were the closest thing he had to parents.

But… someone to love him like that? He knew that it would be impossible. That there would be any chance of someone loving him?

That was something that Toshinori knew, better than anyone that would be impossible. There wouldn't be someone that could love him.


	4. A Wolf's Night Out

If he had anything to say about the day? He'd say that he felt rather sore and exhausted. Ever since Toshinori first saw that green haired woman, his wolf was fighting him so to speak. But he wouldn't allow the wolf out to go look for her. No, Toshinori didn't want to change anymore, every time he did he swore that his friends were going to tell him. Such as what he did when his wolf was the one in control.

It was mostly himself in control but there was the odd time when his wolf would be the one who called the shots. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, only to whine a bit. Looking over at his reflection, he saw that his fangs were a little longer, as were his claws. Eyes had a tinge of yellow at the edges, his pupils almost seemed to have narrowed to the point that they could almost disappear.

"Damn it." Toshinori cursed under his breath as he pushed himself out of bed and went to get himself cleaned up for the day.

Looking down at the calendar that resided near his mirror, he saw that it was his day off but what bothered him the most was how close the full moon was. He knew better than anyone that it was best that he stay inside during those times. Hell, it was better that he stayed inside when he was a wolf either way.

There was no way of knowing what it was that would happen should people learn there was a werewolf in this city. A part of him was afraid of people learning the truth. Why that was, he just wasn't really sure, but he knew that there was something out there that he was terrified of but he couldn't be sure what it was.

Shaking his head, the young man knew that he shouldn't let this bother him so much. Yet, there was just a part of him telling him something. Warning him about something more than about trying to find their mate. There was just… something dangerous out there and he just wasn't sure what it was though he couldn't really be sure as to what it was.

Letting out a deep sigh, the young man looked out the window as he wondered what he was to do. There had to be something that he could do though he couldn't be sure as to what it would be.

Walking out of his bedroom fresh and clean for the day, the young man made his way to the kitchen, frowning when he didn't see Shouta or Hizashi. Strange. Maybe they had over slept? Shaking his head, Toshinori sniffed the air in the apartment, just the usual scents with no new scents going to the door so that had to mean something. Either they were still out and about or they were indeed in the apartment.

Rubbing his face, Toshinori knew that eating something calm himself down. Or at the very least give him the strength to hold his wolf back. The longer he holds it back, the harder it was starting to be. Normally he had no issue with it coming out now and again but… with his wolf claiming someone as their mate? Well, he was scared of what would happen.

What would his wolf do to her? Would it attack her? Try to force her to be their mate by… Dear god he didn't even want to think about such an evil thought.

Biting his lip, only to wince when he felt one of his fangs puncture the skin. A droplet of blood dripped down his lip causing him to sigh a little. Damn it, he'd have to find something that he could do to stop biting his lip like this. It was annoying to feel that pain, even with his healing factor kicking in it still annoyed him to no end.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves, Toshinori looked up and turned his gaze to the window for a brief moment. Maybe there was something that he could do today. Even if it was by himself, he just wasn't sure what he could do. There was no way that Toshinori would allow himself to stay cooped up inside all day like this. That much was true, though he knew that he still had to be careful should he start to change in the middle of the street.

Clenching his hand into a tight fist, snarling as he cursed to himself. "Why did I have to be a werewolf? Of all things? Why did I have to be cursed with such a life as this? What did I deserve to have this life?"

Shaking his head, he settled on making a ham and turkey sandwich. Maybe some kind of meat would help his wolf calm down. That was the only thing that would calm him anyway, not sure about his wolf. "Stupid fucking beast." Toshinori grumbled under his breath, only for his wolf to snarl. "Fine, sorry." He grumbled with a sigh.

Making his way over to the living room, Toshinori sat on his chair and let out a soft sigh as he set his plate on his lap. Looking up at the TV, he grabbed the remote before flicking on the channel. Setting the remote aside, Toshinori leaned his arm on his chair with his cheek pressing against his palm as he used his free hand to eat his sandwich.

 _"Local news tells us about this new café that had in only one year, brought about so many heroes interests. The owner, we could swear that she had some kind of baking related quick makes her food so amazingly delicious."_ Toshinori perked at that. Who could bake food that good in the first place? Was it the place that Shouta goes to? Interesting.

 _"Yet, the owner herself has told us that her quirk has nothing to do with baking but merely attraction of small objects. Either way, the owner still makes amazing treats and even takes on requests from her guests on themed treats. Such as these amazing cat treats she makes for the underground hero Eraser Head."_

So it was the café that Shouta goes to. Amazing, maybe he'll have to go down there one of these days. If they made treats like that, then who was he to judge. Plus, if it was as good as the news was making it, then he'll want to go down there one of these days and check it out himself.

 _"When we had asked the owner on why she opened the café, as well as the name she had told us it was because she wanted to make others happy. Whatever she bakes, she makes with love and wishes to have people enjoy themselves while she bakes for them. Whatever is left over, she gives away as she believes in baking everything fresh."_ That seems a little too good to be true but Toshinori wasn't going to deny that it wasn't a good deed at the very least. _"Though, as for why she picked the name 'The Emerald Café' she merely said she picked the name because of a comment that she got when she was younger and how her friends commented on her eyes shining like emeralds when she was happy."_

His ears perked up at that. His wolf seemed rather interested as well as he remembered only one pair of eyes that resembled emeralds.

 _"Well, that is all we have on how such a small business became so popular within only a years' time. The only thing I've got to say, is come on down and enjoy the treats and coffee, or even some of the special blends of tea that the owner herself has created. I hope you all have a wonderful day."_ with that, the news was over and it left Toshinori a little curious as to who it was that owned the café. He knew that there had to be something more to this than that, but he just wasn't sure as to what it was.

Shaking his head, the young man swallowed the last bite of his sandwich before he pushed himself up from his chair and made his way toward the kitchen to wash up the dishes that had been left from the night before. Honestly, everything was starting to get a little hectic to him and it made him curious, concerned really on what he was to do.

Ever since he saw that girl, it just seemed as if everything being turned around. Maybe it was because he was going to try to stop himself from transforming? Nah, that couldn't be it. After all, what harm could that bring to him in the first place? He had a strong enough will to keep his wolf from coming out and most likely going to search for that woman again.

That was something that he couldn't risk. There was no telling what would happen, should his wolf come out and… do whatever it was that it wanted to do. Honestly, Toshinori had no idea what it was that his wolf would do as it was just part of the instincts that the wolf had. Something even he himself didn't know about as he himself just followed the human aspect.

But was it the right thing to follow?

That was something that he had asked himself since he woke up all those years ago. Knowing that he was a werewolf, knowing that he was something that wasn't completely human. What was he to follow? The human aspect? Or the werewolf's? He had no idea, and it bothered him as he knew that there was a few things that humans did and didn't do. That was something that he had understood from such a young age but had nothing to follow an example of with the werewolf part of him.

It was just another thing that bothered him and that was what irritated him more than his wolf wanting to find that woman and mate with her.

Groaning, Toshinori covered his face with his hands, forgetting that they were soaked from washing the dishes. Pulling his hands back, the blonde sneezed from the bubbles tickling his sensitive nose. "Ugh…" He groaned as he sniffled in the hopes of clearing his nostrils but it seemed that wouldn't be enough to clear himself up.

"Maybe I could use a good night out." Toshinori thought to himself before grabbing a hand towel and started to dry his hands off before looking up at the clock. It was still a little early in the day, so if the guys were sleeping in he may as well clean up the place a bit before pitching in an idea on what they could do for the night.

He just hoped that it would be enough to give him something else to think about. Maybe even drinking himself stupid would be enough to forget all of his troubles once again. At least, he hoped that would be the case.

* * *

"You sure that going out to drink right now? You have been… uh… a little unstable." Hizashi said with a frown on his face. Toshinori sighed softly as he nodded to his friend… again. He was sure that he had said 'yes' to the same question about twenty times. Give or take anyway. Hizashi was worried, Toshinori could understand that but still come on. He was a grown man, he could handle some booze at the very least.

Plus, it took a lot for him to get drunk.

"Just be careful Toshi, last time you drank you almost shifted in the middle of the bar because someone pissed you off." Muttered Shouta.

"Hey, I had a right for being angry that night." Retorted Toshinori.

"He called you an American." Hizashi said.

"Yeah, a stupid blonde American. I don't put up with that, plus I am sure that I'm not from the states!" Toshinori all but snarled at his friends, causing them to back up a bit. Taking a deep breath through his nose, the young man calmly said "I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"It's alright." Shouta mumbled.

"Yeah, we can't stay mad at you Toshi, plus we know that your wolf won't attack us. He knows we're your friends." Hizashi said with a big grin on his face. Toshinori gave a small smile in gratitude. Honestly, he had no idea what he would do should his friends not want to be around him. He felt like he would truly be alone in this world.

Taking yet another deep breath, the young man gave a big smile before he looked up and saw that they were allowed to go into the bar. Chuckling, the three young men made their way into the bar and looked around. Almost right away, Toshinori winced at the sounds of people chatting among themselves. It almost gave him a mind numbing headache as he wanted to whine out from the pain.

"Let's get our usual table alright? It's quieter back there." Shouta suggested, causing Toshinori to nod slowly.

Hizashi grabbed a hold of Toshinori's arm, walking with him to the back room. Toshinori couldn't help but feel a little grateful for this. They knew that he couldn't handle loud noises, people in bars were rather loud but they had made it mostly for those who have hearing related quirks that couldn't handle such loud sounds like this. Toshinori couldn't help but feel happy for something as simple as a nearly soundproof room.

Once seated, Toshinori let out a soft sigh as he saw the door close, and the voices from outside had dimmed. His ears could stop ringing, the only sounds he could hear in the room now were his breathing, as well as his friends, along with the sounds of their heart beats. Honestly, those sounds was something that had brought a sense of calm to him but he still felt like there was still something missing.

"So, what should we get to start?" asked Hizashi with a grin on his face.

"Not sure, I think we should start small and work our way up. At least so we can keep up with wolf boy here." Shouta said with a smirk.

Toshinori rolled his eyes at his friend but chuckled a little. The ringing was starting to lessen a little more before he started to feel his nerves starting to relax at long last. Tilting his head, the young man looked over at the menu as he tried to think of something that he could order. Something that would catch his attention right away.

Only to see a drink called 'Emerald'. His wolf whined and called out to him. Telling him, demanding him to go look for their mate. Damn it all, of all the things that had to jump out at him it had to be a drink title? First the café now this? Ugh, he just couldn't catch a break here.

"You alright Toshi?" asked Hizashi.

"Yeah, my wolf is just… unsteady right now." Toshinori whispered before letting out a soft sigh as he set the menu down and sighed. Covering his face as he tried to get himself to calm down. God, now his wolf was trying to push itself to the surface so it could go and search for that woman on its own so to speak. Though he knew that he shouldn't, no, he couldn't allow that to happen.

Taking a deep breath, the young man hoped that he would be able to calm himself down. Though, he wasn't sure if that would even be enough. It just didn't seem like anything would be right for him now. "Toshi, talk to us what's going on?"

Toshinori peeked up at his friends though his lashes. Trying to think on what he should or could say. Honestly, how could he say this? Sure, Shouta already knew about this but he had never told Hizashi as of yet. Frowning a little, Toshinori took a deep breath as he started to explain everything that he could tell Hizashi about his wolf, and the woman that he had chosen.

He told Hizashi as to how he found the woman and had even saved her life. Managing to get her out of harm's way of course, and when he had gazed at her. His wolf had chosen her as his mate and the whole idea of it freaked him out to the point that he no longer wanted to transform anymore. Out of fear of what his wolf would do to that poor woman when it found her.

Hizashi frowned a little as he leaned back and tilted his head a little at his blonde friend. "Well, what I can say Toshi is that holding your wolf back like this will only cause more harm than good. Remember last time?"

"Not really."

"You lost control and almost attacked us thinking we were trying to hurt you." Shouta grumbled with a sigh. "You were almost like some kind of wild animal instead of a wolf that knows who we are." He added before shaking his head as he looked over at Toshinori and gave him a small glare. "Holding yourself back is a fool's game. You'll only hurt yourself and make yourself go crazy."

Toshinori gave a small smile as he said "Guys, I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'm sure it won't happen again. Besides, I'm doing this so that woman would never have to face the wolf and have him claim her. Whatever that means."

"Hm…" Shouta hummed.

"What is it Shouta?" asked Hizashi.

"Not sure, we don't really know what to expect from Toshinori's wolf since no one else is like him." Shouta said, watching as Toshinori nodded his head in slight understanding. "This may be something else to study since so far the only other thing we know about him knowing about 'packs' is that he seems to be able to attract the opposite sex during the spring."

Toshinori blushed madly as he looked at his friend. Looking away, he couldn't help but cover his face. Ugh, spring is the worst time of year where all he wanted was to have sex with the first women that came to mind and it drove him mad. Ugh, that was the worst season for him and still is, but when it first started in his teens it was like a horror show.

"Let's just drink alright? I want to forget about everything that is wrong with my life." Toshinori said, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

* * *

If Toshinori was honest with himself, well, he'd say that he felt like his head was pounding in his head. The headache was terrible and it felt like it was going to split his head in two. Groaning, the young man held onto his head, trying to remember what it was that had happened last night. God, how the hell did he even get home in the first place?

Wait, was he home? Dear god please don't let it be one of those situations where he was woken up in some whores home? That would be his luck.

Looking around with squinted eyes, Toshinori could make out his clothes and it sure didn't smell off. It sure looked like his room with his discarded clothes, as well as his costume that he had discarded in his laundry hamper with the sleeve hanging out the side.

Groaning, he pushed himself to sit up on the bed and hold his head. Trying to recall what had happened. He could remember drinking with Shouta and Hizashi, though the latter mostly drank water so he could make sure that the other two didn't go overboard.

Oh wait… now it was hitting him.

 _"Guys… I'm… I'm gonna go out and… and look for that girl!" Toshinori said with a big dopey grin on his face._

 _"Toshinori no, you can't just go out and look for her! You can't find her scent to even look for her in the first place. Hell, you don't even know her name!" Hizashi said with a frown._

 _Toshinori let out a hiccup, wondering how many drinks he had. He lost track after… fifteen? Meh, he'll figure it out later. Turning to Shouta, who was half dozing in and out of consciousness. IT was rather silly to see the tired night time hero drunk till he would almost black out. Toshinori wanted to giggle behind his hands like a school girl thinking about how silly this is._

 _The grinning blonde giggled a little as he said "But, I know her scent. It's the most amazing scent that I've ever smelled before in my entire life. I want to be with her! She's so pretty." Toshinori had a dreamy expression on his face as he laid his head on the table and giggled happily. "I wanna be with her forever. My wolf wants her, and I want her… I have to go look for her." Toshinori pushed himself up and went toward the door…_

 _Only to be tackled by Hizashi._

 _"Ow! Zashi why? I just wanna go look for her!" Shouted Toshinori with a whine._

 _"Because you are drunk!" Hizashi all but shouted at him, causing the wolf to whine. Toshinori struggled to get up, he didn't want to hurt his friend but his drunken mind told him otherwise. His eyes turned yellow as he snarled. "Toshi stop this! You shouldn't allow yourself to be controlled like this!" Hizashi said._

 _"I want to see my mate!" snarled Toshinori, his fangs growing in as he glared at his friend. Eyes now completely yellow, looking more wolf-like the longer he stared at his friends._

 _"Shouta! Help me here!" shouted Hizashi as he struggled to keep the wolf down._

 _Shouta got up and grabbed onto Toshinori's arm, trying to keep him from lashing out at the two men that were in the room with him. Though it seemed that Toshinori wouldn't allow himself to calm down. He snarled as he managed to throw both men off of him and glared at the two of them. Shouta and Hizashi gazed at each other, wondering what it was that they could do. It just seemed as if no matter what they did, or said, Toshinori wouldn't allow himself to think straight. It seemed that the wolf within him had a slight hold on his mindset while drunk._

 _"Shouta what should we do?" asked Hizashi._

 _"Honestly, I have no idea. I can't think straight…" Shouta soon giggled, and Hizashi groaned and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Shouta was such a giggly drunk and Toshinori well, it was kind of touch and go. Either he was happy, giggly, or angry. Depends on what's been on his mind._

 _"I want mate!" Shouted Toshinori, letting out a snarl as he glared at his friends. Hizashi searched around his pockets for something. Most likely trying to throw something around to get the werewolf to calm down. "I will have my mate… weather you like it or not." Toshinori snarled as he glared at his friends and started to make his way toward the door. Hizashi knew that he had to think of something. Though he wasn't sure what he could do._

 _Hizashi looked over at the side and blinked as he saw some weird display in the corner. Looked like some kind of herbs. Shrugging to himself, he hoped that maybe if he threw it at Toshinori that it would distract the wolf long enough to get him to stay here._

 _Taking a deep breath, the young man made his way over toward the display and threw it at Toshinori. "Yo! Toshi! Heads up!" shouted Hizashi._

 _Toshinori blinked as he looked over at Hizashi and the herbs slapped against his face. The blonde seemed like he was about to snarl, only for it to slowly die away. The wolf's eyes widened slowly, only to grow daze and seemed to go foggy. "Hmmm…." Toshinori hummed in content as he soon found himself on the floor, holding the herbs in his hand as he sniffed at it and let out a shudder and curled up in on himself._

 _Honestly, Hizashi had no idea what it was that he had thrown but it had at least calmed Toshinori down._

"Right, Hizashi threw something at me and I calmed down. Wonder what it was." Toshinori said with a shake of his head before pushing himself up and started to make his way to the living room. He sniffed the air and frowned when he smelled pancakes. "Huh… wonder who's cooking? Maybe Hizashi, Shouta is most likely sleeping still." Toshinori said with a shake of his head before he started to make his way to the kitchen, "Hey Hizashi, not tending to Shouta this time?"

Only to stare in shock as he saw the one person that he hadn't thought would come to him. Blinking, he saw a woman with long black hair that reached just a little past her shoulders. Two locks of her hair was pulled back and tied in a small bun with her loose strands sticking upward in spikes. Her kind grey eyes looking over at him.

Taking another look at her, he saw that she was wearing blue jeans and a yellow frilly shirt with thin shoulder straps. She gave him a big smile, he could notice the mole just under her right cheek.

"Hey Toshi, about time you got up. You have some explaining to do young man." She said with a big smile.

"Nana?!"


	5. Danger

Toshinori couldn't believe this! Of all the people that came into the house it had to be his master? His blue eyes were wide from shock, when did she get here?! How long had she been here?! Fucking hell did she know that he was drunk that badly last night?! _Fuck!_

"Toshi, I thought I told you that you could call me 'mom'." Nana said with a small laugh.

Shaking his head, the young man just kept his wide eyed stare at his master. Damn it what was he to say?! What could he say?! Ugh! "Why are you here?" asked Toshinori, unsure and rather afraid of what her answer would be.

"Well, Hizashi called me last night after he got you and Shouta home. I guess you had a lot to drink last night so he had asked me to try to figure out what is going on with that wolf of yours." Nana said before grabbing a towel and wiped her hands. Having panned the bacon and eggs onto a couple plates before making her way over to the table and gave the blonde a big smile that rivaled his own. "So, sit down, eat and talk to me Toshi. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Toshinori looked around, half expecting someone else to be in the room with them. He didn't see his other master, his other teacher. A frown grew on his lips as he tilted his head. "Sorahiko isn't here Toshi. He's busy running around for me." Nana explained, causing Toshinori to let out a soft sigh of relief. "Come on now, he can't still scare you."

"I can't help it, he beat the shit out of me." Toshinori said with a sigh before he pulled out a chair and started to eat. It was rare that they would take a seat at the dining table. Mostly they did if they were planning rescues or playing cards. So it was rather strange to be eating at the dining table. "So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Toshinori.

"Well, for one, you can talk to me about you having a 'mate' as it were." Nana said with a giggle.

Toshinori nearly choked on his food. "How do you know?! Who told you?!" asked Toshinori, his eyes wide, even his wolf was rather curious.

"In a way, you did." Nana said, holding up her cellphone with… was that video footage of him at the bar?! "Shouta so kindly recorded this last night and once home, Hizashi sent this to me once he got you both in bed. Toshinori could hear himself in the video calling out for his mate. His face went bright red as he covered his face and whined. "Now Toshi, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You are a grown man, it's about time that you want to settle down. Sorahiko and I were so worried about you that you wouldn't settle because of your wolf."

"I don't want to settle down, I don't even know why my wolf chose in the first place." Toshinori said with a sigh before he started to nibble on his bacon. Now he didn't feel all that hungry anymore. It almost felt a little forced right now, though he just hoped that maybe talking to Nana would be enough to get him to calm down. Or even to just get some answers, or guidance at the very least. But, he knew that it was possible that Nana wouldn't have the answers in the first place.

Nana let out a soft sigh as she looked at Toshinori. It seemed that she was having a little bit of trouble thinking of what she could say for this kind of situation. "To be honest, I believe that there is someone for everyone Toshi. Your wolf chose someone for a reason, whatever that reason is, I don't know but this woman could be the one meant for you." Nana said with a soft sigh before taking a deep calming breath. "But, at the same time there is a risk. I won't lie, unless she is a hero, someone who can properly defend herself it would be a little hard to do."

"I could easily protect her if the need arose." Toshinori whispered before letting out a soft sigh. Closing his eyes, the young man inhaled deeply before exhaling and looked up at Nana. "I just don't know what to do. There is something more to it than that though."

"What is it?" asked Nana with a frown, her grey eyes shining with concern and worry.

Toshinori looked down at his now empty plate and frowned. How was he to put this into proper words? Words that wouldn't make him seem like he was crazy? That he wasn't losing his mind? That this was something that would make sense, something that wouldn't make Nana worry about him more than she already was?

Shaking his head, the young man peeked up at Nana through his bangs as he frowned at her. "I feel like I've met her before that day." Nana seemed like she was about to say something but the blonde simply shook his head. "I know, it's crazy. Yet, I feel as if I met her before, before I lost my memories. Before you and Torino found me, but I just don't know why that is but I have to find out. She has to know something but at the same time I'm scared Nana."

"Scared of what?" asked Nana.

Toshinori frowned, biting his lip in his fear. Honestly, what was he scared of? What could there be that he was scared of? "I… I think I'm scared of what the answers would be. What I would learn, what if I was a terrible child? What if I had done something terrible? Would that be why I have no memory of my past? Why I can't recall anything from before you and Torino found me?"

Nana smiled a little before reaching over and ruffling Toshinori's hair, causing him to blink and stare at his master with innocently blinking blue eyes. "Toshi, to me, to Torino, to even Shouta and Hizashi what happened in your past doesn't change who you are now. You are the way you are because of how you were raised. Whatever happened in your past does not change who you are now in this very moment." Nana said with a bright and gentle smile.

Toshinori just stared at her with wide eyes before he started to feel tears building up in his eyes. They refused to fall, but he knew that they were there. Burying his face in his hands, Toshinori could hear the sound of her chair scrapping on the floor before foot falls were heard. Soon, he felt Nana's arms wrapped around his head and pulling him close in a comforting hug. "It's okay Toshi, it'll be okay. How about we both just go out and about, is there anywhere you want to visit?"

"Yeah…"

"Where?"

"Well…"

* * *

Nana looked up and blinked as she looked at the café. Toshinori knew that she was a little confused about it, since Toshinori himself never did like café's since they were rather loud. But, he was rather curious about this place. Wanting to see if… if the news report was right… well there was a chance that she was here.

"Toshi, why here?" asked Nana.

"I… I think she's here." Toshinori whispered softly before looking away, a soft blush tinting his cheeks as he turned to stare at his master. "I know it's a long shot but well…"

"How are you sure that she could be here?" asked his master.

"I saw a news report and they mentioned how the name was thought of for the café, how the owner was said to have eyes the same shade of emeralds and… that's how I saw her eyes to be." Toshinori whispered, the blush growing a little darker in colour though not by much. He looked up at his master, as he calmly said "I won't lie, I can faintly smell her. The scent alone is here though not very strong outside."

"You know that sounds weird out of context right?" Nana said with a laugh.

"Shut up Nana." Toshinori said with a whine before opening the door and was instantly blasted with many scents. He almost whined and covered his nose but there was one scent that overpowered the rest. A scent that he knew all too well. One, that made his wolf howl deep within himself. A soft growl rumbled from deep within his chest as his gaze started to search for her. Started to search for his mate.

"Toshi are you okay?" asked Nana.

Blinking his eyes, he turned to her as he nodded his head. Nana stared at him with concern, it made him wonder why that was the case. Was it obvious that he was searching for her? "Your eyes are yellow." Nana pointed out as she gestured to her own eyes.

Frowning, the young man closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Nana knew that this wasn't his fault, his wolf wanted out. Wanted to come out so it could be with the woman that it had chosen for the two of them. Opening his eyes, back to their usual blue colour, Toshinori looked over at Nana who gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "Okay, let's order something and take a seat. Maybe if you're lucky you'll see her." Nana said with a giggle.

Toshinori frowned a little, in a way he did want to see her again but at the same time he was afraid of seeing her. What if she didn't want anything to do with him? What if he scared her and the truth of what he was went out on the news and he ended up on the news? People would be in a panic if they learned that there was a true werewolf out there and it had nothing to do with quirks.

"Toshi, you shouldn't be so afraid. You are over thinking everything, if you do that you'll only hurt yourself in the end." Nana calmly said before walking to stand in line with her student. Toshinori let out a soft sigh, she was right. He couldn't allow his own fear to stand in his way. Besides, maybe just seeing her would be enough to calm his wolf down. Even if it was just for a moment, if he could calm it down then maybe he would be alright for a little while longer without shifting.

Breathing deeply, the young man looked up and looked at the many choices. So many things to choose from, though Toshinori couldn't help but feel himself tremble. He couldn't tell if it was the wolf being so close to the surface, or if it was his own nerves at all the scents and sounds that were invading his senses. It was all so overwhelming and Toshinori felt like he was going to fall from the mere sensations that were over powering him.

"Toshinori, you need to breathe." Nana whispered gently, he looked at her and he could see how worried she looked. Honestly, he had no idea what was going on around him and it was rather unnerving. Reaching up with a shaky hand, the young man placed it upon his sweaty forehead. God, what the hell was wrong with him?

This had to be his nerves… it had to be his nerves causing this kind of reaction. After all, even with his stronger senses, he had never reacted this badly before. Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man whispered "I don't feel so good Nana."

His heart was pounding so loudly that he could hear it within his ears. He could even hear his own blood flowing through his veins as it seemed to quicken in speed. No, this wasn't his emotions, there was something else wrong here. There had to be something else wrong but he couldn't be sure what it was that was wrong. "Toshi?" came Nana's voice, causing him to shakily look over at her, his body was starting to tremble as he felt his vision starting to swim.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Soon, his vision was taken over by something else. He saw an alley, he could smell slight moisture from the rain that was upon them the night before. The sounds of heavy breathing and the scent of fear hit him like a ton of bricks. The only thing he could make out was the brick from the buildings that surrounded his vision. The vision spun and soon he saw the faces of three people, Toshinori knew that something was wrong!

 _Mate… danger…_

Eyes widening as his vision returned, Toshinori turned himself around and rushed out of the café and ran as quickly as his legs would carry him. He knew that he had to go there… wherever 'there' was in the first place.

Though, it seemed as if his wolf knew, knew where everything was that involved that vision. He had no idea what it was that caused this, but knew that it was leading him somewhere. Toshinori could faintly make out the sound of his master's voice yelling after him to come back. Though he didn't listen, no he was driven, driven by something else to push him forward.

Making a sharp turn, Toshinori felt his fangs growing in, wolf so close to the surface. Whatever this was, it made his wolf angry, though he knew that he had to listen to his wolf this time around. There was nothing that would stop him this time, he didn't care that his wolf was taken its hold over him, so long as he didn't shift he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was to stop whatever it was that was going to happen.

Skidding on the pavement of the sidewalk, Toshinori sniffed the air and snarled. His back arched as if he was ready to jump at an attacker only he could see. His eyes glowing as he looked on in the alleyway and saw the young woman that his wolf had chosen as his mate. What irritated him more, was that she was surrounded by three men. No one was going to hurt her.

Not on his watch.

* * *

When she had left her home today, she hadn't expected herself to be found here stuck in an alleyway. In all honesty, she was sure that today should have gone better but nope. It had to go downhill for her here and there. This? This was the worst thing that she had ever had to deal with besides almost being hit by a car.

So, when she found herself being followed by three strangers? Well, that was something that downright terrified her. Yet, as she found herself pressed against the wall, the young woman was sure that she heard some kind of howl in her mind. Gripping at her forehead, the young woman wasn't sure what that was to mean, maybe it was something that she heard from her childhood. At least that was something that she was telling herself.

"Look at what we got here boys. A lovely little number here… think our boss would be interested in her?" asked one of the men.

"It's possible. Though we can't be sure." Answered the other, while the third just snickered.

She was scared, scared out of her mind. Her body started to tremble out of fear, her eyes wide as she pressed her body against the wall. There had to be some way out of here, some way that would allow her a means of escape but it seemed that there was no way to get out of here. Tightly shutting her eyes, the young woman could hear the footsteps getting closer to her as she waited for her own demise.

Until, a howl echoed in the narrow space of the alleyway.

Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw a tall figure standing at the entryway of the alley. He stood tall, his shoulders moving up and down as the sound of heavy breathing was heard. Honestly, the young woman didn't know if she should be scared, or relieved. For all she knew, this guy could be with them of all people.

"Did he send back up?" asked one of the men near her.

"Not sure, I didn't ask for any help." Said another.

"Get the fuck away from her." Snarled the newcomer as he walked toward them. The young woman couldn't believe what she was seeing. This guy didn't seem to show any signs of knowing who these guys were, in fact he seemed pissed off at the mere sight of them. Wait, were his eyes glowing yellow? "I won't warn you again." He snarled, the young woman felt like she should have been afraid from this but, she felt anything but fear. It was comfort. Wait, she knew that guy. Wasn't that the man that saved her weeks ago?

"Why do you care what happens to this bitch?" said one of the men.

The tall muscular man snarled a little at that. It seemed that whatever the men would say about her… it would only infuriate him all the more for some reason. "Whatever, get him! We'll get the girl after we take care of him." One of the men said before rushing at the tall blonde.

The one man seemed to have some kind of speed related quirk as he just seemed to blur toward the man. Though it seemed that the blonde was able to see him coming before he jumped into the air, his feet landing on the wall with his one hand landing on the man's back all but slamming him into the ground. The blonde landed behind the man and glared at the other two.

One of the other men gulped before slamming his hand on the ground. Bone spikes shot out of the ground, though the blonde managed to jump up out of the way and all but ran along the wall. The young woman didn't know how he was doing this, it almost seemed as if he was highly trained for things such as this. As if he knew how to fight and how to defend himself against villains. How was he this good?

Soon, the blonde landed near the bone spikes villain and slammed the side of his hand against the man's neck, knocking him out. Narrowing his yellow eyes, the blonde turned and snarled at the remaining man and just glared at him. "You have two choices, leave or I knock you out and leave you for the cops." The man glared before shaking his head and dug his hands into his jacket pockets and walked off. The blonde's eyes never left the man until he was long out of the alleyway.

The young woman just looked down at the two knocked out men, wondering what was going to happen to them. Would they end up going to jail or would the man just leave them alone? She didn't know, but what she did know was that this was terrifying. She had almost been kidnapped and taken to lord knows where.

Turning her gaze, the young woman looked up only to gasp as she noticed that the man was now mere inches from her face. His yellow eyes just looked at her, searching her for something. Though, for a brief moment, the young woman was sure that she had heard a soft growl escaping him but, it didn't sound angry. Far from that, in fact, it almost sounded rather content. Relieved even.

He took a deep breath before closing his eyes, inhaling deeply before he shuddered and gritted his teeth. Were those fangs? Blinking her eyes a couple times, she was sure that she saw fangs but noticed that they were gone. Soon, the man opened his eyes, blue and sparking like that of an electrical storm. It made her unable to look away from him, though it made her curious as to why his eyes changed colour like that. It didn't make sense to her, unless his quirk did that? Was that even a quirk? To have your eyes change colour?

"Are you okay?" asked the blonde, causing the woman to look up in confusion. Her green hair falling in her face before she gave him a small smile. Reaching up, she tucked her hair behind her ear before letting out a soft sigh.

Nodding her head, the young woman calmly said "Thank you, I am yes." She gave him another smile as she added "It's rather strange that this is the second time that you have come to my rescue."

"Yes, it seems as if you seem to draw in danger." The blonde said with a small chuckle before shaking his head and stood back, giving her some space. "Are you going to be okay though? I can walk with you to wherever you were going if you'd like."

"Please?" She whispered softly, honestly she was still a little scared as to what would happen. What if those men had other people that would come and try to take her? What if this wasn't going to be the only time that they would come after her?

"I should introduce myself… since I saved you twice now." He said with a chuckle, causing her to look up and blink at the blonde with wide green eyes. "I am Yagi Toshinori. But, if you wish you don't have to be so formal with me, so you may call me Toshinori."

"I'm Midoriya Inko, you may call me Inko if you like." Inko said with a smile on her face.

Toshinori smiled as he looked at her, only for his smile to fade away as his gaze fell on the men. He snarled, eyes for a brief moment flashed yellow before he fished out his phone and seemed to have made a quick phone call. "Yes, there are two of them. Though I had let one get away. Yes, yes I'll sign the paper work later. I'm going to take the victim home. You can interview her later alright? She may be in shock so you can bother her later. Okay. Alright, later…"

Inko blinked her green eyes before frowning a little at the blonde. She watched as he looked around the alley and seemed to have found some kind of discarded rope and tied up the men. Inko wondered just what else got dumped here. Tilting her head a little, the young woman could only watch as Toshinori made his way back to her and gave her a kind smile before holding out his hand to her.

Staring at his hand for a moment, the young woman couldn't help but just stare for a moment. Only to give a soft smile before she slid her hand in his and started to walk with him out of the alleyway.

"Toshi!" shouted a woman's voice, causing Inko to look up and blink as she saw a tall muscular woman running toward them. She was breathing heavily as she said "Don't you run off like that Toshi! God, I thought you weren't going to- oh hello." The woman smiled kindly toward Inko before turning a stern gaze toward Toshinori. "You have a lot of explaining to do young man."

"Sorry Nana." Toshinori said with a sigh before running a hand through his blonde locks. Inko just stared, really unsure as to what she had just gotten herself into right now. Though, maybe it was for the best that she didn't really ask to many questions. After all, there are times where you don't want to know what you allowed into your life and right now seemed like one of those times.

* * *

 **so what do you all think of the story so far, also what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Or even how Toshinori was able to tell that Inko was even in danger in the first place? love to hear theories lol but I do have the reason planned and thought of for the most part. Anyway, hoping you all have a good day! oh! one last thing I should bring up. my mom has finally put the house up and so far a few people have seen it. Now she's just waiting for them to put an offer if they like it enough. Once that is done, I'll be giving my two months and moving into the new house with my mom so she isn't alone (for those who don't know, my step dad passed away October 1st due to lung cancer) so this way she isn't alone, because honestly, this is the first time she's been by herself... well... ever. Or at least as far as I can remember. SInce she always had me, my brother, grandma (until she passed away in 2011) and my step dad, now he's gone (still miss you Tom!) anyway, if I don't update for a while its because my mom may not have the internet set up yet as I won't be using what I'm using now. Anyway, I've gone on long enough, later!**


	6. Questions

His wolf was… content if he wanted to keep it simple. It was rather strange, this was the first time that he had stopped feeling so on edge. Though, he wasn't sure what it was that had caused such a thing from his wolf.

Turning his blue eyes, he saw that Inko was busy in the back of the café, working on making tea for him and of course Nana. Really, when he said that he'd take her home, she simply refused, saying that she wanted to keep her mind off of the attack. Most likely to allow the shock to wear itself off from her. Working seemed to be a good outlet for her. So, that gave his master to talk to him about everything that had happened to him. And of course, he had no idea what had just happened. All he knew was that he had seen images that he knew shouldn't be possible.

Even with the wolf deep within him didn't have that kind of ability. If that was the case, he would have seen it with either Hizashi or even Shouta. Though none of that had happened so it had to be something. Though he just wasn't sure what it was.

"So, explain to me what the hell happened Toshinori." Nana said, leaning back as she crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a stern look.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked at his master/mother-figure before covering his face and groaned softly. "I really don't know. All I knew was that it felt as if I was overcome with fear then… I just saw those images in my head and I knew that I had to do something. I don't know why I could see what she saw, and not people who I am close too but I knew that there has to be something that I am missing here." Toshinori whispered before letting out a soft sigh. Honestly, it just seemed as if the more he learned about his wolf, the less he understood.

Everything was just getting out of hand and it all seemed to connect to Inko for some reason.

"Hm, it must be something that is linked to your past. Before Sorahiko and myself found you alone all those years ago." Nana whispered softly, causing Toshinori to look up in confusion. "You were in such a deranged state that he and I feared that you wouldn't survive." Nana whispered softly before letting out a soft sigh. "The only thing you would really talk about was finding someone."

"Finding someone? Nana why didn't you ever tell me? I could have been…"

"Searching? For who Toshi? You don't know who your family were, if you had any friends or even someone that would lead you to your past. All you had going was a nightmare and a dream of green… eyes…" Nana trailed off, her grey eyes widening before staring at the blonde in shock. It seemed that something was crossing her mind, causing Toshinori to blink at her in confusion. "It's her isn't it? The one that you've been seeing in your dreams?" Nana whispered softly, so only the blonde werewolf could hear her. Honestly, he didn't know the answer to that. All he could do was shrug his shoulders at her question.

Seeing that as an answer didn't seem to sit well with Nana. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde and nearly smacked the table. Toshinori only noticed that because her arms flexed slightly at the idea of wanting to smack something at the very least. Honestly, he had no idea what he was to think, on what he should say about the whole situation. Again, there wasn't anyone like him and it wasn't that he had any reason to test to see if he could change someone.

In wolf form, he had bitten Hizashi once. Or… was that Shouta? He couldn't remember who it was but either way, he had bitten one of them but they hadn't transformed into a werewolf. Not even heightened senses. So there was no way of knowing what other senses or abilities that the wolf would have. Closing his eyes, the young man took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Really, he just couldn't think of what was the cause of such a sensation.

Of how he knew that Inko was in danger.

It all seemed so serial to him.

"Maybe Sorahiko and I should take a look around where we found you. Maybe there is a clue there." Nana whispered.

"Right, after all these years? There is a good chance that it's long gone. Come on Nana, I was nine years old when you both found me." He mumbled with a bland stare at his master. Only to let out a soft sigh as he placed his cheek against his open palm. "It's been fourteen years and you have yet to find anything about me. Such as a missing person's report…" He mumbled.

"I know, but doesn't mean we can't keep searching." Nana said with a soft smile.

"Keep… Nana, you haven't seriously kept looking for any signs of my family have you?" Toshinori said with a frown on his face.

"Of course I have. Toshi, honestly I would rather keep you to myself and Sorahiko but, doing so would only hurt you as well. Even though it hurts me to see you in so much pain, I have to think about you more than anything." Nana said with a soft smile before reaching over and ruffled his hair.

"Nana! Stop that, I'm a grown man." Toshinori said, his face tinting a soft pink before fixing his hair. Of course his master only smiled. "Anyway, Nana, there is no reason to keep looking for me. If there were, then they would have found me by now and… I would have been raised by them instead of you." He sighed softly, running a hand through his hair before looking back toward Inko.

His heart fluttered happily within his chest as he gazed at her. "Toshi, she is connected to you in some way. I'm sure of it. Though, as to how and why I can't say for sure. Though, hopefully he could at least learn something but at the same time, he was afraid of the answer.

What if it was something that he didn't want to hear? What if it was something that he didn't want to know? He couldn't help but tear his gaze away from Inko and all but close in on himself. God, why did he feel so scared of just trying to learn about the truth? It couldn't be possible to feel this scared before in his entire life but, he did.

"Toshi, everyone fears something. If you allow fear to take hold of your life then you aren't truly living." Nana said with a soft smile on her face, causing her blonde student to stare at him in confusion. Giving him a small smile, she calmly said "I felt fear like that once myself Toshi. My husband died in the line of duty and I didn't want my son to face that same fate, so I put him in foster care. I won't allow you to hide your life away in fear… like how I have had to do."

He couldn't help but blink at her in confusion. What did his master have to face that scared her of all people? Maybe it was one of those things that he would never really understand. Though, maybe he would come to accept the truth, whatever it may be. For now, he knew that he had to figure out why those men were even after Inko in the first place. It bothered him a great deal, not sure if it was the wolf speaking to him about that, or his own hero instincts that were calling out to him.

"Hey, sorry I took so long!" Inko said, startling Toshinori as he whipped his head to look up at the short green haired woman. She had a small tray that had tea, and different kinds of treats. It was rather surprising that she would bring them over to him and his master. Just as he was about to reach over to pull out his wallet, Inko stopped him. "No, this is on me. You saved my life after all."

Toshinori blinked his blue eyes in confusion but nodded slowly. He'll have to find a way to sneak some money on the table. He didn't save her just to get some kind of reward out of it. Far from it, he… he just acted without thinking really. So it was a little confusing. It was something that he couldn't really understand. Not even in the slightest.

"So," Nana began, causing the blonde to peek over at his master. "Why were those men after you?" asked Nana.

"I'm not sure." Inko said with a frown. Her green eyes turning to her tea for a brief moment before she let out a soft sigh. Carefully she lifted her tea and took a sip, Toshinori noticed her hand trembling as she did so. It must have… no, he _knew_ that it scared her. Why wouldn't it scare anyone when they were moments from being kidnapped? "I was just on my way to the shop when they surrounded me. I only had enough time to use my quirk to distract them before I ran and… found myself in that alley."

"Your quirk?" asked Toshinori, curiosity shined in his blue eyes.

"I can pull small objects toward me. Well, if I can physically lift them then I can use my quirk on it… I used it on some stones to throw into some trash cans. After that, I ran and ended up in the alley and that was when you saved me Toshinori." Inko peeked up at the blonde, causing him to blush a little. He looked away shyly, not really sure how he could take such information. "Though, I'm curious as to how you knew I was in danger."

Fuck! He hadn't thought of what to say about this. Toshinori gulped a bit, turning to his master for some kind of insight. Though it seemed that she had no true answer either as she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. Mostly out of Inko's sight it seemed as Inko didn't show any sign of seeing his master's gesture of an answer.

"It's connected to my quirk." Toshinori answered, which in a way it wasn't a lie. "I uh… saw that you were in danger?" Again, not really a lie though he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself at this point.

"You… sensed that I was in danger?" Inko said with a frown.

Fuck, it didn't seem like she was buying it. "Is that why your eyes glowed yellow when you were fighting those men?" asked Inko.

His eyes were glowing? That must have been his wolf being so close to the surface. That almost never happens when it comes to saving someone. It had to be because it's Inko, but what made her different compared to other people? There had to be something that made her different compared to others but what could it be? Was it because his wolf had chosen her? No, he was sure that there was something more to it than that.

He just couldn't seem to be able to come up with what that reason was.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I don't know who my parents were so my quirk is something that I have nothing to go on." Toshinori calmly said before letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." Inko whispered.

Shaking his head, the blonde gave her a small smile in the hopes of reassuring her. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for Inko. I have come to peace with my past." Mostly anyway, there are still things that he would love to learn, but knew that there would be nothing that he could do as again, he has nothing to follow about the wolf that dwells deep within him. "I won't lie, I would love to learn more about my abilities but maybe that is something that I could never discover even on my own."

Inko frowned a little before giving him a small smile. "I could help if you want." Toshinori just blinked at her in shock. Turning his blue eyes to his master, Nana just gave him another shrug, only to gesture with her eyes for a brief moment. Moving her eyes toward Inko and back to the blonde. "I mean, there could be any kind of a hint as to your family right?"

"Maybe, but I don't think you could find anything. My master here has tried to look for those answers for fourteen years. There isn't a point anymore." Toshinori whispered as he sipped at his own tea. Only to blink at the taste. Even his wolf found it rather pleasing. "This is really good." He said, if his tail was out, then it would be wagging right about now.

"Thank you, it's my own special blend. I get bored sometimes at home so I come up with new ideas and well, it's a fail or success process." Inko said with a bright and cheerful smile.

"That so?" Nana said, taking a sip only to blink in shock. Yup, it seemed that even Nana approved of the tea as well. "I'll have to bring Sorahiko here." Nana commented with a smile before sipping a little more at the tea.

Toshinori chuckled a little before looking at the little treats that resided on the tray. Tilting his head a little, the young man reached out and picked up what looked like a sweet bean dumpling. Shrugging mentally, he took a bite and blinked at the taste. It was amazing! Licking his lips, he grinned a wolfish smile before eating another.

"I take it you like my treats?" Inko said with a giggle.

"Yeah, these are amazing. I don't really eat sweets too often since there are some sweets that I can't eat." Such as chocolate, ugh… well, not really. He could eat a little, just not a lot of it thanks to his wolf. Because of that little bit of information, having far too much chocolate would mostly make him sick, it wouldn't kill him thanks to his human nature.

"Is there anything else we should know about? There has to be someone that you think would be after you." Asked Nana, causing Toshinori to look over at his master.

"Not that I can think of no. As far as I know, I don't have any enemies but for all I know, it could be someone who is upset that my business has attracted heroes within a short period of time." Inko said with a frown. That could be true, anyone who would feel threatened about their business going under would do anything in their power to make sure that their business still thrived, and put the opposing business underwater so to speak.

He knew that this was going to be a stupid idea, stupid for him anyway. Him, someone whom didn't trust anyone that easily was going to… "Here." He said, after pulling out a piece of paper and writing a number down. "If you are ever threatened or feel unsafe, I'll just be a quick phone call away okay? Don't worry about a thing, I'll make sure that you remain safe." Inko blinked a little in shock before nodding her head slowly.

"Thank you." She said before accepting the paper and quickly pulled out her phone and added the number. Smiling, she looked up at him saying "I feel safer already." Toshinori felt warmth in his heart when he heard that. Damn wolf, already made him feel some kind of attraction toward her and he didn't… he didn't want to feel attracted to anyone. He was dangerous, a monster… a beast that shouldn't be allowed to have anyone care about him in such a way and yet his wolf made that almost impossible to do so.

"You're welcome." He said with a small smile.

"Wait, I want to help you too." Inko said with a frown.

"How would you be able to me?" asked Toshinori with a frown.

"Well, you said you can't figure out your quirk well right? Well, there is bound to be someone else with a quick like that. So, maybe I could take you to my family doctor and-" At the word doctor, Toshinori snarled, his eyes narrowed, glowing a bright yellow in colour. Even his fangs became more apparent, and his claws all but dug themselves into the table. Inko looked startled, though it wasn't enough to scare her it seems. As if she had witnessed a wild creature before.

Though, Toshinori's snarling only stopped when Nana slapped him upside the head. "Ow!" He snarled, though he sounded and started to look a little more like his usual self. "What the hell Nana?" Toshinori said as he rubbed his head, a frown marring his face.

"You were growling and snarling." Nana pointed out in a bored tone.

"Oh."

"Um…" Toshinori turned to Inko and saw that she looked a little conflicted. "Was it something that I said?"

Toshinori frowned and nearly wanted to whine. He had gotten angry when Inko had mentioned doctors and she doesn't know… she just doesn't know that he hates doctors. Taking a deep breath, the young man calmly said "No, well yes but it wasn't your fault. You see, let's just say I have a problem with doctors. I don't like them, I don't think I ever really will. Let's just say that, well in order for me to be 'checked up' on, I had to be knocked out so I wouldn't uh…"

"Bite the doctor's hand or claw their faces off." Nana finished for Toshinori, causing said student to glare at his master.

"Oh." Inko said before turning to Toshinori and gave him a small frown. "I'm sorry."

"No, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for! I promise, it's just… how I am." Toshinori whispered, not really sure how else to really explain it. Really, it was just something that was a part of him. Though it was just as confusing as to why he was trusting Inko so easily when normally he had so many problems _with_ trusting someone. Anyone for that matter. Yet with her, it was as easy as breathing.

"Anyway, we should get going now." Nana said with a smile on her face. Toshinori blinked at her in confusion. Why would they need to leave? Was there something wrong or was it something else that was going on now? Yet, the expression that Nana sent him, it told him that now was the time to go before his wolf got a little too… attached. Or at least, more so than it already was.

"Yeah, sorry Inko." Toshinori said before standing up from his chair. Yet, as he did, he silently slipped a few bills on the table and smiled at her. "I hope we can see each other again under different circumstances. But remember, if anything at all makes you uncomfortable just let me know okay?"

"Okay, and thank you." Inko said with a smile on her face.

Toshinori chuckled a little before walking out of the café with his master. Though as they walked, Toshinori couldn't help but ask his question. "Why did we have to leave?"

"I was worried your wolf would get too attached Toshinori." So he was right. His wolf was attached to her, though not as badly as it could have been. It was best that he didn't spend long periods of time with her. Yet, it was something that he still craved and wanted to be with her longer. Or at the very least, his wolf wanted.

"So, what do you think is the reason she was attacked like that?" Asked Toshinori.

"Not sure, but if there is someone going on with getting people to kidnap others for some reason we'll have to keep a look out." Nana said with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, I'll have to ask Shouta to take a look into it." Toshinori said with a thoughtful frown on his face.

Nana nodded her head. At least that was something they could agree on. Though he knew that he had to make sure that Inko was going to stay safe. His wolf wouldn't allow anything else to be a fact. Though, he just hoped that he could get through this without any other troubles going on.

"Though, I'll have to admit Toshinori, out of anyone that your wolf could have chosen it chose a cute girl to be your mate."

 _"Nana!"_ Toshinori whined loudly.


	7. All Might

Toshinori felt a little uneasy. He knew that Inko was safe, that much was for sure but at the same time his wolf was pretty much pacing from within him. As if it hated the very idea of being apart from her. Taking a deep breath, he hoped to calm down his wolf.

It just felt as if there was something more to it than what meets the eye. As if, the attack wasn't just at random but there was something more to it than that. He just couldn't be sure as to what it was.

Shaking his head, the young man looked at the time, seeing that it was still pretty early in the day, so he had some time for coffee before grabbing his suit and going back out on patrols. Really though, he wished that he could just stay at home and stay asleep. The wolf within him wanted out and it wanted to run around, maybe even run to Inko but again he couldn't risk that. What if his wolf scared her off?

Groaning, he dug the balls of his palms against his eyes and whined. Sounding all too much like that of a dog. Nana of course didn't help much either, his wolf thought of her as a mother and honestly, Nana was the closest thing to a mother that he had and he wanted to call her 'mom' but at the same time a part of him was afraid to do so.

But why?

Why was he scared of calling her mom? Hell, her and Torino… uh… Sorahiko were more of his parents than anyone else in the world but still, there was that lingering fear that resided in him. It made him think differently, as if he had no right to call them his parents no matter what they said. It just didn't seem right and that was what scared him more than anything else.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man sipped at his coffee after it was brewed, keeping it black today. He was too tired and exhausted and needed the pick me up. Yawning loudly, Toshinori could feel his fangs poking out and he groaned a little more. He wished that his fangs would stay hidden and look more human but sadly, that wasn't going to happen. Turning his gaze at the clock, he sighed softly and chugged his coffee, almost yelping at the hot feeling as it ran down his throat and whined.

Making his way to his bedroom, he quickly stripped out of his pajamas and put on his hero suit on, then threw on a hoodie and baggy pants over it. At least this way he would be able to make a sneaky get away should he feel like his wolf was getting a little agitated from the press. That was one thing that he couldn't allow to happen. No one knew that 'All Might' had a secondary quirk. All they knew, was that he had some kind of quirk that no one could ever truly explain.

Though, that was also assuming the wolf even counted as a quirk in the first place. That was something that had always confused him, more than that weird herb that was used on him the other night at the bar. Whatever that was, it had calmed him down for the most part, almost like some kind of catnip but for wolves. It was, rather interesting that is for sure.

He knew that Shouta, and of course Nana were going to look into it and hopefully they'll find what it was that was thrown at him. Even now he could still faintly smell it, even though he was in human form, it still had a calming scent to him.

Having recalled that Shouta, and even Hizashi smelled it and they couldn't smell anything. To them, there was no scent, but to him it was a scent that he would know all too well. He couldn't really explain it, but it was a scent that he knew from long ago, a scent that he couldn't really remember, but at the same time, it also had a mixture of Inko's scent, which was enough to calm his wolf down to the point that it was… docile.

Covering his face, the young man wasn't sure what it was that the herb had caused of him, but what he did know, was that it was just another mystery to add to his many others.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the time and frowned a little before shaking his head. He knew that he would have to make sure that he got to his patrol before they wondered where he was. Sometimes, being a hero was rather difficult, but at the same time rather worth it to make sure that others could be happy, could feel safe and have some kind of support. Something that he always wanted to be.

From the moment that he knew what a hero was, the moment he had discovered who he wanted to be… well, it was what he wanted. To help those in need, to help those who couldn't help themselves. Now, here he was. The number one hero, a symbol of peace and he was having the time of his life… at least, that's what he was telling people at the very least.

No one knew the truth about him, there were even a few things that even Hizashi and Shouta didn't know about. Not even Nana, or Sorahiko. He was… rather sad, lonely and feeling… empty? As if he had some kind of void within his heart. He didn't know what it was, what the cause of such a thing was but he couldn't help but think… Did it involve his parents in some way? His biological family that he had no memory of?

Shaking his head, Toshinori didn't think that it would matter in the first place. Yet, he just felt like there was a part of him missing. A part of him that he just couldn't figure out and he hoped that somehow, some way, Inko was the link that he needed that would connect him to that past. To that part of him that he so desperately wanted to learn. "I should get going, maybe I'll be lucky and learn something new today." Toshinori said to himself, the faintest trace of a smile appeared on his face before disappearing.

Sighing softly, the young man walked out of his apartment before bulking up into his hero form and went about on his patrol.

* * *

Inko hummed softly as she started to make her way over to her café. It was rather odd, she had only just met Toshinori twice and yet there was something different about him. Nothing bad but, different. She couldn't help but gaze up at the sky as she tried to think on what that 'difference' really was. It just seemed as if she wouldn't be able to figure that out but, at the same time… Inko felt like she met him somewhere.

It was his eyes.

There was something there in his eyes, just under the surface that told her that she had seen eyes like that before. But couldn't remember where it was. She was sure, that if she had met someone like that before, she would have remembered eyes like that. Eyes that reminded her of a thunder storm, eyes that held some kind of deep pain that even he didn't understand.

Eyes that held more than what he even knew about himself. It was a feeling that she couldn't really understand, but she just felt like she had met him. But, she just couldn't put her finger on where that could have been in the first place.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman walked down the street as she let out a soft hum. It was a song that she could recall rather well. A song that she would listen too with her friends when she would go out and not have to worry about catering and the like.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of making people happy with her treats. Though, now that she thought about those treats, she'll have to make some at treats for that one pro hero. What was his name again? Right, Eraserhead.

It was rather silly how he would act when she would give him his treats. His eyes would widen, looking so innocent, full of energy and it was rather adorable to say the least. He almost reminded her of a child on Christmas morning opening his presents. Inko couldn't help but giggle at the first time she had ever seen that man's expression when she had pretty much gone to shock as she had never expected a man that looked so tired, exhausted and rather rugged? To even have a look that even came close to such an expression.

So, when he had asked her if making cat treats was only a temporary thing, she said no, if he wanted her too she could keep making them for him when he came in. Of course, she had told him ahead of time, to make sure that if he was coming in to give her a couple hours or when his break was so she would have those treats ready for him.

Now, he was one of her best customers, as was the other hero that would come in with him now and again. Present Mic she believed he was called.

Yet, after all of that more heroes started to come in. More to see what kind of treats and snacks she had along with tea. It was rather surprising that she had so many people want to come into her café of all places already and it made her happy to know that her business was doing so well right now. Letting out a happy sigh, the young woman looked over and smiled that the crossing light was on. Making her way across the road, the young woman frowned a little in confusion as she thought back to something that had happened at the café.

Shaking her head, the young woman let out a soft sigh, she should be happy that her business was thriving but at the same time it left her overwhelmed sometimes. She knew that she had to get some more help, but she wasn't sure who would be able to help her. It just seemed that she had needed more and more workers lately with the demand for either treats or teas.

It was rather overwhelming but she just hoped that she would be able to get the help that she would need for her café and soon.

Looking up at the sky, Inko couldn't help but frown as she saw Toshinori's smiling face in her mind's eye. The sky, when he seemed so concerned about her safety there was no storm within their depths, but a calmness to it. As if he was the calm before the storm would hit. Yet, when he was angry the storm would appear within their depths, she couldn't help but think about such captivating eyes, even when they would turn yellow, it made her think of a hunter, a feral creature that would hunt for their prey until they got what it was that they wanted.

Inko couldn't believe that eyes like that… belonged to Toshinori of all people. Though then again, it was hard to say since again she didn't know him very well yet.

Then of course, there was the woman that was with him when he saved her. Who was that woman? She seemed close to Toshinori but it felt… different. She just couldn't really explain what it was. It felt like more than a friend, but less than a lover. Whatever it was, she had no idea but knew that she couldn't, and shouldn't pry into someone else's life.

After all, Toshinori seemed to prefer to keep some things to himself. No, more like he was more of a guarded person. As if he would do whatever it took to keep his secrets, secrets that he felt like the world itself couldn't hide, couldn't protect. That only he, himself could keep such secrets to himself, and make sure that that was how they remained. Secret.

She couldn't help but wonder, what kind of life Toshinori had lived for him to give off that kind of aura. It was rather odd, but not in a bad way. More like… interesting perhaps. Inko knew that maybe, if he felt comfortable enough around her that he would share something with her, but knew that it wouldn't be any time soon.

Soon, the ground started to shake, causing Inko to wobble on her feet. Falling over, she looked up and saw that a building was starting to collapses on itself. Looking like a fire had started up in some kind of apartment building, causing it to fall over. Inko looked over and saw a few people already starting to run from the building, wanting to get away from how the building was starting to fall apart.

Looking down, Inko saw a little boy running from the building, trying to get as far away as possible, yet it seemed that he was having some trouble from running from the building.

Soon, he seemed to have stumbled over, a part of the building had fallen it seemed and pinned him down by his ankle. He cried out in pain, causing Inko's heart to clench. How could this have happened to an innocent child?

Pushing herself up, the young woman rushed toward the child, noticing how everyone didn't even bother to stop to help him. No, they just kept running past them and it made her sick to see such a thing, did they have no heart?!

Making her way to the boy, she heard him crying and pleading for help. His red eyes met with hers, eyes pleading for help and filled with fear. "Please help me." He begged.

"It'll be okay, don't worry." She said, her smile gentle and assuring. Though really, she had no idea if they would be able to get out of this. Inko looked down at the boy and saw that his leg was indeed pinned down by what appears to be two bits of rubble. One overlapping the other keeping it pinned upon the boy's poor foot. Frowning, Inko grabbed onto one of the large rubble chunks and tugged at it. Managing to pull it off of him thanks to counter balance.

Though it was still terribly heavy.

Looking down at the poor boy, she heard him sniffling, trying to stop himself from crying. She couldn't help but stare at him in concern before letting out a soft sigh. Where were this boy's parents? Didn't he have anyone in the first place?

Shaking her head, the young woman managed to grab onto the second rubble chunk and managed to pull it off of the poor boy as she said "Don't worry, I'll help you get out of here." She quickly wrapped her arms around him, the boy clutching onto Inko tightly, as if he was afraid that she would disappear from him. Running her fingers through his sky blue hair in the hopes of calming him, Inko knew that they had to keep running.

"I'm scared." He managed to cry out, burying his face against her shoulder. Inko could feel his tears soaking through her shirt causing her to frown a bit. Of course he would be scared, he was hurt, and they were still far too close to the apartment building.

Inko tripped and let out a yelp. Managing to twist her body around and land on her side so she wouldn't crush the poor boy under her own weight. Looking up in confusion, the young woman saw a part of the building crumbling off, and falling toward her and the boy. Inko couldn't help but scream and call out for help.

Tightly shutting her eyes, burying her face against the boy's blue hair, the young woman waited for it all to end. Waited… waited… and waited.

Yet nothing happened.

Blinking slowly, the young woman couldn't help but look up in confusion and saw a man standing above her. One of the chunks of the falling building had fallen indeed, but he got in the line of fire so to speak, and had used his body to shield the two of them from any of the building falling upon them. Inko couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a tight suit. Clinging to his muscled form like a second skin. From the waist up, his suit was red with white lines going from his chest to his shoulders down to his bicep. The white line on his chest though just looked like a normal circle. While around his forearms, the suit was yellow with what appears to be two dull spikes.

Next she noticed was the yellow belt that had a steel buckle that seemed to have red eyes and a yellow bang that almost resembled a V, like someone's brow. She also noticed his yellow boots that had a red stripe along his calf.

But what she also noticed, was his eyes. Hidden by shadows so she only saw the blue pupils that seemed to light up the darkness. They looked down at her, the wind blowing his blonde bangs that were slicked up, into a V shape. While the rest of his hair was just slicked back behind him.

Inko felt like she had seen him before.

"Don't worry now, why? Because I am here." He said with a big smile. Though, when she notice him throwing his shoulders back, knocking the rubble off of him. Staring at him with wide eyes, it was then that Inko noticed the blue cape that almost seemed to wrap around him, as well as her and the boy in a protective blanket.

The hero, grunted as he tossed the stone aside and looked down at them. "Allow me to take you away from here. It's too risky for you to run on your own at this rate." Before Inko could even reply, the hero lifted her and the boy in her arms and rushed the two of them away from the burning building. He looked at the two of them and couldn't help but stare at Inko. Blinking a little as she stared at him, her face tinting a soft pink as his gaze seemed to linger on her a little longer than it should have.

"Will you two be alright?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I… I'll be fine. Thank you." Inko said.

He nodded his head before setting Inko and the boy down on a bench, a safe distance away from the building. "Stay here, they'll want to make sure that you are both alright. The paramedics are on their way. I'll be back to check up you both." With that, he took off toward the building. Most likely wanting to make sure that no one else was still inside, nor in danger.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel like she had seen him before but also… wondered why his gaze lingered on her like that? It just didn't make sense, but at the same time she couldn't help but look down at the boy. He hadn't really said much of anything since before she fell.

"Are you okay?" asked Inko.

"My leg hurts." He whimpered. Understandable really, he had been trapped for a while there.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." Inko said with a smile on her face. Dear lord she hoped that it would be alright.

Inko didn't know how long they had waited, but she knew that it had felt like hours. That much was for sure, letting out a soft sigh, she looked down at the boy and noticed that he shook. Most likely from the pain that was in his leg. She couldn't help but hold him closer to her chest. Running her fingers through his sky blue locks as she said "Do not worry, I'll protect you."

The boy nodded his head before peeking up at Inko, tears clung to his lashes, and it made Inko's heart break a little seeing such pain in a young boy. "What's your name? I'm Inko."

"I'm Tenko…" Inko heard him say, giving a soft smile before shifting him so his legs hung over the side of her lap.

"Well Tenko, I'll make sure that you get back to your mommy and daddy safely okay?" She said with a smile.

"They're gone."

"Gone?"

"They went bye-bye." Tenko said with a sniffle, tears rolling down his cheeks. "They put me in a different home." He said softly, choking up on his words. Inko frowned a little. So, he was an orphan and had been put into the foster care system it seems. Rubbing his shoulder, the young boy looked up at her as he said "They didn't like me…"

"What do you mean?"

"They thought I was weird and… scary. Do you find me scary?" He asked with a frown.

"Of course not, I think you are a sweet little boy." Inko said with a bright smile on her face. Tenko gave her the faintest trace of a smile before laying his head on her shoulder. Most likely exhausted.

"Excuse me miss?" came a rough voice, causing Inko to look up and blush a little as she saw the hero from before standing in front of her. He scratched at his cheek in a nervous fashion as he said "If you can, would you carry the boy to the paramedics? I'll escort you of course so no one hurts you. Or, if you'd like I could carry him and you can get yourself looked after as well-"

"Okay." She cut in, saw that he was starting to ramble. Most likely nervous about something though she couldn't be sure what it was. "Come on Tenko." Inko said, getting up only to hiss in pain and fall back down onto the bench.

"Miss? Are you okay?" The hero said in concern, his hands held out as if trying to catch her and… were those claws? He pulled his hands back as if he noticed something and had them hiding behind his back.

"I think I hurt my ankle." Inko said with a frown on her face.

"I see. Hold on." He carefully took a hold of the boy and shifted so he rested on the crook of his elbow before reaching out and grabbing a hold of Inko and did the same with her. "There we go. I can carry you both over there and get you both looked at." He chuckled a little before making his way over to get Inko and the boy tended too.

"Thank you so much… um…"

"You can call me All Might." He said with a boom of a laugh.

"Thank you All Might." Inko said with a smile before turning her gaze to Tenko and blinked at the boy. He looked up at the hero with a tilt of his head, as if trying to figure something out about the man. Tenko ended up wrapping his arms around the hero's neck and buried his face against his chest. Inko had to admit, it was rather cute to see, though she wondered why he did that.

If people had hated Tenko, she was sure that he would have slight trust issues yet he seemed to trust All Might without a second thought. Unless it was because he was a hero, that would make some kind of sense.

Once All Might brought them to the paramedics, he carefully set Inko down first before setting the boy down carefully onto the gurney. Though it was then that she noticed his hands, they didn't have claws anymore. Where did they go? Or was that her mind playing tricks on her? Looking up, she wanted to thank All Might again for helping her and Tenko only to stop dead in her tracks for a moment. His eyes, they weren't blue anymore but a soft yellow. They didn't glow but remained hidden in the darkness that surrounded his eyes.

"All Might?" She whispered softly. Causing the hero to look at her in confusion. "Your eyes are yellow."

He seemed to have gone into shock before his eyes closed and he gave out a booming laugh. "Yellow? I'm sorry my dear but my eyes are blue." He said with a chuckle. When he opened his eyes once again, Inko saw that they were indeed, blue and not the yellow that she had thought that she had seen. "I mean, after all a lot of people notice me for my blue eyes."

"I thought it would have been the muscles and the bunny ears." Inko said, causing Toshinori to all but cough in shock. That made Inko giggle a little.

"What? Bunny ears? Where?" All Might said with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, your bangs, I mean yes I first thought of them as a V but another look and they kinda remind me of bunny ears." Inko said with a giggle.

The hero just stared at her for a moment. As if he was in some kind of shock before he started to burst out laughing. Inko was happy that she hadn't insulted the hero in anyway. Though she couldn't help but think about what it was that she had just seen. She was sure, that she had seen claws on him, not to mention yellow eyes.

But they had vanished so quickly. So…

Either she had gone crazy and lost her mind.

Or this hero had another quirk that no one knew about.


	8. Aftermath

Inko let out a soft sigh. She had stayed in the hospital for a few hours now, the ambulance had managed to take her and Tenko to get some medical attention. Honestly, she was anxious about this place and it made her uncomfortable. But, she knew that this was something that had to be done.

Even though she didn't want to be here more than anyone else.

It was a feeling that she could never explain. But over the years, she had noticed that even though she hated the hospital, that feeling would intensify to a point that she could have a panic attack. Why that was, she had no idea but had a feeling that it had something to do with some kind of unknown fear. Whatever that was though she had no idea.

Closing her eyes, the young woman took a deep breath as she tried to get herself to calm down. This was not the time to panic, she knew that she had to be strong for the boy, for Tenko. From what the doctors told her, she was only three years old but already so bright. She couldn't help but wonder why the doctors were keeping information from her.

Maybe because she wasn't his mother, nor was he any kind of relative of his in the first place.

Biting her lip, the young woman inhaled deeply before opening her eyes and looked around. The hospital room was still rather quiet and that was what unnerved her. God she hoped that Tenko would be okay, that was the only reason why she stayed in this room. The only reason, why she stayed in this room, despite her pain, she cared and worried about Tenko more than anything.

Soon, the door slid open, causing her to be a little anxious and worried for the boy. "Hello Ms. Midoriya." The doctor said with a small smile, making his way to a chair that was across from her as he sat down and looked down at her chart. "According to my charts here, you only have a slight sprain. Nothing too serious, so you'll need a way to get home but lucky you it seems you already had a volunteer." Chuckled the doctor before going over her charts some more. Honestly, Inko couldn't help but stare at the doctor with a frown.

Who would want to take her home?

"Where is Tenko?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"Tenko? You mean the small boy?"

"Yes, the one with blue hair and red eyes. Where is he?" she asked with a frown on her face. Concern growing deeper within her eyes.

"He's being tended to. He isn't any of your concern, I'm sorry-"

"No you're not! I want to see him! I saved that boy, I have a right to make sure that he is okay myself!" Inko all but shouted at him.

The doctor just stared at her with a soft sigh. Running a hand through his thinned sandy blonde hair before he gave her a calm yet serious look. "Alright, he had wanted to see you after being separated from you in the first place. I'll allow it, but you will need to talk to the officer about his placement." Inko couldn't help but blink at that. They were giving her the choice on where he would go? She couldn't believe that something like that would be possible.

Soon, the doctor left, and Inko was alone to her own thoughts once again. It was, rather strange that was for sure. Though she couldn't help but take a deep breath in the hopes of calming her nerves. God, her nerves were rather bad, she knew that they shouldn't be but it almost seemed as if the longer she stayed in this place, the worse she became. It made her think, what could have happened in this place to make her so nervous, so scared of hospitals.

Shaking her head, the young woman couldn't help but look up at the ceiling, her gaze calm yet glazed over in memory. Trying to think, trying to remember a memory that was deeply forgotten. Sometimes fears were something that couldn't be explained, she knew that. So, what could have happened to her, to have caused that in the first place?

Looking down at her hands, a faint trace of a scar was seen on her hand. It was a single puncture hold that resided on the back of her right hand, something that she couldn't really explain. It was painful, when she was given it but at the same time it didn't hurt. Not as bad as when she sprained her ankle.

The animal that she had helped, weaken as it was must have gotten scared once it gained some strength and… bit her. As a means of telling her to stay away, to let it be alone and die peacefully instead of prolonging its suffering. Yet, she couldn't help but think about that animal now. Did it die peacefully or was it something more than that? She couldn't be sure, but hoped that she would have seen that animal again but never did. So, she had assumed that it had died.

Never again had she helped another animal like that, something that was so dangerous, something that could have easily killed her should it have been strong enough. Though, Inko figured that it was for the best. If anything, she would have wanted to take it home with her and laugh making people think that it was just a pet like any other.

Closing her eyes, Inko took a deep breath, hoping that maybe she would be able to calm down. Which, it did help a little but wasn't sure if it would be enough. Not until she could get out of here, and go on home. "I hope Tenko is okay." Inko whispered before the door slid open, causing her to look back down and her eyes blinked, clearing of the fog of memory that had for a moment surfaced.

"Inko?" came Tenko's small voice, causing her to smile at him.

"Hi Tenko, are you okay?" She said softly.

Tenko looked up and blinked his bright red eyes before sniffling. "I was scared." He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks before he started to ball his eyes out. Inko felt her heart break at the sight of such a thing. Inko went to stand up to see him, but the doctor shook his head at her before pushing the boy in a wheelchair that was far too big for his tiny body.

The moment he got within arm's reach of her though was enough for Inko to quickly lift him up and hold him. Tenko of course tightly gripped Inko's shirt and sobbed. His little body shaking with sobs as he cried his heart out. Inko couldn't help but peek up at the doctor who only let out a soft sigh.

"What happened to him?" asked Inko with a frown.

"From what we have gathered, his foster home didn't feed him much. Enough to stay alive so they wouldn't be charged, but not enough to give him proper nutrition. He is rather thin, far too thin for his age and size for that matter." The doctor said as he went over his chart and sighed softly. Inko wondered what more there could be. After all, there couldn't be anything worse than being malnourished and mistreated.

Shaking her head, the young woman couldn't help but look back at the boy as he cried. Inko felt her heart breaking at the sight, her fear of being in the hospital was far from gone but it had at the least part diminished. "What else?" asked Inko with a frown.

Sighing softly, the doctor looked back at his clipboard. "Well, according to his paperwork, he had come in before for multiple bruises and a broken arm and leg. Though to come in with burns as well as a broken ankle? That makes me wonder why his foster family never came to get him like they had with the other children."

Inko frowned a little before tilting her head in confusion. "It seems that his foster family only managed to grab the other children, leaving Tenko here in his room while under some kind of 'time-out' for some kind of punishment. At least from what the pros and cops could find in his foster home." The doctor said with a sigh before running a hand through his hair.

"Why isn't a cop telling me this?" Inko whispered.

"Right now, there is no cop available so they allowed me permission to speak to you about this. To give you options as it seems that Tenko here doesn't like you being out of his sight." The doctor said before he went on with his tale. "As for what this punishment was it seems that Tenko spoke out because he was asking for some food, and they believed that he was being demanding and greedy." Looking over at the boy, he calmly said "Yet in my honest opinion I think Tenko had every right to ask for more food if they were all but starving him."

Inko couldn't help but nod her head before closing her eyes and rested her cheek against the top of his head as she sighed softly. No wonder the boy was so thin, and why he was so attached to her. She was most likely the first person to show him any kind of kindness in his life and that made her feel sick because those people were supposed to help them. To help and raise children, not… not do _this_ of all things! It made her sick that they would do this. "But why just him?" asked Inko.

"I don't know, but it seems that they knew his parents in passing. It seemed that Tenko's grandmother was some kind of hero and his foster parents were low level heroes who had to give up their jobs because of her. Because she, to them, had usurped them in some sense. Really though, I think they are just rather sore losers."

"What do you mean?" asked Inko.

"Well, I guess she was the one who always saved the day before they could, and their quirks weren't as powerful as they had thought when they got their license. So, it left them getting bread crumbs much like the police. So they gave up their jobs as heroes, and went into some kind of company." The doctor shook his head as he let out a soft sigh before looking up at the green haired woman once again. "It still won't excuse them of their treatment. It was, in a way child abuse, no it is child abuse. So they have lost any privilege to look after children so all the children will be placed in other foster care homes. As for Tenko though we don't know-"

"I'll take him." Inko said quickly.

The doctor blinked his eyes at Inko a couple times, as if trying to process what it was that she had just said. It seemed rather rash, and quick to judge and she knew that. After all, she just met Tenko and already, she felt the desire to protect him. To keep him safe at all costs. There was no way that she would allow him to be lost in the system again, no telling what would have happened had she not done something today that saved him.

It was the only reason why he was still alive right now. That, and the hero All Might saving the both of them.

"Alright, I will go get the papers, contact child services and make some arrangements. He will be in your care of course, as we do not have the room right now for the boy. Though, you will have custody for the time being, you are still a little unfit to be able to do a few things. I hope you have a friend that can help you out at home?"

Inko frowned a little. She had a couple friends but Mitsuki and her husband were away on vacation right now, though she did have someone that could help her. If he would anyway. "I do have someone in mind, I just have to make a phone call." Inko said with a nod of her head. Looking up at the doctor, she calmly said "Do you mind if I use my cell?"

"By all means go ahead." The doctor said with a small smile.

Inko gave a small smile before pulling out her phone and dialed a number before putting the phone to her ear. It ran once… twice… thr-

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi Toshinori its Inko."

 _"Ah, Inko! What can I do for you? Is everything okay? Have you been chased again?"_ He asked, voice filled with nothing but concern.

"Um… you see, I hurt my ankle and I was wondering if you could help me out at home. At least, if it isn't too much trouble."

 _"It is no trouble at all Inko. Let me know when you are home and I'll come to meet you okay?"_

"Okay, thank you Toshi." Inko said with a smile on her face.

 _"You're welcome. I'll see you later."_ With that, he hung up, allowing Inko to let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess you were able to find someone?" asked the doctor, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, hopefully he'll be there waiting but then again he still doesn't know where I live." Inko said with a small giggle.

"Alright, anyway your escort is waiting for you in the lobby, he's been rather anxious though since being here so be quick." He said with a small smile before making his way out of the room. Most likely to get her escort. Though, Inko couldn't help but be rather curious as to who it was that would take her home. It was rather puzzling though she just hoped and prayed that she could feel a little safer and of course get everything arranged so the café would keep running while she was away.

Not a moment later though, a tall towering figure stood in the doorway, causing Inko to blink her green eyes in shock. "All Might?"

The tall muscular hero nodded his head, no longer was he wearing his hero suit but a tight form fitting white t-shirt and green cargo pants with a belt that matched in style of the one on his costume but was grey instead. "I… uh…" It seemed he was nervous, though she couldn't help but be rather curious as to why that was. "Ready to head on home?" He asked finally.

"Yes, thank you All Might."

He nodded his head before lifting Inko in his arms, as well as Tenko as he started to walk them both out of the hospital, though as they walked, Inko couldn't help but feel his muscles twitching under the skin. As if he was trying to fight some kind of desire within himself but… what could cause such a feeling be in the first place?

* * *

As All Might carried Inko and Tenko toward her apartment, the young woman couldn't help but gaze up at the hero. It was rather amazing that he was able to change so quickly. Just how long had she really been in the hospital for anyway? It just seemed as if he had come prepared for such a thing. Unless he wore something under his hero costume or just happened to have a spare set of clothes with him.

Though, the only thing that seemed to confuse her was Tenko right now.

Even though the boy had fallen asleep, he clung to the hero like a lifeline. As if he was making some kind of unconscious choice to cling to the hero and honestly, she thought it was rather cute. Though it had her a little confuse as to why that was.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, just curious why a boy who had been mistreated for so long, seems to trust you at the drop of a hat." Inko whispered gently, carefully running her fingers through his blue hair.

"Children are like that with me. I don't know myself, but they are drawn to me like a moth to a flame. Though, I think in some way they know that I am safe, that I can keep them protected… I honestly don't really understand such a thing myself but know that I would never lie to a child when it comes to their protection." All Might said before he gave her a big grin of his own. "Just like how I would never allow you or anyone else to be hurt." Why did it feel different, when he mentioned protecting her, of all people that he was only talking about her?

Inko thought that maybe she was over thinking things right now. Why would a hero only put his focus on one person instead of many?

"So um… where do you live anyway Ms…?"

"Inko, you can call me Inko." She said with a giggle before looking around and smiled all the more. "Just keep going straight and it's the last house to the left."

"Alright." He said with a smile before walking down the street. "So, I'm rather curious. Do you normally risk your life protecting others?" he asked, not angry though seemed rather curious and… amused? No, it was something else. Impressed maybe?

"Not all the time no. I… I honestly just saw a little boy, someone that I knew needed help and who I could help. Nothing else mattered, but to save him when no one else would." Inko whispered before letting out a soft sigh and looked up at the blonde hero as he carried her and Tenko. "He was so scared, and… it hurt me to see such a thing happen to him."

"Yes, the police and doctors had alerted me on everything that had happened to him. No child should have had to go through that and I wished that… if I had known sooner maybe I could have jumped in and helped him." He let out a soft sigh before gazing at Inko, and for a moment she saw his eyes flash yellow before reverting to blue. What was going on with that? There was no way that he should be able to do that.

Right?

Shaking her head, the young woman laid her head against his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. A soft rumble escaped his chest, just seeming to vibrate through his ribs as she laid there. Though it seems that the hero wasn't aware of the vibrations that he radiated from his chest. Though, if she was honest it was rather comforting and relaxing. She almost wanted to fall asleep from such a feeling, though she knew that she had to stay awake.

At least until she could direct him to her home.

"So, Inko who do you have to look after you?" asked All Might.

"A new friend of mine. He's saved my life twice now and… honestly I have no idea how to thank him for that." She said with a giggle before looking up at the hero, a bright smile on her face as she saw a faint tint of pink staining his cheeks. "Did I somehow make the hero blush?" She said with a giggle.

"No, it is… rather warm tonight." He said, shyly avoiding her gaze from the woman to the sky. Though it seemed that he froze for a moment. Inko couldn't help but frown in concern, just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, his voice broke the silence. "It's almost here…" He whispered softly.

Looking up, Inko couldn't help but frown more as she looked up at the ceiling. There really wasn't anything in the sky, only the sight of a clear night and a nearly full moon. The moon, she had to admit was rather beautiful tonight, she'd have to convert that to memory so she could draw it later. Another picture to add to her wall at the café.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine." He calmly said before making his way up a small flight of stairs and looked down at Inko. "Is this it?" He tilted his head, his blue eyes looking at her in curiosity, almost like a look that she had seen a dog give her a few times in the past.

"Yes, hang on." The young woman said, fishing out her keys from her pocket before unlocking the door and smiled brightly. "Thank you." She said while trying to get out of his arms, only to feel the man tighten his grip slightly. "All Might?" She questioned while gazing up at him.

"I… I'd feel a little more comfortable bringing you inside. I'm sorry…" He whispered softly, looking away from her before taking a deep breath. As if trying to calm his own nerves. "Plus, I'd want to make sure that you aren't on your feet until your friend comes to help you."

"Oh, right I still have to message him." Inko said with a smile before fishing out her phone.

"Hold on, let me get you inside first okay?" He gave her a small smile before making his way inside, humming a soft tune under his breath. Once inside, the young woman noticed that All Might was trying to be careful while walking around her home. Walking toward the living room, he sat her down on the couch, placing her foot on some pillows.

Inko couldn't help but stare in shock as he seemed to go out of his way to make sure she was comfortable before he would leave. Wanting to make sure that everything was the way it should be until her friend could come to help her. Even set Tenko on the couch with her, draping a blanket over him to make sure that he was comfortable as well. "Do you need anything at all?" He asked softly, not wanting to wake up the small boy.

"No, I should be fine, thank you All Might." Inko said, a bright smile on her face as she stared at the hero.

Though it seemed that his blush started to deepen. She noticed his eyes starting to glow, his body starting to tremble as if he was trying to fight off something from deep within himself. Tightly shutting his eyes, biting his lip the hero took a deep breath before opening his eyes. His eyes seemed to be glowing a bright yellow before fading back to blue. What was with that? Inko was about to ask him if he was okay until he nodded to himself and took a deep breath. Pushing himself up, the hero turned himself around and blinked before walking to the entry way of the living room. Yet, he turned back and gave her a smile. "Behave Inko, or I'll think you may be some kind of glutton for punishment." He chuckled a little, causing Inko to blush a little.

"Okay, I'll try." Inko answered back.

The hero nodded before making his way out of her home, closing the door behind him as he left.

Honestly, the young woman couldn't help but stare at the doorway, holding onto Tenko as he slept. That man, even though she had only met him today, the young woman felt like she had met him before. Though there was something different compared to him, though she just wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was that this man was rather confident and of course had a different body size. At least, compared to her friend but, at the same time she felt like he and Toshinori were similar in some way.

But, she just couldn't figure out what that was. Maybe she was over thinking it again. Shaking her head, the young woman knew that it wasn't right to have her thoughts wander like that, not when she not had a child to tend to, to make sure that he was safe and sound. That was the only thing that mattered right now, and she had to make sure that nothing else happened.

Soon, her phone chimed, causing her to blink as she looked down and saw that she had a text from Toshinori. It was him, asking her if she had returned to her home yet and of course, if she had, what her address was so he could come over, make sure that she was okay.

Smiling softly at her text, the young woman nodded to herself before sending him another text. For now, she was happy to just have another friend in her life. Someone that she could trust above all else. Though, she knew that she would also have so many questions but just wasn't sure how they would be answered. At least, not yet.


	9. Tenko Knows

"Inko, you shouldn't be up and about yet. You need to stay seated." Toshinori said with a soft sigh.

"But I have things that need to be done." Inko whined.

"Doesn't matter, you need to relax I'm sure I can handle a few things for you." Toshinori said with a soft chuckle.

It had been a couple days since Inko had sprained her ankle and of course she couldn't work. To say the least, she was bored. Really bored, bored right out of her mind. So, being the kind man that he was, Toshinori offered to help Inko around her apartment until she could walk around again. So, he cooked and cleaned for her and of course helped her with Tenko.

Though, the boy for the most part stayed with Inko, but would watch Toshinori as he wandered around the apartment. Yet, it seemed that Tenko was still rather shy but didn't shy away from the blonde. It was something that Toshinori couldn't really figure out himself, but he felt as if the boy was still a little wary of him in some way.

But, that was to be expected from what he had gone through.

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori looked over at Inko as she just sat on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. He gave her a small smile as he calmly asked "What would you like to eat?" Inko blinked her green looking at him curiously before sparkling. He felt his heart beat rather quickly in his chest as he looked at her.

Even his wolf was in awe.

"How about hamburgers? I have some ground beef in the fridge, it should still be good." Inko suggested with a smile.

Toshinori just smiled at her. "Alright, just wait here and I'll go cook okay?" He turned to Tenko and saw that the little boy seemed rather nervous about something. Strange, normally children were rather fond of him, but he wasn't going to let on about that. The little boy peeked peek to stare at Toshinori before looking away. Hm, maybe he was immune or it was something else.

"Just be careful okay?" Inko said with a smile.

"Always am." Toshinori said with a chuckle before making his way toward the kitchen. Humming a soft tune under his breath as he went to the cupboards as he pulled out everything he'd need to make the burgers. It was something that he remembered Nana teaching him when he was younger, at least when he had learned to trust them.

His humming stopped at the memory.

He could still recall everything that had happened that day, it had only been a month since he had been in their care, and of course since he had broken the high fever that he had been plagued with.

 _"Get away from me!" Snarled a younger Toshinori. He glared at the two adults that were staring at him. Toshinori growled as he saw the two adults walking toward him. His eyes glowed a bright yellow, he was hunched forward on all fours, his nails growing into claws as they all bug dug into the wooden floor. "Back away! Get away!" shouted Toshinori._

 _"It's okay, we won't hurt you." Nana said, her hands held up in the hopes to show no signs of being a threat._

 _"I don't think we could hurt you or risk having child services on our asses." The other adult said. He was rather tall, a bit muscular and wore a white jump suit with large yellow gloves, boots and long yellow cape. He even noticed a yellow belt around his waist._

 _Though his threat or lack thereof, wasn't enough to assure the blonde child. His ears started to grow, turning into a pair of wolf ears residing at the sides of his head. "Sorahiko! You shouldn't say such things to him!" shouted Nana, causing the blonde to snarl._

 _Nana frowned as she turned to stare at the child and gave him a small smile. She stood on her knees, giving Toshinori a calm yet gentle smile. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. In fact, Sorahiko and I want to help you. We want to make sure that we can help you, and get you back to full health which we can't do so long as you are behaving like this." Nana said._

 _Toshinori glared at Nana as he snarled. The raven haired woman could only smile at Toshinori, scooting herself closer to the blonde haired child and giggled a little. Though the child just glared, eyes glowing brighter and brighter as his anger started to spike. "It'll be okay, don't worry Toshinori." Nana said with a giggle, it only seemed to infuriate the child all the more._

 _His wolf was telling him to attack. To protect himself from any kind of harm that would dare with to be brought upon him. Snarling louder, his blonde hair bristling as his fur started to grow in. Nana raised a hand, Toshinori looked at the offending appendage and for a brief moment, the hand had changed in a flash._

 _Instead of her rather large yellow gloved hand, was a pale hand that was covered in a surgical glove holding a needle. Eyes widening, Toshinori just acted without thinking, as he leapt toward Nana and ended up slamming her onto the floor. His fangs digging deeply into her shoulder as he snarled. Eyes yellow, yet the pupils were twisted slits as he snarled. His fangs sinking deeper into the raven haired woman's shoulder._

 _"Nana!" Shouted Sorahiko as he reached out for the downed woman._

 _Nana just laughed a little, ignoring her pain it seemed. Toshinori felt the woman's arms slowly wrap themselves around the young boy and held onto him. She ran her fingers through his messy blonde locks as she whispered "You have had a hard life, well that's over with. From here on out, I'll protect you and keep you safe young one. No one will ever hurt you ever again."_

 _Toshinori felt his eyes widen in shock as his pupils returned to their natural slit shape. He pulled his fangs back as he looked down at Nana and saw her just smiling up at him. Ignoring her own pain as she gazed at the blonde. Toshinori felt tears starting to build up within his eyes before he cried, and Nana pulled his head close to her body, holding him while he cried his heart out._

 _It wasn't complete trust, but it was a step in the right direction. That was all that could be done at this moment in time it seems._

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori frowned as he looked down at the ground beef. Having mixed everything into the mixing bowl, he started to pull chunks out and made the hamburger patties. Though, his mind still kept drifting to his childhood. It wasn't a bad childhood, at least from when he woke up in Nana's and Sorahiko's home but still, he was a rather rotten child.

Mostly due to his problem with trust, his mind seeming to act on its own. Giving him images of something that wasn't really there. Something that his body would be scared of, and react too. But something his mind itself couldn't seem to shake the fear from his body.

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori couldn't help but think that maybe, he should go and visit Nana and Sorahiko a little more often. Maybe that would make him feel better. After all, no one knew the trials that they had to help him overcome in his life just to be the man that he was today.

Yet, there were times where he still had those flashes in his mind. Something would trigger it now and again, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure what it would have been. The only thing that he had learned for certain, was that it was connected to doctors, but they weren't as bad as before. He had learned, (mostly) to cope with his past or, lack thereof to begin with.

Soon, his ears picked up on a sound. The sound of scurrying feet and a heart beating rather quickly and rather nervously. Frowning, he turned his head and there, standing in the doorway was Tenko. Half of his body poking out as he looked at Toshinori from afar. The child gasped and tried to hide. "Hey there, you don't need to hide. Wanna help me make some burgers? I bet Inko would love that." Toshinori said softly, not wanting to scare the poor boy.

Tenko blinked his red eyes, half hidden by his sky blue locks. It seemed that he was trying to think on what his actions were. Or at the very least what he really wanted to do, or to run away from the stranger.

Giving the small boy a soft smile, Toshinori looked over at the bowl, still left in one large ball of meat. Still haven't been set in smaller patties. The blonde knelt down as he said "Do not worry my boy. I'm not going to hurt you. I would only want to keep you and Inko safe, nothing more."

"You…" The boy spoke, causing Toshinori to frown a little in confusion. "You're not like them are you?" Tenko asked, causing the blonde to tilt his head in confusion. Even his wolf was rather curious as to what the boy meant about that. "You won't hurt me…"

Ah, that was what this was about. If he recalled right, the foster dad was mostly abusive to Tenko. He would do everything he could to make the poor small boy feel like he was nothing but the grime under his shoe. It made Toshinori rather sick, wanting to go over to the very man that would dare lay a hand on this poor child. What did this boy ever do to deserve such a life? It wasn't his fault that his father had died, as did his mother. Leaving him alone in the foster care system and to end up in such a place.

"No my boy, I'm _nothing_ like them. I won't lay a hand on you." Toshinori whispered softly, giving him a soft smile in the hopes to reassure him.

Tenko just blinked at the tall blonde. It seemed that it would take a while for the child to trust anyone other than Inko and 'All Might'. As they were the only people to risk their lives to save him. While his foster family did nothing but left him alone to die. Just as Toshinori was about to push himself back onto his feet, he saw that Tenko started to move into the kitchen slowly.

Toshinori blinked, remained kneeled on the floor as he wondered what it was the boy wanted to do. Tilting his head, the young man just stared at the child. Tenko frowned a little at the blonde when he reached him. A glint reflecting in his eyes before he reached up and carefully cupped Toshinori's cheeks. As if he was trying to find something, see something that no one else could see from the man before him.

"Tenko?" Toshinori questioned, not sure what the boy was trying to do.

The boy tilted his head from side to side, looking Toshinori over while staring at the blonde with confusion. Toshinori's wolf was rather confused about the whole thing as well, just staring at the boy as he did his little inspection of the tall blonde. "Are you All Might?" asked Tenko, causing Toshinori to stare in shock. "You are him… aren't you?" Tenko added with a frown.

"What makes you say that my boy?" asked the blonde.

"You… um… you give me a safe feeling." Oh, so Tenko did feel safe around him but he just wasn't sure why that was. Interesting, Toshinori wondered if he should take a look into that. Though it was rather surprising that the boy had discovered such a thing on his own. Even Inko didn't know that he was the tall muscular hero. The Symbol of Peace.

"That isn't enough to go by though my boy." Toshinori pointed out.

"No… but, you also have blonde hair and blue eyes. You have big smiles and… um…" Tenko frowned a little, sticking his tongue out the corner of his lips as he tried to think on what else he could say that would give him some more proof. Though that would be a little difficult since the boy was only three if he remembered correctly. "All Might also had claws like you do now." Toshinori's eyes widened before looking down at his hands. His claws must have grown while he was thinking about his past.

Damn it all. He tried to be careful when it came to that though it seemed that today he wasn't careful enough. Looking back up at the boy, Toshinori let out a soft sigh as he whispered "I'm sorry my boy, but that must stay secret. I do not want others to be hurt because of them knowing my identity."

"But why?" asked Tenko with a frown on his face.

Giving Tenko a small smile, slowly reaching up and patted his head. Though he had noticed the boy flinching a little at the contact until relaxing. "Because they would get hurt, just to get to me." Toshinori whispered gently before pushing himself up, lifting Tenko as he did so. "Now, how would you like to help me cook dinner?"

"Okay." Tenko said with a rather confused look on his face. Toshinori just smiled at the boy, hoping that he never told anyone the truth about who the blonde was. Though, then again no one would listen to a child, as they tended to have wild imaginations.

"Now, wanna learn how to make hamburger patties?" Toshinori said with a big smile on his face. Tenko blinked his red eyes innocently. Honestly, the blonde young man couldn't help but give the small child a soft expression as he said "The choice is yours and yours alone my boy."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I wanna help." Tenko said with a small smile on his face.

Toshinori smiled softly at the boy before chuckling and looked around. "Hm, gonna need a stool or something for you to stand on just so you can reach." He wondered if Inko had some kind of stool, with her being rather short and everything. It could work in his favor though he just wasn't used to be in her apartment yet.

His eyes widened a little as he thought about that. Why would he want to get used to Inko's apartment? It just didn't make sense, he didn't have any claim on her. He had no right to have her in the first place. Shaking his head, Toshinori tried to shake any and all of those thoughts from his head. Inko wasn't his, no matter what his wolf said or claimed. The small green woman wasn't his and he knew that better than anyone.

"Are you okay?" came Tenko's little voice, causing the blonde to look down at him in confusion. "You're eyes are glowing…"

"Sorry my boy, that happens now and again." Toshinori said, trying to get himself to calm down. If there was one thing that he didn't want, it was to scare the boy. He was just finally starting to make some kind of bond with the small child, so he had to make sure that he was calm. "So, where do you think Inko keeps the stool?" asked Toshinori.

"I think she keeps it in that closet there!" Tenko said as he pointed out to a closet. Wiggling around in the blonde's grip, Toshinori of course set him down and the child made his way over to the little closet in the kitchen. The blonde chuckled before following the boy and watched as he opened the closet and frowned as he looked at all the items within. "There!" Tenko said with a small smile as he pointed at a little stool. Though, it was covered by other objects in the closet.

"Back up a bit my boy, I'll take care of that okay? Don't want you to get hurt." Toshinori said as he made his way over to Tenko and started to move everything aside. "Wow, Inko sure likes to keep a lot of stuff in here." Toshinori said with a frown on his face before shaking his head as he started to pull the stool out.

Though it was in that moment that he noticed something else falling out of the closet. Blinking in confusion, the young man carefully picked up what looked like an old picture. Looking at the back, it said 'Camping with the Family!' in little near writing. It was a little messy but it had hearts and stars on the back. Even a little heart for the I and it was adorable.

Toshinori smiled a little before flipping it over and he couldn't help but smile. It was a picture of Inko, she was such a small child from what he could make out. She was wearing a pink sundress, her hair in twin braided pig tails. Her smile was so wide, so happy and filled with happiness.

Next to her was two adults, most likely her parents. The man had dark green hair with green eyes while wearing a simple blue t-shirt and brown khaki's. The woman wore a yellow sundress and had green hair much like her daughter but had blue eyes.

Turning his gaze back to Inko, Toshinori couldn't help but gaze at her. He noticed that she had a bright and cheerful smile on her face. She looked so happy, and filled with joy. Though, Toshinori felt his wolf stirring once again within himself. The wolf was howling and all but yelling at him.

 _"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"_

Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath, hoping to calm his wolf. "Are you okay? You're growling…" Tenko said with concern.

"I… I'm fiiiiiiiiiii-ugh…" He tried to say that he was fine, but his voice wouldn't work. It seemed that his wolf was so close to the surface. Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man was breathing rather quickly, his heart was pounding in his ears. Damn it, was his wolf trying to shift in _front_ of Tenko!?

"Inko!" shouted Tenko as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Noooooooo!" Toshinori growled out before falling onto his side, reaching out for the boy. His eyes glowing, fangs having grown in much like his claws. Toshinori felt like he was starting to overheat. His body felt like it was going to melt in order for his wolf to break free of his human skin.

"Toshi!?" Inko shouted, the sound of her crutches reached his ears. Making him wince in pain as he weakly looked up at her. She looked down at him in concern before reaching him. All but laying on her hip, the young woman reached out and placed her hands on the sides of Toshinori's face. He looked at her, his vision was rather blurry as he tried to keep focus on her.

"In… ko?"

"Toshi its okay, I'm right here." Inko said as she placed his head on her lap. He couldn't help but feel a little content about this. He knew that the full moon was coming, it was just around the corner, and he knew that he had to be careful. But, at the same time he knew that he was going to be more irritable with the moon being so close to him like this. He had to find a way to stop it, to find a way not to transform like this.

To live a life like this, Toshinori knew that he wouldn't want that for anyone. Which is why he was thankful that no one had been able to be turned because of his bites. "It'll be okay Toshinori, just relax." Inko whispered, yet as he listened to her, he thought that he heard another voice, from another place, from another time.

 _"It'll be okay Toshi, you'll be safe, we'll make sure that nothing happens to either of you."_

* * *

Inko wasn't sure what it was that had happened to Toshinori, but when Tenko is rushing to her for help? Well she knew that something was wrong. That there was something wrong with Toshinori. When he was laying there on the ground, looking like he was writhing in pain? She knew that she had to do something. Though she wasn't sure what it was that she could do to help him.

So, to say the least? She had to get Toshinori to walk himself to the couch. That was a challenge for herself, though it was done after a while.

Toshinori was sound asleep on the couch, his body twitching here and there but she knew that he was going through something. That his body was in a great deal of pain. Upon closer inspection, the young woman noticed that he had claws… fangs poked out from his lips and when he would look at her before he had all but blacked out.

To think, he came to her home to help her out and yet he was the one needing help right now. It had her a little curious as to what had caused this reaction from him in the first place. It just seemed as if Toshinori was sick or suffered from some kind of joint pain that she wasn't aware of.

As he slept, Inko couldn't help but frown at him as he slept. Despite being in pain moments before, his skin warm to the touch from when she allowed him to relax before getting him to the couch… It almost seemed as if everything that would come in contact with him had caused him a great deal of pain. He let out a soft sigh in his sleep.

Reaching out, she carefully rang her fingers through his blonde locks, and for a moment Toshinori sighed softly as he leaned against her touch. Inko couldn't help but blush at him and stared as he just seemed to nuzzle against her hand. Why was he reacting like this just by her touch? Or was it just him doing that to anyone? She couldn't be sure, and was almost afraid to even test that theory.

Shaking her head, the young woman grabbed her crutches and started to make her way back to the kitchen. At least Toshinori had managed to get everything settled, she just had to turn the oven on to warm it up and then get the patties ready.

As she did so, her leg started to throb in pain. It made her a little uncomfortable and winced a little. "Inko? Are you okay?" asked Tenko, causing her to look down and give the tiny boy a small smile. He looked at her with concern. "Does your leg hurt?" he asked, little red eyes starting to shine with unshed tears.

Inko gave him a small smile before reaching down and ruffling his hair. He pouted a little and fixed his hair. Giggling a little, Inko gave him a small smile as she said "I'm fine Tenko, you go keep Toshi company okay? He may wake up a little confused as to why he's lying on the couch." He wasn't really all that coherent when she got him to walk to the couch.

"Okay."

Hm, maybe she could ask Tenko if he had an idea on what had happened. Toshinori was fine before he had blacked out like that. "Tenko, what was Toshi doing before he… acted like he did?" Inko tried to think of the right words for this, but she wasn't really sure what to really call whatever it was that Toshinori had just gone through.

"He was moving things out of the closet for a stool… then he looked at a picture." Tenko said with a frown on his face.

A picture? She knew that it couldn't have been from moving anything like that. It just didn't seem possible for his body to have reacted like that. There was just no way that he would be able to have such a reaction just by moving small objects from her closet, more so with him being as muscular as he was. Then of course, there was the fact that he had been looking at a picture before he started to react the way he had.

Nothing was adding up.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked back at Tenko and saw that he was holding the picture. "Can I see that Tenko?" asked Inko. Tenko nodded his head before holding it up for Inko. She carefully grabbed it, making sure not to smear the image with her stained fingers as she looked at the picture.

Oh, she remembered this. This was that one camping trip that she and her parents went on when she was little. It wasn't all that entertaining though she did find a bunch of interesting animals in the forest that she could be friends with, though there was one animal that she had found in the woods that one time. Poor thing was wounded, having its leg caught in a trap and she had tried to help it. The whole time, the wolf just stared at her, even as she tried to help the poor animal yet, she had no way to really help it.

Frowning, she looked down at her arm and remembered how the animal bit her, how much it had hurt her though she didn't have time to react to it for very long as the animal quickly limped away. Letting out a soft sigh, Inko gave the picture back to the little boy as she said "Can you put this away for me sweetie? I'll finish up here then check on Toshi okay?"

"Okay!" He said before taking the picture back and went to put it away in the closet where the blonde had found it. Though, Inko just couldn't help but think. It seemed rather strange to her, though at the same time it was just a big mystery. A mystery that she wanted to figure out but wasn't sure what it would lead her too.

"I hope I learn the truth someday." Inko whispered, knowing that Toshinori had to be hiding something from her, but knew that he wouldn't just tell her and he had no reason to tell her. After all, she was still new in his life and it wasn't like they were dating in the first place anyway.

Now, back to focusing on dinner.

* * *

 **hey everyone, I decided to update this a little early. Just thought I'd give you all a heads up here. My mom finally sold her house, after two weeks of a guy dicking around with her about the price (mom thinks he was trying to take advantage of a widow) and now we'll be moving. I'll be at the new house on the 15th of December, but I don't know when we'll have internet, so this may be my last update till then, depending, because right now I still have to clean up my apartment (having a friend over) and pack up my shit since I have a little less than a month to pack. Thankfully, I can get a lot of boxes from work, and a friend to come over friday to help me pack. So, wish me luck that the move goes okay, that we both get settled down and everything. Though, honestly I think it'll be good for my mom's emotional health, as she is still adjusting to her husband's passing, and I won't lie, I still miss talking to him as I used to call the house now and again to check up on the both of them. Anyway, hope you like this update, if you have any questions I will answer them to the best of my abilities. Also, what did you think of the chapter? such as Toshi's flashback and Tenko learning the truth already?**


	10. The Wolf Emerges

Toshinori laid on his bed, feeling terrible. His body was slick with sweat and his body was heating terribly. Normally this doesn't happen when the full moon was upon him but because he had tried so hard not to transform, his body was fighting with itself. Fighting to change, fighting his human nature so he could be in his wolf state and just… do whatever it is that his wolf wants.

Breathing deeply, Toshinori didn't know what he was to do. He hadn't had this problem, that much he knew but damn it he couldn't take that chance.

More so that he knew that Inko was his mate and damn it all if he would allow his wolf near her. What if it attacked her? Bite her? He feared for her safety, and there was no way that he would take that chance.

Letting out a gasping breath, Toshinori pushed himself out of his bed, grasping at his chest as he let out another wheeze of a breath. Damn it.

Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man pushed himself onto his feet before walking out of his bedroom, stumbling a bit as he did so. God, it felt like he had knives under his skin. No, sharp glass shards trying to cut him from under his skin. Looking around, he saw that Hizashi's and Shouta's bedroom door was left open, so they were either out or in the living room.

Ear perking up a bit, Toshinori could hear the TV going so they must be in the living room. Breathing deeply, he made his way to the living room and groaned a bit. Trying hard not to gasp out from the pain that his body was going through. It was unbearable, if he was lesser of a man than it would have killed him.

Reaching the doorway to the living room, the young man lifted his head and he saw Shouta snuggling Hizashi on the couch. He felt a little envious of the sight, wishing that it was him and Inko.

His wolf took hold of that feeling, causing Toshinori to yelp out in pain and fall to the floor, his mouth wide open as he tried to catch his breath.

"Toshi?!" shouted Hizashi and Shouta.

Shouta, being the quicker of the two made a mad dash for the blonde as he laid on his side, groaning and moaning. Even whining from the pain. He reached Toshinori and placed a hand on his forehead and cursed under his breath. "Zashi, he's burning up. Go get some ice packs _now!"_ commanded Shouta.

"Right." Hizashi said as he made his way to the freezer and grabbed a couple ice packs. Honestly, Toshinori didn't know how many ice packs they kept, but with their line of work it was always good to have a bunch of them on hold should they ever need it.

"Damn it Toshi, you're burning up. What did you do?!" Demanded Shouta as he rolled the blonde onto his back. Toshinori only whined in reply, unable to speak anymore. "You didn't… you haven't been transforming have you?!"

All Toshinori could do was nod.

"Damn it, don't you remember what happened last time you tried that?" Did he really do that before? He couldn't remember… it all just seemed like nothing more than a blur. "Can you move?"

Toshinori could only shake his head even that hurt him. A whine and whimper escaped him in that moment. Shouta cursed once again for that, no matter what they did, they knew that they had to try to get the blonde to cool down. "Here you go Shouta." Hizashi said, his boyfriend mumbling a 'thank you' before quickly placing the ice packs on Toshinori's feverish body. "Go get some ice, I don't care if you have to quickly freeze it or chip it off from the freezer get ice!"

"Right!" Hizashi said as he made a mad dash to get some more ice.

"Damn it Toshi you are an idiot. Why are you refusing to transform? This is a part of you, if you keep refusing it you'll only hurt yourself like you are right now!" Shouta all but yelled at the blonde.

Opening his eyes a crack, eyes glowing a bright yellow that made his narrow pupil looking all the more noticeable. He only did this so he wouldn't hurt Inko. Did this so he wouldn't scare her, so he wouldn't make her worry about him like he had the other night after seeing that picture of her as a little girl.

It made him think… it made him believe that he had seen her before as a child but he just couldn't remember. Though he just couldn't be sure as to what it was that made him react the way it had. Breathing deeply, tightly shutting his eyes as he tried to answer Shouta. Though, it seemed as if the raven haired man already knew the answer. "It was so you wouldn't hurt Inko isn't it?"

A nod.

"Do you really think your wolf would really want to hurt her?"

Another nod.

"Toshi, if that was the case, your wolf would have taken over already like it's trying to right now. It would have easily overpowered your mind long ago to try to hurt Inko right now." Shouta said with a sigh, rubbing at his own forehead.

Okay, Shouta had a point, but there was no guarantee that the wolf wouldn't try to bite her or worse. There was no way that he could take that chance, to take that risk. Inko could get turned even though, he had no idea how he could do that there was still a chance of it becoming a possibility. He just didn't want to take that chance, he didn't want to take that risk.

Yet, his eyes widened when an image appeared within his mind. He saw someone walking toward…, an open field Most likely some kind of park. "Toshi? You alright?" Most likely the park near the café. There was fear reaching his heart, reaching his mind as it caused so many emotions to surge through his mind. "Toshinori say something." There was no time for him to even think about what it was that was going on. Only that his wolf took hold over him at long last.

"Come on Toshi please say something!"

Toshinori could only howl in rage.

* * *

Inko had thought that it was a fantastic time to take a walk through the park. Never mind that it was late in the night, never mind that she was by herself. Nope, she thought that it would have been a great idea to have such a wonderful walk through the park after her shift.

Walking had gotten easier but her ankle still hurt is she walked on it too much.

Now? It was killing her from all the running!

As she had started to make her way through the park, someone had approached her. At first she thought that he was merely passing by. No harm in that right? Wrong. The moment they were passing the other by, he just up and grabbed her, causing Inko to stare at the man in fear. He smirked at her as he demanded that she went with him.

So, she did the only thing that she could do. Pulled a rock with her quirk and had it slap into his head. He was stunned and Inko had taken that chance to run off as quickly as she could. Looking over her shoulder, the young woman saw that the man was still chasing her. Chains floating around his hands and it made her starting to fear for her life.

Was he with the kidnappers that had tried to take her before? Or was he just some creep that wanted to rape and murder her?

Either way, she was in danger and knew that she had to do something. Looking around as she ran, Inko used her quirk on a few rocks, most of them could easily fit the palm of her hand, or some were just a little too big for her palm. Either way, she would throw them at her assailant in the hopes of slowing him down long enough so she could get home.

Or at least get to a safe neighbourhood.

Breathing deeply, the young woman wasn't sure what it was that she could do otherwise. There were only so many rocks in this park and she knew that she had to do something more that would help her in this time of need.

Inko had tears in her eyes, her lungs burned for air. She was pushing herself far too hard, and knew that she had to keep moving or risk everything!

A howl reached her ears, it made Inko rather curious as to what that was… No, she knew what it was. It was a wolf, but why would there be a wolf all the way out here in the city? It just didn't make any kind of sense to her.

Pushing herself harder, Inko kept on running, though she didn't get to run very far as she felt her ankle getting caught on a tree root.

Yelping out in shock, the young woman rolled on the ground until she felt her back slam into a large rock that the kids would play on or around. She could remember that from when she was a child.

Though less painful.

Blinking slowly, the young woman looked up and blinked in shock as she stared at the man as he smirked down at her. "To think, that first attempt had failed to get you. Honestly, don't know why he's so interested in you for what his boss wants." Inko just stared with wide eyes, not sure what the hell this guy was talking about. There was no way that this could be happening. She had to try to find a way to get out of here. Had to find a way to get herself away from this place. Yet, it seemed that she wasn't able to pick anything up.

Her panic was making it rather difficult for her to be able to pick anything up with her quirk. No not just that, she couldn't find anything to even pick up in the first place!

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, you'll be in good hands. We'll make sure to make you feel like a princess." He laughed, the chains floating up around his arms. Inko felt her skin growing pale at the sight, some of the chains had spikes on them, most likely to make sure that his target wouldn't try to escape.

The way the chains even shined, it made her wonder if they were stainless steel or some kind of silver. Shaking her head, the young woman couldn't help but look up in shock and confusion as she stared at the man as he smirked down at her. "Now, this won't hurt a bit." He went to throw his chains, Inko couldn't help but shut her eyes tightly as she waited for it all to end.

It made her wonder about so many things.

Who would look after Tenko? Who would he turn to now if she was captured? Who would look after her apartment, her store? What would they do if she did go missing? Would they even care? Would they go looking for her? Would Toshinori go looking for her even though they had just met? Or was it that he would just simply find another friend to spend his time with?

 _'Tenko I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!'_ Inko thought to herself as she tried to get herself sorted, to get herself together and just hoped and prayed that this was going to be over and done with already. Yet, she had no idea what was happening and feared to open her eyes. Thinking that if she did that it would truly be all over and done with. That she was a goner.

At least, until she heard that howl once again. A howl, that sounded so angry, so rage driven yet at the same time, she felt rather comforted by it. It made her feel safe.

"What is that?" asked the man, he was looking around, trying to find the source of the sound. Inko wasn't sure where the wolf was, though it seemed that the man was starting to get a little nervous about it as he had stopped in his attack for the moment.

Then, Inko heard it.

The sound of foot falls hitting the ground so roughly that it echoed in the silence of the park. Inko looked above her as she saw something zip by over her head and landed in front of her. The creature, was a beautiful white wolf from what she could see thus far. Though, the wolf was a lot larger than the average wolf. Must be some kind of alpha or something, though she couldn't help but stare it in shock.

Was this wolf trying… to protect her?

"A wolf?" The man said with a glare, only to laugh. "Like a wolf can beat me!" He all but snarled before going to attack.

The wolf strikes back.

Inko could only watch as the wolf attacked the man. The wolf snarled as he jumped at the man, only for his chains to wrap around the wolf causing him to yelp out in pain. The spikes from the chain puncturing the wolf's chest and arms, causing him to whimper from the pain. Inko couldn't help but stare in shock as she watched as the wolf was thrown around.

Inko could only cover her mouth in shock. There was no way that this could be happening. Was this wolf trying to protect her?

The wolf laid on the ground and whimpered before pushing himself back onto his feet and glared at the man. Snarling, his hackles bristling as he snarled and growled at the man before rushing forward. Inko could only stare as the wolf's blood stained his white fur.

"What the hell?!" shouted the man, whipping his chains at the wolf in the hopes of slowing him down. The wolf managed to dodge before rushing at him, stepping on the chains as he did so before slamming his body into the man. He yelped out in shock as he rolled onto the ground. The wolf of course had fallen over a little, or at the very least had stumbled trying to get back on his feet.

Wait, was that steam coming from the poor wolf's body?

Why had she felt like she had seen that before?

The wolf grunted, and growled before turning its gaze onto Inko. She couldn't help but stare at the wolf, glowing yellow eyes staring at her yet for a brief moment she thought she saw swirls of blue swimming around pools of yellow before they faded from the wolf's eyes. Snorting, the wolf turned back and blinked before he saw the man pushing himself back up onto his feet. The wolf growled with rage before tackling the man once again, hoping to knock him over.

The man yelped out in shock and wrapped the chains around the wolf, only to miss, as the wolf managed to jump back before the chains could get a good grip upon the creature. His golden eyes narrowed, almost seeming to burn with rage and hate before rushing forward with a speed that Inko was sure only to belong to those with speed-related quirks.

The man thrust his hands out and tried to grab a hold of the wolf once again. Only to miss as the wolf seemed to have seen this all coming before biting the man's arm, causing him to scream out in pain. Inko covered her mouth at such a ghastly seen, unable to comprehend what it was that this wolf had just done. Why did it bite him? Was it because the wolf sensed that the man was trying to hurt her? Or was it because the wolf was just feral?

Screams seemed to echo through the area, only for the man to smirk through his pain. Inko couldn't help but frown a little in confusion before she saw that the man had managed to use his quirk despite his pain as he wrapped the wolf back up in the chains once again. The whole howled and whined out in pain. Inko knew that she had to do something that she had to do something to help the poor wolf. It was trying to save her and yet it was getting hurt because of her!

Looking around, the young woman tried to find something that she could use to help the wolf. Hearing its whimpers and cries of pain, it broke the young woman's heart before she found a thick branch on the ground. Narrowing her eyes, she picked it up and rushed forward. "Let him go!" Inko shouted, the man looked over at her and sneered at her.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" he shouted before backhanding Inko with his free hand.

Yelping out in shock, she fell and hit the ground and narrowed her eyes at him. The wolf stared at her with wide eyes, eyes that… in a way reminded her of human eyes. Of someone else's eyes but she wasn't sure who that was. Shaking her head, the young woman pushed herself back up onto her feet before slamming the branch at the man's head, causing him to yelp out in pain as he seemed to have released his hold on the quirk.

"Oh… I'll make you pay for that you bitch. Wonder if he'll mind if I rough you up a bit." He said with a smirk.

Inko just narrowed her eyes as she held the branch tightly in her hands, like one would with a sword as she stood her ground. "I won't let you near me. But if anything, maybe you should be more fearful of the wolf that you forgot about." Inko gave him a smirk, causing the man to pale as he turned his eyes and looked over at the wolf. Who almost seemed to be smirking at the man before leaping at him and tackled him to the ground. Pinning him as he sank his fangs into his shoulders.

He screamed in pain, though the wolf looked up at Inko as if trying to tell her something. Telling her to… get help?

Eyes widening, she nodded before pulling out her phone and quickly called the cops. Though, she couldn't help but stare at the wolf, watching as he kept the man pinned down to the ground and would bite harder should the man try to rise from his place on the ground. Yet, she couldn't get over the fact that this wolf seemed to be much smarter than the average animal. Almost like the Pro Hero Nezu. It had her a little curious if this animal had a quirk similar but at the same time could only be that of a wolf.

But, then again what was with the speed? The steam? So many questions yet so little answers.

She had no idea what it was that was happening in her life anymore, though it seemed that her life was only going to get stranger from here on out, though she just hope that the wolf will be tended too while they take away the man and of course treat his own injuries from the wolf's bites.

 _'What is this wolf?'_ Inko thought to herself.

* * *

 **the guy backed out of buying my mom's house so we're back to where we started, back to the waiting game .**


	11. Wolf Bonding

If Inko had anything to say about her night thus far? It was that it was strange, rather than what she would consider normal.

When she had walked toward her home after a late shift from work, mostly doing paper work since she still couldn't stand for long periods of time yet well… she hadn't expected to be attacked. Not to mention nearly being kidnapped and of course, being rescued by a white wolf.

The wolf though, didn't seem like that of a normal wolf. Rather huge, not in weight but with pure muscle and height. The wolf could easily tower over her if she crouched down even a tiny bit. Really, the wolf came up to her torso if anything.

Yet, the white wolf managed to pin the man down, biting down on his shoulder to make sure that he wouldn't escape. What confused her, was how the wolf acted. As if the wolf had some form of human intelligence, though she couldn't be sure of that as of yet. Only that the wolf seemed to be able to send her signals on what to do, and what was stranger about the whole thing was that she was able to understand such a thing and couldn't understand as to how that was.

Once the cops had arrived, they managed to get the wolf off of the man. The man though, telling the cops to lock that wolf up, that it was crazy and wild.

Yet, the wolf just looked up at the cops and wagged its tail. The cops were a little confused, one even turning to Inko as they asked her "Is he yours?"

Inko didn't really know what she could say to such a thing. It wasn't uncommon for people to have exotic pets, but she wasn't sure if they were forbidden in this city. But, this wolf had saved her life… she couldn't just throw him at the cops and who knows what would happen to him. The wolf could very well be taken away and most likely killed because he bit someone. No matter if it was a manor of protecting her, there was a good chance that they would take him just to kill him because he was still, essentially a wild animal.

Her eyes looking between the wolf and the cop, the wolf would just wag his tail at her when he noticed her glance. She knew what had to be done. Looking back up at the cop, she calmly said "Yes, he's mine."

"Well, even though it seemed like he was protecting you… you'll have to put him down. He still attacked someone. Who is to say that he won't do it again?" The police officer said, causing Inko wanting to wince at his words. There was no way that she would do such a thing, but knew that she had to stand firm in what she believed in what was right. Putting this amazing creature down is the furthest thing from her mind in what she had to do.

"Sir, in all due respect this wolf saved my life. I could have been kidnapped or worse… I could have been killed." Inko pointed out, her stare, calm yet unwavering in her choice. She would protect this wolf no matter what comes her way. "I don't care what you say, if you believe him to be as savage as you believe, then why hasn't he attacked you, or me for that matter? He's just sitting there, and wounded I might add!"

The officer seemed to shift side to side as he appeared to want to look at anything, other than Inko's angry glare. "Ma'am, I'm only following the rules of the law here and-"

"The law?! I was almost kidnapped!" Inko all but shouted, causing the wolf to limp over to her, nuzzling her side as if hoping to calm her. Looking down, the young woman gave the wolf a soft smile before rubbing his ear. The wolf seemed to close his eyes and lean into her touch, Inko wasn't sure why that was, but at the moment she wasn't going to complain about it.

"Ma'am, you must understand please-"

"No, I am not going to put down an animal that had just saved my life!" Inko said with a glare, the wolf peeked up at her, blinking innocently before tilting his head and looked over at the cop, Inko thought for a moment that the wolf was smirking. As if he had just had some kind of victory.

"Calm down, I'll take it from here." Came a new voice, causing Inko to look up with a frown on her face. She saw that the new comer walking toward her and the officer.

He a long tan overcoat, a matching tan had atop of his head. She could make out a pair of black eyes and black hair swaying in the gentle breeze. White gloves covered his hand as he made his way over toward them. He had a big smile on his face as he walked over toward the two of them. Inko wrapped her arms around the wolf, as if trying to protect him.

The newcomer just tilted his head at the green haired woman before he chuckled a little. Holding his hand out toward her, he calmly said "Hello, I am Detective Tsukauchi. It is a pleasure to meet you miss and your…" He looked down and blinked as he stared at the wolf. Inko wondered if he had seen this wolf before. Something seemed to have flashed in his eyes as he looked up at the woman and seemed to stare at her in curiosity.

"My wolf." Inko said, hoping that she could get this figured out and quickly. She just hoped that he would believe her. Better yet, allow her to get home so she can tend to his injuries before the wolf went into some kind of shock.

"Your… wolf…" The detective said with a raised eyebrow.

Inko felt like he didn't believe her. Great, what was she going to do?! What could she do!? Oh god she was going to go out into full blown panic mode at this rate! "Alright, would you like a ride home miss…?"

"Midoriya."

"Alright Miss Midoriya. Everything will be alright, we'll get this sorted out on but, I will have to bring some paper work on what had happened here. But, you have been through a lot so I'll bring the papers and ask you some questions tomorrow okay?"

That sounded fine to her. That gave her a chance to relax after everything. Tend to this wolf's injuries and of course by tomorrow take Tenko to school. Taking a deep breath, the young woman calmly said "If you give me time to take my foster son to school I will be free."

"Fair enough." The detective said, making Inko sigh in content.

Looking down at the wolf, she saw that he was starting to doze in and out. His fur stained more and more as time went on. "I need to hurry and treat his injuries. I doubt any vets would want to tend to him." Inko said softly.

The detective nodded his head and made a gesture for Inko to follow him. She does so, petting the wolf and calling to him. She saw that the wolf was shaking a little as he walked and it made her feel a little bad for the poor animal.

* * *

The drive back to her home was rather long. Far too long for her liking and it bothered her a great deal. The poor wolf was still bleeding as he laid in the back seat with her. His eyes closed, breathing slow yet peaceful. Yet, she had noticed that his fur looked even more stained. She'll have to wash him up so she can tend to his injuries.

Yet, she just hoped that Tenko wouldn't freak out about the wolf.

That was something else that she had to worry about now wasn't it? Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked over at the detective and saw that he was rather quiet. It was rather strange that he was willing to drive her, and a wolf toward her home. The other cop wouldn't even think of doing such a thing so why was this man willing to do so? It just didn't make sense to her. Though she just hoped that everything would end up okay.

Once they had arrived to her home, Inko had to shake the wolf. Who seemed a little grumpy as she woke him up. Yet, when he looked up at her, his tail started to wag and he seemed to be rather happy, despite his pain as he licked her cheek. Inko couldn't help but smile softly before helping the wolf out of the car. Carefully, she made her way up the stairs before looking back at the detective before waving to him as she called out "Thank you Detective Tsukauchi." Inko made her way inside and it was then that the wolf seemed to have collapsed on itself as he just fell.

"Oh my god!" Inko shouted, her hands on her cheeks unable to keep her voice down.

"Inko?" came Tenko's voice as he walked into the hall. He blinked his tired red eyes at her as he rubbed at his eyes. A soft yawn escaped him only to blink. "Is that a wolf?" Tenko said in shock, but she could make out sparkles in his eyes as he stared at the giant wolf.

"Yes sweetie, now help me with him okay? He's badly hurt." Inko said, the little boy nodded his head and the green haired woman instructed him. Looking back down at the white wolf, the young woman lifted the wolf up as best as she could, which was a little difficult with how big the wolf was. "Work with me here, I can't lift you on my own."

As if understanding her, the wolf pushed himself onto his shaky legs. Inko blinked a little in confusion before making her way to the living room. The wolf looked up at her, a little exhausted it seems. "Wait here." Inko whispered softly before making her way to the closet and grabbed every blanket that she could find. Setting them down on the floor, she got the wolf there to make him comfortable.

"Inko?" came Tenko's voice, causing her to look over as she saw the little boy holding a small shallow tub of water with a cloth. She gave him a soft smile, reaching out and accepting the tub from the boy as she set it aside. Next to the wolf as she gazed at the poor creature. "Inko, what happened?" asked the little boy.

Inko let out a soft sigh. "I was attacked and this wolf risked his life to save me. I wanna repay him so do you wanna be my little helper?" Tenko's eyes widened in wonder and excitement before nodding his head rather quickly. The young woman couldn't help but giggle a little before she took one of the cloths and turned to the little boy once again. "Now, just do what I do okay sweetie?"

"Okay!" Tenko said with a big smile on his face.

Inko couldn't help but giggle a little she started to wipe the wolf's fur. Hoping to wipe off all of the blood that stained his fur. She couldn't believe just how stained his fur had been from the water. It almost seemed as if it was something out of some kind of fairy tail.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman carefully wiped the fur, watching as the cloth would stain red before she would rinse it off in the water once again. Looking over at the side, she looked at the first aid kit that Tenko had managed to carry by the handle under the small tub. She smiled a little, seeing how resourceful he was.

Yet, she had noticed that the whole time that she was cleaning up the poor creature, the wolf would stare at her. She couldn't help but be a little curious as to why the wolf would stare at her. As if she was the most fascinating thing that ever excisted. Or as if she was something special. Inko just couldn't be sure as to why the wolf would be staring at her like that.

Shaking her head, she went back to cleaning him up. Carefully at the very least, though she would also keep an eye open for when the wolf would wince and whimper from the pain. How much pain could this wolf tolerate?

Shaking her head, Inko looked over and saw that Tenko was still cleaning the wolf's fur, much like she was. Yet, it seemed that the wolf was also wagging his tail, trying to gain Tenko's attention it seemed. Tenko would turn his attention to the tail here and there, and even gently whacked at the tail when it slapped him in the face.

The tail slapped him again, causing the boy to giggle. Inko smiled a little at Tenko, it was rather adorable that the wolf was actually trying to play with the small boy. It was rather amazing, though she wasn't sure why that was. Or at the very least, why the wolf was trying to play with Tenko. It almost seemed as if this wolf was rather docile, like that of a normal dog or something along those lines.

It just didn't seem possible.

The wolf looked over at Tenko, giving him a calm stare and let out a soft rumbling sound from his chest. Tenko seemed to have heard it and frowned a little in confusion. "Is the wolf purring Inko?" Asked the little boy, causing Inko to giggle a little. Of all the things that he had to say it was a purring wolf? She giggled more before reaching over and messing up the boy's hair.

"Hey!" The little boy said, causing Inko to laugh.

The rumbling was still going on, causing Inko to reach over and rub his ear. The wolf leaned into her touch once again before letting out a soft sigh. Inko gave him a small smile before she started to check him for all of his injuries. Tilting her head a little, she saw a few on his torso and waist. Even some on his neck, it made her feel terrible for the wolf. He went through all that pain just to save her.

And she didn't even know the wolf in the first place.

Closing her eyes, wanting to relax for a moment before running her fingers through his fur, wanting to make sure that she had found and tended to every injury that he had. Yet, she frowned a little when she noticed something on his back left leg.

There was a scar there, old by the looks of it. Yet, she had seen this scar before, no, had seen an injury like this before. On the same kind of animal, on the same foot… in the same place.

Inko's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the wolf. His eyes looking up at her, blue seeming to swim within the golden orbs before vanishing. Inko couldn't help but just stare in shock. There was no way that this wolf was the same one right? That shouldn't be possible. That wolf should be dead by now, there was… no way that this was the same wolf. It would have died either from its injuries or from old age.

Tilting his head, the wolf let out a small yip of a sound and laid his head on his paws. Inko wasn't sure how she was to process this. It just seemed so unreal. As if this was nothing more than some kind of fleeting fantasy though, then again maybe she was just imagining things.

It couldn't be the same wolf.

Shaking her head, the young woman took a deep breath as she started to get to work on wrapping him up. Getting a few blankets, wanting to make sure that he was warm. "He'll be okay right?" asked Tenko, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"I believe so. He seems like a tough wolf, he has no serious injuries but he'll be okay."

Tenko frowned a little before looking over at the wolf, then at the back of the couch. He made his way over to the couch and pulled a blanket before wrapping it around his shoulders like a cloak and made his way over to the wolf. Inko wondered what it was he was going to do…

Until the boy plopped next to the wolf and snuggled with him. Inko couldn't help but cover her mouth and giggled at the sight. It was rather cute…

Giving a soft yet warm smile, the young woman asked "Do you wanna sleep with the wolf tonight Tenko?"

"I wanna make sure he'll be okay." Tenko said with wide innocent eyes.

The wolf's tail wagged before licking the boy's cheek and nuzzled him. Laying his head back on his paws, the wolf yawned loudly before seeming to fall asleep. Inko smiled a little before leaving for a moment and grabbed her sketch book and pencil. This was something that would have been amazing to use for her café. No one would believe her of course, but it was something that she could still have in her mind, as well as her work.

Taking a seat on the couch, Inko carefully started to sketch the wolf and Tenko. The boy's expression was rather sweet, innocent and carefree. It was a picture that she could easily take a picture of but, she felt like a sketch would bring it more justice. It was precious, something that she would always treasure no matter how much time would go by, and she knew that it was the best thing that she could ever hope for.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked up from her sketch and saw that the wolf was staring at her. A soft blush on her face as she stared into pools of blue. Eyes that she felt like she knew from somewhere. Her heart hammered in her chest as she gazed upon the creature. He just stared at her, emotions flickering within their depths as she wondered what was going on inside the wolf's head. Wondering what kind of thoughts that the wolf would be having.

She just couldn't be sure as to what it could be. It made her think that she was staring at the eyes of a human, instead of a wolf. Instead of a creature that had just saved her moments before. Setting her sketch aside, the young woman carefully made her way over to the wolf and frowned as she reached out her hand, wondering what the wolf would do.

The wolf just stared at her for a moment before pressing his nose against her hand, closing his eyes as if in some kind of content. Inko didn't know what this was supposed to mean, what the wolf was trying to tell her, but she knew that it had hit her to her very core. Right down to her very heart and it was a feeling that she wasn't sure how to really explain.

Yet, a part of her knew what it was that the wolf was trying to tell her. Though she just couldn't understand what it was that the wolf was trying to speak to her.

Soon, the wolf pulled himself back, eyes a bright beautiful gold once again. Inko didn't know what just happened, but knew that it wasn't normal for eyes to change colour like that. Soon, the wolf laid his head down on his paws once again, falling asleep.

 _'What… what just happened?'_ thought the confused green haired woman.

Her only answer, was the wolf's sleepy growls that almost sounded like… he was humming some kind of song, a song that she swore that she had heard before but couldn't figure out where.


	12. What Happened Last Night?

Toshinori groaned a little as he pushed himself up onto his hands. Looking around sleepily, he saw that he was… back in his room? When did that happen? Shaking his head, the young man pushed the blankets over and saw that he was… completely naked.

"The hell?" He mumbled before shaking his head and threw on some pants. Though, as he started to change, he noticed that he had bandages on him. What the hell was he doing last night?

Shaking his head, he tried to think back on what he was doing last night. He could recall his body struggling not to shift, he had made his way out of his room and into the living room where he fell. Shouta and Hizashi were trying to look after him and then he saw… images appear in his head. After that, everything was a total blur… hm… no that was a lie. He could recall some other memories but they were swimming in a pool of darkness.

He could faintly make out the feeling of pain hitting him and burning his skin. The cries of a woman, a woman that he knew better than anyone.

Blood seemed to almost coat his tongue and it made him fear that he had killed someone. Sure, he knew that he hadn't really killed anyone before, but… it had him worried that he had hurt someone. Reaching up, he scratched at his bare chest, trying to think on what it was that he could do.

Running a hand down his face, Toshinori felt rather confused and concerned. He didn't know what he was to do. Or what had happened anyway. Taking a deep breath, he sniffed the air and smelled that Hizashi was still in the apartment. Making his way out of his bedroom, he carefully started to walk down the hall and blinked when he saw the blonde standing in the kitchen, leaning his back against the counter as he seemed to glare at the coffee pot.

"Hizashi?" came Toshinori's voice, causing the blonde to blink his green eyes in confusion as he looked over at the taller man.

"Toshi, you're back!" He said in relief. Back? What did he mean by that? Hizashi blinked as he saw Toshinori's frown and sighed. "You don't remember what happened eh?"

"No… not really." Toshinori said with a soft sigh, scratching the back of his head as he tried to think about what had happened that night. To remember anything that would have helped him to recall anything that would have happened.

"Well, couple things really. First off, you seemed to be seeing things that we can't. It pissed you off and you transformed and jumped out the window." Hizashi said, pointing to one of the windows in the living room. Toshinori turned his blue orbs to the window in question and right on the money, it was smashed alright.

Frowning a little, the young man tilted his head a little in confusion before looking over at Hizashi. "What else?" asked Toshinori.

"Well, we had no idea where you could have gone. We tried looking for you and we looked for hours but really? We had no idea where you could have gone." Hizashi said with a soft sigh before shaking his head a little more. The werewolf couldn't help but be a little curious as to what it was that he had done last night. What did he do to have made his wolf just rip itself out of his human skin as it were? It had him more and more curious as he tried to think about it though he wasn't sure what it was that he could do to figure this out.

Looking down at the floor, hands digging into the pockets of his pants, Toshinori asked "What's the other thing?" He was almost afraid as to what it was that had happened.

"Well, one of our friends from the police contacted me last night after a while." Hizashi said as he pulled out his phone, dialing a few buttons before putting the message on speaker.

 _"Hey Hizashi, it's Naomasa. I'm calling because I think I found Toshinori. I know it's the full moon and all but, I believe it's his wolf I see ahead of me here. I'll let you know once I've dealt with it."_ Toshinori frowned a little at that. So Naomasa knew about him being out and about? Though that didn't really prove much of anything to be honest. If anything, it just made Toshinori think that maybe there was another wolf out in the city or something along those lines.

Shrugging, Toshinori said "Doesn't really prove anything-"

 _"Hey, it's Naomasa again. I just dropped Ms. Midoriya and a wolf at her apartment. I am a hundred percent sure that it's Toshi. He wouldn't leave her alone, and she wouldn't want him going anywhere until his injuries were dealt with. So, I'll try to get in contact with you tomorrow once I figure out some other things. I want to make sure that Toshinori didn't hurt anyone while he was a wolf. Good news though, he didn't kill anyone that I could be sure of. The only thing he did do was keep someone pinned by their shoulder with his fangs. Anyway, I'll talk to you three later."_

Fuck.

"It seems that your wolf decided to go out on a rescue mission. It was rather amazing that you had returned before becoming human again." Hizashi said with a soft sigh before putting his phone back into his pocket before looking over at the tall blonde that towered over him. "Yet, it also seems that you didn't escape that battle unscathed."

Toshinori couldn't help but frown a little at his friend. He was a little confused as to what Hizashi was talking about. Only for the man in question to gesture to Toshinori's body, causing him to frown a little in confusion. Looking down at himself, he noticed the bandages. Odd, he shouldn't have been injured, his body heals itself rather quickly.

Tilting his head a little to the side, the young man made his claws grow out. "Toshi what are you doing?" Before he could get an answer, the young man sliced through the bandages like they were nothing. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he saw that his body had… "Scars?" Hizashi whispered in shock. Toshinori knew that it should be impossible… he couldn't get scars. No, he knew about one scar but that was something that he could never truly explain other than that he had to have been caught in some kind of trap.

The injury healed, but the scar never faded.

So, why did he scar now? Looking over at his friend, he couldn't explain anything that was happening. Hizashi could only shake his head as he said "If you want Toshi, I can message a friend of mine back in the states. He may be able to figure this out, he knows this stuff. He could try to figure out about your quirk-"

"Is it that friend of yours that's a doctor?"

"Uh… well… yeah?"

"No."

"But Toshi-"

"No! No doctors. Hizashi, you know I do _not_ deal with doctors. It doesn't matter if you think they can help me. We are doing just fine on trying to figure this out ourselves." Toshinori said with a snarl.

Hizashi sighed softly. Running a hand through his blonde locks as he gazed at his friend. Toshinori knew that he was being unreasonable, but at the moment he didn't give a damn. There was no way that he would allow himself to be tested on. It made him… dare he say it? _'Afraid…'_ Toshinori thought to himself, not wanting to accept that for once he was scared of something.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves, the young man looked at one of his only friends, giving him a serious look. "Look, Hizashi I know you are worried about me and I am grateful for it but…"

"It's because of your past that you just can't accept help from doctor's right?" Hizashi confirmed.

"Yes…" Toshinori said with a soft sigh before leaning against the counter. It just felt like all of his energy was spent in that moment. Closing his eyes, wanting to rest or even just relax for the briefest of moments. Only to open his eyes as he asked "Though, how did I get back home if I was at Inko's place." He didn't really know what it was, he knew how it worked with his wolf for the most part.

Though, somehow his wolf had the sense of mind to leave Inko's home and come all the way back home. Even allowing him to shift back in his own bed and to relax before he would wake up in the morning.

"My honest guess? I think your wolf didn't want to freak Inko out with you shifting back to your human form. I think it cares about what she would think about both of you as much as you do." Hizashi said with a frown on his face before shrugging his shoulders. "Though, that's only a guess." So it seems that even Hizashi didn't know anything either. It made Toshinori sigh softly before making his way to the living room and all but crashed on the couch. It seemed that his life wasn't going to get any easier for him.

"Look, Toshi. Think of it as a good thing." Hizashi said with a soft sigh.

"Oh yeah? How?" grumbled the exhausted blonde.

"If my theory is right, then the wolf is trying to look out for Inko as well as you. If it didn't, then it would have just done something. It would have tried to make some kind of claim on her or something. Yet it didn't."

"But how can I be sure of that though Hizashi? I don't even remember everything that happened last night!" Toshinori whined.

"Point proven, but wouldn't you have tasted some kind of blood on your tongue?"

"I do that's the thing but that's from when I bit that guy. I don't know if I bit Inko as well." Toshinori said with a soft sigh. It had felt like everything was against him in some way or another. It felt like no matter what comes his way, there was always that one thing that would constantly get in his way.

His just so happened to be his wolf getting in the way.

Sighing softly, the young man peeked up at Hizashi and frowned a little. "Huh?" He mumbled as he saw the blonde holding out a phone. "What?"

"Well, when you shifted last night, your phone was on the floor with what was left of your clothes. It seems that you also had some texts and voice mails yourself. I forgot to mention that." Hizashi said with a small smile, causing Toshinori to frown a little in confusion. "I think maybe you should check them out. It seems that some of the messages were even from before you left last night."

Tilting his head as best as he could, Toshinori took the phone and looked at the messages. The texts, as well as the voice mail were from Inko. Maybe he should look at the texts first.

 _Hey Toshi! I want to know if you can come to the café tomorrow and check out some new cookies I baked! Maybe your friend would love to try them._

Toshinori smiled a little at that.

 _Toshi, I hope this doesn't sound strange but do you think you can help me find a school for Tenko? Or at least a daycare? He's still little and I can't keep asking my friend to look after him since she will be going back to work soon._

He could easily do that, Tenko was an amazing child and Toshinori rather adored the child.

 _Toshi, I feel like I'm being followed… am I silly for thinking such things?_

Quickly, Toshinori sent a text. He knew that she had no reason to feel silly over such a thing. Everything that had happened, he knew that there was something more to it than that. Though he just wasn't sure what it could be.

 _You have a right to feel what you feel Inko. If you wish, I could drop by the café. I kinda have a small request anyway._

Hizashi frowned a little as he stared at Toshinori's text. "Request? What are you going to do?" He asked, a little confused, and seeming to be a little curious. Even his own wolf was a little curious as to what was going on in Toshinori's head.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked up at Hizashi and frowned a little. "It's the only way I can keep her safe right now. I don't know what it is, but it feels like someone is after Inko for some reason or another. I'm gonna do this in order to protect her."

"Well, at least go over it with us first? You can only do so much in order to help her and do your job as a hero." Hizashi said with a frown.

"Well…"

"What?"

"My idea is…"

* * *

Toshinori looked up at the café. Why did he feel like he was some kind of nervous wreck? Taking a deep breath, the young man opened the door and was once again blasted with the scents of fresh baked goods. Tea, and Inko's natural scent. He couldn't help but smile a little, feeling a little bit of comfort from that at the very least.

Breathing deeply, taking deep gulps of air as he allowed the scent of Inko's café to calm his nerves. Closing his eyes, he made sure that he was mentally preparing himself for this. He knew that it was a lot on his plate should she accept his offer, but it would be best to make sure that she's safe.

Opening his eyes, the young man walked into the café and looked around. Many people were sitting, chatting among themselves as they tried to enjoy themselves. Sipping tea, nibbling on the treats that Inko would make. He couldn't help but smile a little as he saw how many people Inko made happy just by her treats alone. Taking another glance around, he saw a few pro heroes as well. Oh boy, he hoped that none of them saw who he was.

Turning his gaze to the counter, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Inko. She had her hair pulled back like usual, two locks framing the sides of her face. She reached up and used her forearm to wipe at her brow, leaving flour on her skin. He chuckled a little when he noticed the flour covering her apron as well as parts of her shirt. It was rather cute really, and it made him happy to see that she wasn't afraid to get herself dirty so to speak.

Making his way over toward the counter with a big smile on his face. "Hey Inko." Toshinori said with a grin.

Inko blinked her green eyes in confusion before looking over at the blonde. She had a smile growing on her face. "Toshi!" Inko said as she made her way out from behind the counter and nearly threw herself at him. Though, Toshinori did still wrap his arms around her when she looked like she was going to fall. Carefully, he set her back onto her feet, yet his hands kept a firm hold on her arms, as if he didn't want to let go of her.

His wolf growled in happiness at holding onto their mate. Toshinori felt the desire to kiss her though had to squash that down. "Hey Inko, you need to be careful remember?" He calmly said to her, he knew that her ankle still bothered her, though not as badly as before.

"I'm sorry, I was fine till I tried to run to you." Inko said with a small smile on her face. Toshinori shook his head and chuckled a little at her. Honestly, she was rather cute. More so with the way that she would stare at him. Inko though just giggled before looking up at Toshinori as she said "I'm about to go on break, wanna join me?" She tilted her head as she gave him the biggest most innocent of stares. Her green eyes, large and almost seemed to sparkle like emeralds.

He caved.

"Sure, I would be honored to join you." Toshinori said with a smile on his face.

"Great! You pick a seat and I'll meet you there!" Inko said before getting out of the blonde's hold and made her way over to the back. Toshinori though could only smile before taking a seat. Really, he was rather happy that Inko would want to spend well… _any_ amount of time with him. After all, they were still strangers, even though he himself knew that she was his mate. That she was the one that his wolf had chosen.

Inhaling deeply, the young man took another look around, rather curious as to what it was that Inko had done to decorate her café. It looked like all of them had been hand drawn sketches. He couldn't help but be a little curious as to who it was that could have drawn all of these amazing drawings.

An image appeared in his head, a memory forgotten in a cloud of fog. He saw Inko holding onto a sketch pad and a pencil. She had a look on her face, showing that she was rather focused on the task at hand. He blinked his blue eyes before the image faded. Shaking his head, Toshinori held onto his head, not sure what it was that had just happened. It had felt like everything had hit him all at once. _'Was that a memory of my wolf or just something that appeared in my head?'_ Toshinori thought to himself before letting out a soft sigh and turned his gaze back at the drawings themselves.

Some of them were rather well done. Talented really. Most of them were of flowers, fields, trees and animals. Toshinori smiled as he saw a drawing of Tenko curled up against a giant fluffy… wolf? "Huh?" He said in shock before getting a little closer and saw that it wasn't a stuffed animal. It was a real wolf, and not just any wolf but… him?!

"What the?" Toshinori couldn't believe what it was that he was seeing. If that was him, and that was really Tenko then how would anyone have been able to draw such a thing unless… was it Inko that had drawn such things? Did Inko draw all of these or was it only a couple of them that had been done by her? Or even better, was it just her that drew that one?

Just as he was about to say something about the sketch, a voice had reached his ears. His eyes flashing yellow for a moment before returning to their natural blue. "Toshi you okay?" asked Inko, causing him to turn and smile a little as he stared at Inko. She gave him a stare of concern before she took her seat in front of him. "You seem kinda lost." Inko said with a frown.

Toshinori gave a small chuckle as he waved off her concern. Smile in place, he calmly said "Nah, I'm alright Inko. I was just looking at all of these sketches. I am rather curious about that one there that has Tenko in it." Inko turned to where he pointed and she had a soft smile on her face. Only to frown a little before she let out a soft sigh before she turned to look back at the man before her. "Something wrong?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"No, but… promise not to judge me?" Inko said with a frown on her face.

"Of course, I promise." Toshinori placed a hand over his heart and raised his free hand as he gazed at her. Pools of blue met pools of green before he had a big smile on his face.

Inko's gaze seemed to search his. As if she was trying to see if he was going to show any sign of a lie within their depths. It took a few minutes of her searching before she let out a soft sigh. "The wolf in the picture…" She started, leaning in closer to Toshinori so that only he could hear her. "It's a real wolf. It saved my life last night and… I took it home with me to treat its injuries."

Toshinori's eyes widened.

"You said you wouldn't judge me!"

"I'm not, I'm just rather surprised that you would take in a wild animal." Toshinori calmly said, hoping to calm her down.

Inko ran a hand through her ponytail before looking around once again. No one was looking at her, so that made her feel a little better it seemed, as she started to relax a little more. "I know, it was rather stupid but, the wolf… I felt like I could trust it. It had just saved my life so I got it home thanks to the detective that arrived."

He'll have to call Naomasa later to thank him.

"Afterwards, I tended to the wolf and… this may sound crazy but I think it's the same wolf I met when I was a little girl." Inko calmly said, this caused Toshinori to blink in confusion. What did she mean by that? There was no way that they had met before right? Okay sure, he's had dreams like he's seen her but that was all they were weren't they?

"What makes you say that?" asked Toshinori.

"Well, there was a scar on the wolf's one leg, it looked like that of a trap. One that I remembered a wolf having when I found it. The poor wolf looked scared and rather sick…" Toshinori leaned in closer, as if telling her to keep going with her tale, he had to know more about this story, and he had to know more about what had happened. "Though, it made me think about it being impossible for that wolf, and this one to be the same one. The one from my childhood should be dead, either from how sick it was or by old age."

No! She wasn't going to keep going with that story! He had to find a way to get her to keep going without seeming too interested.

"What happened to the wolf from last night?" Asked Toshinori.

"Well, the wolf had his injuries tended too and Tenko snuggled with him wanting to keep the wolf company." Inko said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "That was when I started to sketch it and… it just stared at me after a bit. I don't know what it was, but I felt like I had seen the wolf's eyes before but I just couldn't think of as to where it was that I had seen such eyes." Inko whispered the last part, not really sure where she was going with it though. Toshinori couldn't help but wonder if it was because she had seen those eyes before, long ago or because they were his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he calmly said "Well, it seems like you did take a leap of faith on that one, but at the same time you were simply returning the favor. Is the wolf still at your home?"

"No, when I woke up he was already gone." Inko said with a soft sigh.

So he had been gone a while. That at least made things a little easier for him at the very least. Though he knew that he had to be careful still.

Rubbing the back of his head, Toshinori asked "So, what made you think that the two wolves could have been the same person besides the scar?"

"Just… their actions really. Sure, the one I had seen as a child was scared and rather violent but I think he was scared more than anything else really." Inko said before shrugging her shoulders. "His leg was caught in a trap like I said and I managed to get him free. After that, I spent a few days tending to his injuries…"

"Then what?" asked Toshinori.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Inko with a frown.

"Just… rather curious is all."

Inko frowned a little at that. It almost seemed as if she didn't buy what it was that he was trying to say. But at the moment it didn't look like he was anything but that. Which was rather true, he was curious as to what it was that happened. There had to be more to it than that right?

Shaking her head, Inko looked down at her hands as they were folded on the table. "Well, you see… the wolf looked like he was getting better but he acted like he kept seeing things that weren't even there." Inko said with a soft sigh before her gaze turned sad. "I tried to help it, I tried to save the poor creature and it bit me." She rolled up her sleeve and Toshinori felt a shudder run down his spine.

It wasn't a shudder of fear or disgust. No, it was something else. Something that he couldn't explain but it almost felt like some kind of pride that had slammed into him. For on Inko's exposed forearm, was indeed a bite, but it was only half of one. Or at the very least, it seemed like it was only made by one fang instead of two. What the hell was going on with that?

"It didn't bleed much but after that, the wolf ran off and I never saw it again. I just assumed that it died. That was about… fourteen years ago now." Inko said with a frown as she sipped at her tea.

Toshinori's eyes widened in shock as soon as he heard that. Was that really true? Had he and Inko met fourteen years ago? If that was the case then what was he doing there? What was he scared of back then?

It seemed that the more answers he got, the more answers that came with it.

"So, Toshi what is this request that you had wanted to ask of me?" asked Inko with a tilt of her head. Her green eyes sparkled with curiosity though it seemed that she was more puzzled than anything else. Looking up, the young man couldn't help but bite his lip as he tried to think on what it was that he could say. Or at the very least on how he should ask this of her?

Sure, he was only going to ask her this as a means to keep her safe, in order to make sure that no one else would try to hurt her anymore. No, not just trying to hurt her, but to make sure that no one tried to grab her. Though that sounded far easier said than done.

Yet, he knew that he could keep her safe as All Might. But as Yagi Toshinori? Well, he had no other way to do so other than by doing this. "I wish to work here as part time." Toshinori asked with a small smile on his face.

Inko's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the blonde. It seemed that she hadn't expected him to ask her such a thing. Though, he knew that this was a good way to try to keep her safe, nothing would stop him from keeping his mate safe. Though he just hoped that his wolf wouldn't try anything that would get him in trouble with the green haired woman.

Her eyes started to soften before she smiled at the blonde. It seemed that she either liked the idea, or she found it rather silly for a man to want to work with her in the café. Inko just smiled a little more as she said "I would love that idea. I…" She soon had a soft yet sad smile on her face as she looked down at her hands. "I would feel rather safer with you here with me." She whispered softly, a small giggle escaped her though Toshinori couldn't help but frown at her.

Before he could stop himself, his hand reached out and grabbed a hold of her folded hands. The young woman couldn't help but look up in shock, her eyes almost seemed to have a shine to them in that moment, and it made him fall all the more for her.

Giving her a soft smile, he calmly said "I won't ever let anything hurt you Inko. I would do whatever I could just to keep you safe. Nothing will change that, no matter what comes my way, I'll make sure that nothing ever hurts you." Toshinori gave her a little smile before he chuckled a little.

"Thank you Toshinori." Inko said with a smile, a true smile.

Seeing that smile, it was enough to make Toshinori's heart race within his chest. His wolf let out a small howl before settling down. Toshinori felt a little more at peace, a little more calm and content. Though he just hoped that Inko didn't think he was doing this because he loved her… even though that was true… and that he was doing this out of a friends.

Taking a deep breath, the young man pulled his hand back, or at least he attempted too until he felt Inko's hand resting atop of his own. He blushed a little as he looked over at the green haired woman. "Thank you Toshinori, and, I'd love it for you to work here with me. Let me know when you can work and I'm sure we can work something out."

Toshinori couldn't help but smile brightly.


	13. Why Won't You Call Us Mom or Dad?

"So let me get this straight." Shouta said as he sat on the couch, staring Toshinori down with a calm yet rather scary glare. "You… offered to work with Inko at her café?"

"Yes…"

"Then she agreed to such terms?" asked Hizashi.

"Yeah."

"Okay, and it seems that she had some kind of run in with your wolf fourteen years ago. Most likely around the time before you met Nana and Gran Torino." Shouta added in as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Toshinori sighed softly. He knew that it was a rather silly thing to do. Yet, he knew that this was the only way to get some kind of answers. That he could only do this as a means of learning more about the past that he had no idea on what he could do about it. His wolf felt a little more at ease knowing that they would be around Inko a little more often, yet at the same time he had felt like he had little time to really spend any kind of time with her.

Sure, she agreed to allow him to leave should his other job need him. As most of the time he was needed, he'd have to leave at a moment's notice.

Really though, he couldn't thank Inko enough for that. He knew that it would seem strange should the time that 'All Might' would need to make some kind of appearance… But, it was for the greater good.

"What are you gonna do should you need to take off to do hero work?" asked Shouta with a glare.

"Look, she knows I work another job, which I even added that it doesn't have solid starts. I even told her that if I ever get a call, then I have to go." Toshinori pointed out with a frown on his face.

"You sure she is understanding?" asked Hizashi with concern.

"Yes, I'm sure." Toshinori said with a groan. God, they were worse than mother hens he swore to god. Shaking his head, the young man leaned back in his seat as he calmly said "On a different matter, I'm only doing this as a means of her protection. Inko is being chased for some reason, and I want to figure out why and by who. This may be a good way to find out without seeming like a stalker myself."

"Ya know Shouta he does have a point here." Hizashi said with a frown on his face.

Shouta sighed softly before looking up at his boyfriend. His gaze calm yet calculating. As if he was trying to see the reason and logic through what it was that Toshinori was planning. Though, it seemed that even he had no idea what it was that he should do. Toshinori didn't know if Shouta would find something else wrong with this. As if the whole concept of him watching over Inko from her job would be a lot easier than just following her.

It still had him concerned though on what his friend would say. Yet, he didn't care at the same time, there was no changing his mind about this. He would make sure that he could do everything within his power to make sure that Inko was safe and sound. To make sure that she didn't have to worry about anything trying to jump out and attack her.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man ran a hand through his hair and went to speak. "I see that you do care about her safety which makes sense with your wolf." Did he really have to bring up his wolf? Of all things, it had to be about the wolf above anything else. Though, he had to admit that in a way he was thankful for the wolf's actions that day. Inko was saved because of it, and for that he would always be thankful.

Though not by much.

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori calmly said "I still do not like the wolf. The only thing that it's done for me is cause me some kind of pain. No matter if it's about transforming, overwhelming scents or sounds or distress." Toshinori sighed before pushing himself up from his seat. Really, the only thing that he wanted to do was to get away from everything. To get away from his friends and go for a walk. Maybe a walk would clear his head.

Besides, it wasn't like he had to start at the café yet anyway. Inko was giving him some time until she wanted him to start. That would give him some time to give the agency some kind of warning that he was going to be on some kind of mission. Which, wasn't really a lie. Inko was in danger, she was being followed around and being hunted down for one reason or another.

He had to make sure that she was safe. Nothing else mattered other than keeping her safe. Even his wolf agreed on that, plus, he wanted to hear the whole story that she had in her mind about that night. If that was really him, if that was really him as a wolf fourteen years ago then… there was a good chance that he could figure out where he was from.

Maybe his family were even out there. Out there in hiding and away from civilization. That would be the best shot that he's had in years. The only known link to his past and he would do whatever he could in order to learn more about his past. Yet, he had to be careful as well, if Inko learned the truth about him, if she knew that he was a monster than she would want nothing to do with him.

Yes, she seemed to care about his wolf, and him but… if she knew that he was both then she would fear him. That she would be terrified of him and wouldn't even let him see Tenko. Toshinori wouldn't say it, but he cared for Inko, and cared for Tenko. He loved both of them really, Inko because she was the one, his one true mate if he was honest. Tenko, well, he saw Tenko as his own son.

Maybe heading over there to visit would do him some good. Not to mention, calm him down by being around Inko and Tenko. By him, he means his wolf. It was already a little agitated by being apart from them for so long, even though he was just near Inko yesterday.

Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath as he made his way to the door.

Yet, the moment he opened the door he yelped as a large yellow boot slammed into his face. The blonde flew through the air and slammed into the wall in the living room. Vision blurring, his face stung from the force of the hit. Yet, he was thankful for his healing factor as the pain started to fade from his face as he looked up.

Hizashi and Shouta looked at Toshinori in shock before looking toward their door. Standing there was a tall man, he wore a simple white body suit that had overly sized yellow gloves and boots. Along with a long yellow cape. To finish off his outfit, was a yellow belt with a G for the buckle.

Gulping, Toshinori felt fear shivering up his spine when he felt his eyes widen as he stared at the man who walked into his home. His short, spiky grey hair was a little messy, most likely just getting out of bed not long ago. His face covered by a black domino mask that resembles two diamonds. Toshinori knew who it was and it terrified him to no end. Even his wolf was afraid, and it seemed to cower and shiver deep within him.

"Toshinori!" shouted the man.

"Gran Torino!" shouted the frightened blonde. Toshinori's eyes were wide, body trembling as he stared up at the older man. Gran Torino, Nana's second husband was someone that he was terrified of. Yes, the older man helped Toshinori a lot during his childhood, training him. Helping him through school and of course preparing him to use One for All.

The older man had his hands on his hips as he stared down at the blonde. As if he was ready to kick his ass at any given moment. "Sir! I uh… what brings you by?" Toshinori said, trying hard not to stutter. God why did this man terrify him so much? It just didn't make sense to him! He was a full grown man, who was also a werewolf and yet he couldn't stop the fear that had taken its hold over him.

The older man's eyes narrowed before he made his way over toward Toshinori. Yet, that had caused the blonde to yelp and try to shield himself…

Only to feel himself being lifted up onto his feet and felt the other man holding him in a hug. "Huh?" Toshinori blinked his blue eyes in confusion. Not sure what it was that was going on though he felt rather confused about everything that was happening right now. Though before he could even say anything, Toshinori felt the man pull himself back only to punch the blonde in the cheek. "Gah!" He cried out before falling onto the ground.

"You son of a bitch. Do you know what Nana and I found on the news? Them talking about a wolf attack, and the wolf _just_ so happen to have saved an innocent woman?" He said, sounding very pissed off. Toshinori whimpered a little as he looked up at the man whom had raised him. "What does Nana tell me? She tells me that it was you, of all people who had saved that woman? How? Why? Because they showed the name of the woman on the news and she told me that was the woman that your wolf had chosen!"

"Uh…"

"Were you going to tell me?!"

"Well…"

"Nana had to tell me all of this instead of hearing it from you! Toshinori don't you know that Nana and I both care about you?!" shouted the older man, causing Toshinori to flinch.

"But Gran Torino-"

"And didn't I tell you that you could call me 'dad' Toshinori?!"

"Well yes but-"

"Then you should be saying 'dad' instead of my hero name!" shouted Gran Torino.

Toshinori shivered a little. Damn it, forget villains, Gran Torino did a better job at that than anyone else. Looking up, the blonde couldn't help but stare at the man, thinking that his father-figure was going to punch him again. Though instead, the older man just stared at him with a small glare. Toshinori tried to push himself up onto his feet, though Gran Torino just placed his boot on his chest and glared down at him. What more did the man have to say? There wasn't much that he could say in the first place. Not like he hadn't tried to say something, every time he did try he wouldn't be able to finish as Gran Torino would only shut him up.

Gran Torino just glared at Toshinori, as if he was expecting the blonde to say something. So, did the silence mean that he would be able to say something at last? Tilting his head, the young man waited and waited. "You gonna say something Toshinori?" snarled Gran Torino.

So he was allowed to speak.

"Look, I didn't do it out of my own choice. My wolf took over, seeing Inko in danger and just acted without me doing anything. I was shoved to the depths of my own mind! I had no control, nor any say in it Gran Torino."

"I thought I told you that you can call me _dad_ Toshinori!"

"I…"

"Toshinori… You can't blame everything on the wolf. It is just as much a part of you as your hair, eyes and everything that makes you, you. Now, as for not calling me or Nana 'mom' or 'dad' why?!" Gran Torino seemed like he wanted to get all of these questions solved and out of the way. Though to be honest, Toshinori almost felt like he was a little kid all over again. And he hated that feeling right now.

"I can't…"

"And while you're at it, tell me about this girl your wolf had chosen." Gran Torino said with a glare.

Toshinori looked down. How was he to tell the man whom had trained him, and raised him anything like this? It wasn't that Gran Torino was a terrible and unfair man. He was just terrifying when it came to training and his temper. "You going to say something already Toshinori?"

"Gran-"

"I thought… I told you that you can call me _dad_ , you know that." Gran Torino said with a snarl that could rival a wolf.

Yet, it hit something within Toshinori. His eyes glowed, he didn't hate Gran Torino, no he cared for the man. Should the time ever come when the older man was ever in need, he'd get over his fear and help him out. But, right now he was getting tired of being pushed to say something that he wasn't even able to bring himself to say.

Gritting his fangs, Toshinori shoved Gran Torino off of him and stood up to his full height once again. "I can't say it Gran Torino! I can't call you 'dad' or Nana 'mom'! I can't do it!"

"Why is that Toshinori?!" shouted the older man as he glared at the man.

The blonde snarled down at Gran Torino as his blue eyes all but seemed to have bled out as yellow took its place. Gran Torino seem to stare at Toshinori with wide eyes, though he didn't seem to back down. Neither from fear, or from anger. He just stood there, as if trying to figure out what was going on in Toshinori's heart, or his head.

"Tell me. What have you been keeping from myself and Nana all these years?" asked Gran Torino.

"I can't call you 'dad' or Nana 'mom' because I feel like I don't deserve it!" Toshinori yelled.

Gran Torino raised an eyebrow at that. As if he didn't understand Toshinori's reasoning. "Why do you feel that?" asked the older man, his voice calm yet collected.

Breathing deeply, Toshinori let out a confused yet sad snarl. He seemed confused, why? He had no idea. It was as if there was a part of him that didn't want to say it. That he didn't deserve to call anyone 'mom' or 'dad' for some reason. As if he no longer had that right to even care about anyone like that. Not that he didn't care about them like one would for their parents. He did… but, to call them his 'mom' and 'dad'… it just seemed too painful.

Reaching up, he clutched at his heart. It felt like he had a sharp pain within his heart in that moment. A pain that had been long since forgotten, the cause of it? He had no idea. But it gave him a deep pain that he couldn't come close to ever understanding. "Toshinori?" came Gran Torino's voice.

"I don't deserve it, I just don't deserve to call anyone mom or dad. No one could ever replace… after what…" Toshinori started to mumble under his breath. His mind going into a fog of long forgotten memories.

He could hear voices, people talking among themselves. People's screams, people crying for help and trying to escape some kind of imprisonment. Toshinori wasn't sure where he was in that moment, he wasn't sure what he was doing in such a place. The only scents that he could find was the scent of stale air, chemicals, tears, fear, concern, sadness, loneliness, and blood.

His breath started to hitch. Clutching at his chest, he felt like he was having some kind of panic attack.

"Toshinori?!" shouted Gran Torino's voice, his voice filled with concern in that moment. Toshinori didn't seem to be noticing anything. His eyes, unseeing as he could only see quick images of long, forgotten memories that had been locked away.

"Shit! Toshinori! You two, help me get Toshinori to bed! I think he's having some kind of panic attack!" shouted Gran Torino.

The blonde didn't feel anything. He wasn't aware of anything that was happening around him. All he knew, was that he felt people grabbing him, he screamed, howled and roared at anyone that would get near him. Anyone that had tried to grab him. He snarled and tried to swipe at anyone that was surrounding him.

"Calm down Toshinori!" shouted someone's muffled voice. He couldn't really figure out who it was that was yelling at him. Howling loudly, the young man tried to swipe his claws at anyone that was near him once again. His heart still beating loudly within his ears. Could even feel his blood pumping within his veins.

Yet, with those feelings came with another. Guilt… remorse… loss…

Toshinori felt his body slowly coming to a stop from whatever it was that he was doing. His mind filled with nothing but red as he felt those emotions getting stronger and stronger within him. Tightly clutching at his head, he couldn't help but feel like everything was crashing in on him all at once.

"Quick, play this!" someone said, and soon a soft humming was heard in the back. It was a song that he knew better than anyone. It was a song that he could recall from out of nowhere really. A song, that he didn't know, nor remember the lyrics too but he felt like the song was a song that was held deep within his heart.

His breathing started to regulate itself. Starting to calm down before he felt his heart starting to slow down from its rapid beating mere moments ago.

"He's starting to calm down." Called someone, was that Shouta?

"Yeah, where did you get that?" asked another, was that Hizashi?

"It's a recorder, I used it to record the song he hums a lot when in distress. It's one of the few things that can calm Toshinori down while he's having these attacks." Said another, was that Gran Torino?

"So that's why he hums that song?" Hizashi said, Toshinori starting to get a clearer head as the fog started to lift itself.

"It is yes, he's always been this way. He'll be okay, he just needs some rest. Help me get him to bed." Gran Torino said with a sigh.

It was then that the world went dark.

* * *

Groaning, Toshinori opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the light that surrounded him. Letting out a soft whine, Toshinori tried to get his night vision to shut off though it seemed that he was far too worked up to do so. He tried to remember what had happened, the last thing he could truly recall was Gran Torino slamming a kick against his face, the man insisting to call him 'dad' and Nana 'mom' over and over and then…

Nothing.

"About damn time you woke up." Came a voice, causing the blonde to turn his head, trying to open his eyes only to whimper from the bright light.

"So bright." Toshinori whined.

"Hang on."

Soon, the lights had dimmed down to very tiny light. To others, it would almost appear to be dark, yet for Toshinori it was bearable. "I remember how your eyes can be after you've had those attacks. Remember?" Toshinori blinked his eyes a little as he stared at Gran Torino. The man sat on a chair next to Toshinori's bedside. His arms crossed, leaning against the back of his chair with one leg crossed over his knee.

How long had he been sitting there?

"So, I'm rather curious about what you said earlier." Gran Torino said with a calm tone to his voice. Maybe he was wanting to make sure that the blonde wouldn't have another attack like he had earlier.

"What did I say?"

Gran Torino just seemed to stare at the blonde. As if his gaze would find some kind of answer from the blonde that he so desperately seek. Yet, he had no true answer from his gaze. The older man sighed softly before running a hand through his spiky grey hair and looked out the window. "You said that you didn't deserve to call us that. To call us 'mom' and 'dad' at all. Kept going on and on about how you do not deserve to call us as such."

Toshinori frowned a little. Yes, that was how he felt about it. Yes, he saw them like his parents but at the same time he just couldn't bring himself to even call them that. It was something that he couldn't really explain, it just felt _wrong_ to want to call them such things.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man calmly said "It's something that I just can't really explain. It's just a feeling that I don't really understand."

"What do you feel when you want to call us 'mom' and 'dad'?" asked Gran Torino.

Frowning a little, Toshinori looked at the man for a moment before looking back up at the ceiling. Really? What did he feel? Frowning a little, the young man let out a soft sigh. "I feel… guilty I guess."

"What do you mean by guilty?" asked the older man.

"I'm not really sure. It's just something I feel when I think about 'parents'." Toshinori said with a soft sigh before trying to sit up. Only for his body to practically scream at him. Falling back onto his bed with a grunt, Toshinori let out a gasping breath of pain. Damn it, his body didn't want to listen to him.

"Take it easy Toshinori." Gran Torino said with a soft sigh before leaning forward in his seat. "Whatever your feelings may be, it seems that they are still linked to your past. Even though your mind doesn't remember what the reason is, your heart still does in some way." Toshinori could only frown a little as he stared at the older man. "From what I've seen, what the mind forgets the body doesn't. It seems that your body does indeed remember something that must have caused you some kind of grief."

That… made a lot of sense really. Toshinori blinked as he stared at the other man. Though, it still didn't make him feel any better about any of this though. It just felt like he was still disappointing both Gran Torino and Nana in some way. Just as Toshinori was about to say something, the older man shook his head, silencing the blonde. "Just rest Toshinori. You'll need it, at least more so if you are going to protect that girl."

Toshinori blushed darkly at the mere mention of Inko. "From what your friends have told me, it seems that she is being hunted down for some reason." The blonde nodded his head a little to his parental-figure. "Nana and I will look into her past, hopefully we'll find something." Toshinori nodded once again. Not really sure what they could find in order to keep Inko safe. But, at this rate anything would be helpful in order to keep the green haired woman safe.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked up at the ceiling once again. Feeling rather exhausted. Whatever the attack was, it had worn him down. He felt so tired, just wanting to sleep a little more. Maybe it would do him a little more good really. Yawning softly, the young man turned to stare at Gran Torino for a moment before falling asleep. Yes, this was the only thing that he could do for the time being.

Rest, and regain what strength he had lost. Though, he just hoped that Inko would be safe for the time being. Maybe he could go to the café tomorrow at least when he has fully rested and be able to return to see his mate at long last.

He just hoped that she wouldn't be screaming at him should she ever learn the truth about what he was. The thought of that moment, it scared him. Made him think that maybe he should never tell Inko the truth. That he shouldn't tell her thinking that she would hate him, want to kill him or at the very least take him in to be looked at by doctors.

All of these fears circled around his head, twisting his heart around in an icy vice. He just wasn't sure what he was to do now. It just seemed as if everything wanted to be against him one way or another.


	14. A Walk to Remember

If Toshinori had to describe anything about this? He'd had to say it was a bit overwhelming. Not that he had no idea how to bake… it was just that he didn't know how to bake most of the things that Inko produced within her café.

The only thing he knew how to make from scratch was cookies and brownies, those being some of the things that she didn't make in the café.

Letting out a soft sigh, he had gone to make some of the treats by following Inko's recipes though had a little trouble reading them for the most part. Her writing was neat yes, but so tiny. Maybe he should have brought his glasses but then again, he was used to reading bigger print thanks to his eyes not being 'perfect' with some aspects.

Most likely because of his night vision.

Yes, his night vision helped him to see at night, but the draw back he sometimes forgot to 'flip the switch' to shut it off. Because of that, it had for the most part damaged his eyes, only with small print for the most part. Anything else, his vision was perfect with seeing in his line of sight.

Running a hand through his hair, covering it with flour, Toshinori sighed softly as he tried once again to read the little card on how to make muffins. He could only frown a little as he tried to focus on the task though wanted to throw something out in frustration, only to decide against it as that would only get Inko to kick him out of her kitchen.

"Toshi you okay?" came Inko's voice, causing him to all but jump from his spot as he whipped himself around to face the green haired woman. Staring at her with wide eyes, he saw that she was in her usual outfit while working in her kitchen, though she had a look of concern in her bright green eyes.

"Yeah, I uh… I'm just having a little bit of trouble reading your writing." Toshinori sadly admitted before letting out a soft sigh.

Inko tilted her head to the side before carefully grabbing a hold of the card and gave him a small smile. "Well I guess my writing is rather messy." She said with a giggle.

"No!" He shouted, causing Inko to stare at him with wide eyes. Blushing darkly, the blonde turned his head to look away from her. He couldn't face her knowing that he had in a sense yelled at her. "It isn't that. Your writing is very neat Inko and very readable but… it's just that I don't have my glasses. I can't read small print."

Inko blinked a little at those words. It was as if she hadn't thought of the possibility though, it wasn't like he's ever worn his glasses in the first place. After all, not that many people knew that he wore glasses as he never really had a reason to wear them since he had made sure that everyone knew to print a little bigger for him just so he could read everything. Inko though, she wrote small words so it made it rather difficult for him.

 _'Maybe I should start bringing my glasses with me.'_ thought Toshinori with a soft sigh.

"Okay, we'll do it like this then. You get everything, as I read it off. Okay?" Inko said with a smile. The same smile that made him love her more and more every single time he saw it.

 _'Wait love? Do I already… but how is that possible? I haven't even known her that long…'_ Toshinori thought to himself. He shook his head as he let out a small smile. Really, Toshinori wanted to help her, wanted to keep her safe no matter what comes his way. No matter what he would keep her safe but at the same time he didn't think that he could tell her the truth either.

Letting out a soft sigh through his nose, the blonde gave Inko a big smile as he said "So, what should I get first?"

Inko blinked her green eyes at him, only to smile happily at the man. Toshinori felt his heart beat rather quickly within his chest but smiled a little at that. Yeah, he could get used to all of this. Him and Inko, in the kitchen together baking some amazing treats and even during the holidays. That was something that he could never get tired of. Though, he just hoped that he could live such a life with her. It just seemed as if it was nothing more than a fleeting fantasy.

But, he knew that he never wanted to lose this feeling regardless. Wanting to keep it as close as he could so long as Inko wanted him within his life. No matter how long that would be, he just hoped that he would be able to keep her happy, though he also just wasn't sure what more he could do.

As he gathered the ingredients, he couldn't help but glance at Inko here and there. As she read out what they would need, Toshinori couldn't help but smile at her softly. Damn his heart, he knew that Inko was meant for him, but did he have the right to do so? She was still her own person, so what if she saw this as some kind of claim on her or something?

What if, she learned about what he was and feared him for it? What if she would run away from him and call him some kind of monster because she didn't want to be near someone that had 'claimed' her as their own? That she was only to be his, and his alone? That alone made him scared for the young woman.

His wolf whined a little at the thought of losing Inko. Of losing their mate. The feeling itself made Toshinori feel terrible. He couldn't bear the thought, nor the pain of losing her in anyway. Maybe he was kidding himself, making himself think and believe that he could be happy. That he could have any kind of trust in himself that he and Inko could have any kind of future for him and Inko.

"Toshi?" came Inko's voice, causing him to look over toward her. His eyes sparking a bright gold, causing Inko's eyes to widen a little in shock. Blinking her bright and beautiful green eyes at him as if she was studying him for a moment. Frowning a little, the young woman shook her head as she gave him a small smile at the man. "Are you okay? You seem… rather lost."

"I'm fine, no worries. I just… have a lot on my mind is all." Toshinori said softly, giving her a small smile before he gave her the last ingredient. He couldn't tell her the truth, there was no way that he could ever tell her that about him. There was no way that she could ever understand him.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself. Yet, before he could even open his eyes, he felt something pressing gently against his cheeks. Blinking his eyes open slowly, the young man looked down and stared into the green eyes of Inko. Her beautiful, beautiful green eyes as she stared at him. "I like it more, when you smile." Inko said, only to smile herself. "A smile from you, is amazing and so very bright that it makes me think that it matches that of any hero. I think, you have an amazing smile Toshinori, one that you should be proud to share with the world. Everything will be okay, I promise."

He couldn't help but stare at her. Her gaze, so kind, compassionate… it made him want to believe her. He wanted to believe her that everything was going to be okay. He hoped that everything would be the way it should be.

Yet, he couldn't help but give into her simple request either.

Giving her a small smile, only for that smile to grow to rivalling his own hero-persona, Toshinori couldn't help but give himself into her request. Yet, the moment Inko saw his smile? Her eyes, widening in shock as some sign of recension had washed over her, as if she had clicked into something that flashed within her own mind that only she could understand.

"Inko? Are you alright?" Toshinori said, his smile slowly fading as he stared down at her.

Blinking her eyes a couple times, Inko seemed to come around before looking up at the blonde and gave him a small smile. "I'm okay. How about we go out for a walk shall we? I think a walk would do us a world of good, don't you agree?"

Looking back at the baked goods, Toshinori couldn't help but frown a little. They hadn't even started to make anything, what were they going to do with everything that they had collected thus far? It just seemed rather sad, a waste really that they wouldn't be baking anything after all. "Are you sure? We haven't even…"

"It'll be okay! We can come back to that." Inko said with a bright smile on her face.

Could he say no to that? No. No he couldn't.

Chuckling softly, the young man knew that he would do anything that Inko asked. So long as it was within his power, he would do anything. Though he knew that at the same time that he would have to be careful or end up risking her life in the process without meaning too.

"Alright, a walk sounds rather lovely really." Toshinori said with a small yet gentle smile growing onto his face. Besides, what could go wrong on a walk?

* * *

When Toshinori had agreed to go for a walk with Inko? Well, he had thought that it would have been just that. A walk and nothing more. Yet, the moment they had gone to the park, his wolf was in a sense, running wild from within. It was trying to get him to be closer to Inko, wanting him to hold her close to his side and to nuzzle up against her. To rub his scent onto her to show the world in a sense, that she was his and his alone.

Could he do such a thing? He wasn't sure why he even had to do that in the first place. Though he just hoped that it wouldn't end where he had to end up running away from the green haired woman.

Turning his blue gaze to stare at her from the corner of his eye, Toshinori couldn't help but stare at her with a soft gaze. At least he could agree that his wolf had chosen a good woman, yet it made him curious. Had his wolf really only just chosen Inko recently, or had the wolf chosen her fourteen years ago? He didn't know, though he just hoped and prayed that it was something more than that.

Frowning a little, the young man couldn't help but think about his past. He didn't know what happened, all he knew was that he was found by Nana and Gran… no, by Sorahiko. Both of them had found him, and had since raised him to be the man that he was today. Yet, he still had no idea as to why he was here, why he had his wolf abilities or even where he came from. It just didn't make sense to him, and he knew that he had to do something or else it would drive him mad.

The whole, 'not-knowing-who-he-was' was driving him mad. Who his parents were, who his family were… everything about the person he once was before he was found… it had him a little sad. Toshinori let out a soft sigh as he looked back up at the sky, rather curious as to where his family could be. It just didn't make a lot of sense, had they even searched for him? Had there been any way for them to have even tried to search for him? Or, did they just not care about him in the first place?

Soon, he felt something wrapping around his forearm, causing him to look down and blink as he saw the concerned pools of green looking upward at him. He saw that Inko looked close to tears though held her tears at bay. He wanted to reach out, wanted to wipe away her tears and hold her close to his chest, to give her some kind of comfort.

Yet, he wasn't sure that was something that she would want.

"Toshi?" came Inko's voice, sounding a little choked up as she gazed upward at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine my dear, don't worry on my account." Toshinori said, only to blush darkly when he called Inko 'my dear'. Dear god he sounded like an idiot when he said that! Maybe he had let his hero-persona slip into his civil personal.

"Are you sure? Your eyes… they look as if they are lost." Inko whispered softly, reaching up with her free hand and carefully dragged her finger tips against his cheek. Toshinori almost wanted to shudder at the feeling but kept himself calm for the moment. Soon, he felt her finger tips touching just under his eyes, he couldn't help but close his eyes at the feeling. She was trying to soothe him, trying to soothe his spirit and his heart from his own inner turmoil and that was something that he couldn't be more thankful for.

Letting out a soft sigh of content, Toshinori opened his eyes as he looked down at the green haired woman, he couldn't help but smile gently at her. "Thank you Inko." He whispered softly.

Inko gave him a small smile as she pulled her hands away. Only for Toshinori to grab a hold of one, giving her a soft yet kind gaze as he smiled down at her. Inko looked up at her with a small blush on her face. "Thank you Inko, you seem to possess some kind of secondary quirk. Your hands themselves, seem to possess the power to heal a simple man's heart."

Her blush seemed to grow darker with his words. It was something that he hadn't expected, and Inko couldn't seem to stop the darkening hue of her cheeks. Toshinori gave he a small smile, yet before he could stop himself, he kissed her fingertips only to blush darkly himself as he pulled himself back and released his hold on her wrist.

Inko blushed as well, yet she didn't seem repulsed by the action. No, more like she was confused and, dare he say it? Mystified? Was that the right word that he was thinking about? Maybe. He wasn't sure, though he knew that he still had a long way before he could win Inko's heart. If he wanted her to love him, he wanted her to love him at her own pace and nothing more.

But then it made him think if he was even worthy of such a thing.

The love of a woman such as Inko, was one that could never be rushed. He knew that much, if he tried to rush anything then there was a good chance that he would only make her hate him in the end. The thought of that, the very thought of her hating him because of that? It nearly broke his heart at the very image, but he knew that he had to take his time and it seemed, that was something that his wolf was agreeing to as well.

Taking a deep breath, the young man gave Inko a small smile as he said "Sorry about that Inko. I… um… I felt like such an act of kindness deserved some kind of uh, show of appreciation?" He tried to sound calm but really? He was sure that his voice had cracked a few times, though he wasn't sure if this was even a step in the right direction but it was still a step to something as he could clearly hear Inko's heart racing quickly within her chest, but he didn't find any scent of fear coating her natural scent.

It smelled like something else, something that he wasn't too sure as to what it could be as it was something that he had never smelled before. Or, it was something that he just couldn't pin point as to what it could have been.

Before he could think more about it though, there was a little girl screaming. Lifting his head, Toshinori went to shift forms but had to hold himself back. He saw that he was still in the open, not to mention Inko was still with him. He needed to become All Might, but dare he risk turning into his hero-persona?

Behind the little girl was an average man, he had spikes coming out of his back. A sickening grin on his face as he tried to swipe at the girl. There was no way that he could just leave to change. Not just because he didn't have his hero outfit, but because that girl needed help _now_ before she was taken.

Rushing forward, Toshinori was thankful that he could still use his quirk, even just a little bit of it without transforming. Narrowing his eyes, he rushed at the villain and threw a quick punch. The villain yelped out in shock by the force of the blonde's punch. The villain fell with a groan and Toshinori had to admit, the villain had to be a weak ass one to have been taken down with just one weak punch from Toshinori.

The villain groaned, Toshinori looked around, facing any of the civilians around him and asked if they had anything that he could use to tie up this guy until the cops could come. It had taken a little bit of time, but he had managed to tie up the villain and called the cops.

Turning his attention back to the little girl, she was hiding behind a trash bin, Inko trying to coax her out from her hiding spot. Really, Toshinori didn't really blame the little girl for running away like she had. Not to mention, hiding the way she was.

It was rather sad, that was for sure. Toshinori couldn't help but feel for the child, for the little girl. Having had to run for her life, did she have parents? Were they looking for her or was she alone? His heart reached out to her, even his wolf did.

Carefully, Toshinori made his way over toward the little girl and Inko as he knelt down and gave the child a small smile. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to worry about that mean villain anymore. I took care of him. He's going to go away with the nice police officers."

The little girl peeked up at Toshinori and blinked her big teary eyes as she stared at the blonde. "She hadn't left that spot since she ran over here. I can't get her out from there." Inko said with a soft sigh. Toshinori couldn't blame the kid, she had to have been so scared, and terrified over everything that had happened to her until she could get to some kind of safety.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled a little more as he spoke to her. "Do not worry, why? Because-ACK!" Toshinori hadn't expected the little girl to throw herself at him. Holding onto him as tightly as her little hands could. She was shaking, trembling, tears streaming down her face as she cried her little heart out.

"Toshi, are you okay?" asked Inko.

Groaning a little, the blonde wrapped an arm around the little girl as he pushed himself up onto his feet. Looking down at Inko, he gave her a small smile as he said "I'm fine, just wasn't expecting her to throw herself at me is all."

"Well, kids sure seem to trust you without any problem." Inko said with a giggle.

"Children just like me I guess. I seem to draw them like a moth to a flame." Toshinori said with a chuckle. Looking down at the little girl, he saw that she had long curly blonde hair that was just past her shoulders. When she peeked up at him, he saw that she had sky blue eyes. He couldn't help but frown a little at her. She wasn't from here, her scent didn't smell like someone who was born and raised her in Japan. No, it was another scent, something that was overseas.

She almost smelled like the sea.

The little girl kept on sniffling, wiping at her eyes as she cried her heart out. Crying and begging for her 'papa'. Toshinori sighed softly as he looked over at Inko and gave her a small smile. Reaching into his pocket, he called the one person that could give him some kind of helping hand. Though, he just hoped that it would be enough to help him locate this girl's father.

"Hey Naomasa, I need your help with something." Toshinori spoke, hoping that his friend could help him with this.


	15. A Wolf's Protective Instincts In Action

Toshinori had to take the little girl to the station. Inko was in tow as she wanted to make sure that the girl was okay. The little girl mostly clung to the tall blonde, as if afraid to let go of him. Had she been that scared that she would cling to him in such a manner? He had no idea, though he knew that he had to at least keep her safe.

As for Naomasa, well he had a little trouble it seemed trying to locate the little girl's father.

It was as if the little girl didn't exist in the first place. It made Toshinori a little curious and of course concerned for the little girl all at once. Was she like him? Having no one in the world? No one to want to look after her or to turn to? Shaking his head, the young man looked over at his friend as he asked "Are you sure that you can't locate her father at all?"

"Yes, there have been no missing children report." Naomasa said.

"Have you asked her where she was from?" asked Inko.

"She won't talk to me- wait Toshi what about you?" asked the detective.

"Maybe… I could try since she won't let go of me." Looking at the little girl as she clung to him, Toshinori gave her a small smile as he ran a hand over the top of her head. She looked up at him with curiosity before tilting her head a little to the side. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, though the girl seemed to be a little confused as to what he was saying. Hm, did she not speak Japanese? It's possible, though he had an idea.

Using his free hand, he coughed into his free hand before taking a deep breath and started to speak another language.

It was a language that he had always known, though he wasn't sure as to why that was. "Hello young one, but what is your name? Mine is Toshinori Yagi." He said with a big grin on his face. Though really? Toshinori just hoped that she could understand English as that was the only other language he really knew.

She blinked her big blue eyes at him before tightening her grip on his shirt. "I'm Melissa…" Okay, that was a start in the right direction. It seemed that she really could speak English, so that worked in his favor at the very least. The little girl, Melissa wiped at her eyes as she said "I came here with papa." Her papa? So she wasn't an orphan, so that was something more to look into her.

"What's your last name Melissa? We want to help you find your papa." Toshinori said softly.

"Toshi what is she saying?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

Toshinori gave her a small smile and whispered "Hold on, I'm getting the information so we can find her dad." He chuckled a little and looked down at her. Smile still in place as he tilted his head down at Melissa. She seemed a little nervous, but seemed to have had some kind of comfort as she held onto him and him shielding her with his arms. "What are you and your papa doing here?" asked Toshinori in English.

"We're here looking for a friend of his… I wandered away from papa even though he told me not too…" Melissa started, only to start sniffling as tears started to build up within her eyes once again. Wiping at her eyes, she said "Papa is gonna be mad at me. He'll hate me because I took off."

Toshinori gently rocked the little girl in his arms, trying to calm her. "Shhhh, it's okay. He won't hate you. If anything he'll be relieved that you're safe. What's your last name? Maybe we can look up his number so we can find him okay?"

Melissa peeked up at Toshinori and frowned a little before nuzzling against his chest. Frowning a little, the young man wondered if he would even get an answer out of the little girl. Though he couldn't blame her for still being a little defensive over telling him anything even though she was comfortable with him, doesn't mean that she was going to tell him much more.

"Shield."

"Huh?"

"My last name is Shield." Melissa said as she peeked up at Toshinori with her teary blue eyes. Nodding his head, he looked over to Naomasa as he told her the little girl's last name. He nodded and went to work on looking for her father.

"You are really good with her." Inko said with a smile on her face. Toshinori blinked his blue eyes in confusion before he looked over at her and tilted his head to the side. "Well, it's just that you're being so gentle with her, like she was your own." Inko said with a bigger smile on her face.

Was he? Hm, he never really thought about it that way before. Maybe it was some kind of natural protective instinct that he had because of his wolf genetics? He wasn't really sure, though he had a feeling that it was the case.

As he thought about it, Toshinori's thoughts drifted to him holding a baby. One that looked similar to him, but with Inko's colouring, yet his fluffy hair. He blushed at the thought to the point that steam almost seemed to be coming off of him.

"Toshi? Are you okay?" Asked Inko.

Letting out a yelp, Toshinori looked over at Inko and tried to speak. It felt as if the words died in his throat before he could even let them out. What could he say? That he had just fantasied about him and Inko being together? About her having his child? Oh god, the thought of her finding out about such a thing had him terrified, scared that she would leave him because of it.

All he could do was stare at her. His eyes, wide, filled with many swirling emotions as well as his eyes swirling between blue and yellow. As if both halves were trying to fight for some kind of control. The green haired woman couldn't help but stare at him, as if his staring seemed to have her more curious than anything else. Which, really had him a little confused, maybe a little bit concerned.

"Um… Inko?"

"You're… purring."

Okay so he was purring. There was nothing wrong with-wait what?

"What?"

Inko blinked at the tall blonde before laughing a little. It wasn't a laugh out of mockery, no, he couldn't sense that from the tone. More like, she was rather amused. "Oh god, it's so cute! Is your quirk somehow related to that of a cat?" She asked, a bright and cheerful grin on her face. "It's so cute!" Toshinori found himself blushing at that. Inko thought that his purring was cute?

Fuck he didn't even know that he could purr in the first place! Why was he purring in the first place?! Why?! It just didn't make any kind of sense, he was confused, and rather concerned. Not sure if it was his wolf doing this or by his own accord.

"I uh…" What could he even say? This was something entirely new to him, he had no way to really explain how he felt about this. Shaking his head, the young man looked up at Inko before looking down at Melissa, noticing that she's asleep. It seemed that his purring had lulled her into a deep sleep. She must have been so stressed and panicked the whole time that she had felt some kind of comfort by the sound itself.

Giving her a small gentle gave, he sighed softly and ran his fingers through her hair before looking back up at Inko. "I didn't know… that I could purr." Toshinori shyly admitted. Not really sure how else he could really say such a thing in the first place.

Inko blinked her green eyes in shock before giving him a small smile and made her way over to him. The young man couldn't help but frown a little in confusion before tilting his head a little at the tiny green haired woman. He couldn't help but be rather curious as to what it was that she was going to do.

Soon, the young woman reached up and wrapped her hands around his bicep and pulled him down. This of course was difficult for Inko to do with how short she is, and of course how strong he is compared to her. Yet, he decided to make it easier for her, though he wanted to know what it was that she wanted to do.

Her actions? Her intention? Well, it had surprised him a great deal, as before he could even ask why she tried to pull him down, the green haired woman pressed her lips to his cheek.

His face flushed as the blood rushed to his cheeks. Eyes widening as wide as they would go before he started to open his mouth, only to close it. Honestly, that was the only thing that he could do. He was unable to do anything but stare at her with confusion within his blue orbs. Yet, his heart was racing. It was a feeling that he was rather unaccustomed too.

Inko just smiled up at him before she giggled. "Did I fluster you Toshinori? I thought any girl would have kissed your cheek when you are being adorable!" Though, he didn't fail to see the pink dusting her cheeks. Did her actions surprise her as well? Was this out of her own actions or was it something that had compelled her to do so? He didn't know, and it had him curious as to why that was.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to say, his phone started to go off. Sighing softly, he shifted his hold on Melissa before answering his phone. "Hello?"

 _"Yo Toshi! It's Hizashi!"_ came Hizashi's voice, causing Toshinori to sigh softly. _"I got a problem, I'm with a buddy of mine and well, his kid is missing."_

"Wait… your friend is here? And he lost his child…" Toshinori said slowly, as if the dots were starting to connect in his head. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man tried to think on how to ask his next question. But, then again there was no other way to ask this. "Was his child a little girl?"

 _"Yeah."_

"Okay, so, next question. Blue eyes? Blonde hair? Is her name Melissa?"

 _"Wh- How the hell do you know this?"_ asked Hizashi said with confusion and shock lacing his words.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm holding that girl in my arms, and she is sound asleep after the shock and trauma she had just endured by being chased by a villain!" Toshinori all but snarled into his phone, his eyes glowing a bright yellow as he felt so angry at his friend. Of all the things that they had to mess up on it was the fact that they didn't just lose a child, but had done anything other than reporting her missing to the cops and of course her being chased by a villain! "I swear on all that is holy that if you don't hurry your ass to the police station I'll personally start using your jackets as scratching posts!"

 _"You wouldn't."_

"Fucking try me." Toshinori snarled.

The line was rather quiet, though Toshinori could make out Hizashi speaking to someone else. The person panicked for a moment but let out a sigh of relief before saying something along the lines of 'let's go!' and then the sound of retreating footsteps was heard.

Hizashi groaned before saying _"Fine, just hold on we're on our way."_ With that, the line went dead.

"Would you really use his jackets as a scratching post? Wait, are you sure your quirk has nothing to do with a cat?" asked Inko.

"I'm sure, but I still have claws." Toshinori said with a smirk, one of his fangs poking out from his upper lip.

Inko laughed a little before turning her gaze over to Melissa. "It's a good thing that she was asleep when you swore. Or I'd have to kick your butt." Inko said with a serious look on her face.

"Please Inko, your kicks wouldn't hurt." Toshinori said with a chuckle, his voice taking on a teasing tone as he leaned down to stare down at her. "Though, personally I'd allow you to beat me since I do not believe in swearing in front of children. But I won't lie it does slip now and again." Toshinori said before letting out a sigh and grabbed a seat while still holding onto Melissa as the little girl slept.

Inko seemed to have been in some kind of shock as she stared at the tall blond. Her face, tinting a soft hue of pink as it dusted her cheeks. He didn't know what it was that he had said that had caused such a reaction from the green haired woman, or maybe he was far too close to her for her own comfort?

Pulling himself back, the young man looked down at Melissa before looking around for a place to sit. It would be a while until Hizashi arrives with his friend, though now that he thinks about it… Hizashi never mentioned meeting with a friend at all. Nor, that his friend was someone that would be from across seas. Well, at least that was the scent that he was getting from this girl.

It was a scent that was in a way, rather familiar to him but he just couldn't think as to why that is. It was as if the scent itself was enough to drive him mad. Yet, at the same time a hint of nostalgia hit him. It was confusing, but at the same time he felt like that it was a good scent. That the scent alone was enough to bring about a memory but he couldn't get a clear picture.

All he could do was see himself, as a little boy standing at the beach with a big smile on his face. His younger self had turned his head, as if someone had addressed him. Yet, he couldn't see anyone there, just a blank spot where someone most likely was standing and the image itself was still far from gone.

Toshinori couldn't help but groan and rub at his temple, the memory fading from him once again. That was strange, but really? That was the first near memory that he's ever had. It was somehow related to the scent of the ocean. So, that itself was rather odd but at the same time he just hoped that nothing was wrong with having those memories.

Taking a deep breath, hoping that he would be able to calm himself down. Really, he knew that no matter the memories that would pop up, or should they have popped up, they shouldn't matter to him. Yet, at the same time they did. They were still pieces of his past, a past that he wanted to remember, wanted to learn so he could move on with his life, yet at the same time Toshinori couldn't help but wonder if this would only hold him back once he learned the truth.

"Toshi?" came Inko's voice, causing him to blink his blue eyes as he looked over at the green haired woman in confusion. She gave him a concerned stare as she reached out and placed her hand on his forehead, sliding it down his cheek, causing him to stare at her with wide eyes, his cheeks turning red as he gazed toward the woman whom held his heart within her hands. "Are you okay? You look almost lost…" Inko whispered softly.

Toshinori blinked as he stared. Did he look lost? Maybe, he was a little lost in thought as he stared at pretty much nothing. He wasn't keeping his focus on anything other than the memories that had appeared within his own mind. Something that no one could really see other than him. Closing his eyes the young man took a deep breath, wanting to calm himself though he wasn't sure if he could tell Inko any of this.

Fearing that if he told her anything, that she would pity him. Would feel sorry for him because of his lack of memory of his past. That she would only care about him because he had no idea where he came from.

That was something that he never wanted. Something that he could never live with himself having to deal with. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man opened his eyes as he gave Inko a small smile and a kind gaze. "I'm fine, just lost in thought is all."

Though it seemed that Inko didn't believe him, as she just stared at him with a frown on her face before letting out a soft sigh. "Okay." She said softly, his wolf clawed to the surface, or at least attempted too. It wanted to come out so it could comfort Inko. The thought that they couldn't do anything for her hurt, but he knew that this was the only thing that he could do.

Keeping Inko in the dark about a few things was the only way for him to get to know her. He wanted to learn more about her, yes… but at the same time he was almost afraid. Afraid that, should she learn the truth of what he is that she would run away and never want to see him again. The mere thought of that scared him, frightened him to the point that he almost wanted to stop being her friend so she'd never find out.

But he knew that now he was in far too deep. If he lost her, then he didn't know what he would do with himself.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man leaned back in his seat and shifted his hold on the little girl in his arms. She was still sound asleep, and it made him feel a little better about himself as well.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, the door of the police station burst open.

"Melissa?!" shouted a voice, causing the green haired young man and the green haired young woman to look over and stare at the doorway.

"Calm down! She's here with a friend of mine." Said Hizashi.

Rushing toward them was a tall man. Shorter than Toshinori but maybe around the same age as him. He had short brown hair and blue eyes much like the little girl in his arms. He even had a small beard only on his chin causing him to tilt his head a little to the side in confusion. Though the man also only wore a simple white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with red sneakers. Rushing toward them, he sighed in relief as he said "Thank you for finding and saving my daughter."

Toshinori was about to speak, until a scent drifted to his nose. This man did indeed smell like the sea, much like the little girl. But he could also smell something else. A stale and disinfected scent wafting through his nose. Along with the scent of oil and gears. Though he didn't really focus on that scent for too long.

The only sound that Toshinori could do was snarl, for this guy was some kind of doctor!


	16. Flashback?

Toshinori grumbled as he worked at the counter of Inko's café. Really, he knew that he could leave at any time, but so far it seemed that villain work or disasters were rather low. Sighing softly, the young man couldn't help but take off the furry band atop of his head that had a pair of fake wolf ears. Halloween was around the corner, and Inko loved holidays it seemed.

To the point that she had people dress up or wearing something that would reflect the up and coming holiday.

Yet, his mind kept wandering back to the police station.

When Melissa's father came in, well let's just say that he wasn't in the right state of mind, as the man was some kind of doctor and well…

 _"Toshinori, please calm down!" Hizashi said, his hands held up as he tried to calm down the snarling blonde werewolf._

 _Toshinori kept his glowing gaze on the brown haired man. He just stared at Toshinori in shock, the man tried to take another step forward only for Toshinori's snarl to rise in volume. In fact, his grip tightened around the sleeping girl. He wouldn't allow the man to get closer to him, there was no way that he would allow himself to be taken in by a doctor again. Never again!_

 _Wait again? Interesting…_

 _Giving himself a mental shake of his head, the young man just kept snarling at everyone in the room. His fangs bared, eyes glowing bright yellow as he stared at the brown haired man still. In fact, it seemed that the man was sensing the danger that Toshinori was giving. Though really, it was that he was also trying to protect himself and, he hated himself for such a feeling but he was in a sense using Melissa as a shield of some kind._

 _"May I have that little girl?" asked the man, giving a smirk as he stared at Toshinori._

 _Though it seemed that Toshinori wouldn't listen. As he stared at the man, he kept getting flashes of another time. Memories long forgotten to time and trauma, Toshinori, saw the man before in dressed up in a long white lab coat, a surgeons mask, holding a needle in his gloved hand. Glasses shined in the dim light that surrounded them. The light almost seemed to have allowed his glasses to shield his eyes from Toshinori, so he couldn't see the colour._

 _"Time for you to have another injection werewolf." The doctor said, causing Toshinori to snarl, he almost rushed toward the doctor, yet he still held onto someone in his arms. When he looked down for a brief moment, he didn't even see Melissa anymore. Instead, he saw a girl, a young girl at that with long black hair that hid most of her face from him._

 _Yet he felt an over whelming desire to protect her. Not sure why that was, but he knew that he had to keep her safe no matter the cost._

 _"I'll come closer to give you the shot and of course we'll have to take that girl away from you." Hearing that caused the blonde to snarl. Eyes wide, Toshinori went to attack, until another voice stopped him. A voice that he knew in his heart. A voice that belonged to only one other person._

 _A voice that could sooth him like no other could._

 _The voice, of his chosen mate._

 _"Toshi, it'll be okay. I just need you to let go of her okay? Can you give her to me?" Toshinori looked over, his yellow gaze seeming confused as he stared at her. Inko just smiled gently at him, her hands held up in a defensive position with her palms facing him. Didn't she know that he would never dream of hurting her? That the mere thought of hurting her was the last thing from his mind?_

 _Inko gave him a soft smile as she asked "Do you mind if I take her from you? I promise that nothing will happen to her okay?" Toshinori just stared at her for a moment. His wolf seemed to be a little more on edge as Toshinori and the wolf stared at their chosen mate. Yet, at the same time, they didn't think that Inko would have any kind of intention that would cause him to be hurt. Or injured at that._

 _Slowly, he nodded toward the young woman. Inko smiled gently at Toshinori before carefully taking the girl from his arms, he almost frowned a little at the feeling. In a way, he almost felt like he had failed in some way or another. Peeking up at Inko once again, he saw her still holding onto the little girl, yet when he saw Inko walking toward the man well…_

 _He snarled loudly. He bristled as he rose to his feet and looked like he was ready for a fight. Inko looked up at Toshinori with wide eyes, as if thinking that he would attack her._

 _No, Toshinori knew that this had to be his Inko still. The scent was still there, as was her voice still being the same. Maybe the doctor was forcing her to do this. Forcing her to take the child away from him and to get the child to the doctor. Toshinori knew that he had to stop this, had to save the child and Inko from the doctor's clutches._

 _Narrowing his eyes, he went to march toward the doctor, his fangs growing longer and sharpening. As were his claws as he made his way forward. He was a man on a mission, there would be nothing that would stop him. Nothing would get in his way._

 _The doctor held onto the little girl, as if to shield her from any and all harm. Toshinori noticed that the needle was gone in fact, the man wasn't even trying to walk away. When Toshinori got a better look of his eyes, he saw that his blue eyes were shining with fear and concern. Fear for himself, and concern for the little girl it seemed._

 _Before he could even question it further, he felt a large jolt going through his body. Toshinori's eyes widened as his mouth opened. A loud scream of pain echoed through the station, Inko screaming out his name as he tried to reach out toward her._

 _Once the electricity stopped flowing through his body, Toshinori found himself falling forward as darkness started to consume his vision._

Toshinori sighed softly as he all but slammed his head onto the counter. Of all the things that had to happen, it was one of his episodes? He didn't even know how it happened, he hasn't had an episode that bad since he was a child.

They were a lot worse as a child, but had slowly started to disappear as he got older. Though, maybe it was because the guy was some kind of doctor, he wasn't sure. Though, Toshinori knew that he had to be careful around him. If there was ever a chance that he was near that guy again, there was a chance that he would go through another episode, and Inko may not be there. As she was the only one to get through to him around then.

Though, he also still had to punch Hizashi at some point. He had told the other man not to bring his friend here. To bring him near him if he was the same doctor friend that he was suggesting. The one that could most likely 'help' him when it comes to his wolf nature. But, he didn't trust the guy. What if he was a doctor like any other that he had seen? Or at least like the ones in his nightmares when he was growing up?

Hm, were they memories or just dreams that were caused by something he had gone through? He had no idea, though he knew that he would have to do something before it would cause him more trouble down the road.

Lifting his head, he heard someone coming into the café, he almost wanted to sigh. Really, he didn't want to do deal with any customers but at the moment he had no choice. He had to do something before anything else happened. Maybe helping people would help his mood a little more, after all what was the worst that could happen?

Setting the fake wolf ears atop of his head, Toshinori looked over and blinked as he saw the man as he approached. He was a short man, or at least not overly tall. Maybe just a little taller than Inko. He had curly black hair that almost made Toshinori think of some kind of bush but, his hair was fluffier than a bush.

He wore a simple green shirt with black shorts. Odd, a lot of people were wearing longer pants with it being chilly. Though, he won't deny that he didn't feel the cold. Honestly, he had a higher body heat than the average human but, he knew that he wasn't human. So, maybe for him it was that he was just naturally hot blooded because of his werewolf nature.

As for this guy? It was hard to say.

The man though looked around the room. As if he was trying to find someone. Toshinori felt like there was something wrong about the man. Felt like there was something off about him, and it had him a little confused about the strange feelings swirling up within him.

It almost felt like… danger?

Soon, the man's dark green eyes landed on Toshinori and he gave a smile and a wave. "Hey, I'm looking for someone." The man said with a chuckle. He pushed up a pair of glasses that took up nearly his whole face. Were his eyes that bad or was it something else?

Toshinori felt his hackles rising though he had to calm himself down. If he just reacted like that again, there was a good chance that he would attack this man and most likely lose his mind like he had last time. There was no way that he would be able to forgive himself if he attacked a customer like he had almost done with Hizashi's friend.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Toshinori, may as well sound friendly, though it had him curious as to who this guy was even looking for. Was it a customer? Was it a worker? Hell, was he even dating someone that worked here? Though, he just hoped that everything wasn't going to be the way that he pictured it in his head right now.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Inko." The man said with a big grin on his face. Toshinori felt a growl creeping up his throat, wanting to rip this man into pieces. But, he knew that he had to hold himself back. If he went and did anything, there was a chance that Inko wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"May I ask who you are?" asked Toshinori.

"Ah, how rude of me! I'm Hisashi." So weird that he is only one letter off from his friend. It was rather strange, though Toshinori shook his head for a moment before he sighed softly.

Looking up at the man once again, Toshinori just stared at the man as he said "Give me a second, I'll go see if she's in the back."

"Sure, but mind if I ask you something?" asked Hisashi.

"Uh… sure?" Toshinori answered, not really sure what he could say to that. It wasn't like the man was asking to fight him. Which, of course he would lose in the end. Honestly, what could the man ask of him in the first place.

"Have we met before?" Okay, that was something that he wasn't expecting. Toshinori frowned a little, tilting his head a little confusing. As if sensing the blonde's confusion, the young man went on. "It's just that, you seem very familiar to me. As if I have met you before… just not sure where that would be."

"Sorry, but I don't believe I've met you before. I'm pretty sure that I would have remembered someone like you." Toshinori said with a shrug before pushing himself away from the counter as he said "Give me a moment, and I'll go and find Inko." Though, Toshinori, without meaning too gave the man a glare, his eyes flashing yellow for a brief moment before he went to go and get Inko.

Yet, for some reason he couldn't shake this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It felt as if there was something wrong, some kind of danger that surrounded him and that man but he just couldn't figure out as to why that was. Maybe it was something that he would figure out at some point. Now, he had to get Inko… and figure out how to get back at Hizashi for his 'friend' coming to Japan.

* * *

"So, tell me again why you allowed your friend to be here?" asked Toshinori as he crossed his arms across his chest. Hizashi gave a nervous laugh before he let out a soft sigh. It seemed that Hizashi had no way of trying to cover his ass for this. No matter what happens, Toshinori knew that he would be pissed off with his loud friend for a while, this almost felt like some kind of betrayal and it pissed him off to no end.

Looking up at the blonde, Hizashi frowned a little as he said "Look, I only have your best interests at heart here Toshinori!"

"Which are?" asked the werewolf with a glare.

"I was worried about you. There is so much that we don't know about your werewolf side. Hell, we don't even know how those herbs or plants or whatever they were had been able to calm you down. Just as much as the whole 'song' and 'Inko' thing having an effect on you." Hizashi said with a frown.

Shouta walked in and sighed softly at his boyfriend. Toshinori had no idea whose side he would be on, though really? He wouldn't be surprised if it was Hizashi's side he'd be on. Though it seems that the raven haired man rolled his exhausted eyes. "Hizashi, how you went about it was terribly wrong. As for you Toshinori, well he only had your best interests at heart. Just being a friend wanting to help you."

Toshinori snarled a little, he pushed himself up from his chair and started to pace around the room. Really, he just didn't want to deal with a doctor, no matter if it was to help him with his whole problem with being a werewolf. How could he get past such an ordeal? More so when it was the fact that it was just the man being a doctor that bothered him the most.

"Seems weird that you were willing to protect David's daughter from him though." Hizashi said with a frown.

"Hm, now that you mention it he did mention that Toshinori was being rather… protective of her for some reason." Shouta mumbled before looking over at the blonde and tilted his head a little. As if he was rather curious as to what was going on. Now that Shouta did mention that, it did have him a little curious as to what was going on.

That wasn't normal for him. It was normal for him to growl and attack someone but it wasn't normal for him to want to protect someone from another in that sense. It wasn't that he was thinking with his hero persona, or even the desire to protect someone from a villain. No, it was something more than that. It was as if he was protecting someone else, someone that he knew but couldn't recall no matter how much he tried.

Shaking his head, Toshinori ran a hand through his hair as he said "Look, I don't know what it was that caused it okay? I just know that I felt the need to keep Melissa safe from him. I didn't even see your friend anymore Hizashi nor did I even see Melissa anymore-"

"Wait what do you mean you didn't 'see' them anymore?" asked Hizashi with a frown on his face.

Letting out a groan, Toshinori just felt like he had opened up another door that he didn't want to open but knew that they would keep bugging him until he revealed what it was that he saw. Looking between Shouta and Hizashi, he couldn't help but frown a little as he saw that they seemed both curious, as well as concerned for their friend.

"In David's place, I saw a doctor. Almost looked like some kind of scientist." Toshinori said with a soft sigh, running his hand through his blonde locks in the hopes of calming himself down. It just seemed as if his life was turning upside down at this point. Everything was crashing in on him one way or another and it was starting to confuse him to the point that it was starting to piss him off.

"Really?" asked Shouta with a deeper frown.

"Yeah, said something about another… um…" Damn what was it. Toshinori knew that the doctor was trying to do something to him but it was as if the memory was eluding him. Shaking his head, his eyes closed as he tried to think of the right words as they circled around his head. Reaching up, he made a motion with his hand, as if he was holding something and pushed down on something with his thumb.

"A needle? Trying to give you a shot?"

"An… injection! That's it, it was some kind of injection." Toshinori said, his eyes shooting open as he started to remember the scene from his attack. "I was holding a girl, a girl with black hair that took the place of Melissa. She almost seemed like she was asleep in my arms, much like Melissa but my mind told me otherwise." Toshinori crossed his arms across his chest, trying to bring that memory to the surface.

Yet, his body started to shake and tremble at the thought. Breathing deeply, sweat starting to coat his brow as he tried to force himself to remember. "Toshinori!" called Hizashi as he rushed to his friend and grabbed onto his arm, causing the werewolf's blue eyes to snap up to him in confusion. "Don't force it. It could only cause you more pain." The green eyed blonde said with a frown on his face as he stared at his friend with concern.

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori sat back down on his seat with a heavy plop. "What do you expect me to do guys? I finally have some other kind of idea as to what had happened to me and yet I can't seem to recall anything. Or at least not much." Toshinori said with a sigh.

Shouta shook his head as he said "At the moment, there isn't much we can do. But, I'm hoping with David's help we can learn about a few things. Such as that plant that calmed you down… as well as possible actions that you may end up doing with Inko in your life at this point."

"He isn't coming near me." Toshinori snarled before shaking his head. "In fact, I don't want him near me."

"So, you don't want my help?" came a voice, causing Toshinori to whip his head around and glared at the man in question. Of course he was here now of all times. Fan-fucking-tastic.


	17. A Heart's Turmoil

Toshinori glared at the man as he came into the apartment. Of all the times that he had to come in, it had to be now? Snarling a little, the blonde asked "What the hell are you doing here?" Why was he here? How did he even get inside? There was a nervous laugh coming from behind him, Toshinori turned his head to stare at his friend as he asked "Hizashi, what did you do?"

"Okay, okay, I know you said not to ask my friend for help on your situation but come on! We're running out of ideas here Toshinori! We've tried looking for years as to what we should expect from this but we haven't found jack! I just wanted to help my friend out." Hizashi said with a worried expression on his face.

Toshinori snarled a little at his friend before turning back to the brown haired man. His glasses were gone, most likely so he wouldn't look like some kind of scientist or something. Hizashi must have told him to wear contacts or something along those lines.

Though it wouldn't matter. Toshinori knew the truth, he was still a doctor of some kind, and it would only piss him off regardless.

"I don't need a doctor. I can figure this out on my own and nothing will change that." Toshinori bit out.

"Um… excuse me?" came the voice of the man, causing Toshinori to snarl a little. The man backed up a bit out of fear before standing his ground. "Look, I'm not trying to cause any trouble. I just want to help, that's all. I promise I won't tell anyone of what I discover but I just want to help. All I need is a sample of your blood and-"

"Fuck no!" Toshinori snarled, his eyes swimming between his and his wolf's eyes. He wouldn't allow anyone to tale his blood, let alone this guy here. Needles terrified him, to think that he would allow such a thing in the first place, he couldn't allow it to happen. He felt the desire to escape from such a thing, though Toshinori knew that he had to stay relatively calm or else he could have another attack and may end up killing the man.

He may not like doctors, but even they didn't deserve death.

The man held his hands up in a defensive position before calmly said "Okay, okay, I won't ask for blood. I want to prove that I have nothing but good intentions, more so to the man that saved my daughter." Toshinori blinked a little at that, he wanted to thank him for saving Melissa? Honestly, he was doing what any good person would do, even though she was a doctor of a doctor, he still wouldn't take it out on her. She was an innocent child, nothing more.

Giving the man a glare, he calmly said "Then you can start by this. There was some kind of herb or plant that allowed me to calm down. We haven't had any kind of luck in finding it so you wanna help? Find that, we could use it should I ever lose control." With that, Toshinori started to make his way out of the room, wanting to get as far away from this man as possible. Though really, he wanted to be near Inko right now but… he was afraid to be around her.

What if that man was her boyfriend? What if, he was going to steal Inko away from him before they even had a chance in the first place?

Shaking his head, Toshinori knew that he couldn't jump the gun on this one. What if it wasn't anything like that? What if they were nothing but friends? She was allowed to have friends right? Yeah, of course she was. If they… ever got together he wouldn't keep her from having any kind of male friend.

Taking a deep breath, the young man reached the door only to be stopped by the man's voice.

"By the way, do I know you from somewhere?" asked the man.

Turning to stare at him, Toshinori's glare turned into one of confusion. It made him wonder what he meant by that, he was sure that he's never met anyone from overseas before. He wasn't like Hizashi, he didn't travel, that much he knew though at the same if the man knew him then maybe it was some kind of key to the past. But… "I don't believe so. I think if I did, I would have known. I only have memories of the last fourteen years of my life. Everything is a blank for me." He answered, only to turn away.

"Wait, I swear I know you from somewhere. I want to learn about it, may I at least have your name so I can look? My name is David Shield." He said, as if hoping that giving his name would be enough to form some kind of trust between the two.

"I am Yagi Toshinori." He said softly before giving a glare and slammed the door shut behind him. If he could somehow find any kind of idea as to where he came from, where he would somehow know the werewolf from then that would be a miracle as no one had been able to find out such information.

Anything like that had been a mystery to the blonde for fourteen years of his life. Something that he had so desperately wanted to know yet, he had no idea on how to find those answers.

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori wanted to groan and rip something apart. He didn't know what he was to do. It just felt like no matter what, something would throw itself in his path, as if trying to derail him from his quest in finding out who he was, and him wanting to be with Inko. Honestly, did he really know who he was anymore? Or was this, the person he is now nothing but a mask that he had created as a means to protect himself much like his memories being in a sense, sealed away from him?

He didn't know, but he felt like he would find out at some point.

Hopefully.

* * *

David couldn't help but sigh softly as he looked back at Hizashi and Shouta. Hizashi, he had known for years. Hizashi had come to the states years ago while out on a mission when they needed someone of his talents, plus he was one of the few heroes in Japan that was fluent in English.

Frowning a little at the two, he was about to ask them what had happened but Hizashi held his hand up to silence him. "It isn't you per say David. It's just that, Toshi has trouble trusting doctors for some reason. We don't really know ourselves, but he just doesn't trust them."

"But he didn't know I was a doctor-"

"He must have smelled your work environment on you. I know technically you aren't really a doctor but because you do delve into quirk research which does involve well a doctor-like environment…" Right, because of such a thing he was like a doctor, and that would drive Toshinori away thinking that he was like any other doctor instead of a researcher.

"One thing strikes me as odd." Shouta mumbled, causing both David and Hizashi to look at the raven haired man.

"What's that?" asked Hizashi.

"You said that you felt like you saw Toshinori somewhere before." Shouta said, causing David to stare in shock. Right, he had said that. To be honest, he did feel like he had seen the man from somewhere, but he just couldn't remember where that was.

Letting out a soft sigh, David ran a hand through his hair as he said "Honestly? I know I feel like I've seen him before but I'm not sure where that was." Looking between Shouta and Hizashi, David tried to think of his words carefully. Trying to think on how he should be wording this though honestly he had no idea where he had seen Toshinori before.

He felt like he had seen him, but at the same time didn't. Honestly, David was sure that he hadn't seen him in passing but he had seen something with his likeness somewhere. Shaking his head, the young man look over at the two pro heroes as he said "I don't know where I had seen Toshinori before, I could have seen him on the news somehow, or had seen him somewhere. Has he ever been to the states?"

"No, he's never been down there. He doesn't like to travel, not sure why. Maybe he has a fear of heights, though then again he can handle jumping into the air without any problem." Hizashi said as he crossed his arms. Only to wince when Shouta elbowed him in the ribs. David frowned a little in confusion at that.

"So, what was this herb or plant that Toshinori was talking about?" asked David.

"Oh right." Hizashi said as he went to pull out his phone only to give a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah, the vid is on Shouta's phone." Video? What did that mean?

Shouta rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone and looked at Hizashi for a moment. "Toshi is going to kill us for showing this to the guy." Shouta commented before scrolling through his phone, trying to find whatever it was that he was trying to show to the American. "There it is." Shouta said before showing the video to David.

His reaction?

It was rather shocking.

It was mostly Toshinori calling out for his mate, Shouta and Hizashi trying to stop him from doing so. Even David had no idea if that would have been the best move at the time. The end result though? Well, he saw that some kind of plant-like herb or something was thrown at him. Squinting his eyes a little, David blinked as he said "Pause that, go back a few seconds and pause, just as the herb is thrown."

Shouta blinked his tired black eyes before looking back at his phone and rewound the video. Tilting his head a little as he took a good look at the video and it seemed that he caught on to what it was that David saw. "Blue petals?" Shouta whispered in shock.

"Right, if I can get a good look for blue flowers, then there is a good chance that I can find what the flower was. Only down side, there is a chance that I'd have to order the flower so I can do some tests." Seeing their confused looks, David gave a small chuckle as he said "I need to know what other effects the flower would have on Toshinori. From what you have shown me, it has a calming effect on him. Almost like catnip, so best thing to do is to do a couple tests on it. See the chemical compound to see if there is a reason for it. Such as brain waves, the scent the flower has on the brains chemical makeup."

Shouta and Hizashi just blinked at him in confusion. "I'm gonna see what the cause of the plant can do on Toshinori's mind. Since he's some kind of werewolf, there is a chance that there is more to the plant than what is let on. I may have to ask my old teacher about it though since she knows more about flowers than I would. Actually, I think she's somewhere in Japan right now for some reason."

"Some reason?"

"I don't ask her everything okay?"

"And, you keep in contact with your teacher why?"

"She taught me a lot on how to speak Japanese. Though there are times I struggle with some Japanese words and lit, such as if I'm doing tests on quirks, and can't understand some of the writing, and I ask her. She's the best Japanese teacher ever." David said with a chuckle before he frowned a little bit. Now that he thought about it, maybe…

"You okay?"

"Huh?" David blinked his blue eyes as he looked up at Hizashi and Shouta.

"You okay David? You seem kinda lost there." Hizashi said with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go and start some research. Maybe I'll even find something up as to why Toshinori was looking for his mate-"

"Well, actually he's been spending time with her. She's connected to his past somehow so we're hoping that we can find something." Shouta said before yawning. "I'm gonna go to bed, later."

"Night Shouta." Hizashi said with a chuckle. Turning to David, the blonde calmly said "Well, I'll keep in contact with you. Maybe even bring little Melissa here. Toshinori won't hurt her, he loves kids and they love him."

"Actually she wanted me to bring her here, but I thought it wasn't the best of times." David said with a small smile before stretching his arms above his head. "I should head back to my hotel. I'll contact you the moment I find something okay?"

"Yeah, later David."

"Later Zashi."

* * *

Toshinori sighed softly. He was in his All Might persona though he felt like everything was rather quiet. He wasn't sure what he was to do right now. Yes, he knew that right now he needed to focus on being a hero but at the moment he couldn't help but allow 'Toshinori' to take hold over himself right now.

He was having so many emotions swirling within his heart. Hate, anger, jealousy, love, and hurt. He loved his friends yes, but sometimes he thought that they didn't take his own feelings into account. No, they did, but they tend to take things a little too far, more so when it involves his problem with doctors and of course his werewolf nature.

Yet, the one thing that kept popping up in his head was what David had said. Feeling as if he had met him somewhere before. That was impossible, he knew that he's never gone to the states, and he was sure that he had never met David before either. If he had, he wouldn't have had as much of a problem with him, he was sure of that.

Though, it kept making him think, what if he had met David once before, before his memories were erased? What if, at one moment in time they were friends or even had met each other a few times before hand? He had no idea, but at the same time he couldn't believe what he said.

What if, he was only saying that to mess with his head?

Shaking his head, the young man looked up at the sky as he let out a soft sigh. Honestly, he just wanted to forget about everything that was going on in his life now. He just wanted to relax, and maybe even spend some time with Inko, that was the only thing that he would want to do but, he felt like he had to leave her to her own life now and again. After all, it wasn't like she was only to be at his side alone, she had her own life to live, that was for sure.

But, he just wished that he could have a place in her heart.

Closing his eyes, the young man knew that he would have to think of a way to show Inko that he did indeed love her. But how was he to do that? What could he do to show that he did love her, when really he was also afraid to tell her the truth about himself?

That he wasn't just a pro hero, but the legendary hero All Might, as well as him being a werewolf? Not just any werewolf, but the one that had saved her life as well as the same wolf that she had tended to when she was a child? God, he wanted to beat himself up so many times over this, it just felt like everything wanted to slam into him in one way or another. But at the same time he just wasn't sure what it was that he was supposed to do.

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori opened his eyes before looking down at the roads below himself. Sitting onto a building was helpful, allowing him a good view of the sights of everyone going on about with their everyday life. Yet, he couldn't help but envy them a little. They could live a normal life, or at the very least as normal as one could have in a world filled with heroes and villains.

As well as one hero being a werewolf in secret.

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes once again as he tried to listen for any sign of danger. Having wolf hearing was great for situations like this, and it made him feel a little better about himself for the most part. Though it still prevented him from having a normal life, it made everything all the harder on him and he knew that there were so many things that he had made hard on people because of what he was.

Such as when he first met Hizashi and Shouta. He could still remember that day like it was just yesterday.

 _Sitting in the classroom during free time, Toshinori looked out the window as he sighed softly. It had been a month and a half since he started attending UA and really? He had never felt so alone. He could have had a better chance becoming a hero thanks to Nana, but he knew that he couldn't do such a thing. He needed a true education and it was something that he wished that he could have avoided at all costs._

 _From the moment that he was to introduce himself, Toshinori had felt like an outcast. When he had opened his mouth, everyone saw that he was different. From the way his pupils were shaped, though that could have been because of his quirk, but the feeling of danger that he gave off? That was something that no one could be sure as to what it was._

 _Everyone avoided him like the plague, and that only gave him a cold feeling that sent chills down his spine. Yet, he kept that to himself, never wanting to be the center of attention, it only made him feel all the more different._

 _Yet, he had only been able to smile it off as if it was nothing. Really? It was to hide what he really felt deep within himself. That was the feeling of loneliness that he didn't belong anywhere._

 _Maybe that was the wolf within him. It wanted a pack, it wanted to make some kind of pack but couldn't find anyone that would be able to come near him. Because they feared the feeling that he let out. Not like he allowed it to happen, more like it was something that just happened. He had tried to make friends, but sadly he got in his own way._

 _Being unable to trust anyone, he didn't know how he would be able to form a pack with anyone here when they all feared him anyway._

 _It just didn't seem fair now did it?_

 _Shaking his head, the young man looked around the room and saw that they were staring at him. Frowning a little, he used his hearing and could hear what it was that they were all talking about._

 _Him._

 _Talking about how strange he was, that he was always alone. That he would growl whenever he was angry, that he was more like a dog than anything else. That his quirk was unnatural._

 _He couldn't help but feel himself bristle up with anger, they dare to talk about him behind his back? They didn't know a damn thing about him! He wanted to push himself up and yell at them, Oh how he wished that he could do such a thing but, before he could even do that a voice stopped him dead in his tracks._

 ** _"Shut the fuck up!"_** _Blinking his blue eyes in confusion, Toshinori looked over and stared at a teen with long blonde hair. Some of it slicked in some kind of strange upward spikey hairstyle. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he seemed to all but glare at everyone in the class. IN fact, his orange tinted glasses almost made it seem like his eyes were glowing with how angry he seemed to be._

 _Once everyone moved their hands from their ears, the blonde having used his quirk on them. Oh right, his quirk was voice if Toshinori remembered right._

 _"You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Speaking ill of a fellow student." Came another voice, one that sounded rather tired and exhausted._

 _Toshinori blinked as he looked over and saw a teen with long shaggy black hair that covered most of his face from view. Yet he could make out a pair of black eyes that were hidden within his black bangs. Wait, weren't those the guys that had been bothering him since he first started to attend to this school? Why were they here?_

 _Okay, maybe not both of them bothered him in a bad way. It was mostly the blonde trying to befriend Toshinori, and he had of course just walked off every time. Not wanting to deal with them._

 _Everyone kept their gazes glued to the blonde and raven haired teen before turning their gazes away. It seemed that they had managed to stop it for now. For that, Toshinori was grateful but at the same time, a part of him was telling him not to drop his guard as of yet. There was no telling what would happen if he did such a thing in the first place._

 _Lowering his blue eyes, the young man was about to turn himself away until a voice stopped his actions. "Hey, you okay?" asked the voice, causing him to turn and saw the concerned frown of the blonde looking down at him. His green eyes now revealed with his glasses lowered as if hoping to get a better view of Toshinori._

 _Toshinori couldn't help but stare at them in confusion. It was rather strange to have someone seem like they were concerned about him. Or at the very least worried about him. Well, other than Nana and Gran Torino._

 _It was a strange feeling, but he still felt like he couldn't let his guard down yet._

 _"Um…"_

 _Oh, guess he was kind of weirding them out without speaking._

 _"I'm fine, thank you." Toshinori said softly before looking away from them. Not really sure how to talk or even react to such a situation. It was strange, to actually be able to speak to someone but at the same time it still felt a little nerve wrecking. Made him maybe a little scared._

 _"I'm Hizashi, and this is Shouta. You're Toshinori right?"_

 _"Yeah…" Toshinori said with a soft voice, it was still a little difficult for him to talk to them. Even though they had been in the same classroom for months, though then again this was the first time that they had in a sense saved him from something. Even if it was only their classmates._

 _Hizashi grinned as he said "Mind if we sit with you?" Toshinori looked up at them with wide eyes. Shouta blinked his tired eyes before rolling them and shook his head. Chuckling a little, Hizashi ran a hand through his locks as he said "I mean, if you don't mind that?"_

 _"Um… well… uh…" Toshinori wasn't really sure what it was that he should be feeling right now. He was a little confused, not sure if he should run, should tell them off… or growl at them. But at the same time, he wanted to welcome them, but it just scared him to think that there was a good chance that, maybe he could have a good life._

 _If they saved him before then there had to be some good in them right?_

 _Right?_

 _"Uh… sure?" Toshinori wanted to wince at how he sounded. Even to his ears, he sounded so unsure of what he was to do._

 _Shouta was the first to sit down before he just blanket stared at Toshinori. No, did this count of blankly staring or tiredly staring? It was rather hard to tell with this guy. Though if he remembered right, this guy was almost always asleep at his desk yet was still able to pass his tests without any issues._

 _Turning his blue eyes toward the other guy, Hizashi, he was a loud young man. Rather excitable if he remembered right. Though… 'How are these two friends?' Thought Toshinori as he blinked his blue eyes at them in confusion. Sniffing the air, he could smell something different about these two. There was some kind of hormone going on with these two._

 _'A couple?' Thought Toshinori with a frown._

 _"You okay? You seem kind of confused." Hizashi said with a frown on his face, causing Toshinori to blink in confusion. Oh, was he staring again? Oh boy, that was something that he would have to stop doing that. It was rather unnerving._

 _"Yes, I'm fine um… I uh…" Crap, what was he supposed to say in this kind of situation? "Don't you find me… strange? At all?" He had to ask, after all people thought that he was strange, so why shouldn't he have a right to ask such a question. Right?_

 _Hizashi just blinked his eyes in confusion. It seemed that they hadn't expected that from him. He just chuckled a little before leaning a little more on the table. "No, I just saw someone who needed a friend. Someone that looks rather lonely."_

 _Toshinori blinked in confusion. He didn't find any kind of lie in his words, his eyes seemed relaxed as well, as if he truly was speaking the truth and nothing more. Yet, there was still the part of him that was afraid, afraid to trust them thinking that in some way that someone else had harmed him? The reason for his memories being gone had to be caused by something that had hurt him by someone. Someone that he had trusted and now, he had no idea who he was or where he came from._

 _It was something that kept him from wanting to live a normal life._

 _Or at least as normal of a life as one could have while being a werewolf._

 _"So, mind me asking you a personal question?" asked Hizashi, only to yelp before glaring at Shouta. "What was that for Shouta?" asked the blonde, only to whine a little in the process. Toshinori almost wanted to laugh though he kept himself back from doing such a thing._

 _"You shouldn't be asking someone such a thing."_

 _"But you don't know what I was going to ask!"_

 _"You were going to ask him what his quirk is."_

 _"Okay yeah but-"_

 _"It's rude and you are being too loud again like always."_

 _"But-"_

 _"You need to learn not to ask something so personal and accept that you are too nosey!"_

 _"But I thought you liked me being nosey, you're curious too."_

 _"I am but I know my boundaries."_

 _"Shouta-"_

 _A laugh stopped the two bickering, causing them to turn to stare at the now snickering blonde. His eyes were wide, only to tightly shut as he covered his mouth, as if trying to supress his laughter. "Uh… Toshinori?" came Hizashi's voice._

 _Soon, Toshinori threw his head back and laughed like crazy. Everyone turned and stared at the hysterical blonde as he laughed. Toshinori wrapped his arms around his stomach as he tried to get himself to calm down, tears even streaming down his face as he snickered. Though, seeing the surprised faces of both Hizashi and Shouta, Toshinori blinked the tears away as he slowly started to, in a way, sink in on himself._

 _Blushing a little, the young man frowned as he said "Did… Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"No just that we haven't ever seen you laugh before." Hizashi said in shock._

 _"Yeah, normally you are sulking to yourself. Or keeping to yourself for that matter. No one could ever figure you out. Right down to your quirk so it had us rather surprised that you could laugh." Shouta added in, causing Toshinori to blink a little bit at the two. So, they had just been surprised that he was laughing?_

 _"Plus, we didn't think you had fangs."_

 _Ah, shit he forgot about his fangs._

 _"Is that part of your quirk?" asked Hizashi, only to cry out in pain when Shouta elbowed him in the ribs. Most likely the second time._

 _"It is." Toshinori said with a small smile, causing both of them to look up at him in shock. "But, right now that is all I will say. I do not like to talk about it. Maybe, some other time I'll be comfortable sharing. Right now, I'm not."_

 _"Alright. Hey, they're gonna do battle teams at some point for our hero training. I think we should all partner up." Hizashi said with a smile on his face._

 _"Alright though, I have to ask something since you had bugged me about my quirk." Toshinori said with a frown. Seeing Hizashi nod, and Shouta sipping at some kind of jelly packet, he went on. "Are you two dating or something?"_

 _Shouta spat out what he was sipping, and Hizashi all but screamed in shock. Thankfully, not using his quirk on the room. "How did you know?!" asked Hizashi._

 _"Uh… was that a secret?" Had it been a secret? He didn't think that his sense of smell was going to be right. He had only ever smelled something like that like it had with Nana and Gran Torino. Hizashi and Shouta of course spent the better of the time trying to figure out how Toshinori had found out about their relationship when it was something that no one had ever been able to figure out since they started to date._

 _Really, Toshinori thought that his life was going to be rather interesting._

Since becoming friends with them, Toshinori knew that his life was going to be interesting and it has been. More so when they finally could be trusted with learning the truth about himself. Yet, he felt a little stab of betrayal for a moment and it made him sick for such a thing. He knew that it wasn't that Hizashi was trying to hurt him. He knew that better than anyone but still, a doctor.

Even Recovery Girl had to have him knocked out in order for her to have tended to his injuries back in high school.

Yet, he knew that at some point he may have to face that problem of his. The problem that he had with doctors but not today. Far from that day being near though he knew that he would have to try to get himself to calm down while he was 'All Might' or else there was a chance that he would mess up somewhere and then someone would get killed because of him.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm himself, the young man looked down below as he tried to listen to anyone calling or screaming out for help. Really, this was boring. There was no one needing help, no one being attacked. He won't deny that it was a good thing, but it had him worried as well.

Normally when activity go down, they are biding their time. Getting ready to attack at the right moment, getting ready to strike when no one expected it too.

That was a rather old cliché but, Toshinori knew that it was something that villains rather preferred. Giving people some kind of false sense of security but it worked in the end. As it would dash the people's hopes and dreams at some kind of peace. IT nearly broke his heart to see such a thing happening so many times that he had lost count.

Villains were truly evil people, whom no longer held any kind of hope within their hearts and only wanted to cause harm and shed blood. Toshinori didn't know what would ever cause a human being to change their ways, or to have to turn to a life of crime. It gave him a bad feeling, just like the feeling he had when he first saw Hisashi.

Shuddering at the mere thought of the man's name, Toshinori couldn't help but feel like something was crawling along his skin. As if the man himself, was enough to cause him to shiver out of some kind of fear, or even something close to fear. He wasn't sure what it was that was speaking to him about the man, the wolf, his own desires to keep Inko away from him or even both. There was something there, the man himself was enough to make him want to be sick yes, but again he just wasn't sure what it was that was causing such a feeling.

Shaking himself once again, Toshinori tried to get himself to calm down, tried to get himself to relax, though he wasn't sure if either would be enough. God, it was a terrible feeling really, felt like his entire body trembled one way or another.

"Just calm down Toshinori. You are a pro hero right now, you are not some snivelling child that needs to be saved." Toshinori whispered softly, hoping to calm himself. Trying to smile brightly, he calmly said "You are a hero, a pro hero that is to save those, give people hope with a bright and cheerful smile and nothing more. As well, as to stop the villains who try to disturb the peace."

Trying to smile, Toshinori looked down once again and blinked as he saw something strange. A woman was screaming out for some kind of help. Frowning, he jumped down from the building, landing carefully right behind the villain with his trade-mark smile on his face as he quickly wrapped an arm around the masked man and chuckled. "That anyway to treat a woman? Now, to rob from a poor innocent is rather tacky and so low."

The man snarled up at Toshinori, seems that he had some kind of dog-related quirk of some kind. Tilting his head down at the man, Toshinori's own eyes glowed a bright yellow, causing the man to whimper and tremble in the taller man's grasp. "Now, what reason did you have for trying to steal this woman's purse?" asked Toshinori.

"I… I was just trying to get some money! I'm just trying to feed my family!" Toshinori couldn't help but falter in his smile. But he kept it firmly upon his face as he gazed down at the villain. Or, was he also just a victim in his own right?

"Wait." Said the woman, causing Toshinori to want to frown a little as he tried to look at her from the corner of his eye. Yet, all he could make out was her blonde hair covering her face as she looked through her purse for something. It had him a little curious as to what it was that the woman was looking for.

"Ma'am?" asked Toshinori, rather curious as to what it was that she would be looking for. Soon, she pulled something out of her purse and held it out to the masked man. The man was rather confused before tilting his head a little to the side. As if curious as to what it was that she was trying to give him.

"Here, I can spare some cash." She said, holding out a few bills to the masked man. Toshinori could hear sniffling from the man he held onto and couldn't help but frown a little. Letting go, the man carefully accepted the cash and wrapped the blonde woman quickly.

"Thank you so much!" He said before running off.

"Ma'am, you took a bit of a gamble there." Toshinori pointed out.

"Well, I think it was because my sister and I didn't grow up with a lot of money, so I help when I can." She said, looking up at Toshinori with a smile that rivaled his own. She was tall, yes, but still a bit shorter than him. Blonde hair, two locks framing her face much like his own eyes. Blue eyes, holding a storm from within their depths.

Toshinori felt a chill running down his spine. Something flashed in his head, pain almost seeming to explode behind his eyes. "Hey you okay?" asked the woman as she frowned.

Daring to look at her face, Toshinori saw that she was an older woman, her blonde hair, held faint traces of silver and white mixed in though not overly so. Her face, looked so familiar to him. She seemed so familiar and yet it pained him to look at her. "Hey, do I know you?" She said, causing Toshinori to shake his head. "Maybe you should seek help." She suggested in concern.

"I'm fine ma'am." Toshinori whispered, only to blink when a sound reached his ears. Hitting him right down to his core.

Inko's scream echoed through both his ears, and his heart.

* * *

 **hey everyone just a quick little update. I'll be moving next month, I will have internet when I move in but I'll be busy with packing, cleaning, the move itself then unpacking what I can. Now, I do have a few chapters written up already but I'll be busy, I had some time right now before I go out to clean out the closet. Anyway, later.**


	18. Toshi, you're

Inko hummed softly as she started to walk around the city. It was her day off from the café, so she had decided to gather a few things. Though, as she wandered she couldn't help but think about what had happened to Toshinori at the police station the other day. He had seemed so calm and collected while they held onto Melissa but, when her father came?

It was as if another person had taken over his body.

Toshinori was like that of a wild and feral animal. It was something that she hadn't seen before, not even with those who have beast-based quirks. It had her a little curious, and rather concerned for her blonde friend.

Inko thought for a moment that some kind of wild animal had replaced Toshinori with the way he was acting. It was rather strange, and it had her concerned about the whole thing. She had no idea what it was that had gone through his head at the time, but he almost looked scared. Like that of a scared child, and it had her curious as to what it was that would scare a man like him?

Yet, when she asked him to hand her the little girl? Toshinori just stared at her. As if he was looking at her, but, in a new light. As if she meant something more to him than that of a friend and was acting on that feeling alone.

The way he was staring at her, it made her heart race within her chest. Not really sure if it was out of nervousness, or some other unknown feeling that had swirled within her chest. Maybe it was something that she would never understand. Nor, even come close to even fathom the idea to understand. What she knew though at the time was that she had to get the little girl away from Toshinori and hand her to her father.

Now that she thought about it, it had looked like Toshinori had started to calm down and revert to the man he was before the longer David held onto his daughter. Inko was about to go over to him until he screamed. One of the officers had thought that Toshinori was a danger to everyone in the room, and it had only sickened her to her core. Toshinori looked like he was trying to calm down now that he felt like he wasn't trying to protect that little girl from… whatever it was he was trying to protect her from.

Inko wanted to know more about Toshinori, more so than anything in the world but he was rather withdrawn when it came to his past. That much she could tell when she would ask him if he had any siblings, he froze. Then again, he froze when it came to anything such as where he came from.

Did he have some kind of memory loss or bad memories of his past that he didn't want to relive? She had no idea, but knew that she wasn't going to push in on that but, there was one thing that she had noticed finally. Something that she knew for a fact that Toshinori had said that she had only heard one other time from someone. It was something that she had thought that she was going crazy from, but she had known that she had heard it before from someone else.

The way it was said, how it was said and the meaning, it was the same.

 _"Children are like that with me. I don't know myself, but they are drawn to me like a moth to a flame."_

 _"Children just like me I guess. I seem to draw them like a moth to a flame."_

Yes, it wasn't said the exact same way, but it was still so close. Not to mention, they did have a few similarities in their appearance that one could easily figure out should they try hard enough. The blonde hair, yes, All Might had his hair slicked back with two long locks forced upward in a V symbol, but if it was left alone, then it would be hanging down and framing his face, and his hair left in a fuzzy mess much like Toshinori's.

His eyes, there was no changing that. Eyes so blue, filled with an electrical storm within their depths. Thinking back on how intense his stares could be, no matter when he was trying to cheer her up, or when he was focusing on a task at hand, it made Inko's heart flutter within her ribs.

Now that she thought about it, she had noticed that his eyes would change colour. Between yellow and blue, and, she had remembered seeing such a thing from both Toshinori and All Might. It was so strange, though she wasn't sure if she was even right. Could it be true? Could her friend be the Number One Hero? Or was she merely just over thinking everything in her life right now?

It was almost as if she merely wants to think of the whole idea of her friend, being that very same hero that had saved her yet, at the same time she feared that it made her feel shallow.

Shaking her head, the young woman knew that it didn't matter if Toshinori ended up being the Number One Hero or not. He was still Toshinori, the same man that saved her from being hit by a car and of course from being kidnapped. He was someone that she could depend on and someone that made her feel safe whenever he was around.

Reaching up, the young woman placed her hand over her heart as it raced within her chest. How was it that she could feel this way for someone that she barely knew? No, she knew that she cared for Toshinori, for the Toshinori that had become her friend. The man that looked out for her, that made her feel safe. The man that even seemed to show kindness to Tenko.

Inko felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she thought about her own feelings for the blonde.

Taking a deep breath, Inko just wasn't sure what she could do. It had started to grow lately, her feelings for the blonde, it made her curious as to what it was that was happening. It just seemed that, no matter what happened, Toshinori was there for her. More so than anyone else has ever been in her entire life.

Even more than Hisashi. Someone that she had known for years but at the same time felt no romantic feelings for. She knew that he wasn't the guy for her, that much she knew. Yet, at the same time, she was scared that if she tried anything on Toshinori that… it may scare him away from her.

The thought of that, in a way frightened her. No, it did frighten her. If she lost Toshinori she feared that she would lose him forever. Yet, at the same time she didn't know why that was in the first place. What did she feel for the blonde? Yes, she felt content, safe, and well, happy with him around in her life. As well as being in Tenko's life but at the same time, she had no idea what she was to do with such feelings that swirled around in her head.

"What is wrong with me? I keep going back and forth." Inko said to herself, feeling like she was in some kind of boomerang right now. It just didn't make sense to her.

Sighing softly, the young woman couldn't help but look up at the sky, not really sure what it was that she should be doing. It just seemed that her life was going in nothing but a circle and it confused her. Running a hand through her hair, Inko wondered if she should go to Toshinori's home, thinking that if she did, that she would be able to talk to him. To ask him what has been bothering him. Why he had been avoiding her like he had.

It hurt her to see that he was avoiding her so much. Hm, thinking about it, had he been ashamed by how he acted? She had no idea, though knew that she wouldn't have ever thought differently about him. The man was only trying to protect that little girl. Nothing more, though Inko wondered what it was that he was trying to protect her from. Whatever it was, she knew that it had something to do with his past, something that he wouldn't, or couldn't share with her.

It made her want to know what it was that would go around in his head. The young woman sighed softly. If she could, she would just force him to have one of those moments but, at the same time she knew that it would be wrong to do so.

What if, the memory that she would bring up would only cause him more harm than good? What if he ended up forcing himself to forget or worse, hurt himself in the process? Inko had no idea what it would cause the man, and didn't want to take that risk. Thinking that if she did, that he could cause some serious harm to himself.

Covering her face, the young woman couldn't help but groan a little before sliding her hands down her face. It felt like she was still going in circles at this point. No matter what, there was no sure way to make sure that Toshinori wouldn't have some kind of problem. In fact, it almost made her think that he had some kind of PTSD. Though, from how his friend acted, it didn't happen very often as he had no idea on what it was that he had or could do to help his friend.

So, if anything, there had to be something that they could do. Or at the very least, something that she could do. But, what could she do? It wasn't as if there was a way that one could cure PTSD. That was something that you would live with for the rest of your life. It was hard to manage on one's own, yes but Inko felt like she had to do something to help Toshinori out.

Maybe if she did some digging on her own, maybe she could figure something out but what could she do to help him other than to look up on coping methods for PTSD?

Shaking her head, the young woman felt like she was going back in circles. What could one do for a friend that was suffering in a way that she couldn't come close to understanding?

"What can I even do for him?!" Inko shouted, slamming her foot onto the ground almost screaming at the top of her lungs.

Only for the ground to shake.

Blinking in shock, Inko yelped as she found herself shaking on the ground, trying hard not panic. Right now was not the time to panic. Right now was the time for action, she couldn't help but look around as she saw a man walking through the park. His hands moving in slow movements, making the ground shake as the earth itself rose in blocks and all but seemed to tremble the ground from below.

Most likely trying to make everyone lose their ground. She had no idea what it was that he was trying to do, but Inko knew one thing. This wasn't good, she looked around and saw many people panicking and all but screaming. Turning her gaze back onto the villain at large so to speak, he seemed to have found her, and gave her a smirk as his dark eyes seemed to burn holes within her very soul.

Inko could only stare in shock as she stared back at the man. Was she the target? If that was the case well… _'Why the heck am I being targeted?!'_ Inko all but wanted to scream in her head.

The villain all but smirked as he stared at Inko, he twitched his fingers as he made the ground shake. Inko couldn't help but let out a loud scream that, if it could, shake the ground to its very core. Even shake someone right through to their very center of being.

The young woman ran, or at the very least tried to run.

It was rather hard for her to do so, as the ground kept trembling. Inko knew though that she couldn't give up. She had no choice but to keep trying. It was the only way to get out of here, if that man was really after her, then she knew that she would have to try to get away. To keep them safe before they would get hurt.

Looking over her shoulder, the young woman saw that he was making his way toward her. The ground almost didn't seem to bother him as it shook. Or, he was used to shifting his own weight around so he wouldn't be tripping over everything. Inko wasn't sure, though she knew that she still had to be careful, that she still had to make a break for it as quickly as she could.

Gritting her teeth, the young woman pushed herself up and tried to make a break for it. She knew that she had to get out of here as quickly as possible.

Stumbling here and there, Inko would fall every five or so steps, the man of course would throw things at her. Only to miss slightly. Though a sharp stone had managed to cut her cheek, causing her to wince from the pain as blood all but stained her cheek crimson.

"Come on Inko, you have to keep moving." Inko said to herself, hoping to motivate herself to keep going. There was no way that she could keep this up for very long, there was no telling what would happen should she get caught by the man.

Taking one more look, she noticed that he was so much closer to her now. Inko's eyes widened in fear, tears starting to fill her eyes as she felt ice shooting through her heart. The young woman knew that she had to keep moving. If she didn't, there was no telling what he would do to her!

Tightly shutting her eyes, she pushed herself up and made a running start, hoping to push herself further than she's ever done before. Hoping, praying that she would be able to even just make it past the gates of the park. If she could do that, then she should be fine right? AT least, that was what she was hoping to herself to be able to do.

Breathing was starting to get a little difficult, most likely from all the dust that had started to scatter within the air. Inko knew that she was going to be in trouble soon, but knew that she had to be careful at the same time. "Come with me little green bean. My boss has a nice little room set up for you. He'll make you very comfortable while he does whatever it is he wants from you."

The green haired woman couldn't help but stare with wide eyes. Fear starting to case itself around her heart in a vice. She knew that whatever it was that they wanted from her, it wasn't something that she wanted to find out. There was no way that she was going to stick around, there was no telling what it was that they were going to do to her right now.

Gulping, the young woman tried to make another break for it, hoping and praying that she was going to run as quickly as her little legs would carry her. The ground shook once again, trembling to the point that she could almost feel it vibrating through her entire being. Turning her head for a brief moment, the young woman saw the man holding a large stone over his head. Inko's eyes widened in shock, her life all but seeming to flash before her eyes as she watched the man all but smirk at her.

"This won't kill you, maybe." He said with a smirk on his face before throwing the rock at the young woman.

All Inko could do was scream once again as she tightly shut her eyes.

 _"Inko look out!"_

Was that Toshinori?! Inko was about to open her eyes to see, until something all but slammed into her body causing her to yelp out in shock. The young woman didn't know what it was, but the only thing she felt was a muscular torso pressed against her, arms holding onto her tightly as they rolled on the ground. It reminded her so much of the time when Toshinori first saved her, saved her from that car that had almost hit her so long ago. God, it felt like almost like a life time had passed since that day.

The sounds of grunts could be heard as they both rolled onto the grass, Inko didn't know what it was that happened, but she knew that she had to hold onto him, to stay as still as she could within his grasp or there was a chance that he would hurt her without meaning too.

Inko felt tears pricking at her eyes once again before she felt them rolling down her cheeks.

Soon, they stopped rolling onto the ground, Inko pressed against the grass. A heavy weight lifting itself from her body allowing her to breathe so much easier. "Thank you so much for saving me again Toshi-" Inko went to say as she slowly started to open her eyes, only for them to widen as she stared at the blonde swept back hair of the hero. His blue electric eyes as they stared at each other. All Inko could do was stare as she whispered "Nori…" Under her breath.

When she had heard him call out to her, she had only heard Toshinori's voice, didn't hear All Might's. No, their voices, sounded so much alike. Giving herself a mental shake, the young woman knew that their voices _were_ the same.

"Toshinori…" Inko whispered, causing the hero to stare at her with wide eyes. His smile, fading as he stared down at her. She was right, this was him, this really was her friend, Toshinori and All Might were the same person!

"Toshinori, you're… you're…"

"Later Inko, right now I need to ensure your safety. Ask me later." All Might- no _Toshinori_ said to her before he pushed himself up and helped the woman onto her feet. Looking around, he carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her off to the center of the park, near a statue of a great hero that Inko couldn't remember.

He gave her a small smile as he said "You should be safe here." With that, he leapt off, causing her to frown a little in confusion. Inko couldn't help but wonder how she was safe here. Looking down, she saw that she was on cement. Wait, if his quirk involved the earth and dirt, did that mean that he couldn't get to the earth that was beneath cement? That would make some sense, so he would have to find a way to get around that to where she is.

Yet, Inko had no idea what it was that was waiting for her right now. All she knew, was that All Might, Toshinori had so much to explain to her. And, she had no idea what she was to expect from the man. Why didn't he tell her? Why did he have to hide such a thing from her? Was it because he was a hero, trying to keep her safe from the world that he lived in?

That he wanted to keep her away from so she wouldn't get hurt because of him? Inko couldn't help but bite her lip in deep thought. Wondering, not being able to stop herself as she looked over and saw that All Might threw punches at the chucks of earth and grass as they were tossed at him. As if he was trying to shield himself from the danger that All Might brought to him.

It still made her wonder why the man was even after her in the first place. Two men, who claimed to be after her because of their boss and whatever it was that he wanted from her. Whatever it was, Inko had no idea what it could be, but she knew that she had to make sure that she told Toshinori that before she forgot.

Though, she just hoped that she would get over the shock of him being a Pro Hero.


	19. The Aftermath

Inko saw the news crew coming, most likely to interview All Might for his newest rescue mission. It wasn't even planned, but someone must have seen All Might in the area and called the press so they could get some kind of interview.

Yet, the moment they had gotten a glance of her though? It almost seemed as if they had some kind of a heyday as they rushed and all but surrounded her in that moment. Eyes widening, the young woman tried to get away from the press, if there was one thing that she hated, it was having so much attention on her as it made her rather nervous and scared to the point that she almost felt like a deer in headlights.

"Miss! Are you some kind of target for a villainous group?"

"I-"

"Do you know the reason that this villain was after you?"

"How did-"

"How does it feel to be saved by the Number One Hero All Might?"

"Wait-"

"What do you plan to do now? Do you know if you are going into protective services in order to keep you safe from more attacks?" Seriously, they didn't even want to let her speak in the first place. It just seemed as if they wanted to ask as many questions and assume their own answers. Something like that made her sick to her stomach and it made her hate the press all the more.

Just as she was about to say something, hoping that she would be able to get more than two words, another reporter asked a question that made Inko blink in shock.

"Are you in some kind of relationship with the hero? We know he had saved you once before."

"No!" Inko all but shouted.

"How are you so sure that you aren't in some kind of relationship?" asked a reporter.

Inko wanted to scream at them, wanted to use her quirk to attract something to herself so she could throw it at them. Not enough to hurt them obviously but, just to distract them long enough for her to escape from such an ordeal.

Before she could even think, a hand was planted firmly on her shoulder, causing the reporters to all but go silent, and a strong voice was heard from above her. It was stern, steady, yet it held a tone to it that would make anyone shudder in fear. Or at least know that they had crossed some kind of line with the man that held onto her.

"That is no way to talk to a lady my dear reporters."

Inko looked up, her green eyes widening as she stared at the man that plagued her mind all day. Toshinori, in his hero persona. Smile still beaming on his face, his eyes covered by shadows yet she could see the glare that was hidden within their depths. When she looked over at the reporters, she saw that they all but seemed to cower away from the two, did Toshinori scare them that much? That was strange, normally he gave off such a welcoming presents to him.

"But, All Might you've saved her more than any other citizen in such a short amount of time." Said one reporter.

"That may be true, but it doesn't mean that you can harass her as much as you so please." Toshinori said, his voice still rather stern though seemed to be a little calmer than before.

"Then, may we ask you a few questions All Might?"

"Yes. Only a few."

"What do you know about the villains that are targeting this woman?"

"Not much, they are after her for some reason but I will protect her until she is no longer in danger." Toshinori answered, Inko couldn't help but look up at him. He peeked down at her for a moment and for a brief moment, his smile seemed kinder toward her. As if he was only telling the reporters what they wanted or needed to hear. Inko knew the truth, he was going to protect her for a much longer time.

"What are your next plan of action?" asked the reporter.

"As of right now, we are going to start to investigate the case as to why she is being targeted." Toshinori said before letting out a soft sigh. Inko blinked a little as she looked up at the blonde. He seemed rather exhausted, but why? Did he go through something before he came all the way to her? What was going on in his head right now? It had her rather curious, though Inko knew that she had to do something to help him. Maybe she could make him some tea…

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must escort her home right away. There is no telling what or who is still lurking in the shadows." Toshinori said before he looked down at Inko, smile back in place like it always was while he was in his hero form.

"Wait, All Might, we have one more question!" shouted one of the reporters.

"Sorry, I cannot give much more information than I already have." Toshinori said before he quickly scooped Inko within his arms and leapt through the air. Leaving all of the reporters covering their heads as the wind all but whipped around their heads as the hero had all but left them in the dust as it were.

Inko couldn't help but yelp out in shock as she wrapped her arms around the blonde as tightly as she could, not wanting to let go out of fear of dropping and hitting the ground below. In fact, she didn't even know how Toshinori was even doing this in the first place. It just seemed as if he had many quirks in one, and she just couldn't understand what it was that had caused such a thing.

Even she knew, that All Might's quirk was a mystery. It was something that no one could ever figure out. It had her, as well as everyone in the world curious but knew, that she couldn't force it from him. That wasn't what bothered her right now.

It was why he hid this secret from her.

Once they landed on a rooftop far away from the press, Toshinori carefully let Inko onto her feet and took a few steps away from her. Inko looked up at him and noticed that Toshinori wasn't looking at her. Well, if she was going to ask him anything, now was the only time that she could really ask him anything about what it was that he had been hiding from her.

"Inko I know I have a lot to explain but-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No, I don't want to do this conversation with 'All Might'. I want to take this conversation with Toshinori. My friend, not the Pro Hero who brings smiles to everyone and peace to their hearts." Inko said with a soft sigh. Looking up at him with a frown, she said "So please, allow me to talk to Yagi Toshinori."

Toshinori just blinked at her in confusion for a moment. But then again, maybe he knew what she wanted. That it would be rather strange to be having such a heart to heart talk with the Symbol of Peace. Inko knew that, though she wondered if Toshinori could see where she was coming from.

He let out a soft sigh before nodding. A puff of smoke surrounded the blonde, causing Inko to shield her eyes as the cloud of smoke all but surrounded her. Though, it didn't take long for it all to clear up, for not even a second longer, the smoke cleared, allowing Inko a view of the blonde hero.

There, Toshinori stood in an oversized costume that made him almost appear to be swimming in the material. It almost made Inko laugh a little at the sight. Yet, she knew that this was a serious matter, that if she tried to laugh it off, then Toshinori may not take her seriously enough anymore. It wasn't that she was mad at him for hiding it from her, far from it. Yet, in a way it had hurt her that he couldn't trust her enough with this.

"Inko?" came Toshinori's voice, causing her to blink as she looked up at the nervous blonde as he looked away from her. Biting his lower lip as if he thought that she was going to yell at him. In a way, he almost resembled Tenko when she caught him trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar before dinner.

Giving him a small smile, Inko calmly said "I'm not mad Toshi."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked the blonde as he gave her a confused look. His eyes looking kind of confused and, rather sad. Almost like that of a kicked puppy.

It nearly broke her heart.

"I just want to know, why did you keep this from me?" Inko asked, her eyes looking a little hurt though, she hadn't meant to give him that look. She knew that it had hit Toshinori when his eyes widened in shock before he took a step toward the green haired woman, as if he wanted to comfort her. Yet, he stopped dead in his tracks as she held up her hand so he knew that she wanted him to stay where he was. "Just answer me… please." Inko pleaded.

Toshinori stared at her with wide eyes, eyes that were filled with guilt and remorse. Possibly from hiding this from her. It almost made her wonder what else he was hiding from her…

Grabbing hold of his long blonde bangs, Toshinori twirled his index finger around the blonde lock. It seemed that he was nervous on how he wanted to say his reasoning. Yet, he took a deep breath before dropping his hand at his side as he gazed upon the green haired woman once more.

"I was afraid to tell you. I thought, that if you knew who I was that I would be putting you in danger. Almost no one knows about my life as All Might." He said, causing Inko to look up at him in shock. "I was afraid, that should you find out, and that anyone found out your connection to me that it could put you in danger because of me." The blonde added, his eyes looked so pained. As if speaking the truth was tearing him apart from the inside. It nearly broke Inko's heart.

The blonde clenched his hands into tight fists, his eyes swirling between blue and yellow much like she had noticed many times in the past. They only seem to do that when he was feeling strong emotions. It had her curious if that was a part of his quirk or if it was something else. The young woman felt like there was something more to it than just a simple quirk. That he was hiding something else from her, something that scared him more than her figuring out that he was a hero.

"But… Inko, may I ask you something? Please?" Toshinori said in a whisper, one that was so quiet that she almost didn't hear him.

"Of course you can Toshi." Inko said with a small smile on her face.

"How long have you known?"

"Hm?" Known? Oh… "I have had speculations about you being him, but… when you had yelled out for me I honestly thought it was you Toshi, not All Might." Inko gave him a small smile before giggling a little. When I looked and saw that it was the Number One Hero, the Symbol of Peace looking down at me, I still saw you. I still saw Yagi Toshinori, instead of All Might."

Toshinori gave her a small smile. It seemed that he figured out the last part. "And my reaction itself, was what gave me away right?"

"Yes." Inko said with a soft smile on her face.

Toshinori gave a dry laugh before he covered his face. His shoulders shaking as he laughed like a mad man. Inko couldn't help but frown a little in concern. Was he okay? Did she say something wrong? Or was it something more to it than that? Was it because it had taken her a matter of maybe barely a month to learn something that people had wanted to learn for years about who was the Symbol of Peace?

"I never thought… I'd see the day. That someone would learn who I was after all this time." Toshinori whispered, looking at her with a small smile as he said "I don't know what I can do now. I work as a hero, and of course I work at your café." That made her wonder why he worked at her café. Did he mean what he had told those reporters?

"Toshi… what you told those reporters, were they true?" asked Inko.

"Of course it was true. I am trying to keep you safe Inko. That was all I wanted, it was to keep you safe but…" But what? What was it that he wanted to tell her? She couldn't help but be curious as to what more he wanted to tell her, or at the very least on what he could tell her.

"Are you doing this though, as a hero, or as my friend?" Inko asked, taking a step toward the man. Toshinori peeked up at her before turning his gaze to the ground. The young woman couldn't help but be a little curious as to the reason. Her heart raced within her chest as she thought about the reasons for it. The young woman just couldn't help but wonder if it was out of friendship, or something so much more than that.

There had to be a reason for it, there had to be something that would make her special compared to everyone else. There had to be something that would allow this man, to want to be near her. To be around her to the point that he would gladly want to keep her safe compared to anyone else.

If she was honest, it made her feel a little special at the idea that he was doing this out of his own accord. That she alone, had been able to touch the heart of the Symbol of Peace compared to any other woman. But, at the same time she felt rather bad to make him feel such a thing. That he was doing this because he had too. Because he had to protect his friends more than anything else in the entire world. She didn't want him to feel like that. Never wanting him to think that he had to give up helping others when he had his friends to save.

No, she knew that he had to protect others. That was who he was, he was a Pro Hero, he was the Symbol of Peace, her friend and dare she say it? A man that she had grown to care a great deal for.

Inko knew that she wouldn't stop him from being a hero. That it was his destiny to be that hero, to be a symbol for people, to bring them hope and courage. To help them better themselves and to have faith in heroes and to save their hearts. She knew that, because that was what she felt when she saw the hero on TV or even running around doing his patrols.

The man in front of her though, this was a man that in a way was broken. She saw that from the way that he stood in front of her. Scared, scared that she would turn away from him because of his life as a hero. That she would be in constant danger because of her connection to him. The fear itself was clear within his blue eyes, among other emotions that seemed to swim within as well as the yellow within their depths.

"I'm doing this, as your friend Inko." Toshinori said, causing her to blink her green eyes as he looked up at her finally. Staring her square in the eyes, Inko's heart raced from within her ribs as she stared at the blonde. "I did all that I could to keep you safe as your friend. Being All Might helps me in that quest yes, but…" His eyes turned sad as he looked down at the ground below him. "But, everything I do, in either form, I do it because you are my friend and I care about you a great deal."

Inko frowned a little at that. Carefully, she made her way toward the blonde as she gave him a small smile. "Then I should thank you. Shouldn't I?" Toshinori looked at her in confusion. "Thank you Toshi, for always keeping me safe." Toshinori just stared at her in shock, unsure how to process her thanks. It almost seemed as if no one had ever told him 'thank you' for anything.

Maybe they had, but only thanking 'All Might' for the things that he would do. Inko couldn't help but frown a little as she stood in front of the sad man. It broke her heart to see Toshinori like this. To see such a happy and cheerful man seem so sad and broken. A shell of his former self, that it hurt her more than anything in the world. Tightly shutting her eyes, the young woman let out a soft sigh before she gave him a smile that nearly rivaled his own.

"Thank you, for always being there when I needed you the most." Inko said, slowly, she reached up and placed her hands upon his cheeks to force him to stare at her. "For being the best friend that I could ever ask of you. For coming to my rescue more times than I could ever care to count."

Inko saw a few tears slipping down his cheeks as he stared at her, though that was all that she could see from the blonde. It was rather strange to see him cry when normally it was her that was shedding tears. Carefully, she wiped away his tears as she gazed up at him, her gaze soft yet comforting. "Always going out of your way to make sure that I'm safe, even to the point of working in my café, for when you helped me around my home when I had sprained my ankle."

A soft blush started to tint his cheeks as he gazed down at her. "Honestly, you are the best thing to have happened to me. The best thing, the best person to have entered my life besides Tenko." Inko had a bright smile on her face as she gazed at the tall blonde as he towered over her. "I don't want to think of what my life would have been like, if I hadn't met you that day Toshi. If you hadn't saved me from being hit by that truck so long ago."

Toshinori just stared at her, his gaze never leaving her face yet he didn't seem to be sad anymore. In fact, he almost seemed to be in some kind of deep thought. Slowly, the young man reached out and gently cupped Inko's cheek against his large palm. A blush tinting her cheeks as he just seemed to stare at her. As if thinking on what he should say or do next.

"To… Toshi?" Inko whispered softly, unsure what it was that the man was going to do next.

Before she could even respond, Toshinori dipped his head down and claimed her lips with his own. Inko stared with wide eyes, unsure what it was that was happening. The only thing that went through her mind was _'Oh my god! Toshi is kissing me! Oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god!'_ Though, slowly the young woman gave in. To be honest, kissing Toshinori felt right, that being with him was the right thing for her. The only thing that she truly wanted more than anything else in this world.

Yet, the kiss ended far too soon as Toshinori pulled himself back and stared at her with wide eyes. "I… I…" Toshinori whispered, unsure what he had just done. Yet, the look of horror on his face told her one thing.

He thought he messed everything up.

"Toshi-"

"I have to go." Toshinori said suddenly, buffing up into his 'All Might' persona and jumped from the building.

"Toshi!" Inko screamed out as she tried to reach out for her hero, her expression turning sad as she let out a soft sigh. "Toshi, you didn't ruin anything. Why can't you see that I kissed you back?" Yet, when she looked down, she saw something shining on the roof of the building that she resided on. Frowning a little, the young woman carefully picked it up and blinked in shock.

Resting on her hand was a chain, but it was what was on the chain that surprised her. It was a pair of dog tags that bared Toshinori's name.


	20. Troubles

Toshinori was in full blown panic mode.

Why?

Because he just kissed Inko without a second thought!

 _'I can't believe that I did that! Inko must think I'm some kind of lonely loser!'_ Toshinori said to himself as he paced back and forth in his room. After his patrol, he had gone to his room, and did everything he could to avoid the green haired woman.

And his wolf hated being apart from her right now.

Yet, Toshinori couldn't bring himself to face her. Even now, he's had a few or so texts from Inko. Honestly, he had lost count after the first few as he had shut off his phone. Well, his civilian phone was off, his hero phone was still going and Inko didn't have that number.

Groaning, he fell onto his bed and covered his face as he tried to think on what he should do. Really? He had no idea what the hell he was to do. It just seemed that no matter what, he couldn't bring himself to do anything. What if the next time he saw Inko that she yelled at him and told him that she never wanted to be near him, or even see him ever again. After such an act, it was a good reason for Inko to not want to be near him anymore.

It just seemed as if there was always something wrong with him in one way or another. Yet, he had no idea what he could do anymore. It just seemed, as if no matter what he did, there would always be something wrong, or that he would do something he shouldn't of.

Lowering his hands, the young man peeked up at the ceiling as he thought back to what had happened. Inko was telling him that she would always be his friend, that she would never think differently of him and well, he got lost in the moment and just… kissed her.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man felt so lost. It had seemed that maybe, this was meant to happen. He could never have her, could never have her in his life but, he knew that he still had to keep his promise. He would keep her safe no matter what came his way, though he may have to do that from the shadows so to speak. Inko would never want to face him, see him, no matter what form he took. Well, not including the wolf since she still had no idea that was him as well.

Groaning, a soft whine escaping his throat, Toshinori rolled onto his belly and buried his face in his pillow. He won't lie, he was acting much like his teenage-self right now, but at the moment he didn't give a damn. In high school, he merely had a crush on a student who turned out to be scared of him because of the 'aura' he gave off, but Inko…

 _'Inko…'_

Inko was the one his wolf chosen, his mate, the only one that his wolf would ever choose for him. Really, it felt like he was an empty shell without her, like he was missing a piece of himself when she wasn't with him. He had no idea, what his life was like without her in it anymore.

Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man buried his face back into his pillow and whined. He would have to try to be a hero still yes, but knew that he would now always be acting and nothing more. Nothing would ever make sense to him anymore.

Sure, he envied Shouta and Hizashi for them being able to be happy together. Despite that they were total opposites, they were so very much in love yet…

Toshinori was alone.

Shaking his head, the young man let out a soft sigh as he tried to think on what he was to do, what he could do. Though he wasn't sure what he could do, he knew that there was no way that he could have Inko back in his life, not with the way he had messed up. It was an impulse yes, one that was caused by his wolf but, at the same time it was something that he so deeply wanted more than anything in the entire world.

He had wanted to kiss her yes, wanted to hold her in his arms and call her his. But, knew that he couldn't do that. Inko wouldn't return his feelings, no matter how much he tried but, at the same time he wanted to keep being a part of her life no matter what came his way.

Though Inko would most likely throw something at him and tell him to leave her alone forever. That was something that he couldn't live with. To have Inko either hate him, or never be his, to always just be in his sight but still at arm's reach, maybe even further than that. Inko was his world, as was Tenko. That little boy who figured out his secret without much help from any adult, the boy that he saw as his own, he'd never see that kid anymore either.

Letting out another whine that sounded far too much like his wolf, Toshinori rolled onto his back and looked back up at the ceiling. Not sure what he could do right now. Soon, there was a knocking on his door, causing the blonde to look up and frown. "Go away Shouta." He said, the smell of musk had hit him, it almost smelled like leather though it was far too faint to be Hizashi. That man pretty much drowned in leather thanks to his costume. Though, Shouta sometimes ended up wearing Hizashi's jacket because he was cold and it was the closest thing to him now and again.

"No." Shouta said before kicking the door and glared at the blonde as he laid on his bed. "I'm tired of hearing you whining. You are coming with me."

"No!" Toshinori said as he went to shoot up from bed.

Only to be ensnared by Shouta's capture weapon that hung around his neck much like a scarf. Toshinori yelped out in shock as he fell on the floor, and was now being dragged away by the tired raven haired man. Toshinori protested the entire way as he was dragged through the hallway and into the living room.

"Let me go damn it!" shouted Toshinori.

"No." Shouta grumbled.

"What's going on over there?" asked David, how long had he been here? Toshinori wanted to ask though kept snarling at his friend.

"I swear to god if you don't let go of me Shouta I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what? Bite me? Been there done that, you've bitten me once before."

Oh yeah… he forgot about that.

Struggling all the more, Toshinori glared at his friend, only to turn his gaze onto David who was sitting at a table that resided in the corner, laptop open with what appeared to be some kind of video chat. "David, help me here, Toshinori needs to be calmed down before I can let him go."

"Sure, hang on." David said as he turned around as he faced whoever it was he was talking too. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later Ms. King."

"David what-"

Before the woman could even speak, he closed the laptop. The only thing that Toshinori could see from the person was long blonde hair. Couldn't be his wife since he had said 'Ms. King.' Yet, that sounded so familiar to him but he couldn't be sure as to why that was. All Toshinori could do was scream out in rage as he wanted to be left alone but knew that he was in for some kind of argument.

* * *

David hummed softly as he wrote down a few notes. Mostly on the video that he was watching. Shouta was kind enough to send him the video. To be honest, he did found it a little humours.

The first time.

Otherwise, it was great for notes. From what he could gather so far, it seemed that it wasn't just the petals that had a calming effect. The flower itself, wasn't what held the scents that would calm him. It made David want to test that theory but at the same time he wasn't sure what he could do to help Toshinori. Yet, there was never a time to test his theory without the man in question thinking he was trying to hurt the blonde werewolf.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man felt like he was going around in circles really.

Shaking his head, the young man leaned back, removing his glasses for a moment as he tried to think on what he could do right now. If only he could get a hint as to what the flower was truly called then he could get a better idea. All he could do was go to that club or whatever it was that the guys had gone to, and ask them for the plant that they had that night.

Of course, they had the same plant shipped to them for two months or so, and had only one left that was still in good shape. Still fresh, or at least near fresh. The petals themselves were even still attached this time around.

Turning to look at the plant in question, he couldn't help but frown a little in deep thought. He wasn't sure as to what it was, and he hadn't had any luck in finding any of these plants in other flower shops. They couldn't even tell him the name of the plant as they had no resources or at the very least no connections to get such a flower.

David wanted to sigh, oh how this was rather confusing. It seemed that every time he came close to finding an answer, the further away he was from it all.

Frowning, he gently held the plant in his hand as he twirled it carefully between his index finger and thumb. "What kind of plant are you…?" whispered David in confusion. Soon, a whine was heard, causing the brown haired young man to turn in his seat as he frowned a little. Toshinori had hidden himself within his room for a while now, he wasn't sure what was going on. Though, not like the blonde would even tell him anything anyway.

The man hated him with a passion. A reason for it, he had no idea why that would be. Though he knew that there had to be a reason for it, maybe if he kept looking into it, he'd find a way to help Toshinori learn about his own past. A past that he just couldn't remember. Though, he just hoped that he would be able to do such a thing.

Turning his attention back to the video. Watching as Toshinori seemed to be in a sense, acting out. Wanting to look for something, or someone and be with them. Yet, the plant that had been tossed at him had been enough to calm him down to the point that he was in some kind of bliss. Or even calm to the point of being like a content cat?

That would have been a funny term. Content as a cat, for a werewolf. David almost wanted to laugh at the idea itself though, was rather laughable.

Frowning, he looked at the computer screen as he tried to find any kind of answer. An answer that would give him everything that he would ever want. Yet, he knew that nothing of the sort would ever come to face him. Sighing softly, David groaned and covered his face, removing his glasses for a moment as he wiped at his eyes in deep thought. "Come on, give me some kind of lead or something."

Suddenly, as if to answer his call his computer started to ring. Blinking, David blinked his blue eyes before looking at the caller ID. Answering it, he saw a woman with long blonde hair, two locks framing her face while her shaggy blonde hair curled out behind her in fluffy waves. Her blue eyes held an electric storm within their depths and it made David wonder where he's seen those eyes before. On someone else…

"David, how are you?" asked the woman with a smile on her face.

"Fine, what brings the call Ms. King?"

"You messaged me about something about a flower and how it could be helping with someone's quirk?" Ah right, he had messaged her about that when first given the task.

Nodding, David leaned in closer to the computer screen as he let out a soft sigh. "You see, I was asked to help locate a flower. It seems to have some kind of calming effect on the man based on his quirk. I'm not sure what the flower is so I've been having a little trouble finding it."

"Do you have an image that you could be searching for or even an idea on what it could be?" asked Ms. King.

"Yeah, I went to the source of where it was discovered-"

"Discovered?"

"It seems that this was something newly discovered. The man-"

"It's a man? Not a child?" asked his teacher.

"Yes, can I please get a word out fully?" asked David.

"Yes, I'm sorry, go on."

"Thank you. Anyway, it seems that he has trouble with other doctors, he doesn't even trust me yet and I'm looking into this." David said with a sigh. Rolling his shoulders as he went on. "The plant, seems to have some kind of calming effect on him."

"Calming effect." She whispered, causing David to stare at her in confusion. Did she have an idea, though it would be hard to say as to what it could be that she was thinking about now wouldn't it? "Tell me what you know about the quirk."

David chuckled a little. She may not have her own quirk, but at least she knew something about quirks for the most part. Though she still was far from any kind of expert but still had some kind of insight for the most part. "Well, from what I do know… his quirk has the qualities of a wolf."

"Hm, is there anything else you can give me?" asked his teacher.

"Not really no. He won't tell me and I won't ask his roommates out of respect for the man. I'm a doctor that is why he won't tell me anything. He isn't really the trusting sort." Said David with a soft sigh.

"I see."

"Though, from what I have gathered on my own, he has some kind of PTSD, he was in some kind of protective mode or so when he saw me and figured out by my scent alone that I was a doctor of some kind." His teacher frowned a little as she tilted her head side to side in confusion. The older woman seemed to be in some kind of deep thought as she wondered what it was that would help Toshinori in some way.

"Hm, well, if he's anything like the common cat-" David wanted to snicker at that part. "-Then it is possible that the plant itself has catnip like qualities. It is possible, but it is hard to say." That does make sense. Shaking her head, the older woman looked at her ex-student as she said "Now, as for the flower what does it look like?"

Oh right, he never got a chance to show her the flower yet. Holding it up, blue petals, well blue petals that in a way almost looked like it was a shade of purple. Ms. King blinked her blue eyes at the flower for a moment before saying "I think I've seen this flower before on one of my travels. Hold on." She then started to type up rather quickly on her computer.

He sighed softly before hearing another whine reaching his ears. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, David couldn't help but frown a little in confusion. Tilting his head a little in confusion, the young man wondered what was bothering Toshinori so much in the first place. Just what could be wrong with him in the first place?

IT was rather puzzling, he had no idea what went on in that man's head. Though at the same time, he couldn't help but feel curious. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man turned back and could only see the concentrated look on his teacher's face as she started to look through files among flowers of flowers. Soon, a ding was heard from the screen, causing David to look over and blink in confusion. "I think I found it, here."

Soon, a link was sent to David, causing him to look at the screen in confusion. Clicking the link, the young man saw a wiki pop up, causing David to frown a little in confusion. "A wiki page? Really?"

"It was the best thing I could think of to send to you. I only have pictures so the best thing I could send you is a wiki page." Ms. King said with a roll of her eyes and shaking her head and laughed a little.

Rolling his eyes, the young man clicked the link and frowned a bit. It was indeed, the flower that he had been searching for no doubt. But the name…

"Aconitium Carmichaelili?" David asked in question, not sure what was happening. He couldn't help but frown a little in confusion. It just seemed a little strange that a plant with a name that didn't even sound Japanese could even seem like any kind of calming plant. Looking back up at his teacher, he frowned a little in confusion.

"Look at the other name." She simply said.

Turning his gaze back onto the page he saw another name that made his eyes widen.

Chinese Wolfsbane.

His eyes widened in shock at the mere name. Of course, Toshinori was a werewolf, and the plant in a sense was wolfsbane but it was also poisonous when consumed. Yet, the scent alone wasn't anything that could be toxic to humans. Yet, it could still be enough to calm down a werewolf like Toshinori now wouldn't it? "That may be what keeps him calm and docile. Though I haven't had a chance to test how the plant affects him while sober-"

"You mean they learned this while he was drunk?"

"Yeah, long story short from the video they gave me for my research, he was looking for his 'mate' or something."

"Mate?"

"His quirk gives him some wolf properties and tendencies so to speak. So, finding a mate is one of the things that comes with his quirk."

"I see-"

"Let me go damn it!" shouted Toshinori, causing David to turn his head and frown a little as he saw Toshinori being dragged into the living room by Shouta's scarf. Frowning David couldn't help but be a little confused as he heard Shouta's responds.

 _'The hell?'_ He thought to himself. "What's going on over there?" He asked, wondering what it was that made the raven haired hero drag the tall blonde to the living room.

They kept arguing back and forth, it almost made David wish that he brought some popcorn. Though he wondered if he would be able to figure this out on his own though maybe it was best that he didn't learn this on his own. He was almost afraid to know the answer on his own.

Soon, David heard Shouta asking him for his help.

"Sure, hang on." Turning to his laptop, David calmly said "I have to go, I'll talk to you later Ms. King."

"David what-?"

With that, he shut his laptop and started to make his way over to Toshinori with the plant in his hand. He wasn't sure what it was that he would be able to do with the plant. Not sure what Toshinori would do once the plant took hold of him but at this rate, anything was better than nothing. He just hoped that it would work though, that was all he hoped for.

Holding the plant close to Toshinori's nose, the young man blinked in shock as Toshinori's eyes seemed to be a little glazed over. David just stared well, stared really. The blonde just blinked slowly as his head rested on the floor as he let out a soft sigh and drifted off to sleep. David looked up as he said "Okay uh… now what?"

* * *

 **hey everyone, sorry for lack up updates on anything. my laptop kinda broke so I had to take it in. Or at the very least I couldn't watch videos and it was starting to piss me off as I watch videos as I watch/listen to videos as I write. Anyway, I took it in feb on the 20th just after I moved into the house with my mom (she and I bought a house, makes it cheaper for us) and it was kinda getting annoying with the waiting. being told one thing then another with my laptop and the like. Finally got it back and now I can update because I was using an old one and that one froze up so damn easily. Anyway, I can update again but there will be a time I will be busy with a new job, I'm just waiting for something to come back to give to my mom's cousin (who is trying to get me a new job) and if I get through that I can get the job right away and leave where I am. Hope you all have a nice day ^-^**


	21. Matters of the Heart

Groaning a little, Toshinori slowly opened his eyes, his body feeling as if he was walking up stream. What was the term? Ugh, his mind can't think of anything properly right now. Shaking his head, the young man frowned as he saw that he wasn't in his bedroom, he was resting on the couch. Someone must have moved him there when he… what happened again?

Frowning a little, the blonde pushed himself up until he was sitting up on the couch with his feet resting on the floor. God, what the hell was he doing again?

Then, it hit him.

Groaning, he buried his face against his hands as he hunched forward. He remembered, he was upset because he had kissed Inko without her consent. And now, she most likely hated him and never wanted to see him again.

"Oh, you're awake." Came a voice, causing the blonde to look up and growl a little only to lay his head on the arm of the couch. "Oh, guess the flower affects you in more than one way." Toshinori looked up as he saw David writing down some notes before putting the notepad back in his pocket. "Sorry about that though, you were in hysterics. Shouta asked me to try to get you to calm down."

"What did you… do to me?" asked Toshinori.

"Nothing bad I promise. The flower you asked me to look at well, I manage to get to the club that you guys went to. They had just gotten a new shipment to go with their decorations with the petals intact. It seems to be like some kind of medication so to speak." David said before sitting in a chair across from Toshinori, causing the blonde to just stare at him. As if asking him a question. Toshinori did want to know more about the flower, though at the moment it was kind of against his will.

David frowned a little as he stared at Toshinori and let out a soft sigh. "Think of it like an anxiety medication. You were so worked up that the flower helped you to relax to the point that you had fallen asleep. Though, unlike when you were drunk, you slept all night. This time? Maybe an hour and a half to two hours."

Toshinori frowned a little at that. It did make a little bit of sense, he was rather worked up a while ago, but damn he didn't think that he would have been that worked up. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man pushed himself to sit back up, sinking in his seat as he looked at David. As if expecting him to continue. "Oh right, uh I had to get some insight from my teacher on the flower but it seems that you are 'powerless' to a flower called Aconitium Carmichaelili. Or better known as 'Chinese Wolfsbane.' It isn't common here so the club ordered them to help decorate their place. Though it is very toxic to humans should it be used say, like on an arrow or bullet or anything between. Or even if a human ingests it by mistake. As for what it would do to you, it's hard to say but I don't want to find out."

Toshinori just blinked his tired eyes at him in confusion. He wasn't going to test something on him? That was rather strange, though Toshinori wasn't going to really think on that very much. He was still a doctor, didn't mean that David had earned his trust yet.

"Um, do you mind if I ask you something?" asked David.

"Fine." Came Toshinori's tired voice.

David gave a nervous chuckle as he asked "Why were you so worked up anyway? I could hear you whimpering from my computer while I was talking to my teacher." Oh, so that's who he was talking too. Interesting. Toshinori gave him a bland stare, as if giving him the answer which seemed to have made David sigh a little as he rubbed the back of his head. "I see, you still don't trust me yet huh…?"

"Ya think." Toshinori snarled weakly in a sarcastic tone.

David gave a small nervous chuckle before looking down at his hands. Fingers bending on their own due to his nervousness that crept up on him. "I don't blame you. I am a total stranger and from what Hizashi has been able to tell me, you have a lot to your past. Something that you don't know, and want to know. Yet at the same time, you don't want to know." He chuckled a little as he looked up and gave the man a small smile.

"In a way, you remind me of my teacher."

"How so?"

"You see, she has been through a lot in her life. She had in a sense, lost everything important to her."

"What's that?"

"Her family."

Toshinori couldn't help but seem to perked up at that, which seemed to confuse David but he gave a small shrug. "Her family disappeared years ago, no one knows what happened to them, nor do they know if they are even alive for that matter. While everyone gave up the search, she hasn't." David gave a small yet sad smile as he said "In a way, she says that I reminded her of her nephew."

"Nephew?"

"Mhm, he was passionate about being a hero, much like how I am with what I do with my life."

"Which is what? Making people cry and plea for you to stop testing on them?" Toshinori all but snarled.

Yet, it seemed that David was unfazed by his words and snarl. Instead David chuckled a little as he shook his head at the angered blonde. "No, I see how their quirks work. See if there is something that I can make to make it easier on how they use their quirk or to make sure that they don't lose control over it." Toshinori blinked a little at that, it seemed that that bit of information had confused him. It made Toshinori wonder why someone who was a doctor would try to make it easier for someone else to use their quirks.

"You help them… with their quirks?" Toshinori said softly, sounding rather confused.

"Yeah, it isn't easy I won't deny that. I get information on what they themselves have discovered on their quirk by themselves, then I do some tests and try some theories that may or may not help their quirk. Until I am absolutely sure that it won't hurt them, I try it on myself. Though, Melissa is always worried about me, even my wife was worried about me, thinking I risk myself too much."

"Melissa… if you are only here at Hizashi's request why is she here? Shouldn't your wife…"

"My wife passed a year ago."

"Oh."

"Mhm, I don't trust my daughter with just anyone. She is rather shy actually, though she took a real shining to you. Which is rare."

"That is…" David blinked a little in confusion. It seemed that Toshinori was trying to say something more about himself, though it made him think that maybe with David sharing something about himself, it would make things a little more even so to speak. "That is due to my wolf's presents." David looked a little confused at that. "To my wolf, children are the future of any pack. The desire to protect is strong, and children are comforted by that feeling. The feeling of being protected, it was why I saved her, and why I comforted Melissa until you and Hizashi arrived."

David nodded a little, writing that down before looking over at Toshinori. IT seemed that David knew that he shouldn't press his luck, the look of conflict reflected in his eyes. Yet, just having Toshinori open up, even a little bit seemed to be enough for now. Though it would take a lot to get the man to put his complete trust in him, but at the same time David seemed to see that trying to get the blonde to trust him was going to take a lot of time. Giving Toshinori his space, and of course his own time to adjust to this would be enough to help him. At least, that was what Toshinori was reading from the man, yet he wanted to ask one more thing.

"May I ask one question?"

"Uh… sure?" It seemed that Toshinori's question confused David a great deal, but Toshinori knew that this was something that was bothering the blonde. Toshinori felt like he was intruding on grounds that he should never cross, but felt like he had to do this. Honestly, he just thought that he would be trying to avoid the man more, wanting to get away from David the moment that he could get his body to in a way, cooperate with him. Though it seemed that Toshinori was unable to move at the moment, so, may as well use the time that he couldn't move, to ask one simple question.

"How did your wife die?"

It was then that Toshinori saw David's eyes slowly widen, his skin turning pale as a sheet as he stared at the blonde. Lowered his head as he gazed at the floor. Toshinori wondered what was wrong, did his wife die in an attack? Though, he couldn't read David as his bangs shadowed his eyes from the blonde's view. The way that David trembled, it made Toshinori think about when his own memories would come pushing to the surface. It was as if David was reliving the moment in. Seeing David pushing himself up onto his feet, he grabbed his laptop as he whispered "I don't want to talk about it." With those words, he quickly made his way to the door, slipping his shoes on and left, leaving a very confused werewolf on the couch.

Frowning a little in confusion, Toshinori felt like he had crossed a line. Sighing softly, he knew that he would have to apolagise later. Though wasn't sure how he would be able to do such a thing. It was strange and oh so new for him to be the one saying 'sorry' to someone over something that he had done.

Even if he wasn't a hundred percent sure as to what it was that he had said.

Was his wife's death a touchy subject for him? Maybe, though Toshinori could understand that he guessed. It made sense, losing a loved one was hard, and it was something that he knew better than anyone. After all, he could have just lost Inko now didn't he?

Eyes widening, he groaned a little at the thought, he remembered that he had fucked up with Inko. Letting out a whine, Toshinori dug the heels of his palms against his eyes as he groaned. Damn it, he fucked up badly. Inko would never want to see him again, he knew that better than anyone right now. Letting his hands drop at his sides, Toshinori looked out toward the window as he let out a soft sigh. Unsure as to what he would be able to do right now.

Inko must be trying to run her business most likely. Wanting to get away from him as quickly as possible. It just seemed as if everything that he had done in his life, even before Inko came into it… had unraveled itself.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Toshinori let out a soft sigh as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Frowning, he saw that he had fifteen texts from Inko, and twenty missed called. Giving a sad sigh, he knew that he couldn't get himself involved in her life. Not anymore. If anything, she just wanted to tell him off and tell him to stay away from her, and away from Tenko. It was something that he didn't want, more than anything in the world, he knew that he couldn't do such a thing.

Going through his contacts, he called the one person he felt like that could help him right now.

 _"Hello?"_ came the tired voice from Nana Shimura.

"Hey Nana." Toshinori whispered softly.

 _"Oh Toshi! Are you okay? You sound exhausted."_ Nana said, concern reflecting her voice.

How could he say that he messed up? What could he say to her in the first place? It just hurt his heart to know that he couldn't be with Inko. It almost felt like it was tearing him apart inside, a weight was placed upon his chest as if he was suffocating under his own pain. His own turmoil. He didn't know what he could, or should do right now only that, he needed to talk to someone that could understand him.

 _"Toshi?"_ Nana said, her concern growing.

"I messed up Nana."

 _"How so?"_

"Inko figured out that I'm All Might. She won't want anything to do with me anymore. I had pretty much _lied_ to her and now… I can never be near her or Tenko again."

There was some shuffling on her end, Toshinori figured that she was moving to the study in her home. A place that she, or Sorahiko would go to just so they could be alone. Such as right now, it seemed that Nana felt like that she needed to be alone for her talk with the blonde as he confided her about his problems. _"What makes you think, that she won't want to be around you anymore?"_ asked Nana.

"Because I didn't tell her-"

 _"Toshi, I know that isn't everything. Your voice is cracking far more than it should be… now, tell me, what else happened."_ Nana said, her voice sounding calm, yet it was laced with the concern of a mother.

Toshinori licked his lips, trying to think of the right words that he could say. Honestly, what could he saw about this? He knew that he messed up royally, there was no turning back from this. But, what harm was there in telling someone whom he cared about like a mother? Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as he whispered "I kissed her… I just went with what I wanted and… I wanted to kiss her because of everything that happened! I almost lost her, I thought I was going to lose her and when she figured out who I was I thought that she would leave me and when she said she wouldn't because she cares-"

 _"And without thinking, you saw her kindness, as something else and kissed her right?"_

Toshinori let out a soft sigh, and it seemed that Nana took that as his answer. She let out a hum, causing Toshinori to frown a little as he wondered what was going on in his master's head. _"From what I can tell Toshinori, your wolf kind of pushed you to kiss her. Because maybe, your wolf is sensing something that you aren't."_

The young man couldn't help but frown a little at the thought of that. What could his wolf sense that he hadn't? He knew that Inko was his mate, knew that she was the only woman for him. That she was soft, warm, kind, and smelled lovely yes. But, what more did his wolf sense that he himself hadn't been able to sense in the first place? It just didn't make sense to him.

 _"Think of it like this. Your wolf knows what Inko feels most likely, as he can even tell when she is in danger and you are along for the ride. A part of you, as well as your wolf knows what Inko is feeling and what she wants. So if the wolf made you kiss her, what reason could there be?"_ Nana said with a soft chuckle.

Hm, he had to think on that one. What was there that his wolf could have sensed, that made his wolf push him to kiss Inko without his permission? There had to be something there, something that would have pushed him to that point of no return.

Inko's words, the way her voice sounded. Thinking back, he could remember her heart hammering in her chest, but why was that? She had looked so hurt, hurt because of his words? No, because of the emotions that she was projecting, to him he could smell it on her without any issue. He could tell that she was feeling something for him that was beyond friendship. But, what could it have been?

 _"Toshi?"_

Then, his eyes widened in shock at what it was that he had just thought of. Remembered, that while he had been the one to kiss Inko yes, but then, he remembered that she had kissed him back.

"Inko kissed me back." Toshinori whispered in shock and awe.

 _"She cares about you Toshinori, if she kissed you, and hadn't slapped you for it then she does like you. Maybe even returning your feelings for you."_ Nana said with a chuckle.

Toshinori wanted to laugh, of course. Inko had returned his feelings after all, but how was he going to go about that now? If anything, he had no idea on what he could do. It just seemed, as if everything would be against him still. But, at the same time, he knew that he would have to plan something for her. To make sure that he could tell her properly that he cared about her, loved her even.

Not as the Symbol of Peace, but as a simple man who was in love with a woman.

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori looked at the time and frowned a bit. It was too late to really plan something spectacular yes, but maybe it would give him the time that he needed in order to do what he wanted to do. Which, would be to show Inko just how much he cared about her. Though, he may have to ignore her just a couple more days for this to work. "Nana, I may need your help with this. I don't know if it'll work or not, but I need to make sure that I can prove to Inko that what I feel is true."

 _"Alright Toshi, what do you want me to help you with first?"_ asked Nana.

"Well, first I need a location…"


	22. Being Asked Out

Inko sighed softly as she looked at the tags that Toshinori had left behind. Shaking her head, the young woman knew that he didn't leave them behind, more like she had accidently broken the chain when he pulled away from her. Inko wondered why he would have such things in the first place. She had been trying to figure that out for days now.

Here she was, laying in her bed in the middle of the night unable to sleep. It made her wonder what could be going on in Toshinori's head. What he had to go through in order to be the man that he is today…

It almost seemed, as if he was still hurting. Hurting to have people in his life. People that he can trust more than anything in the world. That everything in his life still pained him. As for what that could be, she had no idea as to what that could be. It just seemed as if no matter what happened, no matter what could or may happen in his life that he had cut her out of it.

Closing her eyes, she wanted to know more about Toshinori. Wanted to know, that he wasn't alone here. That he had people who cared about him and that no matter what, she didn't regret what they shared. That he kissed her and, she kissed him back. Yet, from his actions and what he said to her it almost sounded as if he felt like he had truly messed everything up between the two of them.

There had to be something that she can do to help him. To tell him that she wasn't going to leave him when he needed her more than anything. That she can help him, much like how he wanted to help her from whoever it was that wanted to kidnap her.

Sighing softly, the young woman curled up a bit under her sheets as she just gazed at the tags once again. Rubbing her thumb against Toshinori's name as she let out a soft sigh. Toshinori was different that was for sure, yet, behind that smile of his, the smile that he proudly wears every single time he goes out to save people, he was truly scared and alone deep down.

It was a feeling that Inko knew, that she had to help him through. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman tucked the necklace under her pillow, she knew that she would have to confront Toshinori about this at some point. At least, when he would respond to her messages.

It almost felt as if he was ignoring her or something now. As if he was afraid to be near her, that he was afraid that she would yell at him. Even to the point that he was ignoring her texts. She knew that he wasn't reading them, as it showed her that he never once showed her that he was even checking the messages. It had her worried for her friend, her heart ached terribly.

It hurt, that right now she couldn't find a way to comfort the man that she cared so deeply for. That she had no idea on how to comfort him. No idea, on the kind of pain that he was going through that had him so scared of losing her. Of losing his friend… Someone that he had confided in. Now, he must feel so lost again…

At least, that was the feeling that she had felt deep within her own heart.

Letting out a soft sigh, Inko tried to go to sleep. Honestly, she had no idea if she would ever be able to get him to open up to her more. He hid so much from her, things that she figured that he didn't want to share because he either didn't want to burden her with such things.

Or, because he didn't trust her enough to tell her such details.

Sighing softly, the young woman honestly had no idea what it was that she could do. She wasn't sure what she could do, what she should do for Toshinori. He meant the world to her, and she never wanted to lose such a huge part of her life. Even though, they hadn't even been in each other lives for a year… it had felt like they had known each other for years.

Yet, how could she go about such a thing? She had so many people in her life more than others and yet… With Toshinori, he meant more to her than anything in the world. Though she couldn't be sure as to what she could do for him. It just seemed like she was running around in circles or something along those lines. No matter what, she ended back at square one and nothing was helping her.

Suddenly, there was a knock, causing Inko to frown a little as she sat up in her bed. "Yes?" She said, the door slowly opening as she saw Tenko peeking at her through the door. The green haired woman smiled a little before saying "Tenko, it's the middle of the night. What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream about Toshi…"

Frowning a little, Inko patted the spot next to her on her bed. The little boy quickly rushed to her bed, lifting the sheet over his head before crawling under the sheets. Inko smiled a little that was a little habit that she had noticed he did whenever he got in bed. Forget pulling the blankets back for him, he would crawl under the covers until his head would poke out much like it did not long after.

He looked up at her and cuddled against the green haired woman. Inko wrapped her arm around the little boy as she asked "Now tell me, what's wrong? Why did you have a nightmare about Toshinori?"

Tenko sniffled a little as he wiped at his eyes. "Toshi was hurting… He seemed scared and lost." That was a little strange given who Toshinori was. More so with how tall and muscular the man was even in his civilian state. "Then, someone came out of the shadows, I only saw his hands and he grabbed Toshi. Toshi screamed and then he was gone." This was really strange, though Inko couldn't really be sure as to what that was.

Maybe it had something to do with his parents quirks? It was rather hard to say. "Was there anything else Tenko?" asked Inko.

"I thought Toshi looked… smaller."

"Smaller?"

"He kinda looked shorter."

This nightmare really confused Inko. Maybe Toshinori's actions, came from when he was a child? Connected to the past that he doesn't remember… Inko wanted to learn more, but wasn't sure how she would ever come to learn anything more from the blonde if he wouldn't tell her.

* * *

Humming softly, the young woman was hard at work in the back of her café. Trying to make sure that she had everything baked and ready for the day. Yet, her thoughts kept drifting off to Toshinori. He hadn't even came back to the café, and it started to worry her. Was he trying to cut her out of his life all together? Only coming around to save her whenever she was in danger?

Inko wanted to know the truth, wanted to know where Toshinori was. That he was okay, and of course to know what it was that he had felt for her. She knew, that the kiss wasn't for that of a friend but something much, much deeper than that. Though, what it was, Inko felt like she already knew. Knew what it was that Toshinori wanted to share with her. What his heart was trying to tell her by his actions alone.

Then, of course there was what Tenko had said. Whatever it was that he saw in his nightmare, it had her a little concerned. Toshinori never once shouted for help during all that time that she knew him. So, whatever it was she felt like there had to be something wrong with that. Tenko seemed to have some kind of quirk, one that was starting to surface it seemed. Though right now, it seemed that he hasn't completely awakened to it.

If that was the case, then she had to figure out what it was that his quirk can do and of course see a quirk specialist. There had to be something about this quirk that people didn't know about. So, there just had to be something that the nightmare was trying to tell her. Whatever it was, she had no idea.

Shaking her head, the young woman felt like everything was just building up far too much. Getting to the point that it would crush her in the long run. That at the rate that she was going, that it would end up destroying her in one way or another. Though she couldn't be sure to that as of yet.

If only her own quirk was stronger, if it was then she would have a way to get him to tell her though she couldn't be sure if that would have even worked in the first place, not that she would have used such a tactic on the man. It just wasn't right to force the answers to her questions out of him anyway.

"Inko?" came a voice, causing her to frown a little as she looked up and saw one of her many workers poking their head into the kitchen and gave her a small yet nervous smile. "Someone is here to see you." Inko felt her heart soaring in that moment. Was it Toshinori? Had he came back to see her?

Quickly dusting her hands off, the green haired woman made a mad dash out of the kitchen and made a mad dash toward the dining area. "Toshi, I'm so happy to see that you… came… back…" Inko said, only for her dreams to have been dashed.

For it wasn't Toshinori that stood in the dining area. No, more like it was a friend of hers. His dark green eyes sparkled when he saw her in his line of sight. Smile bright and cheerful as usual even as he pushed his glasses up when they slid down his nose. His curly black hair seemed a little tamer this time around compared to how it usually was.

He wore his usual outfit, a white dress shirt with black slacks. Matching black dress shoes and of course, he had a black tie as he dug his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Hey Inko, I was hoping you'd be working today. I had heard that you've been down and wanted to know if, well, if I could cheer you up at all."

Inko gave him a small smile. It wasn't that she hated the man, far from that. It was just that, he seemed rather clingy in a sense. Always coming to her job, wanting to see if she was okay and of course making sure that no one was messing with her. In a way she did find it sweet, but he was always in and out of her life so to speak. He came when he was around to see her.

Toshinori though, always made time for her.

"Hisashi um…" Inko said, biting her lip. Unsure as to what she could say or do right now. Honestly, she just wanted to work and try to get her thoughts together but, no matter what her thoughts would be, she just wanted to sort them out herself but, honestly she wasn't sure if she would be able to get her thoughts together. It just seemed, almost impossible to figure out what she could do to help Toshinori with his own problems.

"What? Is something the matter?" Hisashi said with concern in his dark green eyes.

Eyes that she so desperately wished to be an electric blue.

Giving him a small smile, Inko calmly said "I don't think you can help me with this one Hisashi. I'm trying to help a friend out with something and I'm just not sure what I can do." She was honest with him at least. Though, leaving out the part that she had feelings for Toshinori. Not that he needed to know that in the first place. It wasn't anyone business but hers and Toshinori's that they kissed anyway.

At least until she could get this all figured out.

Yet, maybe talking a little about it would help her. Maybe, she wasn't really sure. It just seemed like she was running around in circles again and that was starting to bother her once again. It almost made her feel like she was overly obsessed with trying to help Toshinori and that made her fear for her sanity at this point.

"Inko?" Hisashi called out to her, concern lacing his words.

"Maybe a walk will help clear my head. I can leave for a bit but that's it." Inko said with a sigh before removing her apron and setting it on a hook behind the counter. After that, she made her way over to Hisashi as she and the raven haired man started to make a trip out of the café.

Though, Inko wondered how she would be able to share her feelings to so speak with Hisashi. Not sure how he would be able to help her in the long run.

Yet, if she was truly honest with herself… Hisashi was rather boring.

"So, what's on your mind?" asked Hisashi.

"You see, I have a friend and he has… a rather mysterious past." Inko said, trying to think of the best way to tell Hisashi this without really giving out too much information on who she was talking about. There was no way that she would tell anyone who her friend is. They wouldn't understand, plus, Toshinori's past was none of his business anyway.

"Why is his past mysterious?" He asked with a frown on his face.

Inko scratched at her cheek. Trying to think of the right words for this, to make sure that Hisashi never learned that it was Toshinori that she was speaking about. "Well, that's the thing. I don't know… all he told me was that he has no idea who his parents are, what their quirks were or anything like that." Inko said, the only information that Toshinori had given her about his past. It was all she knew for sure, though she knew, for sure that his name was Yagi Toshinori, why else would it be printed on tags that look very old.

"Seems that maybe he just has a case of amnesia. It can be caused by a number of things really. Such as a tragic cause that forced him to forget, a fever that was dangerously high that wiped out all of his memories." Hisashi theorised before shrugging his shoulders. Turning his dark green eyes to the green haired woman next to him, he had a calm yet eerie stare. "Did he say anything else at all? It could be a clue as to where he came from, who his parents are."

Inko shook her head. "No, I never asked. It wasn't any of my business as to what his past was and it still isn't. I figured that, if he was open I'd let him tell me at his own pace." A soft smile grew on her face as she looked up toward the sky. "He is a dear friend and I don't want to lose him. But, something happened and he fears that he ruined our friendship. I can't get a hold of him, no idea where he lives or anything of the sort."

Hisashi let out a soft sigh before rubbing the back of his neck. "Does he have any kind of fears that doesn't seem to make sense? Does he act rather… hostile?" Inko turned and gave him a confused glance. Hisashi looked down at her before giving a small smile. "Sometimes those with tragic-caused amnesia can have flashbacks to the source of their fear. As if relieving that moment over and over again and they don't understand why that is. It is nearly impossible to get them out of the memory."

Inko thought back to the police station. Toshinori did act rather strange when David came into the room. As if Toshinori was in another world of his own, eyes glazed over in memory. It had been rather amazing that he seemed to be aware of his surroundings, but at the same time not sure where he was. Seeing him back then had frightened her, in fact she could recall how Toshinori's friend tried to pull her back, and away from the enraged man.

Yet, Toshinori seemed to know who she was. That was enough to get her to help him, to get Melissa away from him. Though, she could have gone without the officer using a taser on Toshinori but, maybe that was the only way to get him to stop. It seemed like that there had been no other way to get him to calm down, to get him to revert back to normal.

Yet, she had a feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't tell Hisashi everything. Not about this. She wasn't sure why that was, but there was just a sinking feeling that she couldn't tell him anything at all.

"No." Was all she managed to say.

"You sure?" asked Hisashi, sounding a little persistent.

"I'm sure, don't worry about a thing. He seems to go into deep thought now and again but that's it." Inko said, hoping that the man would drop it.

Hisashi gazed down at Inko a little longer before he let out a soft sigh and dug his hands into his pockets. "Alright. Oh, you won't believe what happened at work the other day." Oh great, more work stories from Hisashi. Maybe she'll be able to tune him out or something. Though that was easier said than done this time around. As it seemed that a few of what Hisashi would say had managed to break through her little 'wall' that she would create around him when he would talk about whatever it was that goes on at his job.

"So, we're trying to start up a new experiment, though it seems that we're having trouble getting the last thing we need. But, I said 'don't worry, we have all the time in the world to get it'." Hisashi chuckled a little as he said "We want to test a new way to see human's limitations, not just with their quirks but with their bodies as well."

Inko frowned a little as she looked up at Hisashi when he said that. "You're not experimenting on humans are you?"

"Oh no, not to harm them of course. Sure, we do get blood samples first before we do anything. We don't want to hurt anyone, but if they do sign the forms then we are allowed to do what we can with them to get what we want for success." Hisashi said with a small chuckle. For some reason, Inko didn't like the idea of that at all. It made her a little unnerved that he would even test on humans like that.

"I don't want to hear any more about your human experiments." Inko said with a frown before she looked away from the man. Honestly, she just wanted to get her own thoughts to clear up about Toshinori, yet she had no idea on how she could even do such a thing in the first place.

How she was going to be able to do such a thing though? Well, that was rather beyond her understanding.

Just as she was about to tell Hisashi that she was going to head back to the café, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Blinking in confusion, the young woman fished out her cell and looked at the message and couldn't help but stare in shock. It was a text from Toshinori.

 _Inko, I am so very sorry that I haven't kept in touch. I want to do something to make it up to you, I want to take you out somewhere. I'll pick you up at your place tonight if it isn't such short notice? I want to tell you everything that I can about myself. I will not lie, there are a few things that I wish to keep to myself, but what I am willing to share well… I hope you are willing to listen._

Inko felt tears welling up in her eyes. He finally texted her back, he wanted to take her out to dinner. Tightly shutting her eyes, the young woman let out a deep shuddering breath before texting him back.

 _I'd love that Toshi, I'll be waiting for you._

"What's wrong?" asked Hisashi.

"My friend texted me back. He wants to tell me everything." Inko said with a small smile, wiping at her eyes as she let out a deep shaky breath once more. Honestly, she thought that he wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore after he kissed her. Though, she knew that she needed to go. Not just for herself, but for Toshinori as well. There had to be something that she could do, though right now she'll have to get someone to sit for Tenko-

Quickly, she sent Toshinori another message.

 _Wait, what about Tenko? I don't think I can get a sitter on such short notice._

Toshinori sent a message right away.

 _I can have my master sit for you if you like. She raised me and if she could raise me, she can look after Tenko for a few hours._

Inko wanted to giggle a little at that. Yeah, that sounded a little funny to be honest and it actually made her happy. Smiling a little, she sent him a message, telling him that it was alright. Though she would have to warn Tenko since he was still shy when it came to strangers.

"Inko?" came Hisashi's voice.

"Sorry, I have to head back to the café, we're gonna open soon and I have to get ready for tonight."

"Inko wait." Hisashi said as he grabbed her wrist, not enough to hurt her but enough to stop her in her tracks. "Why do you agree to go out with someone you barely know, yet when I ask you out you say no?"

"Because I feel a connection with my friend. With you Hisashi, I don't I'm sorry… but you are a friend. Nothing more…" With that, Inko shook her wrist free and she started to run on back toward the café. Honestly, Inko was oh so very excited that she would be able to get some kind of explanation from Toshinori. Wanting to learn all that she can about him, to help him move on from whatever it was that was haunting him.

She knew that he was hurting from a past that she has no idea what he had gone through. Yes, she recalled him saying that he had learned to accept his past, yet she felt like that was something he was only saying to make her feel better. So she wouldn't pressure him into anything.

Pushing herself a little harder, only to trip in the dirt. Inko yelped out in shock before pushing herself back onto her feet as she grumbled a little under her breath. Dusting herself off, Inko made a mad dash out of the park and toward her café. Her spirits high, her heart soaring at the idea of being near Toshinori again, as for why that was she wasn't sure but she felt like she was going to learn on what that would be tonight.

Though, what she had failed to notice was a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching her as she ran back toward her café. They narrowed as she ran off to someone else…

 _'You'll be mine Inko…'_


	23. Finally Happy

Inko didn't know what she was to expect really. Honestly, Toshinori didn't really give her much to go on right now. It seemed as if, the man was trying really hard about something. So they could go out tonight, he said that he would bring his master. The woman that had raised him since he was a child. Was this person like a mother to him? Was that why he thought about her so she could watch Tenko?

It had her a little nervous, the only person that she had trusted with Tenko was of course Toshinori and her friend Mitsuki but, well she was going out with Toshinori and Mitsuki was gone to some fashion show.

So, that left the woman who had raised Toshinori. It had her a little curious as to who it was. Had she met her before? Or was it someone completely new? Honestly, it scared her to leave Tenko in the hands of someone that she doesn't know. It frightened her, and it made her hope and pray that nothing happened to Tenko while he was being watched after.

Now, the only thing that she also worried about was if she was dressed properly for such a night!

Honestly, Inko had no idea what it was that she could wear. Was it really a date or was it something else? She had no idea, but knew that she had to do something or she would look horrible. Yet, there was a fifty-fifty chance of her wearing the wrong thing either way.

So, here she stood. Wearing a purple dress that reached her knees, a lavender coloured blouse should it be a little chilly outside. To match her dress, was the purple heeled shoes that she decided to wear, in the hopes of giving her a little more height. As for make-up, she settled on clear gloss that gave her lips a nice little shine to them. Lavender coloured eyeshadow and a little bit of blush on her face though not overly so.

She didn't want to look like she was always blushing around the man even though that was the case with Toshinori.

As for her hair, well that was where she had a lot of trouble. Normally, she just kept her hair in a ponytail while she worked or just held it up in half bun while she was at home relaxing. Yet, she had decided to curl her hair, placing a green come in her hair that had a purple sakura blossom and petals that hung from the comb as if she had petals stuck within her green locks at the side of her head. Blushing at the idea, Inko couldn't help but think that maybe she was only fooling herself with this.

Maybe Toshinori didn't think of this as a date? What if he thought that she was over thinking it? Or worse yet, thought that she was hoping for more and ended up leaving her and removing himself from her life all together.

The thought of that frightened her, the idea that Toshinori wanted to remove himself from her life did scare her. Just as much as losing Tenko one way or another did and it made her hope and pray that she never had to lose him. To never lose either of them…

Closing her eyes, the young woman let out a soft sigh as she tried to calm herself down. Tried to think that maybe she was really acting rather silly. Silly to think that Toshinori would leave and walk out of her life forever. If that was the case, why would he offer to take her out in the first place? Maybe she was just freaking out over nothing? That there was no reason to be scared, to think that Toshinori would even want to leave her?

Or, it was her own insecurities that made her think of such a thing in the first place? She had no idea, though the young woman knew that she had to do something that she had to make sure that nothing ever happened to Toshinori again. To assure him, that no matter what may come their way that she would never leave him. That she wanted to be with him as much as she assumed he wanted to be with her? If he still wanted to be in her life, but not with her, then she would be happy with that regardless.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked at the time and noticed that Toshinori would be around soon. Making her way over to Tenko, the soft sound of her heels clicking against the floor was constant as she made her way toward the boy's room.

Opening the door, Inko couldn't help but smile at the little boy as he was busily drawing away in his sketch book. It was rather cute that he would just lay there on his belly as he drew. "Tenko?" She called out to him, causing the little boy to look up at her with his wide red eyes looking at her.

"Yes Inko?" came Tenko's reply.

"Toshinori is going to be here soon, and I want to make sure that I lay some ground rules with you for the nice lady that is going to watch you okay?"

Tenko nodded his head to Inko. She smiled at him before making her way over to the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to her. Once Tenko jumped up and sat onto the bed with her, his red eyes looked up at her in curiosity. "I want to make sure that you know the rules. First, you must listen to her alright?" He nodded. "When it's bed time, it's bed time. I also want you to be nice to her. She raised Toshinori and is also his master."

"She raised Toshi?" said Tenko with wide curious eyes. "Think she will tell me stories about him?" asked Tenko.

"If she is willing to share, yes I'm sure she will." Inko said with a giggle before ruffling his hair a little and blinked as she heard a knock at the door. Blushing a little, her heart racing within her chest as she pushed herself up and made her way over to the door. God, why was she so nervous? Why was it that she felt like the world was going to end the moment she opened the door? What was she even thinking?! She should change, maybe just simple dress pants and a blouse will work?

Gulping, the young woman opened the door and blinked as she looked up at Toshinori. There he stood, wearing a simple white dress shirt and black pants. To go with his outfit, was a black jacket, yet she had never seen him so nicely dressed before in her life. More so, it fit this form of his better than those oversized clothes that she would always see him in. Though at least now she knew why he would wear such clothes.

"You look nice Toshinori." Inko said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Toshinori blushed as he looked down at Inko as he said "As do you Inko." Oh god why was her heart beating so quickly in her chest!

"Toshi." Came a voice, causing Toshinori to yelp as he was all but slapped aside. He pouted as he looked down at the woman next to him. Inko turned her gaze as she saw her. It was the same woman that came into the café with Toshinori so long ago. "Hello Inko. It is so nice to see you again." She said with a smile.

"Nana did you have to slap me?" asked Toshinori as he sighed softly.

"Yes." Nana replied before smiling at Inko. "Now, you get going and have a nice date night. I'll make sure that Tenko is safe and sound don't worry." She said with a giggle before walking inside, carrying a bag with what looked like to be… were those board games and game consoles?

"Is she-"

"Bringing games? Yeah, Nana loves games, no matter they be board games or video games. She loves them. From what I can recall, her son was like that to."

"Her son?"

"Long story, one that isn't mine to share this night sadly." Toshinori said before holding his arm out for Inko to take. She looked up at him with a blush and noticed that he also had a dark blush on his face. Yet, his smile was kind and gentle much like it always was. She smiled as she happily slid her arms around his elbow and the two walked on toward their location for their date.

* * *

Toshinori was to say the least, nervous as hell. He hadn't thought that he would have second thoughts about anything. He knew what he was getting himself into when he asked her out to dinner. Yet, the moment she opened the door, well he felt like his breath had been stolen right from his lungs as he had never seen her look more beautiful than he believed possible.

Honestly, it made him fall in love with her so much more than he ever thought possible for a human being to love another.

Though at the same time, he knew that he had to be careful. He didn't want to share everything with Inko. Not wanting to scare her from him, to have her leave him alone in the darkness that had surrounded his life for so long. The only thing that had any meaning in his life, are his friends, Inko and Tenko.

Yes, his friends, Hizashi, Shouta, and of course the ones who raised him. Nana and Sorahiko, they all brought a bit of light to his dark life. But, as for Inko, and Tenko?

They brought a much brighter light to his life. One that he never wanted to lose. Not if he didn't take the right steps to make sure that he wouldn't scare her off with his own secrets. Secrets, which he had never even shared with Hizashi and Shouta. Things that he could never tell Nana or Sorahiko. Things that he had wanted to forget but no matter how many years would pass, he could never forget the nightmares, the trauma that he had to go through in order to be the man that was today.

The ghost pains, the fear of doctors, the way he attacked or used to go into strange out of body experiences that he had no idea what they were. What they meant, much like what he had experienced with David and Melissa.

The emotions that would ghost him now and again scared and frightened him back then. Still do now when they would surface once in a while. Less now a days but lately, they have been coming back to him and it had him worried and even scared for Inko's safety for the most part. Yet, he knew that a part of him could never hurt her.

Taking a deep breath, the young man turned his gaze and looked down at the green haired beauty onto his arm. Inko had a soft thoughtful expression on her face as they walked. It wasn't really that chilly outside yet, he could see her shivering. No, he could feel her shivering. The way that she nearly seem to cling to his side in the hopes of gaining warmth from him. Toshinori let a soft yet gentle smile grace his lips.

Carefully, he pulled his arm away from Inko causing her to whine at the lack of warmth. Toshinori almost thought that it was cute but he felt bad for doing that to her. Seeing her shivering more, he couldn't help but wrap her up in his jacket as he said "There, is that better?" He gave her a gentle smile.

Inko blushed as she looked up at him, slowly nodding. He grinned before holding his arm out to her once again as he said "I didn't want you to get cold." Inko seemed to understand, god it made him wonder what was going on in her head when he pulled his arm away from her. Or when he decided to wrap her in his jacket. It had him worried, that maybe she thought that he was being cruel to her without him even knowing.

He gave himself a mental shake as he said "I just don't want you to get sick Inko. I was rather surprised that you wore a short dress." He blushed at the thought of her legs being exposed. He couldn't help but look away but knew that he couldn't think too much on it or he would have lost track of the whole point of this date-wait what? Was this a date? Oh shit it was wasn't it?

Taking a deep breath, feeling the cold and crisp air hitting his lungs. He almost wanted to shiver himself but at the same time he knew that he wasn't able to. His body did give off a lot of heat, to allow himself to stay warm should the need arise. Right now, he did feel warmer, as if his body was trying to provide extra heat for Inko. For their chosen mate, it was a feeling that he couldn't really understand, nor did he even dare try to understand.

Turning his gaze onto the green haired woman once again, he couldn't help but feel rather captivated by her beauty once again. It almost seemed as if he was in some kind of dream. Some kind of other world that he wasn't allowed to be a part of. That Inko herself, was a goddess of beauty while he was nothing more than a humble servant to her every whim.

In a way, that was what it felt like.

His wolf, the creature that lived deep within himself all but told him that was what he was meant to do. That he was to keep Inko happy, to make sure that she never regret anything when it came to him. That no matter what, he was to keep her happy, no matter the cost. Inko was the only one for him, the woman that held his heart within her hand and with any choice that she made, she could either accept his love, or crush it within her hand or foot. However she preferred the torment of her rejection, or even his salvation.

There was no true way of knowing what she would do, but at the same time, Toshinori was almost afraid of the outcome to tonight. That either Inko wouldn't return his love for her, or that she would happily accept his love and end up loving him as much as he loved her. Dear lord, he hoped that would be the case that was the only thing that he ever wanted from her. Was to earn her love, to earn it, not force her to love him because of some inner beast that told him that she was his mate and his alone.

To do that, would only take her choice away from her and he could never allow such a thing to happen. That would be cruel, and rather unfair to her. He could never allow that to happen, no matter what the cost would be. Inko's choice, was her choice alone and that was how it should be.

"So, where are we going?" asked Inko.

"Well, I heard of this restaurant that is nice. Nice tables, where we can even talk in privet and enjoy each other's company." Letting out a deep sigh, he looked away as he added in a soft whisper. "And to tell you everything that I can bring myself to tell you."

Soon, he felt her grip on his arm tighten, causing him to blink as he looked down at the green haired woman in confusion. Tilting his head a little at her as he tried to search her gaze for the reasoning for it. Inko bit her lip, her gaze seeming a little uncertain as to what it was that she wanted to say. It had him curious, what was it that she wanted to say? Was it something bad? Did she not want to go to the restaurant or was it something more?

"You don't have to share if you aren't ready to Toshi." Inko whispered softly, her cheeks pinking yet, he could see it in her eyes. She wanted to know, but not at the risk of his own mentality or emotional stability. It made him want to kiss her all the more yet he knew that now wasn't the time to do such a thing. If he did, then he may end up running off again thinking that he messed everything up.

Again.

Shaking his head, the young man gave her a small reassuring smile as he said "You do not have to worry about me Inko. Yes, there are things that I am not ready to share but, what I can share I am happily willing to do so." He gave her one last smile before looking away. Honestly, he just wasn't sure how he could tell her. It almost felt like in a way he was pushing himself yes, but, it didn't feel overwhelming. No, more like, he was trying to push himself to another direction on his path.

Such as him wanting to move on with his life, as to if this was the right path itself? He wasn't sure, though Toshinori knew that he had to do this. That he had to take this path or he may end up regretting it for the rest of his life.

This was what he wanted, and he was going to go through with it no matter what may come at him.

"If you're sure." Inko said with a frown on her face.

"I am, don't worry about me Inko. I promise, that I am alright." He said softly to her, a small smile gracing his lips before he looked on ahead. Chuckling, he said "And it seems that we have arrived."

Inko's reaction to the place? Well Toshinori almost wanted to burst out laughing. Inko looked so cute and adorable as she just stood there in awe at the place. This was, no doubt one of the expensive restaurants in the city, and it took maybe a couple months just to get in with reservations. Yet, thanks to him being All Might, he was able to pull some strings to allow All Might's 'dear friend Yagi Toshinori' inside.

"How-?"

"You know how." Toshinori said with a small smile. When Inko looked up at him, she searched his eyes. He knew that, he saw it that she was trying to find the answer within his blue depths. Then, he saw her nodding her head slowly, she knew the answer to her question, just like he knew she would.

Inko wasn't stupid, he knew that. She was smart, it just takes a bit of time for the dots to connect, much like it would for anyone. Though, he had to admit, she was the only other person to have figured it out on their own. He smiled gently before nodding and looking up at the man who stood at a podium. He was dressed in a nice looking black suit, slicked back brown hair and a pair of wire framed glasses. "Reservation?" He said, causing Toshinori to chuckle a little.

Nodding, Toshinori calmly said "I am Yagi Toshinori, and this is my plus one. I'm sure it should have been made by All Might." The man blinked for a moment and it almost seemed that he wanted to roll his eyes. Most likely everyone had tried to use 'All Might' as a reason to get in one way or another here. Hard to say, All Might was still a new pro but was already going through the rankings quicker than more heroes.

Though it seemed that the man saw that Toshinori's words were true. As the man's eyes widened in shock, that was enough to show the blonde that the man had to admit that Toshinori was right. That there was reservations in his name.

"It seems that you do indeed have reservations here. Please, walk this way." Toshinori nodded as he looked down at Inko. She seemed to have been rather shocked about the whole thing. Though that was to be expected, not many people could get in so quickly, that was to say the least. So to have a great hero to make reservations for a friend was one thing. To be believed was another.

Toshinori noticed that the man had even listened to the request that 'All Might' had asked. To give Toshinori and Inko a back table so they were out of everyone's earshot. To allow them to speak to each other without anyone hearing them. That was the only thing that would allow Toshinori to finally tell Inko everything that he had wanted to tell her for a while.

The seats themselves were black, yet had a lovely red cushion on them to make it a little more comfortable to sit on, instead of sitting on black wired frame. The table, black metal frame, but it had a lovely red table cloth. The walls decorated in paintings of heroes, there was even a picture of him hanging on the other side of the dining area.

Pulling out Inko's seat, the young woman sat down before Toshinori sat himself down across from her. Inko blinked in confusion as she gazed around. In a way, Toshinori found it rather endearing. "I'll bring your menus momentarily." The man said before taking his leave.

Inko was still a little distracted by everything that was happening around her. Or at least, looking at all of the surroundings that were decorated in gold, red, and white.

He had to talk to her before he would lose his nerve. "Inko." He called her name softly, causing the green haired beauty to turn her green eyes toward him in confusion. Only to blush as it seemed that it hit her as to why they were here.

"Yes Toshi?"

"Where do you want me to start my story?" asked Toshinori.

"The start would be good I guess."

Toshinori gave a weak laugh, honestly, he had no idea where he could start. He didn't want to tell her everything yet, but, knew that he would have to leave a few things out. In order to keep her safe from the truth, or at least _that_ truth for a little while longer.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward on the table, hands folded together as he gazed at Inko for a moment before looking down at the red cloth. "Well, I was nine years old… I was found wandering around in the woods near Nana's and Sorahiko's home." Toshinori said with a soft sigh, his eyes closed for a moment as he remembered that day. "I had a terrible fever and have been through some kind of terrible trauma as I have no idea where I was, where I came from or who I was. I only had a necklace with some dog tags that had my name on them." He could at least tell her that part, it was the only way for him to have had his own name.

"Toshi…"

"I don't even know if I was from here Inko. I won't lie, once my fever broke, I was a terrible child." Looking at her, he saw that she was a little confused as to why that was. "I was scared of people, I almost never wanted to be around anyone. I would attack anyone that would come near me as a means of protecting myself." Running a hand through his hair, he tried to collect himself as he went through his tale.

Yet it was harder than he thought it would have been.

"It had taken Nana and Sorahiko a couple years to break through my walls in order to help me. I was in a way, I guess a 'wild child' until I had started to calm down around them. It had taken a lot of skill and effort on their part, I don't deny that. Yet, it had also taken a lot of my own energy to trust people."

"You mean like your friends?"

Toshinori nodded. "I was in high school when I met them. I was alone most of the time, and students would always talk about me behind my back. Saying that I was always giving off an aura about myself that made them uncomfortable. I was about to attack and well, Hizashi and Shouta stood up for me." He gave a small smile before looking up at the green haired woman and gave her a small smile.

"I started to trust them little by little after that day. Learning that they were people whom I could trust, people that I could depend on whenever I needed too. Even when I would have those relapses of mine and revert back into some kind of…" Toshinori wanted to bite his lip at the word he almost said. Honestly, how could he say that to Inko. What if she thought that about him? That he was nothing more than a wild animal that needed to fight? That he needed to kill in order to survive? It scared him that she would think that about him.

"Like what?" asked Inko.

Shaking his head, he said "Just that I would end up attacking people. Mostly doctors, I myself have no idea as to why that is. But I know that I do attack doctors should I feel trapped or panicked. The only doctor I could rely on after a while was Recovery Girl, but even then, I had to be knocked out for the most part as I would still have those moments."

"Do you have them now?" asked Inko.

"Not as often no. Being a hero I guess helps to allow all of that built up energy to flow outward. To allow myself to let loose all of my pent up energy without seriously hurting someone." He added with a soft sigh before he looked up at Inko and gave her a small smile. It almost seemed that she was starting to get the idea as to what he had to go through throughout his life. He just hoped that she was understanding.

"So, when you lost it at the station…?"

"That was due to David being like a doctor. I have heightened senses so I could smell things that normal people couldn't smell. Unless they have quirks related to scent." Toshinori added before shaking his head as he let out a soft sigh. "Though that was also the first attack I've had that was like that in a long time. Almost felt like I was reliving something."

"What do you mean?"

"I sometimes have dreams, nightmares that I feel like I've experienced it before but, I'm not sure if I have or not. It's most likely connected to my lost memories but again, I just cannot be sure as to that yet."

"Toshi…"

"Because of that, I have felt lost, scared, angry even. Angry to the point that I took it out on the people who cared about me and those who tried to get too close." Toshinori said, his gaze seeming lost and frightened like that of a child that had lost their way. Looking up at the woman, he let out a soft whine before lowering his gaze.

"It must have taken a lot of time to control it, wasn't it?" Inko asked.

"Yes. Yet, because of how people had treated me, I thought that I didn't deserve something, someone to share my life with. That they would be too scared to be with me because of the 'dangerous aura' that I give off. So, I swore off love in any shape or form."

"Toshi, that isn't healthy." Inko said with a frown.

"I know that. But, no one would have accepted me, and I feared that should they know the truth that they would be terrified of me. Never want me in their life out of fear because of what I am. Without the title of Pro Hero, without the name 'All Might' that they would be scared of the creature that lies just under the surface." Toshinori said with a soft sigh as he looked up at the green haired woman once again, only to give her a small smile.

It seemed that she was confused as he gazed at her. The confusion held within the green depths had captivated Toshinori and knew that he had to explain this. Explain that he wasn't alone anymore, at least he hoped that she would know what he meant when he said those words.

Yet, before he could speak, the waiter returned with the menu's as he said that he'll take their order. Toshinori almost wanted to snarl at that, but he looked at the menu and gave his order. Turning his gaze to Inko he just gave her a smile telling her to go ahead and order. She nodded and gave her order before handing back the menu, along with Toshinori.

"Then, I ran into a green haired woman that I felt captivated by." Toshinori said, causing Inko to stare at him in shock. "I thought that I'd never see her again so I didn't get my hopes up but, what would you know? I see her again. And again, and again. I ended up falling for her but…" He frowned a little before looking at the table, folding his hands his fingers moving around in a nervous gesture. "I thought maybe it was better to just be friends. So, I stuck to being friends but, it seemed that when you discovered who I was Inko, the talk that you gave me, I couldn't control myself anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"It felt that a part of me-" God was that an understatement. "Pushed me to kiss you, I won't lie, I don't regret kissing you because it was something that I had always wanted but… I felt terrible for it at the same time as I forced it upon you and I can never forgive myself for that part. But, I love you."

Inko just stared at Toshinori with wide eyes, it seemed that she hadn't expected his confession. He closed his eyes as he said "I'm sorry Inko, but… I do love you, my words are true and… I know you can't love me back but, if we can stay friends I'll happily accept it."

"I love you as well."

Huh?

Blinking his blue eyes in shock, the young man had to hear it again. Had to hear what it was that Inko had just said. Because there was no way that she would have said such a thing in the first place. It had to be some kind of trick of his hearing right? Right?

Inko though she just smiled up at him. "I kissed you back remember?" Reaching out, the young woman gently grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand, causing him to frown a little at him in confusion. "I love you Toshi, that won't change any time soon." Toshinori couldn't believe it, she… she loved him back? She really loved him back?

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, unable to really say much of anything that had happened. Not sure if he was even processing this properly.

But, the words she spoke had reached his ears. He knew that he couldn't have made that up even if he wanted them to be. Blinking his blue eyes, Toshinori gulped a little as he whispered "You do? Really?"

Inko nodded her head happily as she giggled a little. "Of course I do Toshi." Inko said with a small smile. Toshinori just blinked a little before a soft smile gracing his lips. He couldn't believe it, Inko really did return his love? The one thing that he had always wanted, and now he had it.

Soon, music started to play, causing the blonde's ears to perk at the sound of the music. Toshinori blinked before chuckling. "It'll be a while before the food's ready, may I have this dance?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Inko said with a small smile before pushing herself up onto her feet and made her way toward the floor with Toshinori, holding his hand as they walked.

Once onto the dance floor, Toshinori wrapped an arm around Inko's waist and held onto her hand gently in his large hand. Inko, placed a hand on his chest and smiled up at the blonde. Honestly, Toshinori felt his heart hammering within his chest as they swayed to the music as it played. Though, he knew that he wouldn't change this moment for anything in the world. Not one damn thing would he change, because it had brought him to Inko.

 _What would you say if I told you_  
 _I've always wanted to hold you_  
 _I don't know what we're afraid of_  
 _Nothing would change if we made love_

Inko looked up at Toshinori, a smile aglow upon her face as she gazed upon the man. Toshinori felt his heart hammering within his ribs once again, feeling a little nervous though, he wasn't sure why that would be. He knew that this was something that he had also wanted. To share his life with someone, but at the same time he felt like he was still lying to her. Even though he had told her that he still couldn't share a few parts of his life with her as of yet. But, it still didn't make him feel any better as of yet.

 _So I'll be your friend and I'll be your lover_  
 _'Cause I know in our hearts we agree_  
 _We can be both to each other_  
 _Oh yes, we can be both to each other_

Gazing down at her, Toshinori looked deeply into her green pools as he saw nothing but love within their depths. He knew why he did this. For a chance to explain himself to her. To explain that he did love her, loved her with his entire being. His heart, his soul, all of them were hers and hers alone. Toshinori knew that Inko was the only one for him, and nothing would take that away from him. For he would fight to the death in order to keep her with him, to keep her happy and to make sure that she was always safe.

 _I know the chances we're taking_  
 _And somebody's heart could be breaking_  
 _Still we can't stop what's inside us_  
 _Our love for each other will guide us_

Inko smiled at the blonde, laying her head upon his chest as she let out a soft content sigh. His heart hammered once again, god how was it that she had so much power over him? No, he knew that answer already. Inko held onto his heart, and just as easily could crush it but instead seemed to cherish it more than anything. Toshinori grinned happily as he leaned down a little as he placed his head atop of hers. A soft purr emitting from his chest as he let out a soft sigh.

 _And I'll be your friend and I'll be your lover_  
 _'Cause I know in our hearts we agree_  
 _We can be both to each other_

Inko let out a soft yet happy sounding giggle. It had confused Toshinori as to why that was until he could make out Inko's words. "Purring." He couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. Of course she would find that funny. He was a full grown man, who had nothing to do with a cat-related quirk and yet he was purring. It was strange yes, but Toshinori just felt like it was just as much a part of him as was the wolf that dwelled from within.

 _I've been through you and you've been through me_  
 _And sometimes a friend is the hardest to see_  
 _We always know when it's laid on the line_  
 _Nobody else is as easy to find_

As he danced with her, Toshinori felt whole, complete, and yet he felt like he had seen something like this before. Had experienced this in some way before. Yet, he couldn't think as to why that was. But, it had been as if something was telling him to remember, telling him to pull at the memories that were so close to the surface before they were submerged deep into the abyss of his lost memories. "Toshi?" came Inko's voice, causing him to look down at her in confusion. "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain."

 _And I'll be your friend_  
 _(I'll your friend forever)_  
 _and I'll be your lover_  
 _(I'll be your lover baby!)_  
 _'Cause I know in our hearts we agree_  
 _We can be both to each other_  
 _Oh yes, we can be both to each other_

Toshinori gave her a small smile before shaking his head. He knew that he must have worried her about that but knew, that he couldn't worry her. Inko already had her plate full and never wanted to burden her with his own choices. Chuckling a little, the young man nodded his head as he said "I'm fine Inko, never been better." He whispered before leaning closer to her and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Pulling back an inch, he whispered "For the first time in a long time, I feel happy and that is thanks to you. My beautiful Inko." He smiled a little more when Inko kissed him back this time around.


	24. Day After

Toshinori sighed softly in content as he dozed in and out of consciousness. Honestly, the best night had happened last night. He told Inko what he felt, how he felt including some of his insecurities. Telling her bits of his past that he was willing to share but, at the same time still keeping a few things from her.

Such as him being a werewolf.

Yet, the two of them were having the time of their lives. He and Inko, just dancing, enjoying each other's company and of course having a lovely dinner. Though, by the time everything was done on their date, it had been rather late. Toshinori had to call Nana and ask her if she could watch Tenko overnight.

Of course she agreed, on the condition that they talk afterwards.

As for what they would talk about, he wasn't sure. But at the moment he wasn't really sure as to what it would be.

Sighing softly once again he nuzzled against whatever it was that he was holding onto at the moment. Though he had to admit it smelled so nice and divine. Letting out a chuckle, he nuzzled the sweet smelling object in his arms before hearing a giggle. Toshinori didn't think much of anything about it once again.

The object though seemed to have nuzzled him back. Blinking slowly, the young man grumbled a little in his daze. "So warm." Said a voice, causing him to blink his eyes a little more, hoping to clear his sleep clouded vision. A soft yet content growl emitted from his chest, causing him to look down as he saw the person that resided within his heart.

There, laid Inko on his bed, in his arms.

Sound asleep, snuggled up against him for warmth and comfort. Honestly, he couldn't help but smile down at her. The green haired woman was snuggled against Toshinori's chest. He was thankful that she hadn't woken up, though at the same time he couldn't help but look down at her. Wishing to see her bright green eyes. Giving her a soft smile, he reached out and tucked a loose lock of her green hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Sleep soundly my dear." He whispered softly before carefully letting go of Inko.

She let out a soft whine, trying to reach out to him and hold onto the heat that his body provided. Toshinori couldn't help but give her a small gentle smile at that. It was rather cute. But knew that he still had to get up and make something for the two of them to eat.

Tucking Inko back in, he saw that she had settled for wrapping her arms around his pillow and burying her face into it. The young woman let out a soft sigh of content as she settled down some. Toshinori couldn't help but reach for his cell on the nightstand and quickly snapped a picture of Inko. He'd have to share that with her at some other point of time. For now, he wanted to keep this for himself.

Carefully, he walked out of the bedroom, thankful that he had worn shorts and a t-shirt to bed. Thinking that maybe sleeping like he usually did would be a bad thing.

Honestly, it was a risk to wear shorts as it was since it showed the scar around his ankle. But, then again what would be the chances of Inko even looking there in the first place? It just didn't seem possible in the least. Well, that and the fact that his long flannel pants were in the wash right now. So, yeah there was that.

Looking around the apartment, he saw that so far it was just him awake. Normally, it was the other way around. Though maybe Hizashi and Shouta left for a breakfast date or something? Maybe.

Making his way to the fridge, he saw a note and blinked his blue eyes in confusion.

 _Toshi, Shouta and I had to head out. It's late right now while I'm writing this note, so if anything we won't be back until maybe the afternoon and then straight to bed. Sorry if we couldn't greet you like we usually do. Otherwise, David is busy with his own thing so be careful alright? There have been some kidnappings going on lately, they may be connected to Inko but just be careful alright?_

 _From Hizashi._

Strange, more kidnappings? Maybe he'll have to look into that. Just to be sure if it did involve Inko or not but he had to be sure. Though for now he couldn't tell her. Doing so would only worry her and may even have her too afraid to leave her home.

Oh right!

Picking up his cell, he dialed Nana and waited for her to pick up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Nana, it's me." Toshinori said as he started to look for something that he could use to make some breakfast for himself and Inko.

 _"Hi Toshinori, what's wrong?"_ asked Nana.

"Oh nothing's wrong. I was wondering if you could bring Tenko over and maybe a change of clothes for Inko." Toshinori said, frowning a little. Man, looks like they would have to get some groceries this week. They were rather low on supplies in the apartment.

Nana hummed a little as if thinking to herself aloud. Only to sigh. Okay, something wasn't right here. _"Alright, but answer me this Toshinori."_ Nana said with a seriousness to her voice. It almost made the blonde freeze in place, though he knew that he couldn't allow himself to do that. If he did, there would be a risk of him having an attack in the middle of the kitchen and he didn't want to wake up Inko.

"What?"

 _"Did you know that this boy, that Tenko looked like my son?"_ asked Nana.

Okay… of all things that she was going to ask. That was one thing that he hadn't expected from her in the least. Toshinori just blinked his eyes, pulling his phone back before putting it to his ear once again. "I'm sorry Nana, but I think I heard you wrong. But did you say that Tenko looked like your son?"

 _"I did."_ Nana said, causing Toshinori to freeze. But how was that possible? There was no way that such a thing could even be… unless…

"Nana, his parents were heroes. His foster parents were heroes that had been outshined by his parents many times. It was why he was treated poorly so…" Toshinori took a deep breath, hoping that he was going to say the right thing. "For now you shouldn't tell Tenko that you are his grandmother or possible grandmother. Not yet anyway."

 _"But-"_

"Nana, I know you miss him. But, if you do so, who knows what could happen. Only thing I can do is maybe talk to Inko. She loves that kid like her own son and she doesn't want to lose him."

 _"I wasn't going to try to take him from his new home Toshi. I would only want to see him when I could, that is all."_ Nana calmly said, a soft sigh escaped her lips before a sad laugh escaped her. _"To think, I gave my son away to have a better life away from heroes and yet, he ends up becoming one and is gone. Now his son is all that is left."_

Toshinori couldn't help but frown a little at his phone. Of all the things that sadden her it had of course involved Tenko. That boy, he had been through so much in his life and it reflected itself onto others. Inko's heart had reached out to the boy to the point that she wanted to take care of him. That she wanted to be in his life at all times of the day to the point that she wanted to adopt him.

Then of course there was Nana.

Only thing though, her blood may very well run through that boy's veins. Though it was a little hard to say though. Yet, Nana was dead set on knowing that it was her grandson. He just hoped though, for Nana's sake that Tenko was indeed her grandson.

"Nana, like I said before, don't say anything. You'll need to talk to Inko about this first."

 _"Alright… By the way, how was your date last night?"_ Nana said, and he swore that he could hear a smile in her voice.

Toshinori wanted to sigh. Of course she would want to know what had happened with him and Inko last night. Running a hand down his face, he sighed once again before looking out the window. "I told her part of the truth."

 _"You didn't lie to her did you?"_ asked Nana.

"No, I would never lie to her. I just didn't tell her everything. I can't tell her about what I am yet. I don't think I can ever really tell Inko anything like that. What if she doesn't accept me? What if she turns me away forever regardless what she promised me?" Toshinori said with a frown on his face.

Nana let out a soft hum before chuckling. _"Toshi, I think she cares about you a lot. Of all the things that would turn her away? I think it would be your own fears. Not about you being a werewolf."_ Toshinori frowned a little at that. That… that wasn't something that he wasn't expecting. It just seemed that maybe Nana was on to something about this. He was terrified yes, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he could ever drop that fear. Inko was special, and he wanted her in his life forever.

So far, she seemed to love him as well but for how long would that last? Tilting his head to the side a little, the young man just figured that maybe he would have to try to calm himself. Not to allow himself to be stopped by his own fear and insecurities.

He was being stopped by his own emotions. Something he knew that he would have to get better at. At least, little by little. He knew that it would be a hard and tough road for him but it would be a path that he would have to take. Though, he hoped that maybe, Inko would walk that path with him, though he also wasn't going to hold her back.

 _"Toshi, just promise me that if Inko finds out you won't run away. Face it head on alright? Don't hide yourself away should she find out."_ Nana said softly, it made Toshinori frown a little at that. It was as if she expected Inko to learn the truth about this one, just like how Inko had learned the truth about him being All Might.

Yet, no one expected All Might to have a second quirk now did they?

"Nana, what if she gets disgusted with me for that?" Asked Toshinori.

 _"How are you sure that she would be disgusted? Inko seems like a very sweet and kind woman. I think she is someone you need in your life."_

Toshinori frowned a little. He needed Inko in his life? Maybe, though he wasn't sure if Inko would even want to stay in his life. But, he could at least try right? "I'll try Nana, I can't make promises on that. But I will spend what I can to make Inko happy. No matter what comes my way, I'll make sure that Inko is always happy, no matter if she is with me or not."

 _"Just promise not to run off."_ Nana said, her voice sounding hopeful. Hopeful that he would promise her this one little thing.

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori calmly said "I don't think I can promise you that Nana. But, I can at least try… I'll try not to run off should Inko figure out that I'm… well." Honestly, he couldn't even say it. What if Inko woke up and heard him? There was no way that he could do such a thing. Looking behind him, he saw that no one was there so that was something that would ease up on his nerves.

At least, he hoped his nerves would ease up at some point today.

* * *

Inko sighed softly in her sleep. She hadn't felt his content in a long time to be honest. Though, she also hadn't expected to feel comforted the whole night either. Yawning against her hand, the young woman slowly started to open her eyes and frowned. She thought that she had been snuggling with Toshinori. But instead, she found herself snuggling a pillow.

Looking around the room, she saw that it was just her, if it wasn't for the fact that her and Toshinori had merely just gone to bed after the date at the restaurant and the fact that they were at his home she would swear that he had just taken off. Well, okay maybe he would should the world need him.

Rubbing her eyes, the young woman wondered if there was anything that she could change into. The only thing that she could use was another shirt from Toshinori, since his shirts tend to reach her knees. She could make one of his shirts into another dress if she wanted too. Though she kinda wished that she had thought ahead of time and brought something with her to change into.

Pushing herself up, the young woman fixed the shirt so it wasn't hanging off of her side before she made her way out of Toshinori's bedroom and toward the kitchen. Though that was when she could hear a voice, it sounded like a one sided conversation. Inko frowned a little as she made her way to peek at Toshinori from the other side of the wall. Frowning, she could hear him speaking a little, though some of his words were muffled a little.

Yet, from the muscles on his back, she could tell that something was bothering him. His shoulders slumped, his back seemed a little tense as if he was worried about something. It worried her that he was still having something holding him back, keeping him from having a normal life and a happy one at that. Where he could love and be loved in return without any strings attached.

What else could there be that was keeping him back from such a life?

Inko wanted to know, and wanted to learn more about him but she knew that he was keeping something that would change something. Maybe even the way she thought about him.

"Nana, everything that has happened to me in my life, it had started somewhere. No matter who I become, such as when I became All Might, there are things that people wouldn't or couldn't understand." Toshinori said with a sigh, it seemed that whatever he was talking about had troubled him. "What if anyone found out about that part of my life? I… I couldn't bare it if Inko looked at me differently. What if she sees me as some kind of monster though? I… I couldn't bare it." He whispered the last part to himself, yet she could just make out the words.

Yet, the pain that was in his voice… it made her want to reach out to him though, what could she do? What could she do to make sure that he knew that regardless, there would be nothing that he could do that would chase her away. Well, unless he had murdered someone or something along those lines but, she couldn't see him being a killer. Not with him being a pro hero.

"But, Nana, how can you be so sure that she wouldn't run away from me? I know, I know you said so before but… how can you be so sure?" asked Toshinori, his shoulders sagged even more than before and it made her wonder if that hurt the poor man with how low his shoulders were.

"I'll try Nana, when I'm ready I will try to tell her the truth but I don't know when that will be." Toshinori answered, Inko couldn't help but frown a little at that. Tell her what?

"I do Nana, I really do love her more than anything in this world. I never want to lose her." Inko felt a blush growing on her cheeks as they grew hot to the touch. How was it that simple words like that, was enough to get her heart hammering in her chest? "I'll see you later Nana, don't forget to bring some of Inko's clothes over as well as Tenko. I bet he would enjoy a home cooked breakfast. Hey, at least when I was growing up you were a decent cook. Gran Torino only made dessert." A soft chuckle escaped him as he said "Okay Nana, see you in a bit." With that, he hung up his phone, Inko decided to take that time to make herself known.

"Morning Toshi." Inko said with a yawn.

Turning around, he smiled brightly while replying "Morning Inko, slept well?" He chuckled a little, a soft smile on his face as he looked upon her. Inko felt the red on her cheeks darkening. How was it that he had so much power over her? Her hand started to burn a little, causing her to wince a little as she held it. "Inko are you okay?" He asked with worry as he made his way over toward her, gently grabbing her hand as he checked it over.

"I'm not sure what happened, it normally doesn't hurt." Inko said with a frown.

"Is it coming from your old scar?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah." Inko answered, the look on his face? It seemed like he was guilty about something. "Toshi, it isn't your fault that it hurts. It'll be okay." Inko said with a smile, wanting to cheer the man up, though it seemed to have only made it worse. He gave her a sad smile before turning away from her and opened the freezer. Pulling out an ice pack.

"Here, this should help your hand a bit." Toshinori said with a small smile, hanging the pack to her before he went to make something for the two of them to eat. "Oh, Nana is coming by to bring you a change of clothes and bringing Tenko as well."

"Toshi, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Is Nana like a mother to you?"

Toshinori turned and gave her a confused look. "I know you said that she and Sorahiko found you, but it's just that you seem to call them by their names instead of 'mom' or 'dad' and well…"

Toshinori let out a soft sigh before closing an open cupboard and made his way over toward her. Giving her a stare, the young woman couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head. He didn't seem mad, didn't seem upset, more as if trying to search for an answer from her eyes. Inko started to think that maybe she had asked the wrong question. "Toshi I'm-"

"I don't deserve to call them that."

Huh? Okay, that was something that she hadn't expected. He felt like he didn't deserve to call them his parents? Yet, from what she could see, she could see that he did love them like any child would love their parents. Yet, Toshinori held a fear within his blue eyes that made her think that maybe, he was scared for some reason. She would have to find something about the poor man. There had to be something that Toshinori had gone through.

Slowly, she reached out and grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand and held it between hers. "Toshi, I won't tell you how to live your life, but I think you have a good heart, pure and sound. I bet, it would mean the world to call them your parents." She smiled up at him as she said "That would be the best thing that you could ever do for the people who raised you."

Toshinori blinked his eyes in confusion only to give a sad smile. "Maybe one day Inko. When I feel like I have deserved of such an honor." Taking a deep shuddering breath, the young man gave her a small smile as he said "Anyway, I'm gonna get started on breakfast. Make yourself at home." Inko frowned a little more in worry. It almost seemed as if Toshinori was trying to hide away some more aspects of himself, yet he was and wasn't aware of it, if that made sense.

Though, Inko just hoped that Toshinori would listen to her and at least think about it. Though, she wasn't sure if he would but again she wasn't going to force him to do that. It wasn't her life.

Looking around, the young woman couldn't help but gaze around the living room after she walked out of the kitchen. The living room was simple enough, a large couch, as well as a large chair. Maybe the chair was for Toshinori? Frowning, she slowly made her way over to the chair, setting aside the ice pack as she pressed her hand against the cushion. It was rather plushy and soft.

Smiling, she sat down and giggled a little. It was huge compared to her, she felt like a little kid sitting on their father's chair. It was kind of funny, and she was content sitting on the chair. She could hear the sound of the tap running, and a clanking sound. Most likely from him whisking the batter for the pancakes together.

Grinning to herself, the young woman carefully made her way back to the kitchen. Peeking around the corner, she saw that his back was facing her. He hummed that song again, the same song that she would always hear him hum to. It had her curious as to what that song was, though just had no idea on how to find it.

Blinking her green eyes innocently, the young woman carefully tip toed up behind the blonde and smiled before wrapping her arms around the blonde. She felt him jolt a little in shock before he let out a chuckle. Inko giggled a little as she nuzzled Toshinori's strong back. He of course chuckled a little more as he said "Inko, I'm going to spill this on my shirt." He started to laugh a little.

Inko just smiled a little. She knew that Toshinori needed some happiness in his life. It would just take a little while to do so. But, she was willing to take as long as she needed to heal his lonely heart.

"Would you like some help Toshi? I know we will have to make a lot of food since it won't be just the two of us." Inko said with a soft and gentle smile.

"What about your hand?" Toshinori said with a small frown on his face.

"I'll be fine." Inko said with a small smile.

It seemed that Toshinori was conflicted. It seemed that he did want her help, but at the same time he was concerned for her hand. But, he must know that Inko wouldn't just back down, not if it meant that she could help him. Giving him a small gentle smile, she reached over and placed her hand atop of his. He flinched a little, as if she had burned him. Inko wanted to giggle at him, he is such a silly man. "Toshi, I am fine. You don't have to worry so much about me."

Toshinori blinked his blue eyes at her for a moment before giving her a soft yet gentle smile. "Alright." He whispered and turned back to making pancakes. "So, any requests?" asked Toshinori with a smile on his face.

Inko smiled, maybe things would get better for the two of them. Though, she just hoped that everything would stay good from here on out. That there wouldn't be anything that would ruin this moment for the two of them.

At least, that was something that she hoped for.

* * *

 **okay, I'm just gonna point this out while its still on my mind. I had this chapter written up, and I was without my laptop for a month(ish) because they were being fucking idiots. Anyway, I couldn't type on my old laptop because it kept freezing, so what I write after this one I had to reread past chapters I have posted/written so if anything is off I am sorry, otherwise, enjoy the chapter.**


	25. What Could Go Wrong?

Humming softly, David grabbed a screwdriver as he messed around with a band on his hand. It was something that he had started to develop for Toshinori. Something that told him the man would need at some point. He had noticed that the blonde man was having some difficulties with his claws coming in and out. More so when it came to Inko, though David figured that had something to do with his wolf.

It had started to get a little more obvious that Toshinori was rather concerned with Inko. More so about her safety when it came to those attacks. Even he had to admit, it was rather strange that she would be in constant danger.

Yet, even he wasn't sure if there was even anything that he could even do. All he knew was that he could try to help Toshinori with everything that surrounded him. Such as why people were after Inko. Though why that was, he wasn't completely sure yet. Though he just hoped that this would help Toshinori control his werewolf strength. Even with his natural born quirk, this would help him restrain himself should that time ever come.

Though, he knew that he would have to make sure that it was well guarded. With the aluminum alloy, it would strengthen the guard, but at the same time, he needed to make sure that he didn't use any materials that would harm the werewolf.

"Maybe I should also add some steel lacing to the brace. It may help reinforce it enough so it won't break on the first try." David mumbled to himself before reaching into his desk, still humming away as he tried to see if he had what he could use for Toshinori. Yet, it seemed that he had run out. "Damn it." David said with a soft sigh as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. Honestly, he hadn't thought that he would run out so easily. Maybe he would need to get more today I he wanted to finish this soon enough.

Though, he also didn't want to bring Melissa with him. He was still worried about her safety, though knew that he couldn't leave her alone. Knowing that if he did, that he wouldn't hear the end of it. Yet, he also wasn't sure who he could trust with his daughter's safety. Hm… _'Maybe I could ask Hizashi and Shouta if they can look after her. Even if Toshinori is around Melissa likes him. Thinks he's safe, and to be honest that's all I want for her.'_ David thought as he rubbed his chin.

Looking over his shoulder, he looked over at his daughter's room. She was rather quiet, like always. It was something that he had noticed from back home. Melissa was normally by herself. A few of the other children tended to be nervous around her when it came to playing their games. With her being quirkless, they were afraid to play with her thinking that they would hurt her.

So, they instead choose not to involve her with their games.

Sighing softly, David pushed himself up from his seat and started to make his way toward his daughter's room. Though, he just hoped that it wouldn't be a huge problem with his friends looking after his daughter. That would be the last thing that he wanted was to be a bother.

Before reaching his daughter's room, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Hizashi and Shouta. Wanting to be sure that at least one of them would be awake. Though he couldn't be sure of that, he would send a text to Toshinori but sadly, he doesn't have that man's number yet. Though at the same time, he felt like he would never get that man's number. Not while the werewolf hated him with a hate that burned like hell and damnation itself.

Hearing his phone buzz, David looked down and blinked. It was a text from Hizashi.

 _Sure David, I'll look after Melissa. I'm sure the little listener would love to hear some of my awesome music._

David smiled happily; at least he would be able to get everything that they'd need. Such as him trying to perfect the brace and of course needing food for both himself and Melissa. Though, he also knew that he would need something for next week. Next week is 'the day' that he felt most of his life turn to darkness. Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, the young man couldn't help but feel as if his life was nothing more than some kind of cruel joke.

The only light in his life right now is his daughter. The last piece of his wife that he had left, a piece that he never wanted to lose.

Knocking on the door, David calmly said "Melissa? Sweetie, may I come in?"

"Yes papa!" Melissa said, a soft giggle lacing her words. David couldn't help but smile softly as he carefully opened the door and couldn't help but feel his heart soften at his daughter. There, Melissa sat on the floor tinkering with the little tool kit that he had gotten her. Of course, she wasn't ready for a real tool kit yet, but it was still cute all the same to see her so interested in what he did for a living.

David just wasn't capable to keep the smile off of his face actually. His daughter, the ever shining light in his life the only thing that kept him going at this point. Taking a deep breath, David gave his daughter one last smile before making his way over toward her. Taking a seat next to the blonde little girl, he calmly said "How would you feel if you spent some time with Hizashi and his friends? Just for a little while, I have to go and get a few things to help Hizashi's friend with his quirk."

"What's his quirk papa?" asked Melissa, her eyes sparkling at the idea of learning about another quirk. Yet, he felt like he couldn't really tell her the truth. At least, not the full truth, as it could scare her. More so with her being so young.

Chuckling, the young man couldn't help but stare at his daughter. Thinking if maybe she would just be too young to understand what the quirk was, or at the very least what this curse was. Or even if it was curse. "I'm not really sure sweetie, he won't tell me what it's called. It's more like it gives him an abilities of a wolf."

Melissa blinked her big blue eyes at her father as she frowned a little. The way her eyes twinkled told David that his daughter was trying to think on what could be possible for this quirk, or for Toshinori's abilities. Though at the same time, David hoped that she wouldn't figure anything out about this fearing for her safety. Or at the very least, what Toshinori would do to him if anyone was ever to find out about such a thing.

"Will I see him too papa?" asked Melissa.

"Yes, he lives there. Unless he's out and about doing something." David answered with a small chuckle. Honestly, his daughter was adorable and very curious, though he just hoped that she wouldn't get teased for asking so many questions. But, at the same time it wasn't bad to ask questions, it was how you would learn about people's quirks and try to understand what they would do.

"Could I ask him what his quirk does?" asked the little girl.

"No, it's best not to sweetie. It's something he isn't comfortable with, he doesn't want to speak to anyone about it. He doesn't even trust me." David calmly said before letting out a soft sigh, as he added "He has trouble trusting people so it is taking a while to show that he can trust me. Just not working yet, but it'll take time for him to trust me." David sighed a little before rubbing the back of his neck. Not really sure what he could do, though he knew that right now, his main focus was trying to do some shopping so he could make the brace for Toshinori and of course figure out what he could do to get the man to trust him.

Though that would be harder than it sounded.

* * *

David sighed softly as he walked with Melissa toward the apartment. He couldn't help but wonder what would be awaiting him over there. For all he knew, Toshinori would answer the door and growl at him, but at the same time Hizashi knew that he was coming so maybe the blonde would answer the door instead? Or maybe even Shouta would get the door, it was hard to say. But what he did hope for was that should Toshinori answer the door, that he doesn't growl or anything like that with Melissa with him.

Looking down at his little girl, she was humming the song that she had heard from David a few times, a song that he had heard from his teacher. Though he knew that he had heard it somewhere before but for the life of him he just couldn't figure out where it was.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked up at the sky, it was nice enough so maybe Hizashi would take Melissa to the park. So long as he didn't let his little girl out of his sight. Even though David's quirk didn't do anything, he had science behind him to show that he was just as menacing.

"Papa are you okay? Your hands are shaking and sweaty."

"Sorry sweetie, papa is just nervous around the big man that saved you the other day." Melissa seemed confused about that. Not that David could blame her, even he had noticed that it seemed that children felt safe around the blonde hero. It seemed to be some kind of instinct that children could sense, that he was safe to be around, that he would protect them.

That feeling didn't change with any child, but with adults it seemed as if Toshinori was a threat to others. David, at the very least could tolerate being in the same room so long as he didn't feel like the blonde was going to attack. Which so far hasn't happened, as so far David had no reason to attack Toshinori, therefore not giving him a valid reason to attack the American.

Taking a deep breath, the young man hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with the blonde yet. At least not until he was finished with his tool, a tool that he hoped would be enough to calm Toshinori down should the need arise.

Just as they were turning the corner, David blinked as he looked over at the direction of the apartment and could hear screaming.

"When are you going to tell Inko the truth?!" shouted a woman's voice, one that he didn't recognise.

"I don't know, I'm scared!" shouted Toshinori, his voice sounded rather frightened. Reminding David of when he would be mad at Melissa when she would misbehave. Strange to hear someone sound like a child right now, more so when it was an adult.

"What was that papa?" asked Melissa.

"I'm… I'm not really sure myself." David lifted his daughter in his arms and ran off as quickly as he could toward the apartment. As he got closer, he saw Toshinori and a tall muscular woman standing outside the apartment complex. Most likely not to involve anyone that was inside the building. Though too bad it couldn't stop the commotion outside as well.

"So what? You gonna try to live your life with Inko without letting that woman know about everything?" The woman said, narrowing her dark eyes as she stared down at Toshinori. When she yelled, David saw Toshinori flinch, as if he was expecting her to hit him or something though it seemed that the woman wasn't even going to try such a thing. "That is no way for you to live Toshi! If you keep doing this you'll always be unhappy because you are keeping such a secret from her!" The woman shouted, her voice cracking a little as she spoke.

David couldn't help but frown a little. Why was this woman so concerned with Toshinori's happiness? Just who was she and why did she care so much?

"I honestly don't know Nana! I just don't know what more I can do, I'm scared that she'll leave me when she finds out the truth." Toshinori said, his voice sounding near panicked and scared.

"You are panicking for nothing Toshi!" shouted Nana.

"Excuse me…" David said, feeling like he needed to cut into the yelling match. Or, at the very least the very one sided yelling match. Nana and Toshinori turned to stare at David. Nana's anger seemed to have faded when she saw the little girl in the older man's arms. Which he was thankful for, maybe she tried to hide her anger from young children like Melissa?

"Yes?" came the woman's, Nana's voice, sounding a little curious as to what he was going to ask.

Well, may as well take the conversation to his corner. "Do you know if Hizashi is home? He said he'd look after Melissa for me."

Nana blinked her dark eyes at the American for a moment before smiling. "He should be. I'll go get him for you." Nana said before walking inside, though gave Toshinori one last look as if telling him that their conversation wasn't over yet. That he would have to talk to her about what he was going to do with Inko and… whatever it was that they were discussing. After that, she had gone inside, leaving David with Toshinori he thought that he saw relief washing onto the taller man.

"You okay?" asked David, wondering if the man would even tell him anything.

"How much did you hear?" asked Toshinori, his gaze going calm, collected and rather… could he even call this stare emotionless? Or was it rather guarded?

David though seemed nervous, not really sure what he could do or say to this. After all, he had only heard a bit of what it was that they were talking about. So what could he do?! What could he _say_ to all of this?!

"Why was that lady yelling at you?" asked Melissa, breaking the spell that David had put himself in, causing him to blink down at his daughter in shock.

Toshinori seemed to have shared his confusion before chuckling. Of course he laughs with Melissa, but with David he gets growled at. Must be because of his wolf senses or it was because David was in a sense, a doctor. "She's upset that I haven't told my girlfriend a very important secret that I'm hiding." Then Toshinori's face went sad, his gaze filled with pain. "I don't know if I'll ever tell her the truth actually."

"Why won't you tell her?" asked David.

Toshinori looked up, the pain still within his depths. Seeming to have taken hold of him before he could even try to hold it back once again. "Because I'm scared, scared that the moment she learns the truth about me that Inko will leave me." Oh, so that's why this 'Nana' woman was upset. Upset that Toshinori is hiding his secret. Though it seemed that he wasn't trying to do it out of just for the sake of keeping it hiding.

"Why does this Nana woman care about you hiding such a secret? Are you doing it to keep her and Inko safe?" asked David.

Toshinori didn't answer, so it seems that the taller man has a great love for one woman, and great respect for the other. It was hard to really say on which was which. David carefully set Melissa down and made his way over to the blonde as he said "You had your reasons I'm sure. She'll forgive you." David said with a small smile, remembering how his wife was when she was mad. Though that anger was completely different. "You seem to respect her and love her a great deal, were you two… ever involved?"

His expression? Complete and utter disgust. "Ew no! Nana is like my mother." Oh shit. "Nana raised me like her son, just thinking about her in that way is disgusting and disturbing on so many levels. I would only ever want to repay Nana's kindness and-"

"If you see her like a mother, why don't you ever call her mom then?" cut in David, his gaze stern, and unyielding.

It seemed that the blonde was taken back by David's stare. Good, seems that Toshinori knew that David wasn't a complete pushover. He had to do this, had to get an idea on Toshinori's psyche. "What makes you so sure that she is your mom when you don't even call her that?"

Toshinori looked away, his breathing seemed rather rapid and David could even hear his heart rate picking up. Were his eyes starting to glow?

"I…" He started to say, until he let out a small yip and looked down at his leg. "Huh?" There stood little Melissa as she hugged Toshinori's leg. As if she was trying to comfort the giant of a man in some way. Though it also seemed as if Toshinori had no idea on what he could do about such a thing in the first place.

"Don't be sad. Your mommy wouldn't want you to be sad." Melissa said, causing David to feel his heart strings to be tugged, just not in the way this scene should have been seen. "My mommy looks after me, just like how daddy looks after me. I'm sure your mommy loves you even if she was mad." Toshinori just stared at the little girl, seeming to be trying to figure out what it was that she was trying to do.

Eyes slowly started to lose their yellow glow hue, making David think that maybe that was a sign that his emotions were starting to calm down. "Thank you Melissa." Toshinori said, a small smile on his face before he looked up at David, his gaze calm this time around, not as guarded but still far from trusting. "Why are you dropping Melissa off anyway?" asked Toshinori.

"I need to pick up a few things for something I'm working on for you." Toshinori seemed to seem a little agitated at that idea. "No! It's to help you is all. I promise, it's to help you with your uh… quirk." He gave a quick glance at his daughter, wanting to do one of two things. One, that she wasn't listening, and, or that Toshinori knew that he hadn't told the little girl about his 'abilities'.

"Alright." The blonde said with a small nod. "If you want, I'll take her inside so you can go finish up your shopping trip."

"Thank you-"

"Just don't think that we are friends."

"Of course." Well can't win them all can you?

* * *

Toshinori took a deep breath as he made his way inside. To be honest, he hadn't expected Nana to come by his apartment. She had been wanting to make sure that he had told Inko since their phone call a couple weeks ago and now? Well, he just couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. The mere idea of Inko being scared of what he was, it frightened him more than any villain.

"Hizashi are you gonna hurry up? Your friend is outside with his daughter." Came Nana's voice, causing Toshinori to shake his head.

"I have her Nana. David was in a hurry." Toshinori answered as he came into the room, looking at a shocked Hizashi and Nana as they stared at him. "What?"

"You actually spoke to him? Without wanting to rip his face off?" Hizashi said in shock.

Oh, right. They thought that he was going to hurt or worse, kill the man. Rolling his eyes, Toshinori calmly said "I may not like the man but please watch what you say? His daughter is right here."

"He wouldn't hurt papa." Melissa said with a frown on her face as Toshinori held her. Her little grip on his shirt tightened a little, as if trying to keep herself there while people believed that the tall man would do such a thing. Oh the innocents of youth, not that he could completely understand as he didn't remember his own childhood.

"No I wouldn't." Toshinori said, hoping to assure the little girl. Though… _'At least not where she could see it on his body or in person…'_ Toshinori thought to himself before setting Melissa down and smiled.

"Thanks Toshi, I was having trouble finding a clean shirt." Hizashi said with a weak chuckle. Of course heh ad trouble finding a shirt that was clean. Honestly, if he was in a rush he would have just picked up the nearest shirt, make sure it didn't seem dirty and throw it on and rush out. After that, do some laundry then have something clean to wear. Though that was if he was only going to meet someone outside the apartment.

That was where he drew the line.

"Hey Toshi, can you do me a favor? Can you look after Melissa for me? I had gotten a message. I'm needed on the field, and Shouta is still sleeping from his shift last night." Hizashi said with a sad smile. As if he felt terrible for giving Toshinori the task. It wasn't that he was against this. Far from it, he loved kids, but he also didn't really know what much he could do with children.

After all, he wasn't around them very often.

Taking one look down at the little girl, Toshinori couldn't help but see how she was looking up at him. Big blue puppy dog eyes gazing at him with hopefulness to spending time with the tall man. Honestly, he didn't think that he would ever fall for a stare such as this. He had seen it many times in his hero career by woman, suiters really. People who thought that they could get him to in a sense, 'warm their bed'.

Many times he refused. Never giving into the temptation, never telling a woman 'yes' or accepting anything of the kind.

So what does he do?

He caved.

"Sure." Toshinori said with a soft sigh.

"Great thanks Toshi! Besides, I bet Melissa would love to play with Tenko. They're about the same age I believe right?"

"I believe so." Toshinori said, not really sure what he could really say about that. But, maybe he should call Inko to see if Tenko would even want to spend time with a girl. If he remembered right, most boys didn't want to play with girls. At least, that was if he was remembering right, though maybe now a days it's changed?

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori pulled out his phone quickly dialing Inko's phone number. Placing his phone near his ear, the young man waited for the voice of his lovely girlfriend to answer him. Just as he was about to hang up, the line picked up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Inko!" Toshinori said, a big smile on his face. Oh how much he loved to hear the sound of her voice. How much it brought joy to his life… and how much it reminded him that once she learns the truth that she could leave him alone in the shadows. To feel nothing but the cold emptiness that his life once was before she came into his life.

 _"Toshi, what brings on this call?"_ Inko asked, her voice as cheery as ever.

Toshinori chuckled a little, his cheeks pinking a little as he thought about Inko. The feeling of his arms wrapping around her small form made his heart aflutter within his chest. Coughing a little, Melissa giggled a little while she rested against his one arm. "I was wondering if you could bring Tenko over? David had to leave his daughter here and I figured it would be nice if they both played together."

Inko hummed a little in deep thought. He could hear papers skittering about, making him wonder what it was that she was doing. Until she giggled a little on her end of the phone. _"Yeah, I'm finished up on my last order for the day. I just have to pick up Tenko and we can both meet you at your apartment and walk to the park. Is that okay?"_ How it was that she could make a question seem so cute?!

Smiling gently, the young man calmly said "That is perfectly fine my dear. I'm sure that I can keep young Melissa here content until you can arrive."

Inko laughed at her end of the call, god he loved her laugh. A laugh that could easily light up an entire room. Just like it could light up his life from the shadows.

 _"You sure you can do that Toshi? A little girl is different compared to a boy."_ Inko said with a soft giggle.

"Inko, she's still a child. What could go wrong?"


	26. Trouble with Children

Inko hummed softly as she made her way over to go and pick up Tenko. Honestly, when Toshinori told her that he was going to look after a little girl, the same one that he saved from the villain well, she had to admit that she was a little worried for the man.

Before, she had only ever seen him take care of Tenko so she wouldn't be sure as to what he would do with a little girl. It made her think that maybe he would cave in at any given time that she would ask him something. At least that was how he was with her for the most time, even when she was merely kidding but at the same time Inko found it rather endearing.

But at the same time, she knew that she couldn't allow herself to fall into such a thing at the same time. For, it felt like she was using his kindness against him and it made her feel bad.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked up at the sky, trying to think on what her relationship with Toshinori. Honestly, she loved him, more than she had ever loved anyone in her entire life. It made her think that he was the one for her. But at the same time, she felt like he was holding back. That he was trying to hide something from her, whatever it was it had to be big. Something that made him think that she was going to leave him.

The mere thought of her leaving him was silly, ridiculous really. But at the same time she couldn't help but wonder what could have gone through his head, to cause his fears that would make her want to leave him.

Shaking her head, the young woman knew that she couldn't allow herself to over think such things. Toshinori was important to her, she loved him more than she had ever loved any other man. Now, she just had to help him through his own insecurities to know that she would never leave him no matter what may come their way.

Though she just wasn't sure as to what would happen.

Turning her gaze over to the side, she saw Tenko's school in sight and couldn't help but smile. At least he brought joy to her life when Toshinori wasn't around. As well as making sure that he knew what being loved was as much as what Toshinori needed. To know what love was, and that he did indeed earn love in return.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman made her way over to the school and through the doors. Happy that Tenko so far, had been enjoying himself at the school. That everyone came here in the hopes of learning their academics but at the same time, also learning what their quirks were and how to use them.

Though, she wasn't sure what Tenko's quirk was. Either it still hasn't surfaced, or he just didn't have one. She had heard that it was kind of rare nowadays for children not to get a quirk, but she feared for them at the same time. Those without quirks were attacked verbally, sometimes even physically. It made it so much worse when they were unable to defend themselves.

It broke Inko's heart day after day when she would hear such things.

Why would parents allow their children to pick on those without quirks? It was cruel and unusual and it made her angry at parents that she didn't even know. Not like her parents were any better, believing that they were better than those without quirks and it saddened her that her parents would think of such things.

Taking a deep breath, the green haired young woman made her way down the halls until she would arrive at her destination. Looking up at the classroom doors, wondering what would be awaiting her behind the doors though at the same time she knew that she shouldn't worry so much. After all, Tenko is fine, and he still has a while yet until his quirk would come around. Right? So the children shouldn't be mean to him.

Reaching out, the young woman opened the door only to frown a little.

The room was empty.

"Huh? Am I late?" Inko asked herself, unsure as to what was going on right now. It was rather strange that there was no one in the classroom, had they all gone outside to wait for the parents?

"Oh, are you here to pick up your child?" asked a woman, one that had a bright and cheery smile on her face. It made Inko wonder how she could smile like that, even when she dropped Tenko off this woman was smiling. Doesn't her cheeks hurt from that? "They're just outside having some last minute fun is all. Figured with it being a wonderful day and all." Okay, that doesn't seem so bad. Though rather strange to Inko.

"Thank you, I'm here to pick up Tenko." Inko said with a cautious glance.

"Oh, you're here for Tenko?"

"Yes?"

"I should mention then, he's been behaving rather roughly with the other children. And of course there have been cases of anger to where he is being rather aggressive." Inko found that rather strange. Tenko has never shown anger at home nor to be rough with anyone. There has to be something going on here. It had her a little concerned though for the little boy. There had to be something but what could it be?

Inko crossed her arms as she asked "And do you know what the cause was?"

"No. I just noticed that he would start fighting with the other children." The teacher said softly.

"Okay, but have you gotten his side of the story?" asked Inko.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I would see that he started it."

Really? She's going by what she had witnessed instead of getting down to the bottom of everything? Inko narrowed her eyes as she said "I'm going to talk to Tenko, learn what is going on and if I find out that it is something that you have been overlooking, I will report you. Now where is my son?!"

The teacher backed a bit, frightened by the short woman. It seemed that it was true. Fear anyone who is shorter than you because they can bite back. Meanwhile, the teacher had told her that Tenko is in the yard playing. Or at the very least he should be playing unless he got into another fight.

Without having to be told twice, Inko made a mad dash out of the classroom and down the halls. Not caring that the teachers were telling her not to dash through the halls like that. She had to make sure that her child was safe, that he was okay. That nothing terrible was happening to him, he's already gone through so much as it was and if he was being bullied, why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he told her that he was being tormented by his peers?

Unless he didn't think of her as his mother-figure in his life.

Thinking that hurt her, it made her think that Tenko didn't really see her as a mother. Not even a little, she loved him like her own son. The young woman couldn't help but start to slow down. Was it that he really felt that way? That he couldn't love her like a mother or was she merely overlooking everything?

It was then, that a scream reached her ears. Causing the green haired woman to look up in shock, she knew that voice better than anyone. "Tenko?!" She shouted before rushing down the halls once again, caring not if she was running in the halls. At the moment, the only thought going through her head was that she wanted to protect her child.

The moment she reached the door, Inko could hear voices from the other side. Causing her to frown a little in confusion.

"Why do you still come here? This is a school for those with talents, such as amazing quirks! You don't have one!" Inko couldn't help but frown upon that. Were they tormenting him because of that? Because of the possibility that he doesn't have a quirk? That his quirk has yet to manifest itself to him? "Then of course there is that lady who drops you off. She isn't your mom, we heard you call her 'Inko' instead of mom! You're an orphan aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

"She's just a stranger who felt sorry for you."

"No she isn't!"

"You are just a child she took pity on!"

"She isn't like that!"

"How are you so sure? You are nothing but a burden to those around you!" It was then that Inko heard Tenko's cries of pain. Without a second thought, the young woman slammed the doors open and rushed to Tenko's side. From what she could make out, Tenko was covered in dirt, had a few cuts and scrapes on him. Such as one on his forehead, though it was hidden a little but by his long bangs.

Narrowing her green eyes, Inko turned to the child in question as she said "How dare you hurt my son." The little boy backed up before he glared and threw a rock. Inko though, was far quicker as she held up her hand, the rock aglow in a bright pink aura as it stopped dead in its tracks. The little boy staring in shock at what Inko would do with the small rock. "Attacking an adult, and a fellow student because there could be a chance of him not having a quirk?"

The little boy gulped, fear reaching his eyes as he stared at Inko. His eyes slowly widening as he feared for what Inko was going to do. Instead of throwing the rock at the child, she tossed it over to the side before turning her gaze to Tenko. "Come on, I'm going to take you out of this place. Toshi has a new friend for you to play with." Inko said with a small smile, hoping that would cheer Tenko up a little bit.

"Okay." He whispered softly.

Inko smiled softly at Tenko before looking over at the children. "I will be reporting this with the school and your parents." She allowed those words to hang in the air for a brief moment before pushing herself up and started to make her way toward Toshinori's home. She just hoped that he would have a first aid kit on hand.

As she had ran out of hers, and hadn't had a chance to restock it.

Turning her gaze onto Tenko, the young woman couldn't help but frown at him in concern. He had a tight grip on her shirt, his face buried against her neck as he sniffled. It seemed that the boys have been tormenting him for a while, yet he hadn't said anything. Was it because he was afraid of what she would say about it? About what those children had been saying about him, that she didn't really care about him that it was truly pity more than anything else?

"Inko?" Tenko's voice broke her out of her reverie. Blinking, she looked down and saw the teary gaze of the quietly sobbing boy. "Did you mean it? When you called me your son?" asked Tenko, his eyes pooling with unshed tears.

She couldn't help but blink at him. Staring at the boy really, as he asked his question. Had it been that much of a shock for him? Or was it that, for as long as those boys tormented him that he had started to believe in their words as the truth? Even while he was trying to deny their words, he just couldn't help but believe in them as well.

Giving him a small and gentle smile, Inko gently ruffled his hair in an affectionate manor as she spoke. "Tenko, I think of you as my son. Doesn't matter to me if you aren't mine by blood, you are in my heart. Nothing will change that." Giggling a little, she added "Even if I were to have my own child someday, I would still love you like any mother would."

Tenko stared at her with wide eyes. As if he was unable to comprehend what it was that she had just said. "Really?" He whispered softly under his breath, afraid of what her true answer would be.

"Really, now, let's go see Toshi. I bet playing with him and the little girl he's looking after may cheer you up." She smiled happily before walking down the street, humming softly to the little boy in her arms.

* * *

When Inko arrived with Tenko to Toshinori's apartment? Well, when she used the spare key that he had given her to get inside… The sight? Well, she had to say that it was downright adorable. Laying on the couch was Toshinori, just snoozing away. There was even a little girl, standing on a foot stool as she seemed to lean over the man holding onto something.

Tilting her head a little, Inko slowly made her way over toward the couch. Wondering what the little girl was doing. It was rather puzzling, but at the same time it had her curious as to what was happening. Turning her gaze to Tenko for a moment, she shook his head at him, as if telling him not to speak. Tenko nodded his head and had a small smile on his face.

Carefully making her way over toward the couch, Inko couldn't help but smile down at the little girl. She was carefully adding blue eyeshadow to Toshinori's lids. Made the green haired woman wonder where this little girl even got the make up in the first place. She was pretty sure that Hizashi and Shouta didn't have make up. Or, if they did they never wore it and it was more for a joke than anything else.

The little girl peeked up at Inko and almost had a guilty look on her face. Yet there was still a mix of humor and innocents within her expression. "You're Melissa right?" Inko asked, not really sure if she was remembering right. Yet at the moment, she was thankful that Toshinori had helped her brush up on her English. God, of all the things that she had to forget in school it had to be English.

"Uh huh. Are you mad that I'm doing this?" asked Melissa.

Shaking her head, Inko giggled a little as she said "Honestly, I find it rather amusing. Though, I'm rather curious as to where you got the make-up."

Melissa blinked her blue eyes innocently before giggling. "It was my mama's. Papa lets me carry it around, sometimes he even helps me put it on." Inko couldn't help but frown a little at that. Why would this little girl, Melissa carry around her mother's make-up? Wouldn't her mother be missing it at all? Or at the very least look around for it?

"Why would you have your mother's make-up?"

Melissa blinked at the green haired woman once more before her eyes seemed to go misty. _'Oh no, did I say something wrong?'_ Thought Inko.

"Mama died. Papa said it was an… an axe… axa?"

"An accident?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Mama is protecting me still. Just like how Papa protects me, and so did Toshi." Melissa said with a smile that almost seemed as bright as Toshinori's smile. It made the green haired woman smile a little at that, knowing that even though Melissa was so young, that she could still keep a smile on her face no matter what may come her way. It was nice to see such a happy smile on a little girl's face. "Can I finish dressing up Toshi?"

Inko nodded, wanting to see what it was that Melissa wanted to finish up on. Though, she just wondered what Toshinori would do or say once the man woke up and saw how his face looked. On the other hand though, she knew that she wanted to take a picture of all of this when it was done. Grinning a little, Inko set Tenko down as she said "We'll let her finish then we'll get something to drink okay?"

"Okay, though you sure that Toshi won't be mad?" asked Tenko.

"He's good with children, don't forget he's a hero. He won't hurt anyone, let alone children."

"He almost attacked Mr. David didn't he?" She regrets letting him know about that. She was late coming home and he was worried. Inko felt like she had to tell the truth but now she knew that she had shared a little too much now didn't she. She'll pay for that later most likely.

"That was different sweetie, now let's let Melissa finish shall we?

* * *

Toshinori groaned a little. He felt so exhausted, honestly, playing with Melissa was a little exhausting. She sure was different from Tenko, but at least it gave her something to enjoy. The one thing that he didn't want to do, was play 'tea party' with her. Not because he didn't want too because of him being a man, but… well, because he was such a large man. Well, that and because he didn't have anything that he could use for her.

He'd have to make sure that David brought something next time for her to play with or along those lines.

Running around had worn him out more than any villain ever could. So, after that he and Melissa had fallen asleep on the couch. Honestly, he felt like he could sleep for a week.

Though he just felt like he hadn't been doing a good enough job to keep the small child entertained. On the other hand, he knew that he had to wake up at some point so he could greet Inko and Tenko. Now that he thought about it, was something poking at his cheeks? Letting out a small grunt, the young man thought that he also heard giggling and laughter. Laughter that he knew better than anyone else in the entire world.

"Toshi? You awake?" said the voice of his girlfriend, making him wonder how long she had been at the apartment.

Yet, when she had asked that question, he was sure that the thing poking him had left his presents. So, what was it that had been dragged across his skin?

Slowly, he started to open his eyes and looked up at Inko and frowned a little. She had a small smile, yet there was also humor in her eyes. Toshinori knew that she was up to something, whatever it was he didn't know. But wanted to find out what that could be. "Inko?" He whispered softly, why did it feel like there was something on his lips? Or better yet, on his skin?

Pushing himself up, he looked over at his girlfriend as he asked "What's going on? How long have you been here?" He yawned into the back of his hand, unsure what it was that she would find so humours at the moment.

"Well, I'd tell you but I think it would be easier just to go and see for yourself in a mirror." Inko said with a giggle. Even Tenko was giggling behind his hands. Raising an eyebrow, the huge man pushed himself up from the couch and started to make his way over to the bathroom. Honestly, what could be so entertaining that they would keep laughing? Wait, was there even something in his hair? Felt like someone had taken his hair and put it in some kind of ponytail or something.

Letting out a soft sigh, he stretched his arms above his head and placed them on the small of his back, pushing as he bent backward. A crack was heard as he let out a grunt and walked into his bathroom. What he saw, well he let out a scream of _"What the?!"_

For upon his face was pink lipstick, a sprinkle of red blush and blue eyeshadow. His hair was pulled back, his bangs even looking like they had been tied into a bow atop of his head. Wait, was that even eyeliner?! How did they do that while he was asleep?! "Inko!" Whined Toshinori, his answer? More laughter.

Yet, really, how could he stay mad at any of them when he couldn't really hate a child even if he wanted too. Nor, could he ever hate his mate. Wait mate?! Ah screw it, Inko was the love of his life, may as well accept that she could very well be his mate as well. Though, seems that he would have to come up with his own little revenge on the children and Inko, but what could he do without hurting them? Now he had to think about that.

Though, that can wait till later, first off, taking this stuff off, fixing his hair and going to the park with Inko and the kids.


	27. Panic

Toshinori let out a soft sigh as he sat on the bench. Honestly, it was such a lovely day, happy that he had been able to enjoy it with Inko. Well, Inko and the kids, it was nice to see Tenko having fun with someone else near his age. Though he couldn't help but feel a little concern for the child. As, his girlfriend had told him many times that Tenko needed a friend, yet what else she had told him as they walked with the kids to the park?

It angered him right down to his core, and his wolf agreed.

The way the children were tormenting Tenko, just because his quirk had yet to surface? That was something that no child should ever have to go through.

Turning his gaze to Melissa, he saw that she was playing happily with Tenko and even helping him up onto the platform for the pole to slide down. He couldn't help but chuckle at the scene itself, it was rather adorable.

"Toshi, I don't know what to do about the school. Tenko can't go back there, if he does he'll just be tormented more." Inko said with a soft sigh.

"I agree with you. If his teachers knew and ignored the situation, they should lose their job. Tenko didn't say anything about this? Not even once?" asked Toshinori as he turned his gaze over toward the green haired woman.

Inko's head shook at his question. She let out a soft sigh before staring at the two playing children. Toshinori frowned as he turned his gaze to the children as well. "I love Tenko as my own child. Yet, I don't know if he sees me as his mother. I don't expect him to, I can understand that I'm still new to him but…"

"Inko, I think he really does care about you like his mother." Toshinori calmly said, causing her to look up at him in confusion. Rubbing the back of his neck, the blonde went on. "Think of it this way. Nana and Sorahiko found and raised me as their own. I don't call them 'mom' or 'dad' but I still love them like any child would their parent. Nothing would change that." Inko blinked her beautiful green eyes at him, as if trying to process everything that had happened. Or at the very least, with what he had said.

"Toshi how are you-"

"Because I was in his situation. The only difference, I was a rather wild child. Just ask Nana, I wasn't very keen on the idea of people helping me for some reason." Looking on ahead, he had a small smile as he added "Hell, I bit Nana a couple times and she just took it to help me heal from my problems. Even if I don't know what they are."

"Problems? Such as?" Inko asked, yet she seemed to have grown a little soft as she asked her question. Of course she'd ask him. Yet, that was one of the reasons why he loved her, because she was curious, and her shyness made it rather cute and adorable.

He gave her a small smile before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close against his side. "As I have mentioned a while ago, Nana and Sorahiko found me. I was horribly ill and had a fever that made me for the most part, forget everything. Yet, I guess I had been through a terrible ordeal beforehand as I seem to act out without any warning."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I acted with David when we first met him?" asked Toshinori.

"Yes, I couldn't forget. Hearing you screaming in pain and agony still haunts me." Inko whispered before she let out a soft sigh and laid her head against his side. Toshinori couldn't help but give her a gentle smile as he reached over and kissed her forehead. Inko's eyes closed upon contact and he couldn't help but smile at that. It was nice to see that she would allow him to comfort her, even for something that had happened what felt like forever ago.

Toshinori let out a deep yet shaky breath as he went on. "I would end up like that. Yet, it was rather hard for me to come out of that trance. You are the only one to be able to speak to me like that. To talk to me, and get through to me during those moments. If it hadn't been for you I most likely would have killed David without a second thought." He shuddered a little at the thought of such a thing. There was no way that he would be able to handle this, he had never killed anyone before and he didn't want to ever take that chance.

"Toshi, you'll never kill anyone. Don't worry about anything, if I have too, I'll make sure that nothing ever happens." Inko said with a small smile, causing him to look down at her with a soft blush on his face. She gave him a small smile before reaching up and placed a hand against his cheek, he nuzzled against her palm as he let out a content sigh. "You won't ever get that far though Toshinori. You are an amazing man, someone whose heart is bigger than anyone's I have ever known and I won't allow anyone to make you do such a thing ever again."

Toshinori gave her a small smile before he started to nuzzle against the green haired woman's neck. God, how was it that he got to be with a woman who was just so perfect? It just didn't make sense to him, but at the same time, he knew that Inko couldn't always keep such a promise. There was no way that they would be able to prevent him from attacking someone.

What if, one day he ended up killing someone and just wasn't even aware of such a thing in the first place? What if, he killed and ended up forgetting about it until the police found him and arrested him? The very idea of such a thing scared him, but he knew that he couldn't allow such a thing to happen. He still didn't ever want to fall that deep into the mind of the beast.

There was no telling what would happen should that ever happen to him.

Soon, there was a loud cry, causing Toshinori and Inko to look up in shock.

Melissa had been shoved by what looks like a boy that was at least a few years older than her. He just sneered at the little girl, and it made Toshinori all the angry that children would torment others like this. He snarled a little as he went to get up so he could stop this from happening, there was no way that he would allow any of those kids to torment little Melissa.

Yet, Toshinori stopped in his tracks when he heard Tenko.

"Leave her alone you jerks! We were just playing!" Shouted the blue haired boy.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it kid?" sneered the other kid.

Tenko glared, his red eyes seeming mad and rather upset. It made Toshinori wonder what it was that the small boy would do. What could he do in order to protect Melissa? Tenko was still a small boy, a boy that hasn't had any kind of training in order to protect the people around him. There was no way that he would be able to fight back, not at this rate.

Though, it seemed that Tenko didn't care. He rushed forward and went to punch the kid, only for the taller boy to dodge and slam his elbow into Tenko's back. Toshinori's eyes widen as he yelled out "Tenko!" Yet his voice was laced with a snarl before rushing toward the fighting children.

"Tenko!" Inko shouted as she followed after Toshinori.

The boy looked up and glared for a moment as he said "Great, it's his parents. Later loser." Then the boy started to run off, most likely so he could be with his own parents. Toshinori sniffed the air, he would find that kid and have a stern talking too. But right now, he had to tend to the kids.

Clenching his hands tightly in a fist, feeling his claws digging into the palms of his hands. Damn it, his wolf was fighting to come out and he knew that he couldn't risk that. Breathing deeply, he tried to keep himself calm, but knew that would be a losing battle, as he had no idea on what he was to do. It just seemed that no matter what he did, he just couldn't calm down. Now he feared that he'd scare Tenko.

Making his way to the fallen boy, Toshinori carefully lifted Tenko, wanting to make sure that he didn't hurt the boy more than he already was. "Tenko, it'll be okay, just breathe okay?" Tenko had tears pouring down his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath. "Don't worry my boy, everything will be okay." Tenko was breathing was rather shallow from the pain. It made Toshinori wonder if that boy had some kind of strength related quick.

Was Tenko in danger? Could he even breathe at all because something may have been blocking his air flow?

Eyes widening, flashing from blue to yellow and back, he felt his wolf telling him to hurry up and save him. To save Tenko. This boy had gone through so much already in his young life. He had to make sure that he knew nothing but love and he would be damned if he allowed this to happen. "Toshi?" Tenko managed to gasp out.

"It's okay Tenko, I'm here for you! I'll take you to the hospital." Toshinori said, carefully scooping the boy up into his arms as he looked over at Inko. "Take Melissa back to the apartment. I'll call you as soon as I get anything."

"Be careful." Inko said with a frown on her face.

Toshinori nodded his head before running as quickly as he could. It was hard for him to not transform into his wolf form. He knew that if he did that, that Tenko could easily fall off of him. Shifting into All Might won't help either, as he would end up being naked as he was wearing clothes that only suited his form as 'Toshinori' and not suited for him to transform into All Might. There was no way that he could run around naked while holding a child. That would give wrong signals and make people think of something else entirely.

 _'Screw it! No time like the present!'_ Toshinori snarled before he stopped holding his wolf back. Allowing a partial transformation. Letting out a howl, Toshinori found his feet shifting, the bones breaking and repairing themselves as they went from being the feet of a normal man, allowing his shoes to fall off revealing white animal paws.

Toshinori had to admit, going from bipedal to digitigrade was a little painful.

Breathing deeply, he found his body shifting in both muscles and mass, yet not by much. His clothes were now tightly clinging to his body, any wrong move and he would rip his clothes. "Damn." He growled before shaking his head. His hearing starting to get enhanced as he ran, listening for any oncoming traffic. Sniffing the air, the young man looked around, seeing how everyone was just staring at him.

He wanted to snarl and tell them to stop staring at him, but at the moment his only concern was Tenko. The poor boy still couldn't breathe well enough. He couldn't tell if it was from his own worry, or if it was because of his wolf taking its hold or both. Crouching down, he jumped over the traffic, jumping from car to car as he ran. People screaming at him, though not out of fear but out of anger. Most likely thinking he was some kind of villain.

"Watch it jack ass!" shouted someone.

 _"I'm trying to take my son to the hospital idiot!"_ He snarled, not even knowing what it was that he had said. But at the moment, he didn't give a damn. Toshinori knew what he had to do and this was what he had to get done.

Rushing as quickly as he could, he jumped and leapt up from the cars to the transport trucks as they drove by.

Just as he was about to make a turn, he cried out in pain, falling over, Tenko falling from his grasp and rolled onto the cement. Breathing deeply, grasping at his chest only to hiss from the pain. Feeling as if the air had managed to escape his lungs. Looking down, his eyes widened in shock as he saw that his shirt had a hole in it. His skin, almost seemed to have rotted away. "What the?" He whispered, watching as his skin started to heal itself slowly. Yet, his gaze slowly made its way over toward Tenko, watching as he coughed, reaching up and grasped onto his shirt.

Toshinori watched as his shirt started to dissolve.

Eyes widening, Toshinori couldn't help but stare at the boy for a moment. He had a quirk? Shaking his head quickly, Toshinori rushed forward and carefully lifted Tenko in his arms. "Don't touch anything Tenko. Just relax." Tenko nodded his head slowly, and with that, Toshinori rushed to the hospital as quickly as he could.

He had to keep running, had to make sure that Tenko was alright and get this quick looked at. If this was something that he had known but just couldn't say, what else could the reason be other than that his quirk could seem to make things rot away?

The werewolf wasn't sure, as much as Toshinori didn't know, but he knew that he had to find this out. Had to make sure that Tenko would be alright, yet he also had to make sure that they learn about his quirk so they could handle it better. Maybe this had terrified him to no end maybe that was why he acted like he had no quirk.

"Just hold on my boy, I'll get you help." Toshinori whispered softly as he ran faster, pushing himself harder than he has ever done in his entire life. Running as if it was a life or death situation, which in a sense it was.

Yet, as he ran he had failed to notice that someone had been watching him from afar, watching him while he held something in his hand. A dark twisted grin was on his face as he watched the werewolf run off.

* * *

Toshinori arrived at the hospital, having shifted back into his human form. He couldn't help but lean back in the chair, eyes closed as he breathed slowly. The run had worn him out from the panic along with constantly healing himself from the long drive. Tenko would grab onto him, either his shirt or placing his hand onto the blonde's chest, while it was still healing.

Just crying out to make the pain stop.

Slowly opening his eyes, Toshinori knew that Tenko was in good hands, but what bothered him the most was how he was staying so calm in the hospital right now. Normally, as All Might he was protected from his appearance as no doctor would dare go near him.

Yet, as Toshinori? Weak, pathetic Toshinori, he should be screaming and panicking out of his mind. Yet, here he was, calm as could be albeit a little exhausted from the running and healing.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man closed his eyes just wanting to rest and relax. His breathing started to slow down as he started to drift in and out of sleep. Honestly, he didn't think that he would feel this exhausted, it was the first time that he had managed to drift off in a place that he was normally terrified of being in but it almost seemed as if he was drugged or something.

That something or someone was trying to tell him something but he couldn't be sure as to what it was.

Soon, Toshinori heard a buzzing in his ear, he groaned a little before opening his eyes and blinked a couple times. Trying to think on what it could be that was making such a noise. Then, he remembered. "Oh my phone." He whispered before answering as he said in a groggy tone "Hello?"

 _"Toshi are you okay? How's Tenko!? What's going on?"_ Inko said in panic.

Toshinori blinked slowly, he was finding it rather difficult to focus on what it was that she was saying. "He… he's fine. They took him in, though it seems he has a quirk after all." Toshinori whispered, his voice fading in and out.

 _"Toshi are you okay? What's wrong with you? You sound strange."_ Inko asked in concern, ignoring the fact that Toshinori had just said that Tenko had a quirk.

"Mhm… I'm fine. Just… sleepy for some reason."

 _"And you're not freaking out about being in a hospital?"_ asked Inko.

"Mhm…"

 _"Toshi are you sure that you're alright? I'm on my way down with Melissa. I sent a text to Hizashi and Shouta to meet us there."_

"I'm… I'mma as fine as… can be…" Toshinori began, his eyes squinting a little as he tried to think on what it was that he was to say right now. To say that would assure Inko that he was indeed alright but for some reason, he couldn't think on what was going on. "Pretty colours…" Toshinori whispered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, falling off of his chair. His phone falling out of his hand as it slid onto the floor.

 _"Toshi! Toshinori please answer me!"_

"Someone help that man!" shouted someone, before Toshinori knew what was going on, he found himself surrounded by nurses and doctors. He had no strength to fight them off, only knew was that he was surrounded, and images of shadows, darkness and people in lab coats took over his vision.

He blacked out after that.


	28. Trouble Rises

Inko was panicking, Toshinori had collapsed at the hospital. Something was wrong with him for that to happen. He had only told her that he freaks out or panics to the point that he needs to be sedated. Yet he seemed fine for the most part.

Quickly she had called Shouta, hoping that he would answer her.

 _"Hello?"_ came a tired yet rather bored voice.

"Toshi's at the hospital. He took Tenko there and I was just on the phone with him-"

 _"Toshi's at the hospital?! He wasn't freaking out?!"_ Shouta said, his voice rising in volume a little as he spoke.

"Yes, but something's wrong. He was acting strange on the phone, almost like he was drunk or exhausted or something. That isn't normal is it? He never mentioned that's how he acts while at a hospital." Inko said with worry and concern. Trying to think on what it could have been that would make Toshinori act like this. It just didn't make sense to her, but she knew that she had to get down there. There had to be something with the man, but whatever it was she had no idea.

 _"I'll meet you there. Don't do anything at the hospital until I get there should you be there before I am."_ With that, he hung up.

"Wait!" Inko shouted only to groan. Of course he would just hang up like that. Though thankfully she had gotten a cab that would allow her to get to the hospital. She just hoped that nothing would happen to Toshinori.

He had only gone there to bring Tenko in, so what could have happened? Had his panic caused him to go into that state or maybe there was something more? Was he sick? Was it his quirk that was doing this? So many questions yet she had no true answers. It just seemed as if no matter what, she would have no true answers and it only worried her all the more.

"Will Toshi be okay?" asked Melissa, a frown on her face as she looked up at Inko with worry in her bright blue eyes.

"Yes, he'll be okay. I'm sure he will be. He's a strong man." Inko said with a smile, mostly trying to assure the little girl more than herself about Toshinori's well-being. Though even she couldn't be sure to it as there was no telling what would happen to the tall man. God, she just hoped that everything would be alright.

"He seemed fine when he took Tenko…" Melissa said with a frown on her face.

"He was, that's what worries me." Inko said with a frown on her face before shaking her head. "Now, what happened at the park before Tenko was hurt?" asked Inko.

Melissa frowned before looking down. "They wouldn't let us play on the slide so, they shoved me. Tenko jumped in and tried to protect me." Wiping at her eyes, she sniffled a little before saying "But Tenko also angered them a little. Said he ruined their shirt when they started to refuse to let us on the slide."

That piqued Inko's interest. "How did he ruin his shirt?" asked Inko.

"Tenko touched it and it dissolved." So, Toshinori was right, Tenko did have a quirk. Looking at her phone, she saw that her text from Hizashi had been read, as well as responded too.

 _Inko, what's going on? Shouta called me about Toshi, what happened?_

Quickly, she sent him a text saying to just meet her and Shouta at the hospital. After that she set her phone in her purse before looking over at Melissa. "Everything will be okay, but Tenko will be in a fragile state, as will Toshinori. He doesn't like hospitals." Inko said, a small smile on her face before letting out a soft sigh. Honestly, she had no idea what it was that she could do to help Toshinori at this point. What could she do for such a thing in the first place? He was most likely in his own room, but what could have been wrong with him?

Shaking her head, the young woman looked out the window, knowing that she would have to make sure that she could see both Tenko and Toshinori. Should they be in separate rooms, then there was a chance that Tenko would want to know where Toshinori is, while Toshinori would either be awake wanting to know where Tenko was, or be out like a light from whatever it was that had caused him to be in the state that he was in.

Inko took a deep breath as she looked up at the window and saw the hospital coming into view. Oh god she was worried about Toshinori and Tenko. Should anything happen to either of them, she wouldn't know what she is to do. It just seemed that everything was spiraling out of control and it had her scared. Frightened and worried beyond belief.

Once the cab stopped, Inko paid and carried in Melissa. She didn't know if Shouta had made it to the hospital, he was a rather quick and agile man from what she had been told before in the past.

"I'm looking for my son and my boyfriend." Inko said the moment she arrived to the reception desk.

"Names?" asked the nurse.

"Shimura Tenko, he was brought in because he was hurt at the park. He was brought in by Yagi Toshinori. I was on the phone with him while they were here, I was on the phone with him when he collapsed." Inko said, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Yes, Tenko will be fine. He had a fractured rib, but we were able to stabilize him enough for the pain to ebb and allow him to breathe. He's resting right now, kept calling out for his parents." The nurse said with a small smile on her face.

Yet Inko almost felt like she was going to cry the moment she was told that. Sniffling, she said "What about Toshinori? Is he alright?"

"We're not sure what is wrong with him. But his energy levels is rather low, doesn't seem to be in danger so far. But on his records, we have someone named Aizawa Shouta and Yamada Hizashi who are to help him while in the hospital." Inko felt a little down that she wasn't on the list of people. Though maybe that was because he had known those two since high school.

Didn't mean it didn't hurt any less though.

"Inko!" came Shouta's voice, causing her to turn around as she saw the man himself. In his full blown hero costume, having rushed it seemed. "Have you seen Toshinori yet?" asked Shouta.

"No, we just got here." Inko answered softly.

"What's wrong then?" He asked.

"Not right now, Toshi and Tenko come first."

"You're right. You see Tenko, and I'll tend to Toshinori. I know what I need to do." Of course it would be on his file that he would know what to do. Toshinori was a special, she knew that better than anyone and yet she hadn't been with him long. He was someone that needed to know how special of a man he was, not just as All Might, but as Toshinori.

"Once Toshinori is stable enough, I'll get someone to get you okay Inko?" asked Shouta, concern was easily seen in his eyes before he reached out and patted Inko's shoulder. "Everything will be alright. He's been in worse shape before." He tried to smile, to assure Inko. Yet, it didn't seem to help her much when she was left in the dark.

* * *

Shouta slowly made his way toward Toshinori's room. It had him curious as to how Toshinori would have blacked out like this, that's never happened before. No, correction it has once before in high school. They were in the middle of training, Toshinori was fighting with someone and their silver earring got caught on him but it didn't kick into him right away thanks to all of all the adrenalin that was coursing through him.

The moment it wore off, he was acting like he was drugged to a certain degree. It didn't leave any lasting effects, though that could have been because it wasn't in very long. It was hard to say with how Toshinori was though, no one else had the same problem with silver like he did.

It was hard some days that much was for sure. But the big blonde idiot was their friend and they wouldn't change him for anything in the world.

"Here is his room sir. If there is any change in him please let us know." The nurse said before walking off.

Shouta rolled his eyes at that. They don't know what is wrong with him, because for Toshinori he is seen as 'quirkless' and have no true quirk. So they won't scan him for anything involving his quirk. But Shouta knew better, he knew what he should look for at the very least.

Walking into the blonde's room, he saw that Toshinori was indeed merely asleep. Mumbling things that he couldn't really hear nor understand. It was so strange to see him like this, it almost seemed as if Toshinori was a lot smaller than he should have been. That was what worried him. To see the tall blonde, so small and skinny so quickly? That wasn't normal, and it worried the exhausted hero.

Looking over at the door, he slowly closed it and locked it behind him. Making sure that he wouldn't have anyone walking in on him during his investigation of Toshinori's body to make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Checking the blonde's arms, he saw nothing. "Hm." He hummed softly before checking the blonde's hands, wanting to make sure that there was nothing there. Sadly that was the case.

Next, he checked Toshinori's legs and saw nothing. God, he felt so wrong to check his friend's sleeping body like this. Sure, he knew that his reasoning for this was valid but still, it was strange to be doing such a thing. But it needed to be done without anyone wondering how, should it be what he was thinking it was, had been able to take Toshinori down.

Next he checked on Toshinori's feet, noticing that his feet seemed a little worn, traces of his foot pads from his wolf form was there. Telling Shouta that Toshinori had used his wolf speed to get here. Though had it been a full blown- no his clothes would have been torn to shreds or left behind somehow. He couldn't do that with a child around.

Maybe he was able to do a partial transformation.

Yet, he still didn't find anything. Letting out a groan, Shouta was about to punch something until something glint in the faint light. "Hm?" He hummed softly before making his way over toward the blonde's neck and saw something rather thin yet sharp sticking out of Toshinori's neck. Just between his neck and shoulder actually.

Slowly, he reached out and gently grasped it between his thumb and middle finger, being careful not to set Toshinori off should the tugging feeling awaken him.

Looking over at his friend for a brief moment, he saw that Toshinori was still sound asleep. Thankful that he was still asleep, Shouta carefully started to tug and pull out the needle-like object.

Only for Toshinori to quickly grab the raven haired man's wrist, the grip wasn't tight. Still far too weak and shaky to cause the tired man any harm, but it was there. A warning if you will. The blonde weakly stared at Shouta, yet the raven haired man couldn't help but frown at Toshinori. It almost seemed as if Toshinori wasn't really seeing him. As if, he was seeing something else entirely. Whatever it was, he didn't know but knew that he had to be careful.

Toshinori was unpredictable in this state.

"Ten… ko…?" Whispered Toshinori.

"He's fine, just resting. Inko is with him right now so he isn't alone." Shouta said gently, wanting to make sure that the blonde would rest. If anything, he would start to panic the moment the silver wore itself out of his system. Unless he would be concerned more for the child than for himself once again. That may end up be a great help for Toshinori to overcome his fears of a hospital.

"Inko…" Whispered Toshinori, his eyes fluttering slowly as if he was trying to fight off sleep. He turned his gaze to the door for a brief moment, as if wondering if the green haired woman would come into the room at any given time yet, that wouldn't be the case as Shouta made sure that the door was locked. There was no way that he would risk someone just walking in on them, not just because of his inspection at this point anymore, but because of what Toshinori would do in this state.

Anything could happen.

"Wanna… see Inko." He whispered before his eyes slowly started to drift closed. His grip, slacking upon Shouta's wrist and before he knew what was happening, Toshinori had fallen back asleep. His hand falling against the blanket that hid his body from view once again.

Shouta looked over at Toshinori once more before he made his way over toward the door and unlocked it. Just as he did, Inko slid the door open, her eyes wide and filled with concern. "Finished seeing Tenko already?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Inko looked up at Shouta for a moment before tiling her head to the side. As if she is just noticing the man before her. He couldn't help but stare at her, honestly, was she that out of sorts that she wouldn't notice someone in front of her? Then again, he would most likely be the same if it was Hizashi in Toshinori's situation and he were in Inko's.

No, he would have been in the same position if it was reversed.

"Yes, he's resting now." Inko said softly, finally speaking after a long silence from her. To be honest, he had found it rather strange for the woman to be this quiet. Normally she was rather talkative unless someone was speaking, she would patiently listen. Yet, she was being so quiet, it just seemed so strange coming from her that was for sure.

Soon, a tugging caught his attention.

Looking down, he saw Melissa, how did this little girl sneak up on him? "Is Toshi gonna be okay?" asked the little girl. Guess she had been worried about Toshinori as well when he slowly nodded his head, it seemed to have brought a small smile to the little girl before she looked over at the tall man then made her way back to Inko.

Inko smiled at Melissa before looking over at Shouta as she asked "So, what was wrong with him?" Well, she was getting straight to the point. But, at the same time he still couldn't tell her everything.

For her to learn on what Toshinori was, that was for him to tell, not Shouta's.

"Melissa, would you mind staying with Toshinori? I bet he would love to have a friendly face when he wakes up." Shouta calmly said.

"Okay!" She said with a smile on her face before making her way over toward Toshinori, crawling up onto the chair near his bed.

Shouta meanwhile, made his way over to the door with Inko and walked with her into the hall. Closing the door so Melissa wouldn't hear them. "I did a little inspection on Toshinori. It was something he has asked Zashi and I to do for him." Seeing her confusion, he let out a soft sigh before he ran a hand through his long black hair. "Since he doesn't trust doctors with most things, but we also know what causes his state when he becomes like this." He made a gesture to Toshinori's room.

"You mean from when he was so exhausted or like he was drugged?" Inko said, causing Shouta to want to crack a smile at this.

He shook his head a little, trying to stop himself from even letting out a laugh regardless of how small it would be. "Yes, only one thing causes such a thing. It was something that we experienced in high school during training." He explained how years ago, Toshinori had been pricked by something during training though it hadn't kicked in until later on, long after the fight was over and done with. Though he didn't tell her that it was silver that had done it, but had mostly been caused by someone's quirk. Then of course adding that it was mostly an allergy that had caused such a thing.

Which in a sense was true, his problem with silver is almost like an allergy. Just a little more serious than one would let on.

Inko bit her lip, feeling a little conflicted maybe. Not sure as to what it was that had happened to Toshinori. Shouta knew that Inko was concerned regardless, and that she wanted to know what it was that the blonde was allergic too. Letting out a soft sigh, he pulled out the needle as he said "This needle is laced with what Toshinori is allergic too. I don't know how anyone found out, but there is no telling what had happened. But it could have also been a random attack at the same time. We don't know what could have happened."

Soft mumbling could be heard from the other room, as well as a squeal and giggle, causing the two young adults turned to Toshinori's room. Shouta acted quickly and opened the door only to laugh a little himself. For Toshinori had managed to grab Melissa and snuggle the girl like a little stuffed animal. Still being so gentle with her as if he was holding his own child.

"Inko! Look at Toshi!" Melissa said with a giggle as she snuggled against Toshinori's chest.

Inko laughed a little, it seemed that this was something that the young woman needed to see. The stress from everything had to have caused her such distress. Though, he couldn't blame her as after all. The two most important people in her life both ended up in a hospital. To see something so cute and adorable, it would be enough to allow her some kind of comfort.

Yet, Shouta couldn't help but be concerned about one thing. Had this been just some random attack? Or had it been planned? No, this had to have been planned, why else would they know that silver would be the one thing that could easily take Toshinori down? It just didn't make sense to him, but at the same time he had no true proof about anything.

There had to be something that he could do for his friend. He may have to talk to Hizashi afterwards or even Naomasa.

* * *

"Sir, going over the bloodwork and tests while he was asleep… I can confirm that this is the subject that got away fourteen years ago."

 _"Excellent. To think, he had been alive all this time. Living his life as if nothing had ever happened though makes me wonder. Does he remember or did he actually forget?"_ said the voice on the phone.

"I'm not sure sir. But, what I do know is that he has matured greatly for a werewolf. He may be even more powerful now than he ever was as a child." The doctor said with a smirk on his face. It had been pure chance that the boss had asked one of their trackers to wander around town, and of course to see a man transform into a werewolf out in the middle of the city? That was something that they didn't think would ever happen. The silver dart though, had been enough to allow them to have the information that they need.

Now though, they needed a way to get him away from his human friends.

 _"Do what you can to make sure that he comes back to us safe and sound. I do not want him to be badly injured now. After all, he had been through so much as a child."_

"Yes sir, don't worry. Experiment YT 003 will come back one way or another."


	29. Son?

Toshinori groaned softly as he slowly started to open his eyes. His eyes fluttering open slowly as he looked around the room that he was in. He couldn't help but frown a little as he wondered what it was that was wrong with this image. There was something wrong with this place, he just couldn't think as to what it could be though.

 _'Ugh what happened?'_ Toshinori thought to himself, trying to recall what it was that had happened to him.

Slowly and shakily, he attempted to rub his forehead only for his hand to fall back down at his side. God, why did he feel so damn weak right now? It just didn't make sense to him, he's never been this weak before. It had been so long since he had been in this state and he hated it back then, just like how he hated it now.

Taking a deep yet shaky breath, he looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. Eyes aglow in a bright yellow, Toshinori could make out that he was in a room of white. Strange, his room wasn't like this. Turning his gaze over, he saw that there was a single window near his bedside, but it was rather late out. The sky had darkened, the moon for the most part had been hidden behind the clouds.

Sniffing the air, he could smell sterilizer, disinfected and many other cleaning products among many other medicines and the like.

It was then that his eyes widened when he realised where he was.

 _'No, no, no, no, no!'_

Panic started to fill his heart, making him think that he was somewhere else. A place that was in another time, a time that he just couldn't pull to the surface no matter how hard he would try. It just seemed, that no matter what he did, he just couldn't get himself to remember it, as if a part of him was afraid to remember thinking that it would destroy him.

Yet, he started to calm down the moment when he felt something snuggling against him at one side. Looking down, he couldn't help but blink in confusion when he saw Tenko snuggled up against his side. "Huh?" He whispered in shock. When did Tenko get here? Had he been here for hours? Frowning a little, the young man couldn't help but shift himself around as he carefully lifted his shaky arm to hold the small boy close to his side. Tenko seemed to have relaxed in his hold as he just seemed to snuggle against Toshinori's side.

The blonde couldn't help but stare at Tenko, the boy had been through so much. Being hurt, his quirk awakening and seeming to destroy things with such ease. "His quirk…" He whispered before looking down at the boy and saw that some of his fingers had been covered, most likely so he wouldn't melt through his bed or a doctor for that matter. It was so strange, before the boy had no quirk to speak of and now? He had one and it would need a lot of time and hard work to help him master such a thing.

"Tenko, I will help you through this. I just am not sure how yet but I'll figure something out." He whispered softly before letting out a soft sigh. It would take a while, but he knew that he would get it sorted out somehow. Though he just hoped that Tenko would have a happy life, a good childhood as well, that was something that this boy deserved.

Leaning back against his bed, he sighed softly. Still far from pleased by being in this place, but he knew that he couldn't let it bother him right now. Even though his heart was hammering within his chest still, the fear remained. But, he didn't want to wake Tenko.

Turning his gaze back to the boy for a moment, he couldn't help but wonder where Inko was. Where could she have gone anyway? Or had she left to sleep in her own bed and Tenko didn't want to be alone? So many questions yet he had no answers. Maybe he wouldn't get those answers.

"Hm… Toshi?" came a sleepy voice, causing the blonde to look down in confusion as he tilted his head to the side. Tenko was awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked up at the tall blonde.

"Hello my boy. Did you sleep well? You okay?" Toshinori asked with a small smile on his face.

Tenko nodded, going back to snuggling with the blonde as he let out a soft sigh. "Toshi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you really call me your son?" asked Tenko.

Toshinori blinked, wracking his brain as he tried to remember such a thing. Though he couldn't seem to recall until it had finally hit him. He had, while trying to take Tenko to the hospital, he had called the boy his son, causing the blonde to blush deeply. Scratching at his cheek, he gave a nervous laugh as he said "Yeah, I love you like a son. I would do anything, to make sure that you are safe here Tenko."

"Okay." Tenko said before lowering his gaze. The young man couldn't help but frown a little at the child. Wondering what it was that the boy was hiding from him. At least, that was what he was thinking that was what Tenko was doing. "Toshi? I had a weird dream about you."

"Weird? How so?" asked Toshinori.

"I dunno, I see you being smaller and scared. You're crying out for help but no one will help you." Tenko said as he looked up at Toshinori, as if wondering what his reaction would be. Toshinori frowned though, not really sure as to what it was that he was talking about. Maybe Tenko was picking up on something that no one else had? After all, he did sometimes act without thinking and some things did bother the young man, just either never noticed his own signs sometimes, or he would end up acting without really thinking.

Tenko wiped at his eyes a little as he said "I also see that you're scared and a doctor will be near you. Like when one was near you earlier, you were scared. Shouta had to hold you down." Wait when did that happen? He had no idea when that was.

"When did that happen?"

"Um… after dinner time? You woke up in a panic, Inko tried to get you to calm down but you wouldn't so the doctors gave you something… after Shouta held you down." Hm, maybe that was why he didn't remember. Shaking his head, Toshinori carefully ruffled Tenko's hair as he gave the boy a small smile. The boy though just pouted a little at having his hair messed up.

Yet, Toshinori couldn't help but laugh. He loved seeing the boy pout, he couldn't help but find it rather adorable, just like when Inko would give him that look whenever he would tease her. "Sorry my boy, you just look adorable is all." He chuckled a little more before laughing against the back of his hand.

"You both are weird." Tenko said with a frown on his face but he snuggled against Toshinori regardless. It almost seemed as if Tenko was afraid to be apart from the tall man. Not that the blonde could blame the boy, in all honesty, he figured that maybe Tenko had imprinted on him as well when he was carrying the boy to the hospital.

"Toshi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you some kind of werewolf? Like in those TV shows?"

Toshinori felt his blood freeze upon that question. Slowly, he turned his gaze toward the small boy, unsure as to what he could say or do. Sure, when he was running around, no one suspected him being anything other than a quirk user, but for someone to have guessed that he was a werewolf like that right off the bat? It scared him, maybe more so because it was Tenko.

But really, just how smart was this kid? First he guessed he was All Might, had a dream based by actions from the tall man and now discovering this? What else had this boy figured out? "Why do you say that?" He asked, hoping to try to dodge the question, or at the very least the topic itself. There was no way that this could be happening. He just wanted to find a hole to crawl in somewhere now.

"I saw you change while you were carrying me." Ah right, he had transformed in order to gain speed to get to the hospital. Of course that would be what told the boy that he had some kind of other ability. Toshinori couldn't really help but run his fingers through his hair as he tried to get himself to calm down from this. It had baffled him yes, that the boy had learned this but it was his own damn fault. "Does Inko know?"

Whipping his head to stare at the boy with wide eyes, Toshinori quickly shook his head. "No she doesn't." He whispered, looking away with shame on his expression. Shining in his electric blue eyes as he let out a soft sigh. "To be honest my boy, I'm afraid to tell her the truth. The moment she learns, she would most likely run away from me and take you away as well. I love Inko more than life. To be, she is everything, life, light, kindness, love… she is a being of pure kindness and happiness."

Biting his lip, he tried to keep himself from choking up. "The moment she learns, she would most likely turn me away. Wanting nothing to do with me thinking that I am nothing but a monster."

"Inko won't think that."

"How can you be sure of that Tenko? You're a child, you would think that…" Toshinori said with a soft sigh before leaning back a little more. Trying to make himself comfortable which was hard for him to do such a thing while in the hospital. "This is something a child couldn't understand, I'm sorry." Toshinori said with a soft sigh as he looked back out the window. It had been a long night, he had been asleep for who knows how long and the moon was already starting to fade from the sky. "Now, I think we should sleep."

"I still think you should tell Inko. She'll understand, she likes you Toshi." Tenko said with a yawn before drifting off to sleep.

"If only it was that easy my boy, if only." Toshinori whispered before yawning, he drifted off to sleep. Though he was still antsy being in the hospital, at least with his son around it made it a little more bearable.

At least for the time being.

* * *

Inko hummed softly as she started to make her way toward the hospital. Tenko had insisted that he stay with Toshinori while the giant man recovered, though maybe he knew that Toshinori hated hospitals. He was such a sensitive child, though at the same time she wondered if he could just read people easily.

Shaking her head, the young woman looked up at the hospital, thankful that she was able to get here a little early. Toshinori must be hungry, as well as Tenko. So, she had spent all night baking some of their favourite treats that would be something that would brighten up their day.

Walking through the doors, Inko frowned as she saw many doctors and nurses running about. Panic seeming to be sweeping through the staff as they talked about the insane patent that was on their floor. Frowning, she made her way over toward Toshinori's room, wondering if it was what she was thinking.

At least, she hoped that she was wrong.

Yet, she couldn't help but hear strange sounds. The sounds of growling, the sound of howling could be heard and it made Inko rush quicker to the room.

"Quick! Someone sedate him!" shouted a man, causing Inko to wonder what it was that was happening. There had to be something wrong, that Toshinori was having one of his panic attacks. That she had to help him calm down before he did something that he would regret.

 _"Get away from me! Where is my son!?"_ Snarled Toshinori.

Tenko? Where is Tenko? Inko quickly rushed into the room and looked around, there Toshinori stood, and he almost seemed taller than usual. His body seeming to be more bulky but still a far cry from his All Might appearance. But it showed the pure raw muscle that Toshinori seemed to possess without this quirk. What was this that could cause such a thing or was it something more?

"Yagi-san, we told you we had to take him to his room. He needed to have a few more tests to be done to make sure that he was okay. Plus, Tenko isn't your son he-"

 _"I don't care! I care for that boy like he was my own! Where is he?!"_

"Toshi?" Inko said, causing everyone to look at her as she stepped into the room.

"Miss, you need to get out of here!" Said one of the doctors.

"Inko…" Toshinori whispered, the first calm thing it seemed as his body was merely trembling. Either from trying to hold himself back, or from his own growing panic.

Inko gave him a small smile as she walked over toward the tall man. "It's okay Toshi, Tenko is in good hands here. I'm here, we'll both wait for Tenko and then we can all get out of here okay?" She gave him a smile, a bright one hoping that would be enough to get him to calm down and to relax.

"Miss!" Hissed one of the doctors, as if telling her not to get closer to Toshinori. That he would hurt her, but she knew better. He would never hurt her. Yet, the closer she got to the man, the more she noticed that his eyes had changed. They were that bright golden yellow once again, it was something that she could never figure out about the man. He would easily transform in a sense, or at the least his eyes would change and it confused her.

But she knew that she had to learn about such a thing, but not forcefully, for she knew that it would most likely scare Toshinori away from her.

"Toshi, Tenko is alright. Let's just have some treats okay? I made some of your favourites and Tenko's favourites as well." Inko said with a small smile as she gently cupped the blonde's face between her hands. Gently rubbing the pads of her thumbs against his cheeks, the young woman smiled up at him as she asked "Can you calm down for me? Please?"

The blonde couldn't help but close his eyes as he leaned against Inko's touch. Tilting his head left and right as he let out a soft sigh. It seemed that he was starting to calm down, she couldn't help but feel a little happy at that. It was strange to see him to docile now, compared to how he was a few moments ago, but she wasn't going to question anything. "Are you okay now Toshi?" Inko asked softly, causing the man to slowly open his eyes as he purred, the rumbling was easily heard emitting from his chest.

Inko couldn't help but smile at the man gently, he was just so adorable.

"Hm…" Toshinori hummed softly before he slowly started to open his eyes, blinking slowly at Inko. The yellow glow to his eyes remained yet the light had dimmed a little. As if whatever it was that was in control over him had started to relax. Allowing Toshinori to gain some control over himself slowly but surely at the very least.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he opened them once again and in that moment Inko saw the yellow glow starting to bleed away from his blue eyes. Allowing the spark of electricity to take over once again. "There's my Toshinori." Inko said with a bright and cheerful smile on her face.

"Inko?" He whispered softly, frowning as he gazed at her. "When did you get here?" He asked her softly, not really sure how long she had been there or when she had even gotten here. It made her wonder if there was another half of Toshinori that she didn't know nor understood. But maybe it was one of the many things that Toshinori didn't plan to tell her yet. Though again she couldn't push him to do anything that he wasn't willing to do.

Giving him a soft smile, gently rubbing her palm against his cheek she calmly said "Not very long. I was coming to bring you and Tenko some treats. I heard that you were panicking and freaking out about Tenko not being here so I came to help you calm down." She smiled a little more at the man before pulling her hands back and made a gesture for him to kneel before her.

He does as requested and Inko smiled before kissing his forehead. Toshinori let out a strange sound, it almost sounded like a growl, but she didn't put much thought into that. Pulling herself back, she saw that he had closed his eyes in the bliss of the moment before opening them once again. "Now, let's get you and Tenko checked out. I think you both should be okay now." Inko said with a gentle smile before turning her gaze toward the doctors and nurses. "I'm having my boyfriend and son taken out of here. There will be no complaint and nothing will change my mind."

"But miss-"

"No, when I left my son overnight, I was told that they would only have him to make sure that everything stayed in place. Once his check-up is done and he's alright I'll be taking him home. Toshinori was only brought here because he was hurt and he seems fine now doesn't he?" The doctor seemed like he wanted to object but Inko beat him to it. "No buts. They are both coming home with me. And that is that!"

The doctor glared for a moment before walking out of the room.

Toshinori just blinked before he leaned forward as he said "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"You could say it a little more." Inko said with a giggle.

Toshinori laughed in joy.


	30. Rescue and Understanding

Toshinori sighed softly as he leapt from building to building. He had to pull a late shift due to there being a slightly increase in nightly activity with criminals. So far, mostly just kidnapping of either children, or women. Why that was, Toshinori didn't know but he was going to try to figure that out. After all, what if they would try to take Inko and he wouldn't have been around to save her?

He still had no idea how it was that he was able to see whenever she was in danger, but he was still grateful for such a thing in the least.

Yet, he still couldn't understand what it was that was going on. IT was something that he couldn't understand about himself, but maybe it was something that involved his past? It could be possible, though at the moment he had no way to know.

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but look up at the sky and see that the moon itself was almost full once again. It would be a couple days at the very least before he would be forced to transform into a wolf once again. Though for now, it just gave him a boost of power and seeming to… uh… make him rather affectionate when it came to Inko. Honestly? He wasn't sure what the cause of that was, but at the moment he just wanted to make sure that he never took advantage of Inko either way.

 _'Not that it will ever happen in the first place. Most likely, she'll never want to be with me in that sense.'_ Toshinori thought to himself as he took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself down.

The thought of being with Inko in that way, it did excite him, but at the same time, it worried him. What would the odds be, that he would get her pregnant? The chances of him giving this to any child of his own blood, it scared him. Frightened him to his very core. It made him think that he would be no better than people who would want powerful quirks for their child, but at the same time, he didn't think that he could handle raising a child with those fears.

More so, what if his own child, had his genetics to be a werewolf and ended up resenting his father for such a curse?

Toshinori didn't think he could bare such a burden, neither on his own child nor Inko. She would be the one to carry the child, what if it hurt her?

Groaning, he dug the heels of his palms against his eyes as he tried to think of something else. So many thoughts and possibilities that he never even thought of such a thing. Not to mention, would Inko even want another child? They had pretty much adopted Tenko so, would they even want another child? He had no idea, but he knew that he had to do something should she want another child. Maybe make up an excuse as to why that would be a bad idea?

 _'But can you really turn her down should she want one of her own?'_ a voice whispered to the blonde, causing him to frown a little. Could he do such a thing? To make sure that he would deny something that Inko could possibly want? Groaning a little more, he lowered his hands from his face before letting out a sigh, his lip poking out in a mock pout as he was rather lost in his own thoughts.

He just had no idea what he was to do. It just seemed that no matter what may come his way, he would find something else that he needed to overcome, something that he would need to learn to live with or to at least come to terms with. This was just something else that he needed to adjust too, much like having someone in his life that he loved very much.

Just thinking about Inko had a smile growing on his face. Yes, he did love her very much… but at the same time he worried about her. Just how much of her life would she be giving up if she did stay with him? So far, he had no problem with her speaking to other people, well other than that Hisashi man, there was just something about that guy that rubbed him off the wrong way.

Shaking his head, the young man was rather confused about such a thing. Why would she be around a man like that in the first place? It almost seemed as if Hisashi was obsessed with Inko, at least from the times that Toshinori had worked at the café, hm, speaking of working there he had a shift tomorrow morning. He may as well try to wrap this shift up as quickly as he could just so he could go out and about. By that, he means go to bed and sleep the rest of his night away.

Yawning against the back of his hand, the blonde looked around and frowned a little. He didn't hear much of anything, but he took that as a good sign so far. There hadn't been many attacks toward Inko so that had been a good sign in his books, but doesn't mean that they hadn't changed targets any less.

Just as he was about to jump away, he could hear a cry for help. Blinking, he looked around, allowing his werewolf hearing to kick in so he could locate the source of the cry. The voice seemed to be silent, making the hero think that maybe he was only hearing things. Just as he was about to turn away, he could hear it again.

 _"Help me please!"_

Not thinking twice, the Pro Hero leapt from building to building to make his way to the park. It was strange that people would be walking this late in the night, but figured that it was a couple of teenagers wandering through the park only to be attacked by some kind of low rate villain. At least, that was what he was thinking anyway. _'I dread the day when Tenko becomes a teenager.'_ Toshinori thought to himself with a bland expression before letting out a soft sigh.

Once landing in the park, he calmly said "Fear not citizen! Why? Because I am here!" He called out into the darkness.

"Right on cue." Someone said, causing the hero to frown a little in confusion. They had been expecting him? Before he could think more about anything else, chains shot out of the darkness, Toshinori could only recall pain as it touched his skin.

* * *

David sighed softly as he made his way toward the guy's apartment. He had finished the bracers, he just hoped that Toshinori would even use it. He had made sure that it was reinforced, to allow him free movement should he need to use it to restrain his werewolf strength when it came to his quirk.

Yet, it also had restrictions, as well as an override should the need ever arise.

It was still a work in process so to speak, as this was just the first one. So far, it would only allow Toshinori for the most part to control his strength while in his werewolf state, as he remembered that the man had concerns about hurting people, as well with his own quirk coming into play that would have his powers increase who knows by how much.

But for a normal person, it would help maximize their natural strength further, past their limit. As the human body can only use a certain percentage of their strength, but with this brace, it would allow them to push past that limit, though he couldn't be sure if it would break their bones yet as he hadn't had a chance to fully test it.

For Toshinori though, the man was used to using such tremendous strength compared to other people, though that is due to his natural quirk. "I just hope I managed to get it right. If not, I'll have to try to get back to my lab to fix it up for him." David said with a soft sigh before looking up at the apartment.

Hm, odd that the lights were on this late. The guys were normally either asleep or out, with only one single dim light on in the living room when Shouta couldn't sleep. He would be reading in the living room so he wouldn't disturb Hizashi.

"Strange." David whispered before he quickly marched up the front steps and buzzed the apartment.

 _"Hello?"_ came a voice that was laced with worry and concern. It had David worried all the more.

"Hey it's David, I came to bring something to help with Toshinori's quirk." He wasn't sure who was in the apartment with Hizashi and Shouta, though this sounded like… Inko? "Inko is that you?" asked David.

A sniffle hit his ears, a sign that it was indeed Inko and something was wrong. "Inko, what's wrong?" he asked, concern hitting him as he wondered what was going on for her to be worried. No, not worried, but _scared_ for someone. Did something happen to Tenko? Another sniffle hit his ears, causing him to frown a little in concern. Even though Inko couldn't see him, he hoped that she knew that he was going to listen.

 _"Toshinori hasn't come home yet. Normally he texts me to let me know when he's coming back so we can talk a little bit before bed. I came here to see him and the guys didn't know what was wrong either. We're trying to call his office to ask if they heard from him but they hadn't. Shouta left to look for him, Hizashi and I are here to make sure that if Toshi comes home that he's okay."_ Though maybe, Hizashi offered to stay home with Inko to protect her should a villain come in. He knew everything that was happening lately, more so with Inko being so close to being attacked or at the very least kidnapped.

"Inko, I'll find him. You stay here with Hizashi, tell him I'll be back. I'll help look for him." David calmly said before rushing off to look for the blonde man.

 _"David wait!"_ Inko shouted on the intercom, but at the moment he couldn't stop. There was no way of knowing what was going to happen. Time was of the essence, he knew that better than anyone. Time was what had caused the accident in his lap a year ago, time was what caused him to overlook the problem with that machine and the explosion.

If he waited too long, Inko would lose the love of her life. He wouldn't allow that to happen to her, like what had happened to him.

Narrowing his blue eyes, he pushed himself to run harder. Should Toshinori be in danger, then he had to use up all the time in the world that would allow him to save the man. Looking around, the young man knew that he didn't have much of a chance in trying to locate the giant of a man. There was no telling what was going to happen, but he knew that any chance there could be anything that he could do to find Toshinori… there had to be something that he could do.

Looking up at the moon, he saw that it wasn't full, but didn't mean that it wasn't far off. If anything, he would have to think like a wolf at this point. A wolf loves being in the wild so to speak, or at the very least in familiar territory.

His gaze taking in his surroundings as he ran around trying to find Toshinori. Of all the things that he didn't have, it couldn't have been a powerful quirk that could locate people? Groaning to himself, the young man knew that he also couldn't yell around either, what if it would only draw unnecessary attention to himself that would only put him in danger before he could even find Toshinori?

He didn't want to test this on someone that he shouldn't have too. There was no way that he could risk that for all he knew, it could break on the first impact or first dozen or so. Yes, it was indeed reinforced, but at the same time he still didn't know the full brunt of Toshinori's strength as he had no true way to test it out right now. As well as no way to get the man to allow him to even perform such a test in the first place.

Soon, a scream hit his ears, causing him to turn to the source. It was coming from the park, it was a voice that he knew better than anyone, no, the scream he knew better than anything. Better than anyone ever could as that is the same scream he heard from the blonde he was looking for. The only time he had ever heard the man scream like that was when he had been hit with a taser so long ago.

Acting quickly, David turned toward the park, pushing himself to run as quickly as he could in order to save the man. If Toshinori was screaming for help then he _had_ to be in some kind of trouble. There was no telling what was going on. He had to do something, had to do something to help the man.

The moment he burst through the trees, there laid Toshinori in a bundle of chains wrapping themselves around him. Yet, the chains, from what he could make out anyway, had spikes sticking out of them. Toshinori even seemed to be curling himself and uncurling from a ball back into his full height on the ground. It was as if he was trying to fight the chains but his body almost seemed weak, and… was his body steaming?

He couldn't help but stare in shock before noticing that Toshinori was in a great deal of pain. His body seeming to be unable to move from the chains. Just what were they to be doing such a thing to Toshinori? As far as he knew, nothing could stop All Might from doing his hero duties. Then of course there was his werewolf nature and the only thing that could stop a werewolf was-

 _'Silver! Those chains are silver and they are jamming spikes into his body through his costume!'_ David thought in shock before shaking his head. Now he knew that he had to do something before it was too late!

Acting quickly, David slapped on the bracer, watching as it shot out metal links to wrap themselves around his hand, wrist and forearm just ending below his elbow. As if hoping that would give him enough support to keep his arms from breaking while reaching past that limit. After that, he grabbed another one and slapped it onto his other arm before rushing forward. "Get away from All Might!" shouted David.

"David?!" Toshinori said in shock, his eyes wide as the villain looked up from tightening the chains of silver.

"Oh? A hero?" The man said with a sickening smile on his face. David wanted to waver, he wanted to back off and run away to get a real hero. But, if he left there was no telling what would happen should he just up and leave Toshinori like this. What if they killed him? What if, they just took him away to do god knows what? He didn't want to take that chance.

"Let go of All Might!" shouted David as he pushed himself harder and harder to get to the villain. The villain narrowed his dark eyes before thrusting his hands outward as chains shot out from his sleeves. David acted quickly and grabbed a hold of the chains before pulling as hard as he could. The man yelped out in shock at being tugged, but he tried to regain his footing.

"David just get out of here!" shouted Toshinori.

"Not a chance! If I leave you here, there is no telling what could happen! You have so many people wanting you back alive! People who _love_ you!" Narrowing his eyes behind his glasses, he gave one last tug on the chains before rushing once more, the villain didn't even get a chance to react before throwing a punch. His eyes angry, gritting his teeth before throwing another punch, feeling all of his strength going into this punch as he threw an upper cut on the man's chin, sending him flying.

Pain shot through his left arm, causing him to wince. He didn't think that it would already cause him pain right now. Better yet, he wondered if his arm was broken. Shaking his head, David looked over at the villain and saw that he was merely twitching. That gave him some time to try to break Toshinori out of the chains.

Quickly, he rushed toward the fallen hero and quickly tried to pull at the chains. Happy that the spikes from the links didn't cut into his hand, thanks to the braces. Yet when he pulled on the chains with his left arm, he winced in pain, feeling like a jolt had shot through his arm but he couldn't give up. "Damn it!" He shouted.

"David, just go! Get the police, you shouldn't have done that you-"

"I don't have a strength quirk All Might. I won't get in trouble for using a quirk, as my quirk is just bending my fingers more than the normal person." David said, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses before he snarled and looked over to see a rock. That may help him break the chains, or at least weaken the links enough to allow Toshinori to break free. "Hold on." He said before rushing to the rock and picked it up quickly. His arm was killing him at this point, but at the moment he had to do something, had to save the hero before the silver caused any more serious damage to him.

"But you're hurt, your arm could be broken." Toshinori said with a frown, concern seeming to be flashing in his blue eyes.

"I'll be better once I break you free of these chains." David snarled a little out of anger, frustration and pain. Breathing deeply, he tried to ignore the pain before he slammed the rock into a chain that just seemed to be laying on the ground.

 _Bang!_

"Why are you doing this?" asked Toshinori.

 _Bang!_

David looked over at Toshinori, seeing the confusion in his eyes. "Because even though you don't like me…" _Bang!_ "But I can't let the people around you feel so much pain. I went to the apartment to give you these bracers, hoping they would help your werewolf strength. But I guess that I still have some work to do on them." _Bang!_

"Even though I hated you?" Toshinori whispered.

David let out a soft sigh as he looked over at the blonde. He saw that Toshinori was rather conflicted about this whole thing. About wanting a reason to still hate David but at the same time didn't seem that he had any kind of reason to hate him right now. Taking a deep breath, he gave one last hit to the chain as he said "Look, it doesn't matter that you hated me. You are still a person, with feelings, a life, someone that _loves_ you more than anything in this world. I won't allow anyone to go through what I had gone through. I couldn't just stand back and- GAH!"

David yelped out in shock as he felt something wrap around his waist, pulling him away from the fallen hero. He was thrown across the park and into a tree. Landing on his injured arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

"David!" Shouted Toshinori.

"You thought that you could keep me down? You should have broken the chains while you could have and even better. Even call the cops while you could." He laughed like a mad man before giving an insane smile before looking over at Toshinori for a moment before laughing. Turning his gaze back to David, he smirked all the more as he said "You had your chance and you fucked up."

"Why are you after All Might? What did he do to you to make you use these chains? Over anything else, why these chains?!" Shouted David, his eyes narrowed as he tried to think of a reason why the man could have used such a thing.

"Why? Well, that is something my boss wants to know himself. It seems that he has learned something that even All Might himself doesn't seem to know, but what do I know? I'm just the hired help." He smirked before adding "Just asked me to use silver on the pro hero, didn't think it would work!" He laughed like a mad man. "Now, you die."

"I don't think so, if anything I believe that maybe you have some words for the police station." David said with a smirk.

Before the villain could even react, a fist hit him in the face. Knocking him into a tree and efficiently knocking him out. David let out a sigh of relief before leaning back and laughing a little. "You alright?" asked Toshinori.

"Yeah, to be honest my arm doesn't hurt as much anymore right now." He laughed a little before looking up at the blonde. Seeing that Toshinori's body was still steaming, though only out of the injuries that the silver had caused. Pushing himself up, David grunted in pain before making his way over toward Toshinori and checked him over. The blonde though flinched at first. "Just relax alright? I'm just checking you over."

"Did you really mean all that?" asked Toshinori.

"Hm? Mean what?"

"Why you came all the way out here, looking for me?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah, Toshinori just because I'm a doctor to a degree, doesn't mean I'm a bad guy. If I could do anything to help my friends, then I'll do it." David calmly said, only to wince as he held onto his arm a little, the braces were still on his arms, but from what he could see it looks like he still had some work to do as with that punch he threw with his other arm, it had broken one of the metal links, allowing his arm to either break or fracture.

"Come on, I'll take this guy to the station and take you to the hospital." Toshinori offered, his body shuddered a little, making the other man wonder what other kind of effects silver has on him. But at the moment, they had to take care of this. The tall man picked up the villain before walking on ahead.

Though it seemed that Toshinori was trying to put on a front, as his body would still tremble here and there. He even seemed to be strained as he tried to keep himself calm, David couldn't help but frown a little at that.

Letting out a soft sigh, he started to hum a soft tune under his breath. Thinking that maybe the song itself, would keep their minds distracted from their pains. David's arm for him, and Toshinori's problem with silver.

Yet, before he knew what hit him, he bumped into the blonde, causing him to look up in confusion. "Toshinori?" David questioned, not really sure what was wrong with the man. "Something wrong?"

"That song." Toshinori whispered, causing the brown haired man to frown in confusion. Oh right, Toshinori never heard him hum this song before. Many people liked how it sounded when he would hum it so he would always tell them the truth. He had no idea where the song truly came from, only that he heard it from his teacher a couple times when she was alone mostly or when he would have some privet lessons with her in order to understand the material that she would teach.

David tilted his head as he asked "I don't know the name of it, I only heard it-"

 _"Where did you hear it from?!"_

"Toshinori what's-"

 _"Where?!"_

Eyes widening, he saw the blonde's gaze seeming to almost seem animalistic as he was stared at. Toshinori wasn't fooling around, he wanted answers and now.

Taking a deep breath, the young man knew that he couldn't just lie to the blonde. More than one reason of course but still it was something that he wasn't sure how he would react. "I heard it from my teacher. The one that I've mentioned before? She used to hum the song a lot and still does. Mostly when she was alone or when she thought I wasn't listening. I heard her hum it so many times that I have it memorized, just not the lyrics."

Toshinori just stared in shock, his blue eyes held a hint of pain but also… hope? What was so special about this song that it made the Pro Hero have this kind of hope? Or any hope for that matter? It was rather strange, but David knew that he had to figure out what it was. "That's the song that I hum all the time. The only thing that I have of my past that I can never figure out. Where is your teacher?"

"She's here still in Japan."

"What is her name? I want to meet her."

"Nicole King." David said before he could stop himself. Toshinori just stared at him, his eyes flashing yellow as if the name had hit a cord within his memory. David couldn't be sure as to what was going on in his head, but he knew that if this was some kind of connection to his past, that it could be good for the man to finally have memories of his past or even an idea as to where he came from. Taking a deep breath, David whispered "I can arrange a meeting for you… I just can't say when that will be. She is busy herself."

"I'll wait if I have too, so long as I can meet her and get answers." Toshinori said with a soft sigh before walking on ahead.

David couldn't help but watch as the hero walked on ahead. The hero had been through so much in his life, he could tell that much. To not know where you came from, what you had gone through in your life before being found the way he was? At least from what he had been told, he just hoped though that meeting his teacher wouldn't be a mistake.

For it could either be Toshinori's salvation, or his destruction.


	31. You Can't Be Here!

Toshinori took a deep breath as he paced around the living room. It had taken him a while to get David to the hospital without freaking himself out so much. Yet, then again he had his mind preoccupied with something else.

David knew who hummed the song. Or at least knew someone that played the song. Someone that even _knew_ the _lyrics_ of all things. She had to be someone that knew his family, someone that would know anything that would help him overcome this problem that he had been dealing with the last fourteen years.

But, at the same time he was scared to know the truth. What if this woman only knew his family for a short while? What if she had bad blood between his family and only knew the song because it was a nice song? God, he had so many things going through his head that it was rather overwhelming.

Covering his face with both hands, Toshinori groaned before he found himself falling onto his knees. The weight of everything was starting to crash onto him all at once. It had felt like all the emotional weight that he had managed to keep off of him had started to crumble back on top of him. Never wanting him to find any kind of peace.

"Toshi?" came Inko's voice, causing him to look up in shock as he lowered his hands a little. "Aw Toshi." Inko said with concern as she made her way over toward the fallen man. "You don't need to cry." Inko whispered gently as she reached for his face and gently wiped away at his tears. He really was crying?

"Inko-"

"Talk to me Toshi, what happened?" asked Inko, giving him a gentle smile on her face. She wasn't going to judge him, seeing a full grown man crying didn't make her see him any differently. Toshinori couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, pulling the woman closer to him as he buried his face against her stomach. "Toshi…" Inko whispered softly.

"I'm just confused Inko. Scared…" Toshinori whispered, unsure as to what was going to happen from here on out. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he peeked up at Inko, more tears streaming down his cheeks as he gazed up at her. Afraid of what she would think of him because of one person he doesn't even know. Because of a person that may or may not know who his family is. It scared him a great deal, but it scared him more thinking that Inko would think differently for allowing such a thing to take hold of his emotional state.

"Let's go to bed and you can talk to me there okay?" Inko whispered softly, running her fingers through his soft hair. He purred at the touch, feeling a little bit of comfort from the contact. He nodded softly before feeling his girlfriend's hands fall away from his hair and backed up and out of his grasp. He whined a little at that before pushing himself up onto his feet and looking down at the woman.

Giving her a small smile, he whispered "Alright" before walking with the green haired woman to his bedroom. To be honest, he was rather grateful that Inko had decided to stay with him for the night. Most likely to make sure that he was alright. David had told them what had happened, though leaving out a few things with Inko in the room. Only saying that the villain had managed to pin Toshinori down and that David had managed to distract the villain enough for the blonde to take him out.

After that? Inko had decided to stay the night, having Nana look after Tenko for the night. To be honest, Toshinori didn't want to be left alone, so many thoughts he felt would have overwhelmed him but at the same time he was still scared of allowing Inko to know about _that_ side of him so he knew that he would still have to keep a few things to himself about what had happened.

Once they arrived to his bedroom, Toshinori all but fell onto the one side of the bed and rolled onto his back. Arms folded behind his head as he tried to think everything through before he would tell Inko about what had happened. He felt the other side of the bed dip a little from her weight before he felt her snuggling against his side. "So, what's on your mind Toshi?"

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori didn't really know what he could do or say. What could he tell Inko about what it was that he was feeling in the first place? He just didn't really know how he could even go on to such a thing in the first place. Sighing softly, the young man looked over at Inko as he saw her looking up at him. Curious and concerned for the man that she had given her heart too.

Frowning a little, the young man tried to think on how to explain what he was feeling. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he looked back to the young woman and kissed her forehead. "David started to hum something. A song, but not just any song but _the_ song."

"The song?" Inko whispered in shock, as if she was trying to figure out what it was that he was trying to say. Then, it seemed to have clicked into her head. "You mean that song you hum to yourself?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that one." Toshinori nodded his head before looking up at the ceiling. Trying to get his thoughts together, to get them in order so to speak. "I will not lie about it but, for the longest time, it was a song that brought me comfort, it helped me calm down during times of great distress. In fact, as a child Nana and Sorahiko had heard me humming it a lot, but they didn't know the lyrics, nor where the song came from." He sighed softly before shaking his head as he gazed over at Inko once again. Giving her a small smile before moving his one hand and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "It was the one thing that could connect my past to me."

"Toshi…"

"When David started to hum it… I had to know where he had heard such a thing. There was no way that I was related to him of course as there was no similarities, and that I feel like there was no way that I could have been related to him in the first place." Toshinori gave a dry laugh before looking up at the ceiling. His smile slowly starting to fade before he sighed once again. "I had to know where he heard the song, I had to know more than anything in the world."

"Because of how it connects to your past?" Inko whispered softly.

Nodding to her question, Toshinori wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, holding her closer to him. Afraid that if he let go, that he would fall apart in that moment. Trying to keep his emotions contained it frightened him, knowing that a single moment, he would break apart and knew that Inko would try to pick up the pieces of his fragile heart.

After taking a shuddering breath, he whispered "David told me that he would contact his teacher. That was where he had heard the song before. She's here Inko… she's here in Japan and I may finally get the chance to learn of my past… I… I don't want to be alone." Toshinori whispered softly, biting his lip as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Feeling something soft against his cheek, he couldn't help but turn to stare at the young woman next to him as he frowned a little in confusion. "Toshi, you are never alone. No matter what may come our way, I'll always be there for you. As will your friends and family. We all love you." Inko just smiled, yet Toshinori felt his cheeks tinting pink and his heart thudding within his chest.

That was what David had told him before, that so many people loved him. He had so many people who cared about him and wanted to be there for him. Even though, he tried to push them away sometimes, but they ever left him.

Tightly wrapping his arms around Inko, he took a deep shuddering breath as tears streamed down his face as he whispered "Thank you Inko, thank you so much" to her, and of course Inko hugged him back with a small smile spreading as she pressed her face against his shoulder. Of all the people that he was happy to have in his life, Toshinori had to admit, that he was so grateful to have Inko as one of those people in his life. One of the very few people whom he could place his trust in, but not just his trust but his love. His heart. His entire being.

Pulling back, he couldn't help but look at her, Inko's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He knew though, that she was far from being sad. No, she was happy, happy that he had opened up to her. He couldn't help but smile back at her before kissing her deeply, passionately. He loved this woman, loved her more than anything in this world.

Toshinori knew, that he would fight to the death for her. That he would gladly fight to keep her safe and make sure that she was always happy. That even death itself, could never take him away from her. No matter what may come his way, he would do all he could to be with the woman he loved more than anyone in the world.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"And I love you, Toshinori." The blonde couldn't help but shudder at the sound of his name from her lips. Kissing her again, Toshinori knew that neither of them would be getting much, if any sleep tonight. But, ah well, neither of them seemed to mind as they were together.

* * *

Toshinori took a deep breath, hoping that would calm him down. David had called him early in the morning, of course he growled at the man before even knowing who it was. He hated being disturbed from sleep, though it seemed more so as he was snuggled up against Inko from both an emotional night, and a fantastically passionate one.

He could still recall the call greatly.

 _"Toshinori, my teacher will come over this afternoon. I gave her your address, honestly? I think maybe you should have someone with you for this. After all, with how your wolf is around new people, it's best to have someone familiar around you at the time."_

 _"Inko is here, she stayed the night with me. She'll be here so nothing to worry about do not worry about a thing David. Thank you again for setting this up, especially after how I've treated you."_

 _"You got nothing to be sorry about. Just let me know how it goes, if not you I'll ask my teacher. Just, don't press her too much for information alright? Remember, she herself has been through a lot in her own life and doesn't need to be pressed much like you don't want to be. Understand?"_

Of course he understands that better than anyone. After all, Inko did. He knew that there was still so much that she wanted to know about the man, but at the same time she knew that it wasn't right to push him for information. Information that either didn't have to give, or felt comfortable enough to give. Those were something else entirely if he thought about it. Hm.

"Toshi you okay?" asked Inko.

"Hm? Yeah." Toshinori said, having been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard or smelled Inko coming into the room. He gave her a small smile, seeing her wear one of his shirts made him feel… heated? Shaking his head at the thought, he tried to think of something else. God, what was wrong with him? It almost seemed as if he was forgetting something but knew that his thoughts were rather clouded with the arrival of David's teacher, plus Inko all together. But he felt like there was something more to it than that.

Maybe he'll figure that out later.

"Toshi, you gonna be okay?" asked Inko, as if she had sensed his thoughts. He sometimes wondered if her quirk was more than just attraction of small objects. He didn't question it for now, right now he was just thankful to have her here with him.

Giving her a small smile, he calmly said "Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous I guess. David called me this morning, his teacher is gonna come here to talk with me." Taking a deep shuddering breath, his heart was starting to race within his chest at the thought of meeting her for the first time. Looking over at the green haired woman, he calmly said "Can you please stay here? Just to make sure that I'm calm? I kinda don't trust myself around a stranger. Much like what happened when I first came across David."

Inko frowned at him, before nodding her head in understanding. That was one of the things that he loved about her. One of the many things that he loved about her to be honest. He gave her a small smile before pulling Inko to his lap and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Inko, I will not lie. I am worried about what I will hear from this woman. But at the same time I know that I have to know the truth. This could be the only way that I could ever learn about what had happened to my past."

Giving her a soft yet gentle smile, he pressed his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes. Just inhaling her scent as he allowed himself to calm down. This was something that needed to be done. One of the many things that would have to be done, though he knew that it wouldn't really change much but, it would at least give him closure for a life that he had moved away from or had at the very least forgotten. Maybe he was lost for all he knew and no one knew where he was.

That could have been a reason as to why he hadn't been able to find his home. Because he wasn't from here.

Opening his eyes slowly, he looked down at Inko, watching her as she held onto the blonde. As if she was worried for him. Not that he couldn't deny such a thing, he could sense that much from her. She was worried about him, worried for his heart and emotional stability over anything else in the world. For this could either destroy him, or save him in the long run.

Toshinori took one last breath in the hopes of calming himself down. Only for his stomach to growl. Blushing madly, he remembered that he hadn't had much to eat since he got home last night. Looking down at Inko, he saw that she was giggling up at him. Smiling back at her, he kissed her cheek as he said "I'm gonna go make something to eat. I'll be back." Carefully he set her back down onto the couch before pushing himself up onto his feet and made his way toward the kitchen.

Hm, maybe he should make some tea as well. That would help him relax as well. That would make things a little calmer for him. The calmer he was before she arrived the better.

"Inko, want some tea?" He called out.

"Yeah please?"

"Any requests?" asked the man.

"Jasmine tea please?" Inko answered.

"Sure thing!" He chuckled before making his way into the kitchen. Really, it was always amazing that he would be able to have anything Inko would ever need here, as if she had already moved in here herself. Yet, he knew that wasn't the case. They had just started dating not that long ago, anything more than that would only cause problems down the road for them but for now, he was happy with the situation the way it was.

Soon, the buzzer rang, causing Toshinori to frown a little. "Inko can you get that for me?"

"Okay!" She called out, causing Toshinori to smile a little. He could faintly hear the sound of another woman's voice over the intercom. Inko must have hit the buzzer as his hearing could make out the sound of the door opening and closing. His wolf felt a little nervous about the stranger coming into his home, yet he knew that he had to come to terms with this.

This was something that he has waited his entire life for.

Yet, he had a strange feeling of dread filling his entire being. It made him wonder, if this was somehow a mistake. That there was something wrong with meeting this woman who very well could have been a family friend or something else.

Taking a deep breath in the hopes of calming himself, he started to pour the tea into mugs as someone knocked at the door. "Inko can you get that please? I'm getting the tea ready." He heard her reply with an 'okay' before she went to get the door. Toshinori hummed softly to himself after setting the three mugs on the tray. He hoped that this woman didn't mind tea. If she wasn't a fan, he would finish it off, he didn't want it to go to waste. Plus, his nerves was so fried that he would most likely need another cup of tea.

Grabbing a hold of the tray, the blonde started to make his way over toward the living room. "Alright, I have the tea. I have more should this turn into a long… day…" Toshinori just stared with wide eyes. There stood a woman, the woman that he had seen once before that had been attacked by a thug. She chatted with Inko, she had blonde hair, much like his own though hers was long and curly rather than short and shaggy. Her blue eyes looked over at him in confusion, she had a few wrinkles from age but she still looked as young as anyone could be at her age.

Whatever that was.

But that wasn't what put him in shock. It was her _face_ that put him in shock.

The images that popped up in his head were terrifying and he couldn't understand them. His hands started to tremble as he saw images of this woman before him. Covered and drenched in blood. Screams of pain, agony, tears. Toshinori could hear the sounds of shattering glass, (not knowing that he had dropped the tray of tea) along with the shattering of windows.

His cries echoed in his head as he cried out for someone not to leave him. Not to abandon him in this place. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he just stared at this woman, his body trembling, his wolf howling in the back of his mind before he let out a loud scream.

"Toshi?!" Inko shouted in concern.

Gripping his head, Toshinori backed up in fear, his fingers digging into his scalp as if that would tear away his memories, memories that had been long buried within his mind. The blonde could feel his claws coming in, as well as his fangs as his body was trying to protect himself from the onslaught of memories as they clawed their way to the surface. Letting out a howl of rage and agony, he rushed forward, feeling his bones and skin breaking down and repairing themselves as he half-shifted. His feet gaining the look of a wolf's, his body gaining more muscle mass. His ears pointing and eyes turning a bright gold with a blue hue before he grabbed a hold of the woman, pinning her to the wall as he snarled at her.

"Why are you here?! You shouldn't be here!" He shouted, his body trembling like a leaf as he tried to stop the flow of memories hitting him one after another. Her face! It was her face! No! It had to be her somehow! But it shouldn't be! He _knew_ that she shouldn't be here damn it!

"Toshi! What's wrong?!" Inko cried out as she went to rush to him.

"Stay back Inko!" He snarled out, his body shifting more and more as he tried to control himself. "Answer me! How are you here?! You shouldn't be here! You're dead! I know you're dead! I saw your body! I saw you die! I saw you die with my own two eyes! Just stop haunting me! I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry but why are you here?!" He shouted, his body trembling more and more as he spoke, his body unable to contain himself anymore.

The woman just stared with wide eyes, as if she couldn't believe what it was that she was seeing. At least that was what he believed he was seeing. The last thing he heard, was howls of anguish.


	32. The Song

Inko couldn't help but stare at the man in shock. The way he had just dropped the tray of tea, the way he seemed to be in pain and agony. It broke her heart to see such a thing. The way he pinned the woman to the wall, she wanted to rush in to help. To pull Toshinori away from this woman only for him to tell her to stay back. To stay away from this woman, but what was wrong with him?

His eyes, seemed as if they were unseeing. As if he couldn't see anything in front of him, or at least not anything else, other than the woman that he held pinned to the wall.

The way he kept going on and on that this woman was 'dead' that he had 'seen her die'. That he was 'sorry' but, there had to be more to it than that. There had to be something else. But whatever it was, Inko couldn't help but stare at Toshinori, tears pooling behind her eyes as she tried to keep herself from crying.

Toshinori kept snarling and growling, his body still shifting and changing. Something that she was sure had nothing to do with his quirk. His body changing into a more animalistic state, his hands turning into massive paws until he could no longer hold onto her. His body, breaking apart and repairing itself from what she could see.

The result?

Toshinori had turned into a giant white wolf, having pinned this woman in the corner of the wall so to speak. The woman had herself pressed so far against the wall, as if afraid that she would set Toshinori off. The woman looked over at Inko and shook her head, as if telling her to remain calm. Right now, Toshinori didn't seem to be Toshinori, but a snarling, crazed and confused animal that believed it was in danger. Believed that it would be hurt in some way.

It let out a howl of agony, whatever it was that was going through the wolf's mind, Inko didn't know but it must have been painful. This woman, had to have unknowingly caused it without meaning too. There had to be something that they could do.

Inko felt like there had to be something that they could do to help Toshinori calm down. Yet, the only thing that kept crossing her mind was that Toshinori now resembled a wolf, not just any wolf but the one that had come to her rescue. _'I'll have to ask him about that later.'_ For now, her main focus was calming Toshinori- wait… calming him down.

 _"I will not lie about it but, for the longest time, it was a song that brought me comfort, it helped me calm down during times of great distress. In fact, as a child Nana and Sorahiko had heard me humming it a lot, but they didn't know the lyrics, nor where the song came from."_

Inko's eyes widened at that. The song, it was the one thing that could calm him down. She just hoped that it would be enough to get him to calm down enough.

Taking a deep breath, Inko started to hum, she didn't know the song completely, but hoped it would still work. Having to pause here and there when trying to remember the song. "That song…" The woman said softly, causing Inko to look up at her, her eyes wide, filling with tears of nostalgia. So she did know the song. "Why are you-?"

"It can calm him down, but it isn't working."

Toshinori just snarled, waiting for the right moment to pounce. It seemed that he was following pure instinct right now, and any wrong move would allow Toshinori to strike and most likely kill the woman if she moved in the wrong way.

Before Inko could even speak, the woman started to sing.

Not hum, but sing the song. The true song and its meaning.

 _"Sleep soundly safe in my heart_  
 _You no longer have to face the evil in the dark_  
 _Just rest your mind, and leave your pain behind_  
 _Remember softly, of a time when the world was so bright"_

Inko couldn't help but stare at Toshinori as he seemed to look up at the woman in confusion. His tail started to dip down low as she sang. He whimpered a little, shaking his head as he backed up in fear. As if he didn't understand what it was that was going on around him. Was it starting to come around from the state of mind that he was in? From his panic?

 _"You've fought so bravely, my dear_  
 _And so you can rest, for now there's nothing left to fear_  
 _Fighting onward, you dreamed unreachable things_  
 _But now your dreams carry you to a place where these things come true"_

Toshinori looked up at the woman once more before crouching down low onto the floor. His gaze looking up at the woman as she had a soft smile on her face before she knelt down onto the floor in front of the wolf. Inko couldn't help but stare in shock, this was the song? This was how the lyrics was sang? It was amazing, making her think of a lullaby more than anything else.

 _"I'll hold your hand while you sleep_  
 _So don't be afraid, I won't let shadows touch your dreams_  
 _Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind_  
 _We'll look up skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes"_

Reaching out, the woman gently ran her fingers through his fur, rubbing his ear here and there. Toshinori looked up at the woman, his whimpers could be heard before he shifted back and just gazed at the woman. Inko of course was thankful that his clothes had still been on him and hadn't had a chance to slide off of his body when he had all but shrunk down in size so to speak while changing into a wolf.

 _"Promise, you'll wake up in time_  
 _When you awaken I will be there by your side_  
 _There's a person, they'll fix the broken mistakes_  
 _I'll find them and journey on, they will save you, whatever it takes"_

Toshinori had tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at the woman, his eyes still seemed to be unseeing but he was for the most part back to himself. Inko couldn't help but rush forward and held onto him, wrapping her arms around his head and held onto the man as he cried. "I'm sorry." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Inko as if afraid to let go of her.

"It's okay Toshinori, it's okay. We're here for you, don't worry about a thing okay?" Toshinori, afraid to speak could only nod his head as he tightened his hold over Inko. Turning her gaze to the woman, Inko couldn't help but stare at the older woman as she asked "Think we could take this over to the living room? I think we'll be more comfortable there."

"Yes, of course." The woman, if she remembered was introduced to her as 'Nicole King' if that was right. Once getting Toshinori up onto his feet, holding him in her arms as best as she could as she brought the giant of a man to the couch. His tears never stopping, almost seeming as if all of the emotions that had been blocked for who knows how long finally breaking free at long last. What did he see anyway?

Once they were all seated, Nicole sitting on the big arm chair across from the couch, Inko resting on the couch with Toshinori cuddled up against her. His face pressed up against her neck, as if trying to either hide or keep himself safe from anything that was happening.

"Where would you like me to begin?" asked Nicole with a frown on her face.

"The song, how do you know it?" asked Inko, knowing that was what Toshinori would ask.

Nicole frowned a little, her blue eyes, so much like Toshinori's that it made Inko believe that they were truly related. She turned her gaze toward the blonde on Inko's lap before letting out a soft sigh. "He doesn't remember does he?" Inko shook her head. "I see… the song, it was a lullaby that my mother used to sing to my sister and I when we were little. Then, my sister sang it to her children." She had a small smile when she turned her gaze back to the blonde once again. Toshinori peeked over at her for a moment before hiding his face again.

"You… you didn't have children? Isn't Toshi your son?"

"No, no… I'm very sure, that he's my sister's son. He looks so much like his father. Just with blonde hair and blue eyes. His sister-"

"Sister…" Toshinori whispered, causing both women to look down at him. His grip tightened, his teeth gritting as a new images most likely appeared within his head. "Yoko…" He whispered, a sob escaping him as he trembled in Inko's arms.

"Yoko?" Inko whispered softly.

"That was his nickname for his sister. Miyoko."

"I'm sorry Yoko." Toshinori sobbed out, causing both of them to stare in confusion.

"Um, I'm curious… Toshinori kept saying that you shouldn't be here. That he saw you 'die' but how-?"

"His mother and I were twins. So if he saw his mother die… and he didn't remember, then it is a good chance that he believed when he saw me that she came back from the dead." Nicole said with a soft yet sad sigh. Her smile was filled with pain before tightly shutting her eyes and covered her eyes. "I just can't believe that my sister is dead. No wonder why I hadn't been able to sense anything from her. I should have done something for her. I'm a failure…"

"What happened?" Asked Inko, concern in her voice.

Nicole sniffled, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand as she tried to get herself together. "It happened god, maybe sixteen years ago. Toshinori, his twin sister Miyoko, my sister Serena and brother-in-law Takeshi came down from Japan to visit. They stayed at my home for a week to learn of their American Heritage." Nicole said with a small yet sad smile. Letting out a soft sigh, she whispered "It didn't end on a good note though."

"What do you mean?" asked Inko.

"Well, the kids were struggling to learn English, or at least Miyoko was. Toshinori was doing rather well in learning English so I suggested that the kids both stay in the states for a while." Nicole shook her head as she said "It was silly, but Serena thought that I was insulting her own teaching methods in helping her children learn English." A few tears fell from her face. "We ended up screaming at each other, the kids were scared and Takeshi had to try to get us to stop. Watching them leave, I felt bad and knew that I had to go and apologise."

Inko knew that something was bad. That something had happened to prevent her from getting that chance. "I tried looking for them at the airport. I couldn't find them, and thought that maybe they had gotten an early flight back to Japan." Nicole covered her mouth, her thoughts seeming to be all over the place. It seemed that the memories themselves were rather painful for her.

"I got a phone call a couple weeks later from the kid's school. Saying that the kids weren't in school and that they couldn't get a hold of Serena or Takeshi." Nicole took a wheezing breath as she went on. "I tried calling them, their cells, and Takeshi's work everywhere that they could have been but nothing." Looking over at Inko she whispered "I thought maybe they were taken before they got to the airport, so I had search parties looking everywhere."

Covering her mouth as more and more tears streamed down her face, the pain still as fresh as it ever was. "I never gave up hope of finding my family. But, hearing from Toshinori that my sister is dead, I know now that I can never tell her I'm sorry."

"She…" Both women looked over at Toshinori in confusion. "She forgave you, she feared that she… she wouldn't be forgiven." Nicole stared at him with wide eyes. Inko couldn't help but frown a little as she gently grabbed a hold of the blonde and gently pushed him into a sitting position. His eyes, seeming lost, foggy and lost in deep thought. As if he was reliving memories that he had long since forgotten.

"Toshi?"

"Scared, lost, unsure…" He whispered.

"Toshi?" Inko whispered softly.

"Toshinori?" Nicole said with concern.

"So scared, its dark…" Toshinori whispered, causing the two women to stare in concern. It almost seemed as if the blonde was reliving some kind of terrible memory. Gripping his head, eyes wide as tears started to flow down his cheeks as he started to relive the memory. "Cages, so many cages. Pain, torment… blood… so much blood. Screams… so loud… so many screams."

Inko couldn't help but frown in concern. Toshinori was reliving some memories it seems. Though he was so lost within his own memories that she wasn't sure if he could even hear her. Toshinori tightly shut his eyes, his sobs easily heard throughout the quiet apartment. "Please stop, no more pain. Mom, dad, please make it stop. Please don't let Yoko and I go through anymore."

Quickly, Inko placed her hands against Toshinori's cheeks, forcing him to look up at her. His eyes still unseeing as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. "Toshi, look at me. Please, focus on me, my voice, just follow my voice back to me. Please Toshi?" Toshinori just stared, his eyes seeming so lost, sad and scared.

"Toshinori, talk to me. You need to come back to me in order to do that. Just focus on the sound of my voice, the feel of my hands, just focus on me." Inko whispered gently, using her thumbs to wipe away at the tears that started to stream down his face as he gazed at her.

The man blinked his blue eyes at her. As if he was trying to focus on the woman before him. Toshinori couldn't help but frown at her as he whispered "In… ko…?" He tilted his head as best as he could while staring at her, with her hold over him. Blinking his blue eyes at the young woman before him, Toshinori slowly reached up and gently touched Inko's cheek as he whispered "Why… why are you crying?"

Letting out a laugh, Inko happily said "Because of you, you silly man! You had me worried sick, you were acting so differently. Did you hear anything about what Nicole said?" Toshinori peeked up at her, blinking his blue eyes rather innocently before he slowly nodded before looking over at Nicole. "Toshi, you going to be okay?" He gave a slow nod, his body trembling as he stared at Nicole before looking away.

"Do you remember me at all Toshinori?" asked Nicole.

"I do… faintly I do… Aunt Nikki…"

Nicole looked at Toshinori with wide eyes as they filled with tears. She couldn't help but cover her mouth in shock, hoping to stifle her sobs it seemed. Yet, Inko knew that she was just relieved to hear Toshinori call her that. Most likely a name that he used to call her when he was little. To hear it again, must have made her heart all the lighter for such a thing.

The blonde woman wiped at her tears before asking "What happened to you Toshinori? What happened to your parents? To your sister? I need to know what happened to you four after leaving my home that day."

Toshinori looked rather conflicted. Skin pale at the idea of sharing his tale, though if he remembered it was something altogether. It made Inko wonder how much he had remembered in that moment. It had her concerned for him, but knew that this was something that he needed to share with them.

Reaching over, the young woman gently grabbed a hold of his hand, causing him to look down at her with confusion. "Take your time. Don't rush into anything alright?" He frowned a little more but looked away. Gazing down at the floor as if it would hold all the answers for him. Though, Inko knew that it wouldn't, but figured that it was a way to get his thoughts in order. How could he manage to share a tale when just moments ago, he was in such distress that he had gone into some kind of panic?

Gently squeezing his hand, Inko said "Toshi, you don't have to share if you aren't ready-"

"No."

She frowned a little at that. He was trembling, his body almost seemed as if it would vibrate through the floor if he had that kind of power. Though even she knew that wasn't the case, she knew his power, or at least had witnessed him use it. But his fear? That was something that you didn't need a power to read, he was clearly scared out of his mind. Scared that what he would say would change their opinion of him. But, how could it change anything? Inko knew that she loved him to the point that nothing would ever change her opinion of him.

"Just, just don't hate me."

Inko couldn't help but frown at him for that one. Did he really think that they would hate him? What could have happened where he was that would make him think that they would of all things, _hate_ him? It just didn't make sense to her, but she knew that she had to assure him.

Yet, before she could even say anything more, Toshinori whispered "Two years… Two years in that place where they… they did horrible things to us. Terrible things to our bodies to make us into something that shouldn't be real, shouldn't even be anything more than a myth. They tried to turn us into… into monsters."


	33. Painful Memories

Toshinori had his hands folded together as he tried to recall those terrible days. The two years that he had spent in that hellhole. The nightmares, that's what those nightmares were. They were memories even if they had been jumbled and blurred from age even in his own mind. The memories and feelings remained to a certain degree.

When he saw his aunt, it was as if the floodgate had opened to allow all of the memories to burst out at the seams. Like a never ending river that just wanted to overload his mind and his heart of all the painful memories.

"Toshi, what happened to you?" asked Inko.

Toshinori turned to Inko, feeling a sense of calm coming from her but he needed more for this. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Stay with me… please… I…" He started to choke up on his words it seems. Trying to find the strength and courage to speak about his past.

"It's okay." She whispered, no it was far from okay. Once he was done, they would hate him. Despise him more than any villain.

"Start from the beginning." Nicole said, causing him to look up at her for a brief moment. Where was he to start? There could be so many places but then again, maybe there wasn't?

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori whispered "I guess it started after we were taken from the airport. After we left your home and our hotel room. We were taken from the airport before we ever got inside." Toshinori's eyes glossed over in the memory.

 _Toshinori, age seven knew many things in his young life. He was quirkless, as was his twin sister and parents. He had no special gift or anything of the sort. He knew that he would never have a power that would allow him to help people, that life itself was rather unfair to people who had no quirk._

 _And that he was so very scared._

 _"Nori, I'm scared."_

 _"It's okay Yoko." Toshinori said as he held onto his twin sister. 'Yoko' or Miyoko was a little shorter than him, but unlike him had long black hair and brown eyes much like their father. Toshinori and Miyoko were huddled together, while their parents tried to break through the iron gate that held the mall captive. To think, they had only wanted to go home because of an argument that happened with their mother and aunt._

 _To Toshinori, there was really no reason to be mad and his mother had started to see that. Even had wanted to go back to say that she was sorry to her sister only for them to be captured._

 _Rubbing his cheek, Toshinori looked up as he looked around the cage. They were surrounded by iron, the floors of the cage were hard and very uncomfortable for him. It made Toshinori think that this was made for an animal than a human being. "What's going to happen?" asked Miyoko._

 _"We're not sure sweetie." Toshinori's mother, Serena said with a soft sigh as she tugged at the door. As if hoping that she could summon the strength to break it open. Only to fail. "Takeshi, we need to get out of here."_

 _"I know that honey, but what can we do? We don't have any power."_

 _"That is what we counted on." Came a voice, causing Toshinori to narrow his eyes as he quickly held onto his sister. Miyoko was trembling like mad as she held onto Toshinori, her fear was something that even Toshinori could feel. Part of their twins bond so to speak. It was something that he never understood but at the moment he was grateful for such a thing so he could better protect his sister._

 _"Why did you take us?!" shouted Takeshi._

 _"Why? We needed some test subjects of course. We needed someone with no quirks to speak of, people who would be easy enough to take and for no one to truly miss." The doctor said as he walked out from around the wall. He smirked down at the Yagi family before pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Though to get a whole family? That itself is rather interesting. Now, shall we begin the tests? Men, grab the parents first."_

 _Before any of them could even dare to blink, four men came into the cage, grabbing a hold of both Serena and Takeshi. Both of Toshinori's parents were screaming, trying to break free of their captors. "How did you know we didn't have any quirks?!" shouted Serena, struggling from their captors grasps._

 _The doctor just smirked as he pushed his glasses up his nose and chuckled. "Oh? We have our ways. Let's just say we have more access than you could possibly imagine." Everyone laughed at his own little form of a joke._

 _The small boy just narrowed his eyes, not finding this to be very amusing. He just snarled as he rushed forward. "Let go of my mom and dad!" shouted Toshinori as he rushed forward. Only to get kicked in the stomach and sent into the wall._

 _"Gah!" He wheezed out before hitting the floor._

 _"Nori!" Shouted Miyoko as she tried to help her brother up. He held his hand up, shaking his head as he angrily stared at the people who would dare not only kidnap his family but to try to take his parents away. He had to keep them all safe, he had to do something but…_

 _What could a seven year old do? What more, one that had no power?_

 _Gritting his teeth, Toshinori managed to push himself up slowly, feeling his pain still pulsating but he managed to fight through it. He had to do something, but what could he do? "Nori what are they going to do to us?" asked Miyoko._

 _"I don't know Yoko. But what I do know, is that I have to keep you safe. That's my job as the older brother." He bit his lip, feeling scared himself, but knew that he had to stay strong for Miyoko. Giving her a smile, wanting to lift her spirit from the nightmare that they had found themselves in. "Don't worry Yoko, I'm sure that we'll get out of this place. We just have to have some faith is all."_

 _"Okay Nori." Miyoko said with a small smile. At least he could lift her spirits up after that. Though he just hoped that he could keep up that faith, until they can get out of here. There had to be something that they could do to get out of here. There had to be something that they could do in order to get out of here before it was too late._

 _Taking a deep breath, the small boy looked around, hoping to find a way out of here. He would spend hours upon hours trying to find a way out of here. Though it seemed that it would be futile as when his parents came back? They were sweating buckets and looked rather sick. Before Toshinori could even question anything, the doctors came and took his sister as well as him out of the cage. "No!" Toshinori shouted._

 _"Toshinori, Miyoko!" shouted Serena, weakly holding out her hand in the hopes of grabbing onto her children. But she couldn't even get the strength to get off of the floor._

 _"Mom! Dad!" Shouted the twins as they tried to struggle out of their captors grasp. Yet no matter how hard they would fight, they couldn't break free. It was as if their captors had a much stronger grip than that of an average man. Most likely quirks being used on them so they couldn't get away._

 _The men started to carry the twins away, causing both of the children to cry out for their parents as they were carried off. Yet, Toshinori tried to grab a hold of his sister, hoping to keep her calm even though he himself was scared out of his mind. Tears streaming down his face as he tried to reach out for her. "Yoko!" Shouted Toshinori._

 _"Nori!" shouted Miyoko before the two men walked down two different hallways. The twins shouting more and more until they couldn't even manage a squeak._

 _"Yoko!" shouted Toshinori as he struggled in the adult's grasp, trying to fight his way toward his sister._

 _"I think this one should get special treatment. He seems rather feisty." Said a doctor with a cruel grin on his face "He may even need a stronger dose than his parents and sister." Toshinori glared at them, his eyes seeming to appear like that of a storm that has yet to pass._

 _"Let go of me!" shouted the child, struggling to break free, trying to fight his way to freedom. Though he didn't get far, he would find himself on a table, strapped down. An IV soon attached to his arm as they injected something into the bag. Toshinori screamed and cried out as he felt like something was burning within his veins._

 _His mind fogging over as he felt like he could no longer think for himself. Toshinori could only look around the room, could make out people talking among themselves and holding clipboards. He could hear them speaking about how he was taking the drugs perfectly. Taking the DNA manipulation very well. Groaning, he tried to get up, but he was still held in place by the straps._

 _One of the doctors walked on over toward Toshinori as they said "Do not worry, you will get stronger soon. We just need to do a few more injections. It'll get worse before it gets better." He had this sickening grin on his face as he smiled down at Toshinori. Gently patting at his shoulder, yet Toshinori snarled and snapped his teeth at the doctor._

 _Whom had pulled his hand back and laughed. "Already showing signs, it's amazing." He laughed before walking away._

 _Toshinori could recall that was how it was for a few months. The only comfort that he would have, was a song that his mother would sing to him. A song that she had told him belonged to her family. It brought him comfort, and at the same time sorrow. As it made him wonder, if they would ever get out of this place. Made him hope and wish, that he would be able to get out of this place soon._

 _Over the months, his body grew a bit from new muscle forming as if trying to prepare him for something. The doctors weren't sure themselves it seemed but they were just happy to have some kind of result from him. The next thing they were testing on them, was to see how much physical changes were being done with Toshinori and his family._

 _His mother would show fangs but that was about it, as for his father? His father would have claws and fangs. Miyoko though, she just didn't show any signs and was only weakened. Toshinori though showed signs of greater strength and speed but so far that was about it. There was no other signs as of yet, but he just hoped that they would get out of this place. God, he didn't even know how long they had been here for._

 _The one thing that really made the doctors smile was when it was time to test his night vision as it were. With his parents, they had some progress, Miyoko showed very little. Toshinori, he wanted to snarl at them but that only made them smile seeing the child being more like that of an animal. When they shut the lights off, and threw a ball at him he easily dodged. It was a good thing he did, for it was harder than a soft ball, but not as hard as if they threw something made out of steel. He narrowed his blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness. When he would look at himself in the mirror, he would see himself and couldn't help but stare at himself in shock and fear._

 _What was he becoming?_

 _What was he turning into?_

 _What happened to the child he was before being forced to being here?_

 _"Let's give him another dose. We need to make sure that he can become the perfect beast." Said one of the doctors._

 _"Are you sure that is wise? He is already doing so well and to give him more? Wouldn't that give him more harm than good?"_

 _"What do we care? He is a child, we can easily find another child to take his place. So far he is the only one taking so well to the treatment." The doctor said with a laugh. Then his smile turned cruel. "He is the only one of those experiments that turned out well thus far. The only one that was close enough could only have the physical traits of the complete test. This one is having the physical and mentality of what we want."_

 _Mentality? What was that supposed to mean? He was still himself, he was still Yagi Toshinori! Nothing was going to change him from being who he was. Breathing deeply, the small boy couldn't help but whine and whimper, he just wanted out of this place._

 _"Now, we need to test his protective instincts."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Send him back to the cell with his family. We'll start the test once he has come around." What? What did they mean by that? What could they possibly mean by his protective instincts? If he could he would have fought his captors from this hellhole! He wanted out of here and if he had too, he would gladly fight these miserable adults in order to get his family out of here! He knew that he could easily do it if he had too._

 _Once that was said, they gave Toshinori another needle, something that made his vision swim and go spotty in some places as darkness started to consume his vision._

 _When he came around, he saw that he was back in his cage. Groaning a little, his body shuddering from both pain and exhaustion. Whining, he fell over onto his side as he tried to take a deep breath. "Nori!" Shouted Miyoko, her hands trembled as she grabbed a hold of him. Looking up at his sister, Toshinori couldn't help but frown a little as he looked up at his sister. She seemed rather scared and concerned._

 _"Yoko, what's wrong?" He whispered softly._

 _"Something's wrong with mom and dad!" Toshinori frowned a little as he looked over toward his parents and blinked slowly at them. His parents were growling and snarling, eyes aglow in a deep crimson as they seemed as if they were in a great deal of pain._

 _"Mom? Dad?" Toshinori frowned as he noticed they turned their full attention on onto their children. "What's going on?!" shouted Toshinori, fear gripping around his heart. They started to make their way toward their children, slowly like that of a hunter who were hunting prey. Toshinori acted quickly as he held onto his sister, slowly backing up in fear. "Mom, dad snap out of it!"_

 _"They can't hear you anymore."_

 _Whipping his head over, Toshinori could only stare at the doctor who held onto a clip board in one hand and a pen in the other. "What did you do to them?!" shouted Toshinori as he quickly grabbed a hold of Miyoko and moved around the cage, trying to stay away from his parents who snarled and swiped at their children._

 _"Nothing really. We just decided to shut down the rational part of their mind that made them human. Giving them a special drug that made them give into their instincts. Which, right now is hunger and the desire to hunt and kill." The doctor said with a smirk. "They see you both as weak and insignificant to them. Perfect prey to hunt and eat."_

 _Toshinori stared with wide eyes as he looked over at his parents. They showed no sign of knowing who he was, the same with Miyoko. Trying to keep his sister safe was hard, he had no way to protect them, not like this. He tried swiping his own claws at his parents but it seemed that it only agitated him all the more._

 _"Mom, dad please! Snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you!" shouted Toshinori, his tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to shield Miyoko._

 _"They have no idea who you are. This is a test for you… and the result? Depends on how well your own instincts come into play. The instinct to protect someone weaker than you, someone who is in your pack who cannot fight nor defend themselves."_

 _Shaking his head, Toshinori found himself and Miyoko in the corner of the cage. His sister shaking like a leaf behind him. "Nori I'm scared." She whispered._

 _Toshinori gritted his teeth as he tried to think of something that he could do to keep his sister safe. If his parents had no idea who he was, then maybe he could knock them out? No, he would end up leaving Miyoko defenceless wouldn't he? There had to be something that he could do wasn't there? Anything?_

 _He felt something rumbling from deep within, telling him that he already knew what he had to do. That he had to do the impossible, something that he would have never dreamed of doing. But he knew that he couldn't give into such things. There was no way that he could ever give into such things. There was no way that he should ever give into such trifles but knew that he couldn't do it for it would change his morals._

 _"Mom! Dad! Stop it! Please I beg you!" Shouted the blonde, his eyes flashing between gold with a narrowed slit pupil to their usual blue, feeling a snarl ripping its way out of his throat as he stared down his parents. "Mom… dad… please… stop this… madness." He managed to get himself to say, wrapping his arms around himself as if trying to keep himself together._

 _His skin felt rather hot, he felt like he was burning up from the inside out. "Yoko, something's wrong with me." Whispered the blonde, his body shaking before he held his head between his hands. What was wrong with him?! His cries echoed through the cage, feeling his bones break apart, and his skin ripping and repairing itself with his bones. As if trying to fix him after breaking down over and over again._

 _His cries turned into howls._

 _Toshinori could faintly remember everything that had happened. He could remember hearing cries of shock, pain, torment. Pleading reached his ears as they begged and pleaded with him not to kill. Kill who? Who was he killing? Toshinori didn't know, the only thing that he could remember was feeling something warm being splattered across his hair._

 _Wait… no not his hair…_

 _Breathing deeply, he saw blood staining the floor in front of him. Trying to remember what had happened to him. Looking around, Toshinori saw that he only saw one body on the floor, it didn't click in to who it was right away. The only thing that he knew for sure, was that he was far from safe._

 _Before he could even act, something went to jump him. Toshinori howled in rage as he went to rip the person off of him. Though he didn't think of anything other than to defend himself. Managing to rip the attacker off, he jumped at them and dug his fangs into their flesh, ripping them apart. Yet a part of him was screaming at him to stop. To stop the attack before he would regret his actions._

 _He didn't listen to that voice. The only thing that was louder, was the desire to fight back. To protect the weak and make sure that they survive more than anything else in the world._

 _It didn't matter in this moment, what he would have to do in order to protect those that he cared about. As he knew, who he had to keep safe and who he would have to fight. Even though, there was a part of him that was screaming and begging him to stop, begging and pleading for him to stop the madness._

 _When he came around, he found himself standing, breathing heavily as he felt the rush starting to fade from his body. Nothing else mattered to him in that moment. The rage and anger started to fade from his body before looking toward Miyoko as he said "You're safe."_

 _"Nori… what did you do?"_

 _"Huh?" He frowned a little before turning back to what had happened. Only for his blood to run cold as he stared at the bloodied remains of his parents._

 _No! Falling to his knees, he went to reach out to his mom only to stare at his out stretched hand with horror. Blood stained his hands, his arms. Everything. Staring at his hands with wide eyes, he couldn't help but stare in shock as his body trembled. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he just… stared at the blood that stained his very skin._

 _Everything flashed through his mind with a vengeance. He remembered what happened, watching as if from a movie theater as he saw the deaths of his parents playing through his minds eye as he ripped his parents apart. He felt paralyzed. Frozen in place as he can only stare down at his own hands._

 _"Test complete. He has the desire to protect those who cannot protect themselves, now just need someone to come in and clean up the remains."_

 _"Mom… dad… I… I'm sorry!" He whispered, coming out of his frozen state, reaching his hand out, wanting to get a hold of his parents, as if hoping that would be enough to save them. That they were only asleep. He screamed at the top of his lungs as one of the doctors rushed into the room, pulling him back as well as Miyoko while others came into the room to remove his parent's remains. "No! Give them back! I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry! Mom! Dad! Please come back! Come back please!"_

 _His screams echoed through the lab, his cries could be heard echoing off of the walls. Even as his voice went horse from overuse, he kept on crying out for parents that would never speak to him again._

 _After that day, Toshinori for the most part closed himself off. He couldn't help but still see the blood on his hands even after being washed so many times after that day. He still went through those terrible tests. Such as testing his transformations. They made him want to shudder at the sensation, as they figured it was something that his body still had to adjust too._

 _Yet, it still didn't distract him from the problems at hand._

 _Toshinori now saw himself as a murderer. Even though it wasn't really him, it was still a part of himself now that made him kill them. Yes, it was to protect his sister, yes, it was to make sure that it was to keep her safe but damn it all. He still killed his parents._

 _Now, Miyoko was all he had left. The only family that he had left in this hell hole._

 _Months and months went by, Toshinori didn't even know how long it had been since he had been in this place. He tried keeping track of the time here, but with his blackouts it made it hard for him to keep track of everything that happened here._

 _Taking a deep shuddering breath, he tried to keep himself calm and collected. He knew that right now, he had to be strong for himself and Miyoko. There had to be something that he could do. Something that would allow him to escape this place with Miyoko. But what could he do? She was so weak, unable to handle more of those terrible tests and had yet to transform like he did. Then again, his parents hadn't been able to do such a thing either._

 _Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori pushed himself to stand up, only to wince as he hit the ceiling. God, the cage was meant for a normal height human, for him? He was far too tall for this cage. He rubbed at his head only to hiss in pain as he felt his claws having grown out again. "I'll have to try to control this." He whispered as he gaze sadly at his clawed finger tips._

 _"Ah, Experiment YT 003, wonderful to see you up and about."_

 _Toshinori turned and snarled at the doctor who came to his cage. Of all the people that had to come here, it had to be this asshole. "Where's my sister?"_

 _"Oh? You mean Experiment YM 004? She's around. In fact, you are to do your next test with her." Toshinori frowned a little at that. Why was he doing a test with his sister? She didn't show many signs of gaining any wolf traits, at least from what he had been told in the last few months._

 _Or was it weeks? He wasn't sure anymore._

 _"This should be the last experiment for now until you are older. Otherwise, there will only be check-ups and the like-" He went on and on, going over what other tests that they would go back on. But, the only thing that Toshinori could focus on was that more tests, meant more pain. More suffering, and more torment of some kind. Though what confused him, was when he saw a small child following a doctor. Frowning, he couldn't help but blink as he squinted his eyes at the kid._

 _Why was there a kid here? Not just that, why was he wearing a lab coat like the others? It didn't make sense to him. The kid made eye contact with him for a brief moment, only to smirk at him before disappearing around the corner._

 _"Experiment YT 003, are you listening to me?" came the doctor's voice, causing Toshinori to look up with a frown. "Here we are, just walk in here and you shall see your sister. The test will start the moment she arrives."_

 _Before Toshinori could even ask more, the door slammed shut. Frowning, he looked around and saw that he was in a bigger room this time around. Interesting that was for sure. "Yoko?" He called out, wondering where she was. It seemed rather strange that she wasn't in the room yet, though maybe they could use this chance to escape? He was stronger now, maybe he could break free?_

 _No, that was wishful thinking on his part._

 _Shaking his head, he walked on ahead wondering what it was that he could do._

 _Yet, when he heard the door open and close, he whipped himself around to face who it was that had come in this time around._

 _There was Miyoko, laying on the ground trembling. "Yoko!" He shouted as he rushed toward her, helping her to her feet. "Hey Yoko, don't worry everything will be okay now." He said with a smile on his face, hoping that she was okay._

 _Her responds? A growl and swiping newly grown claws at him._

 _"Whoa!" He shouted as he jumped back, eyes flashing yellow for a brief moment as his wolf sensed that something was wrong. "Yoko?" He called out to her again, only for her to snarl. Her eyes aglow in a deep bright yellow. It wasn't like that of his parents, so maybe this was more wolf for her. But, what was wrong? "What did you assholes do to her?! Did you make her into like what my parents were?!" Shouted Toshinori, snarling as he did so._

 _A laugh echoed through the room causing Toshinori to shudder and snarl in anger. "That depends on what you think. Your dear 'Yoko' sees you as nothing but an enemy. Her instincts is to avenge her pack from the one that killed them." Toshinori's eyes widened in shock as he looked at his sister. What was he to do? "She won't stop until you kill her, or until she kills you. She has also started to adjust to the serum at last, but not as far ahead as you are of course."_

 _Toshinori could only stare at her in shock. There was no way that his sweet, innocent sister would want to kill him. Sure, he knew that he killed their parents, but he wasn't in control over himself. He was lost in the sea of memories as he saw the deaths of his parents again. The memories still brought him pain, making his guilt rise all the more against his own will. Yet, as he was distracted, he had failed to notice that his sister was rushing toward him. Slashing her newly grown claws at him._

 _Okay now? He was fully aware of what was going on._

 _"Come on Yoko, it's me! Nori! Remember?" Miyoko snarled as she kept slashing her claws at her brother._

 _"Yoko!" Shouted Toshinori as he dodged, hoping to get through to her. His sister's eyes never saw anything it seemed. Or even see reason as she went and slashed her claws at her brother once again. Toshinori managed to dodge for the most part, only getting a graze from Miyoko's claws as he tried to dodge. Once or twice, he tried to grab her, hoping that she would stop and see some sense._

 _She wouldn't._

 _Miyoko slashed at Toshinori's cheek, causing him to yelp out in shock as he fell over. In fact, she had managed to get a few hits on the young man, Toshinori cried out in pain as she tried to fight the instincts that were trying to overwhelm him. The desire to protect himself from a threat. Gritting his teeth, Toshinori knew that he couldn't allow himself to fall under such things again. There was no telling what would happen this time._

 _"Miyoko stop it please! I don't want to lose you!" shouted Toshinori as he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. For a brief moment, she stopped in her actions. Tilting her head at the man before howling and rushing at him. Toshinori yelped out in shock and pain as he felt her slash at his stomach and falling to the ground._

 _Blood pooling around him as he weakly looked at Miyoko. She was slowly walking toward him, flexing her claws as she prepared to give him the final strike. His vision started to fade in that moment. A howling reached his ears. He felt pain coursing through his pain as he felt his body shifting._

 _A cry of pain not his own._

 _Something splattering onto his skin once again._

 _The only difference compared to the last time, was Toshinori was aware of everything going on. He could see himself ripping into his sister's skin. Tearing into her body as he felt her blood splattering in his mouth and on the ground, staining his white fur._

 _It was short, over in all but an instant._

 _Breathing deeply, he looked over at Miyoko and watched as she cried tears. "Do…" She tried to say, Toshinori frowned a little as he gazed over at his sister's body. "Not… blame yourself. Nori… we love… you." She whispered, tears streaming down her face as she gave him a small smile. Toshinori whimpered as he licked at her cheeks, removing her tears. A howl of sorrow echoed through the halls once again. He couldn't go through this again._

 _Angry at them, angry at the doctors that made him do all of these things to him. Changed him into a monster, forced him to kill his own family all for what? Tests? To see if they could create werewolves?! Because they wanted, no needed to play god?!_

 _Rushing at the gate, Toshinori slammed his body into the gate, not caring that it only made his body hurt all the more. Snarling and howling in rage, he kept trying to break free. He had to get out of here, had to escape._

 _"Shoot him!" shouted a doctor, causing Toshinori to snarl more._

 _Breaking through the gate, he rushed down the halls. Using his senses to help him locate any way out. Guns went off, hitting him with darts, most likely trying to get him to stop in his tracks. No, he was filled with adrenaline as he kept pushing himself to run as quickly as he could. Skidding on the floor as his paw pads made it hard for him to run properly._

 _Slamming into the wall a couple times, yelping out in shock. God, how was it that he was now only escaping? Maybe it was fear, maybe it was concern for his sister? His family? Or maybe because he could no longer take this place as it had made him remove the people who mattered to him in this world. His wolf was telling him to run from this place, and he for once, was willing to listen to it this time._

 _Because what if, they made him keep killing people? More people could die because of him and every time he kills, he feels like it chips away more of his soul._

 _More darts were shot at him, he felt pain, his body trying to numb itself but his body burned more and more so he could get away. Jumping over a couple traps that had been laid out, Toshinori went to round another corner, only to cry out in pain as he felt something snap onto his back paw. Not bothering to stop, he kept running as quickly as he could. A howl escaped him as he slammed his body through the large windows that allowed the light to shine through the main entry way of the lab._

 _He ran, and ran. Never stopping. He knew that he had to get away from this place. There was no way that Toshinori would ever go back to this place. He had to escape, had to get away before it was too late._

 _Yet even as he ran, tears streamed down his face as he thought about his family. There was no hope for them, he killed them. He killed his family, he was nothing more than a monster who killed innocent people with not even a second thought. Nothing stopped the werewolf from doing what he did, but it was as if his own body had betrayed him in order to protect itself to make sure that his body worked like that of a true wolf._

 _'I'm so sorry!' he thought to himself with a sob._

"After that, I ran to get away from that place. I don't remember much, but from what I can remember, I ran into a little girl."

"A little girl?" Inko and Nicole said at the same time.

Toshinori took a deep shuddering breath as he tried to calm himself wiping his face with a trembling hand. The memories were still rather overwhelming, but he knew that he had to finish his tale. Placing his hand over his eyes, feeling the tears streaming down his face. "I don't know how long I ran for, what I do know was that I collapsed from exhaustion. I couldn't move anymore. I thought maybe I was going to die and join my family." He gave a bitter laugh, more tears falling down his face staining his pant leg.

"Toshi…" Inko whispered.

"But, that was too good for me. To join my family in death? There was no way that I'd go to where they are, not after what I did to them! I killed them in cold fucking blood!" He snarled a little, slamming his hand on his leg. "I tried to scare that girl away from me, but she was so concerned for me. Worried that I was going to die, she removed the trap on my foot." He reached down and rolled up his pant leg and pulled down his sock showing the marks on his ankle. It seemed like puncture holes had resided in his ankle for who knows how long.

"Silver is the only thing that leaves scars on my skin. Everything else heals without issue, silver is a true weakness for me."

"That mark…" Inko whispered in confusion.

"She kept coming back, no matter what I did but… I have to say, that I started to get attached to her." Turning to Inko, he gave her a small yet sad smile. "I bit her hand without knowing what the mark meant, well I still don't to be honest but there is some meaning to it." He sighed softly before shaking his head.

"Where did you go? I looked for you all over and never found you."

"And I was in Japan my whole life."

"They must have had some kind of privet jet that made sure they could transport us to Japan without us knowing. Figured it would seem less suspicious." Toshinori whispered softly, before covering his face once again. "I'm sorry…"

"Toshinori, it's okay-"

"No it's not!" Shouted the young man as he rose to his feet. More tears rolling down his cheeks as he bit his lip, trying to stop himself from crying outright. "I killed my family and for what?! For some stupid tests? To play god? To test the limits of humans? My family is _dead_ damn it! I'm alive! Why me?! Why did I have to live while my parents and twin had to die?! I'm nothing but a damn monster!" With that, Toshinori ran out of the apartment. The last thing he heard from his apartment was the sounds of his girlfriend and aunt yelling for him to stop.


	34. Why Aren't You Afraid of Me?

Toshinori ran, ran as quickly as he could. When he left his apartment, he only managed to grab his running shoes and slipped them on as he ran out of the apartment. The only thing he wanted, was to get away as quickly as possible.

Guilt ate up at him. Remembering everything was a mistake, he didn't care about anything else anymore. He had to get away, get away from Inko and his aunt, knowing that they hated him for what he had done. He killed his family, even if the doctors said it was for a 'test' and it wasn't him but, it was still his body that did the deed.

His family was dead…

Because of him…

He didn't deserve to be happy anymore.

Did he even deserve to remain as the Symbol of Peace? Did he deserve to be a Pro Hero anymore? Fuck, did he even deserve to bear the name 'All Might' when he was nothing more than a murderer? So many things went through his head as he ran.

Gritting his teeth, trying to keep himself from screaming, the young man ran toward the reclusive part of the park. He knew that almost no one ever came here. He could be alone here. Breathing deeply, Toshinori held onto a park bench as he tried to remain on his feet. Looking up, he saw the clouds starting to darken around him. Of course, the weather would decide to match his mood.

Hopeless, sadness, guilt…

Regret…

Letting out a bitter laugh, Toshinori sat on the bench and just sat there. His head tilted back, eyes closed as he felt the rain pouring down onto him. His legs stretched out as his arms just rested at his sides. The rain, it felt good on his body but at the same time, he had hoped that it would wash away his pain. His guilt among so many other things. Right now, he would even give anything, to have it take away his dark memories, only leaving him with the pure ones.

The memories of a child and nothing more.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man didn't know what more he could do. It just seemed, that no matter what good would come into his life, there was always something that would ruin it. Something that would put a wrench in his happiness to make sure that he suffered for the rest of his life. Letting out a soft sigh, he rolled his head over to the side, eyes opening a crack as he saw many people running to get out of the rain.

A few of them were couples but that was it. Only a few people, not a lot of people did after all come down this way.

Closing his eyes once again, just feeling the rain pelt against his skin as he thought about what he was going to do. It didn't matter to him that he was getting soaked, didn't matter to him that he could most likely get a cold from this. Nothing else mattered actually.

Nothing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he gritted his teeth, feeling the pain in his heart all over again. All those nightmares that he had as a child, those were the nightmares, no memories of what he had done at the lab. Memories that he had thought were just terrible dreams from something that he had seen elsewhere.

If only that were the case.

Soon, he felt the rain stop, or at the very least it was no longer hitting his skin or clothes. Frowning in deep thought, he could still hear the rain hitting the ground around him so why wasn't it hitting him anymore?

Slowly he opened his eyes and forced his head to lift to notice that a… was that an umbrella? Frowning, he pushed himself to sit up more only to stare with wide eyes as he saw Inko standing before him, holding an umbrella above him as if hoping to shield him from the rain. "Inko…" He whispered.

"Toshi, please-"

"Get away from me! I'm a monster! I'm a murderer!" He shouted as he ran to get away from her.

Until…

"I don't see that!" Inko shouted at him, causing him to stop. The rain hitting him once again yet, he didn't feel it anymore. Maybe it was because he didn't care about what happened to him anymore. "I have never seen that. Even while you spoke about what happened to your family, do you know what I saw when you talked about your family?"

Toshinori didn't speak, his bangs hiding his eyes from view.

Inko took a step closer, until Toshinori gave her a snarl of warning. It told her not to get closer to the hurting man. "I saw a man, who had only just remembered a past that had hurt him, shattered him but not break him." Toshinori frowned a little at that. "You didn't have a choice, if you didn't do something Toshi, then it would have been you. Your family, they didn't have a choice either as they no longer resided there anymore."

Miyoko though, she regained her senses near the end.

"If you hadn't done what you did Toshi, then there was no telling what would have happened. They would have most likely gone and attacked or worse, killed other people! You still retained your senses, your sense of right and for justice to the point that you became a hero so you could protect people who needed protected."

Did he deserve to be a hero? Did he deserve to protect those who needed protected?

"I think, you are defending people because you couldn't save your family. This is your way to make amends but, if anything your family wouldn't want you to feel this guilt anymore." Inko said with concern in her voice. Of course she would have concern for him, she was that kind of person. She was kind, caring and loved anyone around her. Letting out a bitter laugh, he turned around and face her, a rather insane smile on his face as more tears streamed down his face. "Toshi?"

"Do you really think that I can be forgiven that easily?! That I can just move on with my life, as if it were that simple?!" He said, smile still in place as he gazed at Inko. His eyes flashing yellow. "Don't kid yourself Inko! It doesn't matter anymore does it?! I know what I am, I'm nothing but a monster! A monster that killed his own family for what? Just so _I_ could live?! Because I was the one person that the doctors took an interest in because I showed more traits of the wolf genetics that they were injecting us with?!"

Covering his eyes with his hand, he gave a bitter and hateful laugh. "Why did it have to be me Inko?! Why did it have to be me that had to live? That had to endure all of those tests while my family had to suffer and die?! That they had to lose their minds because I had this so called 'promise' for such a transformation?!"

"Toshi…"

"I'm nothing more than a monster, a killer, someone that shouldn't even be _alive_ right now but I am! I'm alive and they're dead!" He shouted, his teeth gritting from his own deep emotional pain that he felt like he could never overcome. Not this time, "It's most likely the reason why I can never call Nana and Sorahiko mom and dad! It's because I don't deserve that! I don't deserve to call them as such and I do not deserve to be their 'son'. Once they know the truth, they'll remove themselves from my life and I'll be all alone in the world!"

Inko frowned, tears appearing at the edge of her eyes, causing the blonde to just gaze at her. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be the one sad right now. "Toshi," Inko began, he was about to open his mouth to stop her but she already beat him to it. "You aren't alone. No matter what happens, no matter what happened, I will never blame you for anything of the sort." She took a step forward, causing the blonde to snarl. His blue eyes flashing yellow in that moment but she showed no fear. But had stopped anyway.

Toshinori didn't know what she was trying to do, but at the moment he didn't care. He was in his own world so to speak. Wallowing in his own guilt and pity that he didn't want to listen to reason anymore. Not ever again, almost wanting to give into the beast that he had become. "I love you, nothing will change that Toshinori." She gave him a gentle smile as she said "In my heart, I know you didn't mean to do anything. You tried to keep your family safe, tried to keep them happy and look at how many people who you make smile on a daily basis? Tenko adores you, so does Melissa… your friends, your family who raised you? Me…"

She rubbed the scar on the back of her hand, causing him to frown a little at that. His wolf telling him that the mark was 'incomplete', whatever that meant. But it didn't matter to him anymore at the moment. "Inko I can't-" He went to say but she cut him off again.

"Why can't you see all the good you've done?! You saved me so many times, you went out of your way, to protect me from everything that happened!" Inko all but shouted at him, tears streaming more down her cheeks as she gazed over at Toshinori. Wiping at her eyes, Inko sobbed out "I don't want to lose you Toshi. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life." Inko sobbed all the more, it broke Toshinori's heart to see her crying.

Frowning, he just stared at Inko. She, right now almost reminded him of how he was when he lost his family. Instead though, she was afraid of losing him to his own darkness rather than trying to overcome an ordeal.

Would he ever go that far as to hurt himself like that? No, not just because he still had his life to live (Even though he would rather be dead) but he still had to give his quirk to someone else and hope that they could be the next symbol of peace. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath thinking that maybe, he did need to talk about this more. Needed to think about this more than he had. Inko was right, at the moment he wasn't really alone and he didn't know what his friend's reactions would be.

Even though he himself, believes himself to be a monster and undeserving of friends or loved ones he knew that there was more to it than that. Opening his eyes, he went to speak to Inko only for his eyes to widen in shock.

Coming up behind Inko was a man surrounded by shadows. No, not shadows, he was wearing a cloak that hid most of his face from view. He was making his way toward Inko with a sickening smile on his face that made him think back to something. He had seen that smile before, he just couldn't think of where it was.

A light started to emit from his mouth as his lips started to open. "Inko look out!" shouted Toshinori as he all but shoved her aside and rushed forward, his body shifting without even thinking about it as the only thing that came to mind, was to protect Inko. To protect his mate and nothing else.

The cloaked man laughed before he breathed fire at Toshinori, who only dodged and jumped around the flames. Acting quickly, he jumped into the air, spinning himself before slamming his back paws into the man's chest. He let out a choked out gasp before falling back onto the ground. Toshinori snarled, his body trembling from rage and anger as he was ready to protect his mate.

"So, you are just like a wolf. Just like what the doctors had hoped for." The man said with a smirk, it was that smirk he knew that he had seen it before but just couldn't think of where it could have been. "Seems like we have more of a reason to take you back Experiment YT 003." Toshinori snarled louder at that name. It wasn't his name anymore, or a title. He was Yagi Toshinori, no one was going to take him anywhere ever again! Before he could rush at the man once again, he pulled something out of his pocket and spat out a spark of flames before throwing it to the ground, starting a smoke bomb as he threw it to the ground.

The park filled with smoke, causing Toshinori to whine and thrash about as he was unable to see for the time being. Coughing, he squinted his eyes before managing to find a short silhouette. He made his way toward her, carefully not wanting to frighten Inko more than she most likely was.

"Toshi?" came her voice, causing him to look up at the woman as he tried to clear his vision. The smoke burned his eyes and nose terribly. "Toshi are you alright?!" Why is she asking if he was okay? He had pretty much pushed her aside so he could protect her from all the danger that that cloaked figure brought.

Blinking away the tears, he looked up at Inko and saw that she wanted to hold him. Though seemed afraid to do so. He whimpered a little before nudging her. She took that invitation without a second thought as she quickly wrapped her arms around him. "See, you aren't a monster. A monster, would have allowed that man to take me away." She whispered softly.

Toshinori's eyes widened in shock at that, slowly, he felt himself shifting back into a human, thankful that his clothes even while discarded, were still nearby. Blushing madly, Inko pulled back and looked away. "Sorry." He whispered before he grabbed his clothes and started to throw them on. "You… you don't see me as a monster? Aren't you even afraid of me? Of what I could even do to you Inko?"

"Why? You just saved me Toshi." Inko whispered before getting the okay to turn back. Once she looked over at him, a soft yet gentle smile sprawled across her face as she reached out and gently held his face in her hands. Tears sparkled within her green eyes as she gazed at him. "You are a better person than you give yourself credit for. If you really want to make amends for your family, make sure that no matter what, no one will go through what you had to endure as a child." She whispered softly before kissing his forehead.

Toshinori blushed softly before wrapping his arms around her, tears rolling down his cheeks before he buried his face against her shoulder. "Thank you Inko, thank you so much." He whispered before pulling back and kissing her deeply. Inko of course, happily kissed him back.

Though, he couldn't help but hold her closer in his arms. Never wanting to let go, though he wasn't sure about why that attack had happened, or who that man was. The smile, the scent, it was all so familiar in more than one way. He just couldn't figure out why that was, though he knew one thing.

The whole experience that he had just gone through after regaining his memories? It only brought him and Inko closer together. Pulling back for air, he looked at her as he whispered "I love you my precious Inko."

"I love you my dear Toshinori." Inko said with a smile on her face, a shudder forcing its way through him. God what was with him? It was as if he was going through some kind of emotional whiplash right now. Looking up at the sky, still raining, Toshinori chuckled a little as he lifted Inko into his arms and kissed her gently. "Toshi?"

"How about we get out of this rain shall we my dear?" He whispered softly, his gaze filled with nothing but love for this woman.

He knew that Inko was right. If Toshinori truly was a monster, he wouldn't have become a hero. It hadn't been his choice to kill his family. Yes, the guilt remained but at the same time he knew that it wasn't his choice at the time of their deaths. It was the doctor's fault for such a choice, a choice that they had forced upon him as a child.

A choice that no child should ever have to go through. But it had been forced upon him, it was something that made him forget about everything, along with the fever from all of those darts hitting him. Now? He knew that he could never forget again. To do so again, would be like erasing all of the memories of his family a second time and he didn't think that he could do such a thing ever again.

"So, what should we do?" asked Inko, her cheeks pinking a little as she stared at her boyfriend.

"I think, we have a few things that we need to clarify don't you think my dear?" Toshinori said with a soft smile on his face. Only to frown a little as he asked "Wait, what about my aunt?"

"She said that she would wait for us at her hotel room when you were ready to talk again." Toshinori let out a soft sigh before nuzzling Inko's neck. Yes, tonight was going to be all about them, maybe the whole week. He didn't know, didn't care but he knew that he needed to have her in his life. Maybe, just maybe, Inko was the one thing that could help him keep the darkness at bay from taking its hold over him.

But now? He just wanted some time with his mate. He'll think about everything else later on, but there was one thing that did still bother him. Why did that cloaked man just show up, then disappear again after one attack?


	35. A What!

Toshinori slowly started to open his eyes. The sunlight, evil as it was had started to shine upon his eyes as he slept. Trying to wake him it seemed from the warmth of his blankets and the one that he was holding in his arms. Groaning, he tried to block out the offensive sunlight by burying his head against Inko's hair. It worked for a moment until the sun seemed to be rather persistent.

Whining, he opened his eyes and looked around, only to stare in shock at who was in the room with them. "Shouta?" He asked in shock, sitting up in bed, his blankets falling off of him from his shirtless chest.

"You weren't waking up, so I came to check up on you. And to annoy you." He smirked a little at that before letting out a chuckle. Toshinori acted quickly and wrapped Inko up in the blanket to make sure that no one saw her body other than him. Wait… did they really? Oh yeah they did. Face flushed before he tried to calm himself down.

Shouta blinked his eyes at him in confusion as he asked "You alright?" Toshinori didn't answer, he wasn't sure how to answer that. Really, how did he really feel? Shaking his head, brushing his bangs back as he tried to think on what he could say to his friend. Honestly? He didn't know what he could say or do at the moment. "Toshi?"

Blinking, he looked up and frowned at Shouta. "Look, just get dressed and talk to us about what had happened yesterday." Toshinori frowned a little. Could he tell them about what had happened? Honestly, it had taken everything outta him just to tell Inko and his aunt. To tell his friends? Well, he couldn't tell them all of it yet.

"I don't know if I can tell you guys yet. It was hard enough telling Inko and my aunt… hard enough to get over the fact that Inko wouldn't leave me. I was scared out of my mind, and I don't want to lose you guys either in case you don't think the same way." Toshinori whispered before rubbing his head, feeling rather warm. Breathing deeply, he waved Shouta out of the room, as if telling him to go wait in the hall. After all, he still needed to change as well as get something for himself and Inko to eat.

Shouta of course had left the bedroom, though Toshinori couldn't help but sigh. God, everything was getting rather crazy now wasn't it? It just seemed as if his emotions were starting to get hyper aware, much like his senses though he wasn't sure what it was.

Smacking his lips together, he knew that he'd need some water to remove – wait, what was that taste on his tongue?

Turning to Inko, he quickly leaned over Inko, sniffing her as he hoped that he didn't smell whatever it was that he was tasting right now. How it coated his tongue made him sick to his stomach. There was no way that he could have done such a thing to her! There was just no way could that he allow that to happen to her!

Checking Inko over, he sniffed her again and found the source before he carefully grabbed a hold of her arm. His body trembled at the thought of what he could have done to her. Fearing the worst, god what if he hurt her that badly? What if she was bleeding and he needed to take her to the hospital?! Dear lord what was he going to do?!

Gulping, he looked at her arm and…

Blinked in confusion.

"A tattoo?" He whispered in shock. On her forearm was indeed a tattoo, something that he knew for a fact hadn't been there before. It was a blue crescent moon, the blue almost reminded him of his own eyes to be honest. Yet that wasn't the only thing that he saw, no far from it. He could make out pink cherry blossoms dancing around the moon, giving it a certain beauty to it that made him think of Inko far more than he ever thought to be possible in such a thing. To see this? He well, he had no true words to describe this.

But he could faintly make out bite marks, or at least just two puncture wounds that looked like she had been bitten by something. Or, at the very least _someone_ and that was what made him want to wince. He had told himself many times that he never wanted to hurt anyone and yet here he is. He had hurt the woman that he loved more than anything. What was Toshinori to do about this one?

Not to mention, why did this tattoo appear in the first place? What did it mean? Or at the very least, what could it mean?

Nothing could prepare him for this as he was the only one that had made it through those terrible experiments. Maybe this was something that the doctors had wanted to test? No, they couldn't have foreseen this could they?

Maybe he should call David about this? That could work…

Grabbing his cell, he sent a quick text to David, asking him to come to the apartment to take a look at Inko's arm. He needed to make sure that she wasn't at risk of anything. Sure, he's bitten a few people before but they never got tattoos or even were turned into a werewolf. So, why was Inko so different?

Shaking his head, the young man looked down at his phone when he saw that he already had a message back from the man. _Sure, I'll drop by. I'll leave Melissa with Nicole. I'll be there after breakfast, do you mind?_ Of course he didn't mind, it would give him time to calm down, or at the very least attempt to calm down before he did anything else.

Breathing deeply, the young man carefully tucked Inko's arm back under the blanket and slowly made his way out of his room. He may as well make some breakfast for the two of them, or well four of them unless the guys already ate.

God, why did this have to be so complicated right now? It just seemed that just as his life seemed to be getting on track that it would go somewhere else as well and it confused the hell out of him one way or another.

Taking a deep breath, the young man started to make his way to the kitchen, noticing that his friends were in the living room, waiting for him. "Toshi, tell us what happened while we were gone." Shouta said, leaning back on the couch, arms crossed and his leg over his knee as he gazed at his friend.

"We need to know Toshinori, we care about you." Hizashi said with a frown on his face.

Biting his lip, Toshinori let out a deep exhale as he looked over at his friends. "Just promise you won't judge me." Seeing their nod, Toshinori took a seat in the living room and rubbed at his forehead. God, did he really have to retell his story again? God it was going to be a long day. So, Toshinori started his tale, starting from his aunt and mother having an argument, to them being kidnapped and experimented on, his parents losing their minds and trying to kill Toshinori and his sister…

To him killing them, or at the very least his wolf killing them as a means to keep himself safe. Only for the same thing to happen to his sister later on and his escape.

"So, it was the trauma, plus the darts and that bear trap… That's what made you lose your memories. You were trying to protect yourself from the memories of what transpired in that place." Hizashi said, rubbing his chin as he tried to process everything that had been told.

"You have no idea where the lab is though do you?" asked Shouta.

"No, I was in such a rush to leave that place that I didn't bother looking actually. Even if I could remember, would anyone have believed me? I was a kid, who had been missing for two years and no one even knew that I was missing. Only in America did people know that my family and I were missing." Toshinori said with a soft sigh before running a hand through his hair. "My aunt never thought to start a missing person's report in Japan in order to locate me. So, I was pretty much off the map, even Nana couldn't locate my family because of the location of the missing person's report wasn't here." Toshinori added before letting out a bitter laugh.

"Toshi." Hizashi said with a frown.

"Look, the doctors can't do anything to me anymore. I'm free of that hellhole, they can't hurt me with me being the Number One Hero. Even if their agent tries to attack me again-"

"Wait agent? Again? Toshi what happened?" asked Shouta.

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori looked over at his friends before leaning back in his seat as he let out a soft sigh. Looking up at the two young men, he looked away as he let out yet another sigh. "After Inko talked me down from… uh… my little episode." Both men looked at him in confusion. "I kinda went hysterical after speaking of my past, thinking that I didn't deserve to be around them for what I did. Inko found me in the park and talked me down. That was when I fought someone, an agent I believe I have seen before but I can't think of where or who it is."

"Must be someone from the lab that you have seen in passing but with everything going on you can't really pinpoint it." Shouta mumbled before letting out a soft sigh as he pushed himself up onto his feet. "Anyway, I need to head out. I have some errands to run before I forget about them-"

"By that you mean fall asleep." Hizashi said with a smile on his face.

"Shut it Zashi." Mumbled Shouta before grabbing his boyfriend by his arm and started to drag him out of the room. "You're coming with me to make sure that I don't forget."

"But I don't like shopping unless it's at the se-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Toshinori snarled.

"Come on! We deserve to get some here and there, you are now after all!" Hizashi said with a big grin on his face, causing the werewolf to blush softly before groaning.

"Zashi, just shut up while you're ahead." Shouta calmly said before walking out of the apartment.

Toshinori rolled his eyes at his friends before he made his way to the kitchen once again. May as well make some bacon and eggs for himself and Inko. That would at least give them the energy needed to get through the day. Yet, at the same time he couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do now. It had seemed that so far, everything was going pretty smoothly, his friends, Inko and his aunt didn't judge him for what had happened in the past. That was something.

Yet, now he still had to tell Nana and Sorahiko. How was he going to tell them that? Sure, Toshinori knew that everyone else had accepted his tale, knowing that he had no control over himself at the time of their deaths but… would Nana and Sorahiko accept it? They had known him a lot longer than his friends had, so what would he do should they turn their backs on him?

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm himself, Toshinori knew that he couldn't allow those emotions to control him. They had a right to know about what he had remembered. There was something about that that he knew he couldn't take hold of his life. If he did, then he was allowing fear to take hold over his choices. Which was what he was allowing to happen now of all times.

Looking up at the ceiling, he tried to collect himself. Hoping and praying that he could calm down enough to allow himself to find the courage from within himself to tell his… Frowning he couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. Of course he couldn't even _think_ of calling them his parents now. Not until he knew what they would really think about him once the truth was out and over with.

Lowering his gaze to the stove, the young man sighed and finished cooking breakfast and started to plate everything before making his way back to the bedroom.

He couldn't help but smile fondly as he gaze at Inko, who had rolling over in her sleep, sleeping away as if nothing had happened. Chuckling, he set the tray on the nightstand before carefully shaking Inko's shoulder. "Inko, you going to wake up?"

"Toshi let me sleep…" Inko whispered sleepily, rolling over as if hoping to stop his pestering.

He chuckled all the more before leaning over and kissed her cheek. Inko whined a little, trying to swat him away only to fail. Yet, Toshinori couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little before reaching over and went to kiss her cheek again. Yet, she managed to roll over away from him. Chuckling a little more, he bent down a little more before kissing the back of her neck.

Inko squealed and nearly shot out of bed, holding the blankets close around her chest as she looked over at the blonde. Her green eyes filled with shock and surprise, as if she hadn't expected such an action from the giant of a man. Toshinori though, also couldn't believe such an action from himself but at the moment he couldn't help but grin. "Come on Inko, time to eat. David is coming by to help me with something."

"Help with what?" asked Inko as she pushed herself out of bed the best she could without dropping the blanket.

"Well, I kinda… don't remember much of what happened last night. I dunno, it's like I kinda blanked out and woke up to the taste of your blood on my tongue." Toshinori blushed a little before looking over at Inko before looking away. "I still remember bits and pieces but it's like I was shoved to the back seat of a car from the driver's seat."

"Do you remember anything?" Inko asked softly.

"Of course, I did say I remember bits and pieces but, I just don't remember you having that tattoo so that's kinda why I'm freaking out a bit! That and I _bit_ you Inko!" Toshinori whined, an actual whimper escaped him as he gazed over at Inko who was now fully dressed.

"Toshi, it didn't hurt." Inko said with a frown as she made her way over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around his elbow before laying her head against his side. "To be honest, I thought it would hurt when you bit me but, I didn't feel any pain, it was as if you somehow numbed it with you licking my arm." He looked down at the green haired woman before looking at her hand, the one that he knew he had bitten when they were younger. The scar was gone!

"Inko your scar!" Toshinori whispered in shock.

"Hm?" She hummed before looking at her hand and frowned a little in confusion. That was strange, why would her scar just fade away like that? It didn't make sense that would be something else he'd have to ask David about later on. Or at the very least when the man arrived.

Though at the same time he was worried about what he would have found should it be bad. What would happen to Inko? Would she somehow end up as a werewolf? Nah that was silly, he had already bitten people and they were just fine as can be. No transformations or anything of the like. But it still concerned him a great deal to know that there could still be a chance of such a thing happening.

"Let's eat first before he arrives." Toshinori said softly before handing Inko her plate, and started to eat away at his own food.

Yet, he couldn't help but feel troubled about everything that was happening around the two of them. It just seemed that no matter what came about, there was always something else that would want to play a part in his life. Now? It just involved that tattoo on Inko's forearm, so what could it be? What could it mean for the two of them now? Or was it something more than he could ever hope to see or notice? He wasn't sure, though Toshinori just hoped that he would be able to think of a reason for it appearing now of all times, such as Inko's old scar fading from her skin.

Turning his blue orbs onto her, he saw that she was deep in thought much like himself. There had to be something that was going on in her head. Something that even she herself was thinking about but, at the same time he couldn't help but wonder if he even wanted to know what it was that she was even thinking about. Did it have to do with their time last night? His past? Or something else that actually didn't involve him in the least? HE didn't know, but hoped that she would open up to him should she figure out what she wanted to figure out.

Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath in the hopes of calming himself down, he knew that he couldn't over think things like this. He needed to stay calm, relaxed and collected. Turning his gaze back to Inko for a moment, he saw the bright and happy smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back at her, of course she would be happy. That was just how it was with her, almost nothing could remove that smile from her face and… that was what he loved about her more than anything else in the world.

Soon, someone started to knock at the door. Toshinori blinked before setting his empty plate aside and pushed himself up. "I'll be in the living room when you're done eating. That may be David." Toshinori said before kissing her forehead and made his way to the front door.

Answering it, it was indeed David who had answered. "Sorry it took me so long. Melissa was chatting up a storm, so what's going on? You don't normally call me about well, about anything to be honest." David frowned a little in confusion before setting his bag down by the couch.

"I know, but… well, you're the only one I can ask this. Think you could take a look at her arm? Like I asked? Toshinori asked with a frown on his face.

"Sure, where is she?"

"In my room, just finishing up some breakfast that I brought for her." He answered.

"What's going on?" asked Inko as she walked into the living room, Empty plate in hand as she tilted her head over to the side in confusion.

"Take a seat please Inko, I need to check your arm."

"Which one?" asked Inko as she took a seat on the couch next to Toshinori.

"Your right one Inko." Toshinori answered with a small smile on his face.

Nodding her head, Inko rolled up the sleeve of her top before showing David the tattoo that had appeared. Though David couldn't help but look at it in confusion. Rather strange that it would have just appeared out of nowhere like that, though it had concerned Toshinori to a degree that was why he had called David in the first place.

"Hm…" David hummed softly before shaking his head and looked up at Toshinori. "When did this show up?" David asked, causing Toshinori to blush a little before looking over at Inko. Hoping that she would answer that for him. "Come on you two, it can't be that bad for it to have appeared and you needed my input on this.

Inko let out a soft sigh before calmly going on as to what happened last night. Leaving out a few things of course, much to Toshinori's relief. Though when she brought up how Toshinori had in a sense, howled and bit Inko's forearm that was when Toshinori felt ashamed over what he had done. His wolf had to have taken control in that moment and bit her.

"Hm, "David hummed in deep thought before grabbing a hold of Inko's arm, causing her to yelp out in surprise.

Toshinori on the other hand? He snarled, his eyes glowing a bright yellow as he glared at David. David just rose an eyebrow before drawing his hand back and in that moment the snarling stopped. "Hm." David hummed softly before reaching out for Inko again. Only for Toshinori to start snarling once again. David turned to Toshinori, his gaze calm and rather collected as he stared at the werewolf. "Toshi, I'm not going to hurt her." David calmly said, though it seemed that the snarling didn't stop.

David frowned a little at that, his eyes deep in thought as he tried to go through all the files that he had read about wolves and their nature. "Toshi just relax." Inko whispered, though it didn't seem even her voice would work on him.

So, David decided to give this a try. It wasn't common for people to do but, it was the only thing that he had right now. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, leaving him vulnerable for any attack.

Toshinori seemed to have accepted that as he started to calm down. His eyes still glowing a bright yellow, a sign that his wolf was in the front seat. David tilted his head back into position before he gently took a hold of Inko's hand and turned it over so he could get a look at the tattoo. It didn't seem like an ordinary tattoo, the skin felt different. With tattoo's they have some kind of feeling to the skin, as if the skin was both on the surface as well as under the skin. This? It almost seemed as if it was just naturally part of her skin, like a birthmark.

"Interesting." David whispered before he looked at the front and back of her hand. "No scar either. Inko, how did this happen? Do you remember?" asked David.

"Well, I had a scar there from when I was a child. A wolf bit me and, I guess it was Toshinori back then, and after that I would feel pain in my hand now and again." Inko said with a soft sigh. Looking over at the blonde man, she saw that he was still staring at her, yellow eyes burning holes into her yet she saw nothing that would tell her to be scared. "But, one thing that bothered me was why he only used one fang to bite me, as I only had one tooth cutting into my skin. Last night, Toshinori used both fangs and well, this appeared." She pointed to the tattoo before turning back to David. "And the old scar faded."

David frowned a little as he leaned back in his seat, releasing his hold on Inko's hand before crossing his arms over his chest while deep in thought. "Well, I do have a theory, but I can't be sure as to what it is." Inko looked at him in confusion. Toshinori slowly started to come around again it seems as the glow to his eyes started to fade. He groaned a little as he rubbed at his forehead.

"What happened?" asked Toshinori.

"Wolf took hold when I went to touch Inko. Calmed down when I became submissive, wasn't sure if it would work or not but it was a theory that needed to be tested." David calmly said before looking over at Toshinori, and went on. "Now, as for why her old scar faded while the tattoo appeared? I have an idea but you may not like it. Give or take."

"What is it?" asked Toshinori, concerned and curious.

David sighed softly as he rubbed at his eyes. As if this whole thing was giving him the worse possible headache. "Well, from what I can guess at this point, the old scar was what one could maybe call a 'Courting Mark'. A sign to other men, or at least to other wolves in your case that Inko was in a sense, 'taken'."

"What?!" Toshinori yelled, his face tinted pink at the possibility that he had done such a thing to Inko at such a young age. "Why would I do such a thing?!" shouted the blonde.

"To be honest? Maybe at such a young age you saw something in Inko that you couldn't understand back then. You wanted to keep her safe when you had healed enough and the mark may lead you back to her but, then you lost your memory." David explained before looking back over to Inko before turning back to Toshinori.

Toshinori sighed softly before he leaned back a moment, to gather himself. God why did he do such a thing to Inko? Was it really what David had said? He wanted to find her again but then he forgot all about it? Now of course he found her but still, the scar never faded or, maybe it was never meant to fade? He didn't know and he wasn't sure about that. "What about the tattoo? The scar fading, what does it mean?" asked Toshinori.

David let out a soft sigh as he rubbing the back of his head. Trying to think of the right words it seems. Though Toshinori couldn't be a hundred percent sure what was going on in the brown haired man's mind. "Well, I believe that it's a complete mating mark."

"…"

"Toshi?" Inko's voice called out.

"…"

"Toshinori?" said David.

 _"It's a what?!"_ shouted the blonde, his eyes wide, face burning red at the very thought of such a thing.

"It could be a complete mating mark, because what's after courting? Marriage, but in this case a complete mark. As for what more the mark does, I don't know. You are the only werewolf Toshinori so I'm kind of in the dark as much as you are." David explained before letting out a soft sigh. Toshinori let out a soft sigh himself, guess that was all they could expect when there was no one else to compare this too in the first place?

"If anything comes up, let me know, otherwise I'll have to do some digging on my own." David said with a soft sigh.

"Well… uh…"

"Hm?" David said as he turned around and looked over at Toshinori. "What's wrong?"

Could he bring it up? Maybe he was just over thinking on such a thing in the first place. After all, whatever it was that he was going through it could just be an odd problem with his wolf that could very well disappear at any time. "Never mind." Toshinori said with a shake of his head.

"Alright, if you have any questions, just ask me and I'll try to help in any way that I can." David said with a chuckle before making his way out of the apartment. Yet, Toshinori couldn't help but wonder what it would be that David would find. Though thinking that maybe for now he should just enjoy what time he could spend with Inko before he would be called in to save the day, or Inko needing to get Tenko or even just go to the café.


	36. Please Don't Hate Me

It had been a couple weeks since David came to the apartment. Snow started to cover the ground and it had grown rather chilly for the most part. Though, for Toshinori he was fine just wearing a simple jacket not to raise suspicion for those who do know him and had known him to be 'quirkless'. As for All Might, well his jacket was very well insulated for both the cold, and heat so people would show their concern until he would point that out.

Anyway, on such a day like this, Toshinori was spending his day off helping at Inko's café. A few people would come and go. Though, at the moment it was rather empty for the café, mostly due to the rush being done and that most people were out shopping for the upcoming holiday.

Yet, because of him not being busy his mind was left to wander to his own problems about his situation.

Such as wither or not to tell Nana and Sorahiko about him regaining his memories.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man hunched forward. Arm resting on the counter to support himself while his other hand was raised upward with his chin resting on his open palm. His eyes held a clouded rather dazed expression. Thoughts rather jumbled, and dampening what good mood he had been in before.

Thoughts that he had hoped to have been sorted out and no longer a burden for him but sadly, that wasn't the case. Toshinori was plagued by the thoughts that would surrounded him. About if he did tell Nana and Sorahiko, what would their reaction would be? Would they love him still regardless? Kick him out? Turn him in for the murder of his own family?

Would they try to comfort him instead much like how the others had once he had gone over his tale to them?

Then of course there was how to try to talk to his aunt more. To learn more about his family, to fill in the small gaps in his memory that hadn't returned to him. Most likely the events that could have led up to his capture as a child but that was a mere speculation. The thought of how it couldn't have been random choice, random abduction. That there had to be more to it than what he was told as a child. But he just couldn't figure out what it could have been, could have been the cause for such a thing in the first place.

Sighing softly, the young man looked out the window, watching as the snow started to sprinkle down from the sky, coating the ground more in fluffy clouds.

Images of that man's smile started to appear within his mind's eye more and more as time went on since that day. He knew that man from somewhere. Yet, the rain had for the most part masked most of his scent, but from what he could make out he knew it from somewhere. As for what it was from, he just couldn't think but knew, just knew that he had smelled such a scent once before, as well as seeing that smile.

That creepy smile that would send shivers down his spine. It creeped him out regardless of how long ago he had seen that smile. There was just something off about him, even though he had attacked Toshinori, and had even tried to attack Inko for one reason or another.

The thought made his blood boil. For anyone to dare to harm her, to harm his mate. The one that he would protect with his dying breath. Nothing would ever stop him from protecting her from whatever would want to harm her.

Taking a deep breath, the young man closed his eyes, hoping to calm himself. Not wanting to cause himself more distress than what was already going on for him.

Yet it seemed that his nerves were rather frazzled for, he couldn't stop the turmoil that started to plague him. Gripping his head, eyes widening as tears started to stream down his face. Thoughts now jumping back to what Nana and Sorahiko would say to him. That they didn't love him anymore. That they would get rid of him, send him to jail and most likely make sure that he was executed for his crimes against his family.

Breathing coming out in quick yet short breaths, the blonde felt like he was having some kind of panic attack brought on what could or may happen to him should he tell them the truth. No, he couldn't tell them, he couldn't tell them the truth about what he had learned. About what he had remembered, he couldn't do it.

Tightly shutting his eyes, he thought _'They'll hate me…'_

"Toshi?" came Inko's voice, laced with concern and worry for her boyfriend.

Eyes opening, the young man slowly turned to the green haired young woman. Staring at her with wide eyes, pupils the size of needle tips as he stared at her. Her eyes shined with concern before she made her way over toward the blonde, wrapping her arms around him without even having to ask. Knowing that he needed a hug that he needed to be comforted for everything that had happened to him. Without even thinking more about it, the blonde wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, hugging her tightly though without causing her any harm.

"It's okay Toshinori, it'll be okay." Inko whispered, rubbing his back gently. He let out a shuddering, choked up sob. Feeling as if everything was starting to crash into him at the same time. He wondered if he would ever get over this, to overcome this guilt over all that had happened to him. Though, knew that he would have to try to overcome it in some way but… just wasn't sure how he could or what he should do at this moment.

Inko rubbed at his back a little more as she asked "Want to talk about it?"

Honestly? He didn't, but knew that he needed to be open. Keeping all of these thoughts and feelings bottled up wasn't healthy and he knew that. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man whispered "I'm afraid… of how Nana and Sorahiko would react if I told them what happened. I'm debating on keeping it to myself or not."

"Toshi…"

"Inko, they raised me. Thought of me as their son, so what if they see me as a monster because of that? A killer? Even though I was a child, I am still did what I did." Toshinori whispered, pulling back as he wiped at his eyes. Not sure on what more he could do.

Inko frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. A thoughtful expression on her face before it seemed as if an idea hit her. "Toshi, they love you. I'm sure they won't turn you away from them. Just talk to them, go and tell them the truth."

"I can't-"

"You can, just won't."

"Okay, I won't." Toshinori argued back before looking away from her.

"Toshi, please just go and talk to them. I'm sure they will not see you any differently."

"Inko, I'm not going there. No matter what you say or do, I won't change my mind."

* * *

Toshinori mumbled as he stood in front of his master's home. Inko had managed to convince Toshinori to go to his master's home in order to talk to them. The conversation started out fine, after he had told her no and of course that she couldn't convince him otherwise… well…

He was proven wrong.

To make sure or rather insure, that he went Inko gave him a kiss that he could never forget. Hell, it made him want to grab the woman and take her home but knew that he couldn't do that. Sometimes, it was hard to control his wolf but this time he had to struggle just to get the animal to calm down.

The whole walk here, all he could mumble was "Freaking Short, adorable, beautiful woman…" the whole time he was making his way to his master's home. Though he also knew that he couldn't just skip out on this as Inko would be calling either Nana or Sorahiko, whomever answered the phone tonight to be honest. If she did that, then there was a good chance that she would tell them to come to the apartment and kick his ass.

That, of course is something that he could live without.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man just stared at the building a little longer before slowly making his way toward the house. Walking up the porch and toward the door. Frowning, the young man was about to knock the door till his raised hand froze in place. Fear creeping up his spine once again, wondering what he was to do.

Could he really do this?

Would they turn him away?

Hate him?

No… no he couldn't do this! He couldn't do this!

Before he could even lower his hand, the door swung open to reveal Nana, wearing a simple blue sweater and long black pants. She blinked at Toshinori a couple times before a bright smile showed itself upon her face. "Toshinori, I wasn't expecting you. Are you here to see Sorahiko?" she asked, smile still in place.

He couldn't help but lower his arm and stare at his master with a rather solemn expression. His expression, trying to void itself from all of his emotions though it was a rather difficult task. "I… I um…" He whispered, moving his gaze away from the woman, unsure as to what he could do in this moment. Should he stay and tell them the truth after all since Nana sees him now or just try to make a break for it by saying that his phone was vibrating in his pocket?

Gulping, he whispered "I… I came to see both of you. I have something important to tell you both." Now, the blonde knew that he couldn't back out now. Toshinori knew what would happen should he try to get out of this now. Dear god, his body was trembling like a leaf.

"Toshi are you cold? I didn't think that was possible." Nana said with concern before gently grabbing his hand in hers. Checking to see how cold his skin truly was. "No, your skin is as warm as ever." Nana whispered before shaking her head. "Come on, let's get you inside." With that, she released Toshinori's hand and moved aside to let him inside. "Sorahiko should be here in a bit, he went out to get a few things from the store."

"Okay." He whispered before walking inside, removing his snow covered boots from his feet, and slipped on his slippers that still resided in the house. Looking around, he saw the many pictures that lined the walls. Pictures of him as a child, him in high school with his friends and of course some pictures of him with Nana and Sorahiko.

Frowning, he couldn't help but think about what would happen to them should they end up hating him. It was depressing, forcing him to tear his eyes away from the happy times before removing his jacket and hung it up on the hook nearby and started to make his way to the kitchen to take a seat. Honestly, he may as well get it over and done with the moment Sorahiko returned so, that was something to look forward too.

The waiting in having to have his life ruined with the only family he had ever known his entire life.

"So Toshinori, what brought you here?" asked Nana, a smile on her face as she walked into the kitchen. Looking up at his mother-figure, he listened to her start to rattle on about how she missed him. That he should come and visit a little more often and of course, try to bring Inko over a little more often and of course to bring Tenko.

The blonde couldn't help but freeze a little more up upon that idea. Would there ever be a chance for them to ever do such a thing? So many thoughts swimming around in his head, so many things starting to overwhelm him but knew that he had to stay strong in order to keep himself from having a full blown panic attack.

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori looked up at Nana's smiling face before saying "I learned something the other day, and I need to tell you and Sorahiko about it but… can you promise me something?" He asked the last part in a quiet whisper, like that of a child that was fearing of punishment for stealing from the cookie jar.

Nana blinked her eyes a couple times before taking a seat. "Toshi why would I ever hate you?"

"Just… just please promise me that you won't hate me." He whispered, head bent forward, his long blonde bangs hiding his eyes from view.

The raven haired woman reached over and gently placed a hand upon the trembling hand of the blonde man that she thought of as a son. "Of course, now what is it?" She answered.

"I want to wait till Sorahiko comes back. I… I don't want to have to repeat this story, it's hard enough." Toshinori whispered softly.

Nana nodded her head, seeming to know how nervous and scared Toshinori was being. Which was true, the blonde wasn't sure what could happen. Taking a deep breath, the young man sipped at the hot chocolate.

It felt like hours since Toshinori had arrived and waiting for Sorahiko to arrive. Just feeling like chips of his soul were slowly being removed from his very being. His body trembling, not sure what he was to do. It just seemed as if everything was ticking down to a meltdown. Not sure what he could do right now, it just seemed that no matter what, there was going to be some kind of break, either his own spirit or his will would break.

Or did that count as both?

Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath, hoping that would help him relax enough for his chat with his parents about his… his biological family.

He wanted to shake his head, to shake all of these thoughts out of his head. Though, he wasn't sure what he could do. Was there anything that he could do to get out of this? Looking around slowly, the young man checked to see if there was another way out of this though, he found nothing.

Before he could even speak, the door opened and closed. "Nana, I'm back!" called out Sorahiko.

Toshinori froze in his seat, making him think that he was royally screwed now. Slowly, he lifted his head and gazed up as Sorahiko. The man didn't have his domino mask on this time around. Was wearing a simple yellow sweater with a black jacket and blue jeans. Most likely to keep himself warm for this weather. His own jets from his feet could let out hot air, but that wasn't enough to keep him warm.

"Hey Toshinori, what brings you by today?" asked Sorahiko.

"He has something important to tell the both of us. Toshinori wanted to wait till you got back so sit down." Nana said, sending her husband a small glare. The man let out a soft sigh before putting everything away and sat down next to Nana. "Okay Toshi, what is it that you wanted to tell the both of us?"

"Just promise me again… that no matter what I say, that you won't hate me?"

"Why would we hate you?" asked Sorahiko.

"Just please…"

Sorahiko rolled his eyes but crossed his arms. Leaning back in his seat as he stared at the blonde, honestly that may be the only way for Sorahiko to give his 'promise' at not being angry or hate him. Taking a deep breath, the young man whispered "I remembered my family. My mom, dad, my twin sister… I remember how I ended up becoming what I am, how I got out, how I ended up being found by you in the forest." He lowered his head, not sure what he could really say to explain it. Nana let out a small gasp but slowly reached her hand out and held onto Toshinori's. As if she was trying to comfort him as he spoke his tale.

He went on with his story. The fight his mom and aunt had, to them being captured, the experiments, the tests being done on him and the death of his family. Having explained how he had felt during those times, how scared and frightened he was. How much guilt he had felt when he lost his family, to the fact that he had murdered them.

How he had felt like a monster. A killer, a murder, how he felt like he didn't deserve anything for the longest time after he had remembered and from when he had escaped from that lab. Of course, he had also brought up that he had some blank spots in his memories. Even telling them how he regained his memories, that seeing his aunt was a trigger for him to remember. At least the second meeting with her. As he recalled seeing her once before briefly though unsure as to why it was the second visit that allowed him to remember.

After that, Toshinori explained how scared and terrified he was. Telling everyone he knew or at least his closest friends and family. Though how he was afraid to tell them, to tell Nana and Sorahiko because he thought that they would hate them. That they wouldn't want to be around him anymore, that they would see him as a monster, a murderer, a killer and that they would take him to the police for the crimes he had committed as a child.

Taking a deep breath, the young man looked up, unsure as to what they would do now with the information that he had given them. Sniffling a little, the young man looked between Nana and Sorahiko. Nana had visible tears in her eyes, covering her mouth as she let out choked up sobs as she stared at the man before her. How was it that Nana could look so pained at his own story? He wasn't really sure, though couldn't help but slowly turn his gaze to Sorahiko.

The man just sat there, arms still crossed, expression blank as he stared at the blonde. It made Toshinori a little concerned about what would be happening. Unsure as to what he would do, or could do to him but, he couldn't be sure what Sorahiko was really doing. For all he knew, the man could be thinking everything over before he gave his final verdict.

"Toshi, I could never hate you for that. It wasn't your choice, you are a good boy, a good man. You had no choice in what had happened all those years ago. Think about it, if you were the one killed off, then your parents would have most likely tried to kill people since they no longer had any humanity left from what you have said." Nana said, sniffling a little as she wiped at her eyes. Toshinori lowered his head a little, still feeling guilt over what had happened. "Toshi, no matter what happens, I'll always love you, and see you as I would my own son."

"I'm sorry, I was… just so afraid that you would hate me for what I had done and-"

Before Toshinori could even finish, Sorahiko shot up from his seat and started to walk around the table. Toshinori had no idea what was going to happen. All he could do was stare in confusion before letting out a yelp. As Sorahiko grabbed Toshinori by the back of his shirt and started to walk out of the kitchen, toward the front door. Nana screaming after him, wondering what he was doing.

"What did I-" Toshinori tried to say before Sorahiko cut him off.

"Shut up!"

After that, the older man threw the blonde out of the house but that wasn't all. The man just narrowed his eyes down at Toshinori before rushing at him, getting ready to throw a punch.

Toshinori could only stare in shock as he watched as the older man rushed at him. He could only react, dodging and trying to deflect any punches and kicks. Even though Sorahiko, or by his hero name, Gran Torino, he was an older man he was still in great shape for his age.

"Sorahiko why are you attacking me?! I'm sorry I'm a killer!" Toshinori cried out, trying to block another punch. Though hadn't been able to block the other as it hit him square in the cheek. Sorahiko didn't reply though, just kept trying to throw a kick. Toshinori felt the air leave his lungs as he fell to the ground, it felt as if his soul was starting to leave his body with the oxygen in his lungs. Was this how Sorahiko felt when he first gained his quirk?

Dear god this was painful.

The older man narrowed his eyes as he slowly walked toward Toshinori. If the blonde had been scared of the older man before, he was officially terrified.

Eyes widening, the young man tried to scoot away from the man. Sorahiko was just slowly walking, as if he was a man on some kind of mission. A mission to make Toshinori suffer for his crimes. "Please, I'm sorry okay?! I didn't mean to kill my family, I hadn't meant to do such a thing! I wasn't given a choice! It was forced upon me!"

Toshinori tried to plead, plead for his life so he wouldn't get himself killed by the older man. Honestly, he didn't want to fight him, only because this man had raised him for years. The mere thought of attacking him even in self-defence sickened him. Yet the fear still crept its way up his spine as he tried to think of some kind of escape.

Nana was screaming in the background, hoping and praying that her words would get Sorahiko to stop his attack. Though it seemed that no matter what would come his way, the other man wouldn't stop.

Sorahiko jumped in the air before rushing forward and tried to slam his fist into the blonde. Only for Toshinori to roll away from the man. Sorahiko's fist had slammed into the ground, snow flying everywhere causing Toshinori to be covered by the flying snow. Sorahiko slowly turned his head to stare at the blonde, dear lord he had never been this scared before in his entire life.

Sorahiko stood up onto his feet and glared down at the blonde before letting out a soft sigh and crossed his arms. Toshinori thought that it was finally over, that he could get away.

Oh boy was he wrong.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Shouted Sorahiko, causing the blonde to flinch and look up in shock. Before he could say a word, the older man beat him to the punch. "Do you really think that we would treat you any differently because of what you did in the past?! Because you were a child, scared out of your bloody mind and could have been killed in the process?!"

"I-"

"No! You will listen to me boy!" Shouted Sorahiko, his eyes now open and narrowed into slits as he glared down at the blonde who was all but cowering on the ground. "Do you think so low of us Toshinori? That when you finally were able to tell us of your past once you remembered? Regardless of how bad it was, or how terrible?! As far as I can see it, you did it to survive. And like what Nana said, it would have been worse if it was your parents that had killed you and your sister."

He flinched at the harsh tone in the man's voice. Sorahiko had never been this angry before and it made Toshinori rather curious as to how this would turn out. Blinking his blue eyes in shock, Toshinori could only well, just stare actually. Not sure what he could say, on what he could do.

"I don't see a killer Toshinori, I saw nothing but a child, who was scared, lost, and a desire to survive but not by his own will but by the wolf that dwells within." Sorahiko whispered softly before reaching forward and grabbed a hold of the blonde's elbow, pulling him to his feet and glared at him before punching his arm for good measure. "Don't ever think that way again. We love you, just as if you were our own son. To us, you _are_ our son. No matter what may come our way, you are ours." Sorahiko said before pulling the blonde in for a hug.

Toshinori's eyes were wide, before the floodgates opened at long last. He hadn't known that the emotions that he had held back since coming into their care had finally opened. Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man gripped at the man and buried his face into Sorahiko's shoulder and cried. Nana rushed forward and hugged Toshinori in an awkward three way hug.

"I'm so sorry mom… dad…" Toshinori whispered.

The three of them cried, as Nana and Sorahiko had never felt so much joy for Toshinori finally called them 'mom and dad'. To be honest, Nana and Sorahiko didn't think that they could feel this happy for anything, other than the young man that they had loved as their own child, finally acknowledging them as his parents rather than just parental figures.


End file.
